


Towel

by Beatrix_acs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent Issues, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 154,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_acs/pseuds/Beatrix_acs
Summary: What would happen if Tony stepped into Ziva's room right in the moment she wore nothing but a tiny towel that barely covers her body? AU Season 9 finale – Jimmy's wedding with Breena. Rated E for obvious reasons, we're talking about TIVA here after all. :)
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story was published on Fanfiction.net from 17th October 2014 to 26th October 2015.

_**Towel** \- _ _**Chapter 1** _

"Damn it!" Ziva cursed loudly as the echo of the swear word she just let out of her mouth bounced off the bathroom walls.

She angrily turned the tap off, giving up of the hot relaxing shower she was just having and started to squeeze the water out of her hair before she reached out for the towel and dried it with the fluffy fabric, making a turban on her head. She didn't want to leave the bathroom because the shower was really nice and it helped her to ease her stiffened muscles but she'd forgot to take her dress in here and that's what she planned to do in the first place.

She was in her hotel room, currently enjoying the hot water and preparing herself for the wedding rehearsal dinner. She had to give a credit to Jimmy and Breena because this hotel was a fairytale place for a wedding. It was near the beach, the ceremony itself was supposed to be held in a beautiful gazebo in hotel's garden while the party was on hotel's terrace with a free entry on the beach, however, the tonight's dinner which was supposed to be a rehearsal, was held inside.

Her anger somewhat waned when she realized that the reason for her anger was pitiful. She'd wanted to make herself presentable so when Breena had showed her the room she was supposed to stay in, she'd pulled out her dress from her baggage and hung them on a hanger to make them straighten before she'd taken her clothes off and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower she so much needed after the long ride full of endless chatting with Abby.

Not that she didn't like to talk with Abby but she was relieved she had a moment for herself and that Jimmy and Breena had been reasonable enough and booked room for each of them so she didn't have to share with anyone. She really needed few moments of peace to categorize her thoughts, to weigh the options and decide what to do with her life in the future.

Her life became an emotional rollercoaster again this year and she couldn't help herself than think about 'what ifs'. This whole wedding was just reminding her that she would have been planning her own if it hadn't been for her break-up with Ray. It was unbelievable how her life had changed since the last year when she'd thought she'd had something permanent and something what would last. She'd gone from Ray's disappearance when he hadn't been able to call her to a proposal and almost engagement to the state when she was without boyfriend and with uncertain future.

Until now she didn't have so much time to think about it. Well, she'd discussed it with her therapist but she was somehow afraid to get deeper. But since it was already few months she had dumped Ray, she realized that it was finally time to leave it behind. So after they closed their current case – Dearing got what he deserved – and they all actually were able to attend Jimmy's wedding, she decided that she will enjoy the free time she was offered. She just wanted to have a good time with her friends and don't think about any problems.

She sighed, wondering whether she will ever have the chance to get herself a wedding like those two had and stepped out of the shower enclosure. She needed to go back to her room to get some clothes because she'd left everything there. She cursed herself again for her stupidity – she was supposed to be intelligent enough to know that the clothes wouldn't appear out of thin air if she didn't bring it by herself since she'd gone to the bathroom completely naked.

She reached for the second towel that was in the bathroom and realized that she'd done another stupidity. When she was taking the towel to dry her hair, she didn't pay any attention to the size of it so she took the larger one and now all she was holding in her hands was rather small towel. It was still rather large but she was sure that in the moment she will want to wrap her body into it, it will be shorter than she wanted.

The anger rose again in her as she hastily dried her body off, cursing the hotel staff for their inability to provide more towels in the room for one person. Like if one person didn't need more than two towels. She shook her head at her thoughts and grabbed the bottle of body lotion as she started to apply it on her freshly shaved legs to keep them smooth as they always were.

She chuckled sarcastically when she realized that this was the only thing she didn't forget to bring with her into the bathroom – her bag with cosmetic supplies. She slowly and thoroughly rubbed the lotion into her heated skin, relaxing the muscles even more. The shower was really a wonderful idea, she should get Nobel prize for it or something. Even though she probably wasn't the first person in the world who came up with it.

Then she sighed and wondered how to solve her next problem. Naturally, she needed to go out of the bathroom and find at least some lingerie before she will take her dress on. The first thing that flashed through her mind was rather obvious – to come out naked, like she was. However, she immediately dismissed the idea with a frown. Not that she was insecure about her body, not in the least, but you never know who might be watching. To parade naked in the room where she was all by herself was something she did only somewhere she knew it and felt secure. So, only in her apartment.

Another idea was the larger towel she had on her head and that was wrapped around her hair. But with another sigh she dismissed it as well – it was sodden through and through and she didn't want to wrap her body up into something so dank like that. She wanted something dry to caress her skin, not a wet towel. Especially when she applied the body lotion already.

As her eyes danced around the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of bathrobe and her brain started to scream 'hallelujah'. She didn't hesitate to reach for it and enjoy the fluffiness of the terry cloth. She always loved to be wrapped in the bathrobe while sipping a hot tea in front of the TV during winter in DC. And such memory caused another dismissal in her head. She wanted to wrap into it in the evening, after the dinner, and she wanted the bathrobe to be fresh and fluffy as it was supposed to be, so not an already used one.

Holding the bathrobe still in her hands, she shifted her eyes on the excuse of a towel and wondered whether to risk it. Like she remarked before – the size was sufficient but she was a small bit of revealing almost everything. But on the other hand – she was in her room alone with no one around. _Who could possibly see her?_ It was just a matter of few minutes – just go out, take what she needed and go back.

Well, the problem was that she knew about someone who might see her and she was terrified of the thought. There was only one person, man to be exact, who could spot her in the wrong moment. Tony. He was in the neighbouring room and the worst of all was that he had totally free access to her room. This hotel was one of those where certain rooms were interconnected, separated only by the door.

And she had that luck to be in such room while Tony was in the other. The only barrier between them was the door. Sure, she could lock the door up and not to worry about it anymore but she, of course, had forgot to check whether the door was locked or not. Which was another stupidity she made in the course of few minutes. Now, he could enter whenever he wanted, he didn't have to ask for her permission.

Well, not that he might be the only one who could take advantage of staying in this kind of room. She actually thought about sneaking into his room during the night to watch him in his sleep. He probably didn't have any idea how cute and tasty he looked when he was sprawled across the bed, making adorable sounds with his mouth from his dreams. She couldn't resist and always played with his dishevelled hair between her fingers whenever she had the chance to be witness of his sleeping.

The cuteness of his sleep was something she knew about for years but the desire to watch him was somewhat stronger over the last few months. Her eyes suddenly stopped studying the smaller towel on the bathroom's floor and looked right at herself through the reflection of the mirror. She narrowed them in shock when she saw the silly smile that appeared on her face out of nowhere.

She quickly wiped it off, raking her hair in nervousness, trying to get rid of the warm feeling that spread across her belly. _What is happening with her?_ Surely Tony couldn't arouse such feelings in her... _Or could he?_ She shook her head in confusion, looking desperately on herself and trying to find the answer in her face. Not that it was helping. This wasn't a fairytale, the mirror couldn't tell her what feelings she had towards Tony.

Which was actually the most important question – _what it is between her and Tony lately?_ To be honest – a year ago she wouldn't guess that they could be so close again. She'd been in a relationship with Ray and he'd had EJ. It had been like – this is my personal space, do not disturb. They had been co-workers, partners and friends – but not close friends, just two people who spend the time with each other from time to time.

But then EJ had been gone and he somehow tried to find a way to her heart again. He'd been very supportive throughout her relationship problems with Ray, trying his best to show how much he actually cared about her. She'd found a very solid rock in him, she knew that she could count on him whenever she made up her mind. Not that she didn't know all of this before but somehow it became more significant for her during the last year.

Then Ray's proposal had come and even though she knew it would hurt him, she couldn't tell him about it right away. She didn't know what do with it – whether agree to marry Ray or not. And as she knew Tony, he would do exactly what he always did – support her. Tell her that if Ray was the right man, if he made her happy, then she should go for it and marry him. Which was exactly she didn't want to hear at that time and that's why Tony was one of the last who found out about it.

But it wasn't important anymore because she had broken up with Ray and everything had been gone, it was behind her. However, Tony's mood didn't improve like she hoped. He had kept certain distance from her like if he was afraid she might harm him in any way. Then it had hit her that he was probably giving her the time to heal herself and it really seemed like it because after few days they had been able to normally tease each other like always.

Until they had met his ex-fiancé on the case. She'd noticed his effort to keep her apart from Wendy very clearly and it'd been also rather noticeable that those two had a lot of unfinished business. When she'd offered him that he could confide in her with it, he'd politely refused, claiming that he would manage by himself. However, it hadn't been even few days after and she'd had him on her doorstep as he'd asked her whether the offer still held.

That night she realized how much he'd suffered because of what Wendy did to him and how much it had changed him. She was really glad that he'd told her about it, it revised her opinion on him very radically in certain points. Also, it'd got them back on their track. He'd again become the sweet, loving and caring Tony she'd so much desired to see for a very long time. Not that she admitted it to him, of course.

It seemed that something snapped in him because after their encounter with the woman who probably hurt him the most, he became more decisive, put the past behind him with everything that belonged to it, including his already non-existent feelings for Wendy and concentrated his interest on her. He started to develop a relationship between them but of a different kind than they had had so far.

He asked her out few times, at first on drink but from drinks they shifted to dinners, going to the cinema or just hanging out with each other. It didn't matter to him whether Abby and McGee joined them as well, he didn't take it as dating. She'd asked him once about it – what exactly they were doing and what he was expecting from it and he assured her that his intentions were pure.

He'd reasoned that they were both single and just because they didn't have the need to find their significant other in the near future, it didn't mean they couldn't go out from time to time and enjoy themselves. He definitely didn't plan to stay buried in his apartment and all he was doing was spending the time with his friend who happened to be his partner and co-worker in the same time.

She'd agreed with him because he'd had a point and it felt amazing to feel like a woman, to wear some beautiful dress into a fancy restaurant but knowing that her 'date' didn't expect anything in return. It all had friendly nature – they did the dating stuff without the actual dating. Their physical contact consisted from kiss on a cheek, holding hands or typical nudging each other, nothing more.

But even that had changed after a while. It happened mostly in her apartment when they had a movie night – they usually fell asleep which wouldn't be the greatest problem because she didn't see any problems in the fact that Tony spent a night in her apartment. What troubled her was that they fell asleep in each other's arms and she liked it. She actually liked it so much that she got used to it and always waited for him to doze off before she wrapped herself up into his embrace and drifted off sleep as well, avoiding like that to his possible questioning since she was always the first one who woke up.

That was the time she became aware of her desire to watch him in his sleep. She was able to watch him for hours, especially when she couldn't get herself to sleep. She didn't know whether he knew about it and what his opinion on all of this was but since he didn't say anything, she didn't consider it as something bad. They were just very good and very close friends who worked together and just spent the time with each other because they didn't want to be alone. It didn't have somewhat deeper meaning.

But she started to doubt it because when she looked at her reflection once more, that stupid silly smile was plastered on her face again. She didn't even register that during her mulling she started to smile, not to mention that her heart was beating rapidly, probably giving her some sign. Exactly the same sign as the butterflies in her stomach that were tossing there and making her feel dizzy.

She shook her head, trying to make the dizziness go away but her heartbeat increased even more when she became aware of the feeling she recognized in her heart. _No, no, no, no... She couldn't be falling in love with Tony..._ What they were doing was innocent, and it was supposed to stay like that. She couldn't afford to destroy their friendship by falling in love with him.

But the problem was that she already was in love with him. The love for him grew inside her for quite some time but just lately she started to realize how strong it actually was. It scared her, a lot. It wasn't supposed to happen, he was forbidden for her. Not only because they were partners and there were certain rules about it but he was also her greatest friend and she didn't want to lose him. She was aware of how horrible she was in handling her relationships and she had no doubt she would screw this one up too.

Moreover, she couldn't even imagine how they could even work in a relationship. It was completely surreal and ridiculous vision to visualize in her head. Their dates would be probably similar to those ones they already had together but now including other dating stuff. They would probably end in his or her apartment after the dinner, watching a movie but soon forgetting about it because their desire would overpower them and they would be pleasing each other in no time...

She had to bite her lip to prevent the moan that threatened to escape her mouth at the sexual fantasy she just envisioned. She shook her head dismissively, cursing herself because such train of thoughts really wasn't helping her, especially when she was still standing naked in front of the mirror. She had to stop with thinking about Tony, it was getting very dangerous.

She again began to concentrate of her problem as she looked at the bathrobe, pondering whether to take it on or not but then she threw it away with a huff. She bent down and grabbed the smaller towel, wrapping her body up into it and tightening as much as she could to prevent the towel from falling down. When she inspected herself in the mirror, she was satisfied. It covered most of her body, it ended just below her lap and even though part of her butt was bare, she didn't mind.

If Tony came into her room, so what... He wouldn't see anything he hadn't seen before. The most important thing was that her breasts were covered and the most intimate part of her body as well. Besides, she could always kick him out because she was sure he wouldn't do anything against her will. And it was really just a matter of few minutes, she wanted to go back to the bathroom immediately.

She bent forward and unrolled the turban on her head, freeing her damp hair. She put the towel on its place, straightening it so it could dry out and tossed with her hair to spread it. It was still soggy, she could see the drops on her hair ends but she needed it to dry it up a bit on fresh air before she would use a hairdryer. She secured the towel around her body again, just to be sure and raked her hair to disentangle her locks.

She still couldn't get Tony out of her head as she fantasized about their possible relationship. Even though she found it weird, it had some pluses she would love to experience. But the actual thought of them arriving home from work together and making a dinner, then watching something on TV and going to sleep to their bed... She really couldn't imagine it.

With another unbelieving chuckle she stepped out of the bathroom, yawning and stretching her body. The door from the bathroom closed behind her and she leisurely started her way to the bed where her baggage was. She caught a glimpse of the alarm clock and was satisfied to find out that she still had a plenty of time to make herself presentable before the dinner starts.

But then her biggest nightmare at that time became a reality. She didn't have any chance to react as the door from the interconnected room opened and Tony entered. "Hey Ziv, I'm sorry to interrupt but you left..." He began cheerfully but in the moment his eyes laid upon her, his voice abandoned him.

_**The End of Chapter 1** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Towel** \- _ _**Chapter 2** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_With another unbelieving chuckle she stepped out of the bathroom, yawning and stretching her body. The door from the bathroom closed behind her and she leisurely started her way to the bed where her baggage was. She caught a glimpse of the alarm clock and was satisfied to find out that she still had a plenty of time to make herself presentable before the dinner starts._

_But then her biggest nightmare at that time became a reality. She didn't have any chance to react as the door from the interconnected room opened and Tony entered. "Hey Ziv, I'm sorry to interrupt but you left..." He began cheerfully but in the moment his eyes laid upon her, his voice abandoned him._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She stood there in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel, her wet hair framing her face as the drops fell. She didn't try to cover herself with her arms or anything, she just stood there frozen. The shocked expression on her face revealed how perplexed she was with his presence in the room. But he hadn't meant to interrupt her shower, he swore – it had been accidental.

Because she was still saying nothing, totally dumbfounded and unable to react, he drank in the sight he was offered. Her long, slender legs, freshly shaven as he noticed, had never looked smoother. He watched as she unconsciously lifted her left foot and scratched her right calf with it in nervousness. But she didn't do anything else. She didn't tell him to go away, she didn't scold him for being in her room, simply nothing. He looked back into her eyes but she seemed to be far away from here.

So he took advantage of her distance and returned to his examination of her divine body. He slowly licked his lips as he inspected her thighs, and his eyes danced around the area of her crotch, which was covered by the fluffy towel that she had wrapped around herself. It was ridiculously short and he was sure that if she turned around with her back to him, he would see part of her cute little butt. But still, it covered enough of those parts of her body he had been dying to see for years.

He would trade anything in the world for that. He actually began to think about throwing away his career. His job didn't interest him anymore, he would be totally content with a new employment that didn't include so many life-threatening situations. To become a towel in her bathroom was now his dream job. If he wrapped himself around her body so tightly like the towel was right now, he would live happily ever after. And he would never let her go.

Even though she was apparently transfixed, he was at least sure about her calmness. Her chest didn't heave with short, agitated breaths. She continued to breathe peacefully like nothing serious had happened, like if it was normal thing that he ogled her while she was wearing just a towel. Her arms, however, unknowingly shifted to cross her chest and cover her breasts even more when he paid them more attention than it was appropriate.

Ziva was reeling. When she'd meditated in the bathroom on what to temporarily wear just to cover her body enough to go out and take some clothes on, worrying that Tony might enter her room and see her, she had meant it innocently. It had been another 'what if' scenario. She would have never guessed it could actually happen. But he was here, unabashedly enjoying the sight she was providing in her attire – if she could call it like that.

She was at loss for words, she didn't know what to do or say. _Go quickly back to the bathroom?_ Yeah, she would make another show since her ass was just covered partially. And it didn't give her the certainty that he wouldn't follow her there. _Ask him why he is staring at her like that?_ Well, both knew that he was undressing her with his eyes since she was wearing just a towel and it was clear she was naked under it. Moreover, the conversation would probably end in very dangerous waters.

 _Go closer to him and push him out of the door while chewing him out? Who he thinks he is to enter her room without asking?_ Well, that was practically impossible since she couldn't make her body move, and she was afraid that the moment she touched him, all of her willpower would be gone. She wasn't far away from having an orgasm just by the way he was looking at her. She rather suppressed any thought of what a touch from him might do to her.

 _Ask him what he is doing here?_ That was probably the most reasonable thing to do. He was supposed to be in his room, unpacking his things and preparing himself for dinner. He certainly wasn't supposed to be in her room, admiring her body wrapped in a small towel. And she knew him well enough to know what kind of thoughts were circling around in his head.

However, she couldn't but notice what he was wearing. She loved these particular jeans on him and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the black T-shirt. It was a T-shirt she'd given him as a Christmas present because she had thought it might look good on him and she hadn't been mistaken. He looked incredibly sexy and ruggedly handsome and so attractive as the T-shirt hugged his form in the places that she ached to touch.

She had to shake her head at herself. She'd bought that T-shirt while she was choosing a Christmas present for Ray. Instead of buying something for him, she had ended up buying this piece of clothing for Tony. She had seen him in it few times, but had never drooled over it like she was right now. Her mind already started working in very inappropriate ways as a few flashes of another sexual fantasy appeared in her head, seeing herself take the T-shirt off him, or more like tear it off him.

Thanks to it and her rationality, she managed to snap herself out of her reverie and she realized how long they had been staring at each other without a word. She composed herself and got back to her agent mode. "Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him, trying to sound irritated, covering the fact that they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

His eyes narrowed but he took his time and once again roamed her body in the towel, watching with an amused smirk how she tightened the fabric around herself like if she was afraid that it might fall down. Not that he would mind it because the first thought of his in the moment he had seen her was that this towel should be gone very soon. And he decided to take care of it. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

He could notice that she blushed a bit when she saw him openly ogle her, but her eyes were telling him that he really should clarify why he so rudely dared to come into her room without asking her for permission and abused their sleeping arrangements by making use of this opportunity. And the fact he didn't think of knocking, just to be sure she was actually inside, wasn't helping him in this situation.

He stretched out his hand and showed her the purpose of his visit. "I brought you your shoes, you left them in my baggage. I just wanted to give them to you." He said innocently, proving that his intention certainly wasn't to interrupt her during her shower and take advantage of her state of undress. But it didn't mean he wasn't glad for that he surprised her like that.

Ziva looked at the shoes he was holding in his hand. They were really hers. She didn't have enough space for them in her own baggage and Tony was the only one who had. So she'd gratefully accepted his offer that she could put them in his baggage with assurance he would give them to her later in the hotel. So he was here truly unintentionally, he just wanted to give her the shoes because he knew she might need them.

"Ah, that's nice..." She answered. "You can put them over there, thank you." She pointed her finger at the spot where her baggage lay on the floor. It was farther away from her because, even though she needed those shoes with the dress she chose for tonight, and the dress was hanging on the wardrobe just few steps away from her, she didn't want him to come closer.

Tony just nodded in understanding, using that nod to give another appreciative gaze on her body and then made few steps aside to put the shoes on the place she indicated. His eyes, however, never left hers. He didn't dare to break the eye contact because he tried to hypnotize her, to keep her in the state she was in. Nothing was so advantageous for him like her current incompetence to stop him.

He bent down to put the shoes down and straightened back up, returning to the place where he was standing before. He didn't have any intention to go back to his room, he wanted to stay here. This was a chance he couldn't let to slip away, he finally had the opportunity to show her how much he actually cared about her and maybe to finally let his feelings out of his chest and stop being a coward.

He had never thought he might fall so deeply in love with someone like that once again, but apparently it was possible. He had been crazy about her for years, but the fact that he couldn't tell her was tearing him apart. There was too much unfinished business between them, moreover she'd had a boyfriend and he couldn't think of anything better than to start sleeping with EJ just to forget for a while about his feelings for his co-worker.

But EJ knew he loved her, she wasn't blind and stupid. That's why it wouldn't work between them, so she'd rather let him go. However, when finally CIRay was out of his way, he had to have bumped into his ex-fiancé who had to have reminded him how much love can hurt and how painful feeling it sometimes was. But even she'd recognized immediately that his heart was captivated and that it belonged to another woman.

He had tried to suppress it, to fight against it, but to no avail. She had found a way to his heart and, to his mind, she was giving him the oxygen he needed for breathing, and her smile was what was keeping him alive and sane. He couldn't think of anyone else, even if he wanted to. But he knew she wasn't ready. He was aware that her feelings for him didn't have to have the nature he so much wanted.

So, to prevent himself from unrequited love and to satisfy his needs a bit, he'd started to build a totally new kind of relationship between them. In friendly way, of course, he didn't want to scare her. So the going out they practiced over the last few months was completely innocent. He'd even assured her that he didn't expect anything else from her and that he didn't take it as dating.

Nevertheless, his feelings were too strong so as the time passed, it became more for him than friendly leisurely activities. It was helping him to deal with his feelings without revealing them, so even though he knew that when she took his hand, smiled at him or kissed him on a cheek, she meant it in non-romantic way, his heart always leapt in his chest, but that was all that happened. It delighted him, made him happy, and that was enough for him.

But lately, he had begun to question whether she might have similar feelings for him. She thought he didn't know about it but he was pretty aware of their secret sleeping snuggles when he 'accidentally' fell asleep in her apartment. He'd once woken up during the night and registered their sleeping position but he certainly wasn't complaining, so he left it like that. He'd wanted to ask her about it the next morning but she had been gone and pretended that she'd slept in her bedroom.

So he didn't push her about it, he was smarter than that. He'd acted as if he dozed off the other night, waiting for what she will do and she'd totally taken his breath away. It hadn't taken her long to wrap herself up into his embrace and sleep with him on her couch, sometimes even watching him in his sleep and tracing her fingers all over his face. However, in the morning, she hadn't been in the same place, looking totally innocently and creating false presumption that she had slept in her bed.

He didn't know what to think about it and why she pretended that it wasn't happening, but she apparently had some reason for doing so. To be honest, he wanted to talk about it with her here at the wedding. It was a great opportunity, they were finally out of work, at the wedding where they should enjoy themselves and not to be tied by some rules or duties. He was determined to make her talk to him and try to find out what her feelings towards him were, if she had some, of course.

So, he was overjoyed with their sleeping arrangements, knowing he might enter into her room at any time he could and the same went for her. He was rather curious as to whether she wanted to take advantage of it and sneak into his room during the night, so he couldn't wait for the rehearsal dinner to be over, even before it began. This was the opportunity he waited for so long.

Everything was going well and the fact he just caught her wearing just a tiny piece of fluffy fabric was just great. _How could she defend herself when she is practically naked? How hard it could be to seduce her and show her how deep his love actually is?_ It was a challenge, a dream that just came true and he couldn't do anything else than accept this offer. It wasn't just about the sex, he wouldn't do that to her, but he couldn't find any other way how to convince her about his feelings. And the situation they were just in was suggesting itself, screaming at him to go for it.

He was just three or four steps away from her, watching her in amazement as few drops fell down her hair ends and streamed their way down her arms. It was a fascinating sight and he hungered to stop them by licking them off her skin, tasting her delicate body. He was sure that the flavour would become his favourite, and he wouldn't want anything else to eat in the following years of his life.

Ziva watched him alertly, her heart threatening to explode, though she tried to suppress by her calm breathing, but it was still beating like she had just run a marathon. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins, supported by those loud thuds her heart was beating. She was thrilled and afraid of the gleam in his eyes that clearly showed what kind of fantasy he was experiencing.

But her ninja-agent senses kicked back in and she was determined to put an end to this staring-at-each-other thing. "Thank you, Tony. You can leave now." She expressed her thanks again just in case he didn't hear it before and politely signalled to him to go away. She tried to sound completely normal, not at all nervous or shaky. All she needed was him to go back to his room so she could be absolutely fine again.

However, all he did was lick his lips visibly as he watched hers moving and cross his arms across his chest cheekily as he looked her up and down. Even though what she said sounded reasonable and understandable, her eyes were telling totally different story, he could see that. The only way she could get him out of her room was to ask him to leave, but it had to be completely serious so he would know that she wanted his leaving on one hundred percent. And her eyes were now telling him that she wanted him to stay.

"I don't think I want to leave." He said calmly, looking directly into her eyes, wanting to convince her that he wasn't making fun of her and that he was pretty serious.

She furrowed her eyebrows, taken aback by his answer and momentarily forgetting that she was standing in front of him wrapped in nothing but a towel. _Why would he want to stay?_ Sure, they had agreed on that they would go to the wedding 'together' – she didn't want to be bothered by some men, she wasn't in mood for it and he neither so they made a deal about becoming a safeguard if such situation occurred. But that was supposed to be happening in the company of the others, not when they were alone.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was happening with him and what it was supposed to mean but her words got caught in her throat and in that moment he suddenly made a step forward, closer to her. She was literally rooted to the floor, unable to react in any way as her heart stopped beating and she just stared at him with a mixture of consternation and fear, but she found it exciting and cheering as well.

He ceased his movement immediately and watched her reaction to his first attempt on some advance towards her. She was completely astounded and the only unconscious reaction she made was that she tightened the towel around herself for assurance. It seemed that somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware of his intentions, and her eyes narrowed while her pupils darkened with desire in the moment the realization dawned on her. Like he thought – although her mouth was ordering him to leave, her eyes were begging him to stay.

It encouraged him to make another step forward, but he was still cautious and waited for her reactions. After all, he didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to. But in that case, she had to say it. He was just giving her the chance to back away if she wanted to because his plan had to be pretty obvious right now. He really wasn't going to slip such a chance away.

She gulped as her heart again kicked in and she took a deep breath to calm herself down but it wasn't helping. She was literally panting, so she put her arms over chest to cover her breasts once more so he wouldn't watch as it heaved up and down under her fitful short breaths. She was terrified but on the other hand she couldn't hide the excitement over his actions, hoping that he really wanted to go further.

Either way, she finally managed to get her body to work and took a step backwards. Her common sense was still the winning element in her brain, so although her libido wanted nothing else than to fall into his arms and let him to make her his, she knew it was wrong. They should talk first, at least, because they had a plenty of issues to solve between them. Then she could finally give in. But judging by his current behaviour, the talk was the last thing he would like to do right now.

He smirked in amusement at the tiny step she took, because it didn't even have the length of half of his footstep so he was still a lot closer to her than he was just few seconds ago. He broke the eye contact they had been holding for an eternity and slipped his eyes down to her heaving chest as the calmness of hers was slowly fading away. Because even though she had her hands over her chest to hide her breasts from him, he could clearly see the way she was breathing heavily.

Another step of his followed, and this time she reacted immediately and started her way backwards. But it was only tiny step again, she didn't try to leave quickly or something. She parted her lips and inhaled the fresh air by her mouth, intensifying her breathing even more. It was noticeable that she was very confused – on the one hand she wanted him to stop these advances but on the other, there was nothing she wanted more.

He couldn't help than chuckle when he took another step forward while she did the same but in the other direction, digging her nails into the fluffy fabric wrapped around her body, trying desperately to hold onto something. Her lips moved in desperation but no actual words came out as she was silently asking him what he was doing and why. She was so engrossed in keeping some distance between them that she didn't realize he was leading her right towards the place where he wanted her to be.

But it dawned on her the moment they continued in their dance consisting of her step backwards and his step forward. She gave out a surprised gasp when her back hit something solid behind her and it took her a while to register that she couldn't make any movement further. Her eyes widened in fear because she didn't have any route to escape now. He was less than one step away from her and she couldn't step aside because it wouldn't help her in any way.

She instinctively looked behind her to see why she was unable to carry on in moving backwards, only to find that she crashed into the door to bathroom as she guessed, judging by the doorknob. It was her great mistake that she stopped perceiving him, because he took advantage of her current obliviousness and took the final step to bring their bodies closer.

_**The End of Chapter 2** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Towel – Chapter 3** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_But it dawned on her the moment they continued in their dance consisting of her step backwards and his step forward. She gave out a surprised gasp when her back hit something solid behind her and it took her a while to register that she couldn't make any movement further. Her eyes widened in fear because she didn't have any route to escape now. He was less than one step away from her and she couldn't step aside because it wouldn't help her in any way._

_She instinctively looked behind her to see why she was unable to carry on in moving backwards, only to find that she crashed into the door to bathroom as she guessed, judging by the doorknob. It was her great mistake that she stopped perceiving him, because he took advantage of her current obliviousness and took the final step to bring their bodies closer._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

He immediately trapped her between the closed door and his strong frame, watching her gulping as she looked back at him, and he could see the realization in her eyes. She knew she didn't have any chance to escape and what was about to come, so she opted for gripping the towel between her fingers to prevent him from stripping it off her. Her eyes could then only follow as he put his hands around her head to emphasize the entrapped and helpless situation she was in.

But none of his actions had a bad effect on her. She didn't feel smothered or downtrodden. On the contrary, she was excited, and was getting aroused by each passing second. The biggest proof were the butterflies in her stomach tossing from side to side, making her to feel giddy, the sudden moisture between her legs she couldn't control and only confirmed her want for him, and her hardened nipples ached for his touch as they stretched against the fabric of the towel and rubbed alongside it with every breath she took.

However, it didn't mean that her common sense had abandoned her. She was still convinced that they should talk, even though it was pretty hard for her to make her brain work. She pushed aside her current state of excitement that began to overcome the fear, and hardened her gaze as she looked directly into his eyes sharply, determined to warn him about possible consequences if he continued with those advances.

"Tony, what do you think you are doing?" She asked him in a whisper, immediately gulping to water her dry mouth.

The smile he gave her and the playful twinkle in his eyes softened her features again, and she could only curse herself for it. He wasn't supposed to know that she was actually thrilled with the current situation. She should be able to control herself and very clearly sign him that nothing between them could happen, until they seriously talked about their relationship.

He opened his mouth to reply on her question, wanting to tell her that she knew very well what he was doing, and that she didn't have to deny she wanted him as well because he could noticeably see it. But no words left his mouth because his eyes suddenly caught something, and he couldn't help but stare in utter fascination at it as if it was some sort of miracle.

Since her hair was still wet, some drop always fell down here and there. Now, one drop found its way from the nape of her neck to the front, and slowly but surely continued its way down as gravity naturally affected it. He couldn't tear his eyes off it as the drop traced her collarbone before it reached the top of her left breast and disappeared beneath her hands, since she still had them crossed across her chest.

She registered his reverie and looked down to find out what had captivated him so much. She saw the drop, she even felt it as it flew further down her breast slantwise, getting in between her bosom and finally finishing its journey as it got absorbed by the towel's fabric. He saw it as well because her hands couldn't cover everything so she was revealing small hole right in her décolletage where her breasts swelled.

He continued staring for a while, but eventually, he lifted his head back up and raised his right hand as he slowly started to trace the line of the drop with his forefinger. "Right now..." He began to finally answer her, and heard the gasp she gave out when he touched her skin. When she noticed his words, she looked at him, trying to ignore the finger that just played with her collarbone and, rather, focused on tightening the towel around herself.

Tony just smiled and went on, inwardly wondering why she fought against it so much. "...I'm trying not to think how easy it is..." His next words weren't calming her in any way so he could even feel her heartbeat when his finger ran across her hand, not daring to touch her breasts yet.

He locked his eyes with hers as he ended up in the place where the drop had been seen for the last time, hooking his finger to the towel. "...to take this and just unwrap it." He said with a voice darkened by lust, musing aloud his greatest desire. It really wasn't hard to take it off and throw it away as far as possible so she would be standing in front of him stark naked.

Ziva wanted so much to grab his finger and push it away, but she somehow couldn't. The thought itself, him stripping her of the towel, was making her desirous, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that he shouldn't even think about it. Her eyes were screaming at him to do it and not to hesitate to take her against this stupid door, to make her his, to give them both the satisfaction they so much craved for.

However, the way he made his intentions clear pissed her off as well. _Who the hell does he thinks he is?_ She was Ziva David, ex-Mossad assassin, NCIS agent and very independent woman. She was supposed to be the one in control, not him. She was supposed to order him to leave her be and force him to go back to his room, not that he would dare to try to take advantage of her like that. And certainly she wasn't supposed to start trembling just because he looked at her. She needed to get a grip over her emotions again and not to show how horny he actually made her.

As the anger in her was rising up, a new determination appeared, as well, and her gaze again hardened as she looked him up and down strictly. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't dare to do it. You know very well I can kill you for it." She made a threat, suddenly very confident. He needed to be reprimanded for his insolence. He had to understand that he couldn't just play with her like she was some kind of a doll.

But instead of showing some fear that he actually was scared of what she might do to him if he tried to take the towel off her, he just smiled and chuckled in amusement. He pulled out his finger and slowly rubbed the fluffy fabric as he slid his hand down on her waist, making her stern face fade, replaced with mixture of anxiety and eagerness. It was all the same once more. Even though her mouth was threatening him, her body and her eyes didn't mean it. On the contrary, they urged him to do it and cross the line.

"Oh, sure you can." He uttered with a smug smile on his face, revelling in her despair, because sooner or later, she had to find out she was completely in his mercy and there was no way she could win. Well, he was actually pretty sure that by the moment he would be finished with her, they would both be winners.

He gave a little squeeze to her waist and continued with his hand lower on her exposed thigh, finally touching her in a way he could only imagine until now. Her breathing again laboured as she clung onto the towel, afraid that he would try to pull it down. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't do anything to shove his hand away, so she just curled her toes and carried on in staring at him.

He moistened his lips and watched as she leaned her head against the door for support and half-closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure when he started to caress her thigh gently. "But let's be honest. Without revealing certain parts of your body, I highly doubt you'd be able to do it." He stated, feeling a bit sorry for her because she was truly helpless while he dared to shift his hand higher and teased with his fingers the outline of her butt.

She bit her lip in desperation to stop the moan that formed deep inside her throat and still clenched the towel between her hands. Then she opened her eyes fully as another realization began to dawn on her, but it took her some time to finally admit the seriousness of the situation she was in because she could only yelp in surprise in the moment he reached his hand on her inner thigh and tickled her.

He chuckled again, having a good time with teasing her, and completely satisfied with how wonderfully responsive woman she was. He carefully observed every tiny element of her behaviour, because he wanted to know how she looked when he was doing to her whatever he wanted. Especially when he knew she wanted him to do all those things, but for whatever reason tried to make him stop.

His hand then cupped her cheek to be sure she would look directly at him and wouldn't try to avert her gaze from his because he needed her to see how serious he was about his next statement. "And truth to be told, I would die for that sight." He told her, openly admitting that one of his greatest wishes was to see her naked. But not only for fun or for satisfying his curiousness, he wanted all of her because he was in love with her.

Ziva could only stare at him in awe, trying to absorb everything he just said to her. She was mad at him because he was right, and she hated when he was right. Especially in situations like this one because he had the upper hand. And she didn't like not being able to be control. But it was completely truth that without making a show, she wasn't able to stop him, so he could actually do with her whatever crossed his mind.

There were no holds or punches she could perform effectively enough without being afraid of that the towel would fall down, and no way she could prevent him from grasping the towel between his hands and trying to tear it off her while he would be falling on the ground after she kicked him straight into his crotch. Simply none of her training – special or just general – solved her problem with the bloody tiny towel. In any case, she would always reveal some part of her naked body.

Of course, if it was some matter of life and death, she would stop him immediately, there was no question about it. If it was anyone else, she would do it without hesitation as well – the person trying to harass her wouldn't probably see the light of the day ever again. But this situation was significantly different and she knew it, not to mention that vast majority of her personality didn't want anything else than discard the towel and give in.

But this wasn't some ordinary person she could see only once in her life. This was Tony. Her Tony. Well, she meant her co-worker, her partner and her friend, of course. She'd used the possessive pronoun 'her' just to emphasize their close relationship. It hadn't had the meaning that he was actually hers. They weren't a couple and certainly not married so she didn't have any right to usurp him.

Anyway, in some way he had always been hers and she had always been his. But that didn't mean she wanted him to see her naked because, like she had remarked before, this was Tony. The man she lov-... _OK, that is a bit premature..._ The man she was probably falling in love with, the man she saw every day in the office, the man who always cared about her no matter how many times she tried to push him away. He had been always here, ready to do everything for her.

There was just no way how she could win this time. Either way, if she tried to kick him or something, or if she let him to unwrap the towel, she would end up naked in front of him and they both know what would happen next. He'd just stepped into her room in the right moment and had known very well what to do to get her where he wanted her to be. The only thing she could do to get out of this completely hopeless situation was to surrender and accept the fate.

He started to stroke his thumb across her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes and trying to find whether she might have some feelings for him or not. She was getting nervous with that gaze because it was so powerful and so passionate that it made her blush, and her body was washed by a heat wave from head to toe. Moreover, she knew she had to react somehow soon, and she still couldn't decide how.

Then it hit her that she had a door from the bathroom behind her and that she might use it to her profit. The only escape route that remained. Yes, it was cowardly to hide herself from him in the bathroom and it didn't give her any assurance that he wouldn't wait for her in front of the door, but at least there was the bathrobe inside. She could use it to cover her body completely and finally to get rid of this excuse of a towel. Then she could kick him out without being afraid she might end up naked.

The problem was how to do it. The doorknob was near her, on the right side, but he would probably immediately register, despite his sudden daze, that she stopped gripping the towel and tried to reach for it, so he would know about her plan before she would even have the chance to carry it out. So if there was any way how to get into the bathroom without him trying to prevent her, it was a swift and unexpected action.

She tried to hypnotize him with her gaze, and when she was sure he was distracted enough, she broke free from his embrace, let go of the towel with her right hand and quickly turned around to grab the doorknob and enter the bathroom, hoping she would be successful and he would be so stunned that he wouldn't be able to stop her, nor see her partially uncovered ass.

But he was faster than her, he wasn't in such deep trance that he couldn't register what was happening, and besides, he suspected she might try some escape manoeuvre like the one she had just done so he was rather cautious about any sings that might indicate she would try it. Before she even had the chance to touch the doorknob, he grasped her by her wrist, turning her back to him and pinning her right hand with his above her head on the door.

"Wrong move, sweetcheeks. You're not going anywhere." He clicked with his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head at her. _She couldn't think she might escape so easily, could she?_ He tightened his grip on her wrist, just to be sure she wouldn't try to break free as he watched her eyes full of anger, and wanted so much to tell her how cute she looked when she was so desperately angry. But he knew she would probably kill him for real if he dared to say it.

Ziva was pissed that she hadn't been successful, but on the other hand, her traitorous body loved the way he had roughly prevented her from hiding in the bathroom. It had irritated her, but turned her on in the same time. She tried to tear her hand out of his grip, but to no avail. He just applied more force and she was powerless against him. She hated that complacent smirk on his face, wanting to wipe it off but secretly loving it.

She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled. She was getting very confused with her own reactions as the war between her heart, libido and brain raged inside her. Her libido longed for him, ached for him and wanted so much to give in, while her brain reasoned that she could do it, but after their talk because there were too many things to resolve between them. Her heart was then the intermediary that agreed with both which wasn't helping her in any way and it bewildered her even more.

Nonetheless, the common sense was winning again, like always. She had learnt a long time ago how to suppress her real emotions in similar situations because she knew that to be reasonable was the best way to handle things. And she needed him to understand it. No matter how much they wanted each other, there were certain boundaries they just couldn't overstep so recklessly.

Their friendship and their partnership were just too important, and even though she was dying to experience how sweet it could be to give in to the temptation, she couldn't risk everything they had, and she knew he didn't want to risk it too. So, whatever made him believe that this was his right chance, in the moment she would clarify him how things really were, he might finally come to his senses.

She opened her eyes, this time a lot calmer than few seconds ago, determined to show him that she will take this as one big joke and will try to make him leave without destroying anything. However, when she looked into his eyes, she almost relented. That gaze of his made her weak in her knees as the desire for her burned in his orbs endlessly and she had to wonder where it was coming from. The undeniable sexual tension had always been between them, but what he allowed to see her in his eyes was a lot more.

She forced herself to avert her gaze from his, and, rather, focused on what she wanted to tell him. "Look Tony, I do understand your need to have fun." She said and risked another look into his eyes, only to find that he furrowed his eyebrows unbelievingly.

But she didn't let herself to be disconcerted by it and continued. "But I really think you should leave." She tried to sound sincere and serious, but it was still obvious that her body craved a completely different thing.

His frown deepened at her words, watching her incredulously, but still rather strongly gripping her hand to be sure she wouldn't try to escape again. He wasn't going to let her go, not yet. _Have fun? That's what she is thinking he is doing here? Just teasing her, casually flirting with her and messing with her?_ _That he is seducing her just for the fun of it? That he doesn't care about her enough and just wants to take advantage of her state of undress?_

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe she might think so lowly of him. Sure, he knew that what he was doing wasn't a very honourable way to express his feelings, but since he knew her, he was certain she wasn't ready for hearing his love confession. So, he wanted to show it to her in some other way, and this was the only one that came along. It was suggesting itself. He had hoped she might recognize his feelings for her through that.

When he didn't move and continued to stare at her with an expression of utter disbelief and didn't make any step away from her, she stopped clutching the towel and raised her left hand to put it on his chest. She had it in mind to give him a little push, just to stress her request because it looked that he needed some. She didn't know why he was suddenly so perplexed, but she really needed to put some distance between them, otherwise she couldn't be responsible for her actions.

But before she could finish her intention, and since he was still faster than her, she suddenly found herself roughly pinned to the door as he grabbed even the second hand and put it above her head as well while his body pressed onto her own. She gave out a whimper in delight and gasp in surprise as she looked confusedly into his eyes that were flaming with anger and lust.

"I'm not joking." He growled dangerously, giving her crystal clear sign that what he had done so far hadn't been some kind of a joke. He was serious, completely serious, and his plans with her had to be more than obvious.

_**The End of Chapter 3** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Towel – Chapter 4** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_When he didn't move and continued to stare at her with an expression of utter disbelief and didn't make any step away from her, she stopped clutching the towel and raised her left hand to put it on his chest. She had it in mind to give him a little push, just to stress her request because it looked that he needed some. She didn't know why he was suddenly so perplexed, but she really needed to put some distance between them, otherwise she couldn't be responsible for her actions._

_But before she could finish her intention, and since he was still faster than her, she suddenly found herself roughly pinned to the door as he grabbed even the second hand and put it above her head as well while his body pressed onto her own. She gave out a whimper in delight and gasp in surprise as she looked confusedly into his eyes that were flaming with anger and lust._

" _I'm not joking." He growled dangerously, giving her crystal clear sign that what he had done so far hadn't been some kind of a joke. He was serious, completely serious, and his plans with her had to be more than obvious._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

He knew something was holding her back, but she couldn't hide how much she wanted him, too. So, he wasn't exactly alone in his craving. She enjoyed it, he could see that, and now feel that because their bodies finally had direct contact. The erratic beating of her heart was from the excitement, not fear, and the way she was breathing heavily testified about the anticipation, not uncertainty.

That was why he wanted her to realize that she was fighting a losing battle. He wanted her to become aware of her own desire so she could stop with the resistance and finally give in. So, he loosened the grip he had on her hands, giving her a great chance to break free out of it, kick him or somehow injure him and, thus, to stop him. He still didn't want to make the impression that he was pushing her into something. He wanted her to know that there was always the possibility of some escape.

But she couldn't bring herself to do anything, even though she felt that her hands were able to free themselves out of his grip. It completely stunned her how amazingly their bodies fit together like a damn good jigsaw. With their forms moulded to each other, she just wasn't able to react. The only thing that came into her mind was that she could stay like that forever.

Her eyes followed the orders of her libido and slipped down on his lips, showing him the signal that she expected him to kiss her. She didn't see his small, triumphant smile as she lifted her eyes back up to look into his. She shivered when she saw he did the same thing, but he added a more lustful sparkle into it than her. She was losing in the depths of his eyes, feeling suddenly powerless.

And in that moment, as her instinct for self-preservation started to work, her brain kicked back in and she again began to perceive what was happening. All she could think about was that she needed to stop him because if he kissed her, it would be her undoing. She could stand his proximity, his touches, his gaze and everything else he might do to try seduce her, but she couldn't cope with a kiss. It was his greatest weapon. Not even his piercing stare could compare to it.

But none of her previous attempts to stop him had worked. She had tried to play it at it being nothing, she had tried to threaten him, she had tried to escape and she had even tried to downplay it. But he was still in front of her, driving her crazy because he didn't retreat even a bit. The only way that remained was to beg – to finally stop playing grown-up girl who can take care of herself and admit that she was too weak to stop him by any other way and, thereby, to concede that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but there were reasons why they couldn't do it.

She bit her lip and whimpered inwardly when he began to lean in for a kiss, checking her eyes for assurance that her hesitance wasn't just a trap and she didn't want just to distract him. When he reached her nose, he couldn't resist and nuzzled it a bit, closing his eyes and smiling widely, sensing as she parted her lips and breathed out because her hot breath fanned his cheek.

He opened his eyes again and focused on the appetizing mouth of hers, knowing that all he had to do to finally feel her lips on his after such a long time was to close the millimetre gap between them and claim it. Ziva closed her eyes as she fought the battle against her libido that wanted so much to lean in and do the first step, and her brain that warned her how great mistake it would be.

"Tony, please, don't do this." She finally pleaded him a bit plaintively as an imperceptible sob escaped her mouth. She didn't feel like crying but the tension inside her chest made her to look like that.

He pulled away a bit to look at her, feeling amused with her unrelenting endeavour to escape the inevitable. He couldn't take it as an attempt to stop him because she had a lot more choices to do that. And yet, she didn't choose any of them. So, even though something was preventing her from giving in, there was also something that held her back from putting an end to this.

"Why?" He asked her, wanting to hear some compelling reason as to why he should stop. For assurance, he pressed his body against hers more closely, his ears catching her helpless, yet sexy, whimper.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply immediately, but she found herself at a loss of words. Sure, she knew what the reasons why they shouldn't cross the line were, but by that she would admit that they were the only things that were holding her back. Otherwise, she would have been in his arms already. And to be honest, she wasn't even sure whether she was ready for some serious conversation about them and their relationship.

So, it was probably safer to trivialize everything again. To gently show him that they were supposed to be responsible and that they should think about the real purpose of their presence in this hotel, which was Jimmy's wedding. The dinner was going to start soon, and they really didn't have enough time to seriously talk or to give in to the temptation. It could bring them only trouble when the others might start to search for them.

"Because this is not the right time, nor the right place to..." She began to tell him that the timing wasn't the best (if she ignored the fact she was wearing just a towel so the timing, in his opinion, was actually very great), and that they were in the hotel, which wasn't the most romantic place on Earth, and if she was supposed to give in, she wanted it to happen on some place that would be only theirs.

But she couldn't finish her thought because he just clicked with his tongue, getting tired with her, and closed the remaining distance between them, stopping her mid-sentence and making her whimper as his mouth swallowed hers. He drank, at first, from her full, delicious lips, sucking in the taste of hers that he was so familiar with. But it was a long time ago when he'd had the chance to kiss her. So to finally feel it again was heavenly.

She was too stunned to make him stop. So when he moved with his lips and started kissing her at full throttle, no other thought than to respond even cross her mind. Her brain didn't stop working, but it was suppressed by more powerful force, and that was his kiss. His amazingly and completely breathtaking kiss that made her to feel like if she was soaring in the sky.

Her legs couldn't hold her in the standing position, but the way he was pinning her to the door was enough, so she just let herself be pressed there, actually leaning against the solid material for support. Their lips moved in harmonious sync against each other as they both enjoyed the lip lock on maximum. This was the kiss they wanted to experience since the last time they had kissed and, the desire had become even stronger over the last few months.

It was seventh heaven that made them both breathless. The forbidden fruit they had decided to eat regardless of the consequences, because he just loved the way she moaned everytime he moved with his lips and she couldn't help the moans since his mouth was able to do miracles with her body. The warmth in her belly was spreading across her body, through her veins, and, judging by the way he was groaning into her mouth here and there, she guessed he felt the same.

Tony couldn't think even though he knew he had lost control over himself for a while there. But his desire to kiss her was so strong and so endless that it was getting unbearable for him. He just needed to feel her live body, to feel how she responded to him as he dared to speed up the rapidity of his kissing her, totally eating her up and not caring about anything.

Since his hands still gripped hers, he accepted her open palms and intertwined their fingers, still holding their now-joined hands above her head against the door. They were sweating as the lust and desire for each other scrambled on the surface and the body heat between them could cause a fire. It seemed that neither of them wanted to stop the kiss.

But it was necessary to inhale the so much needed oxygen that helped to preserve their life, so Tony drank in her lips for one last long moment and then released them with a soft moan. He felt dizzy, like he had drunk at least half a bottle of whisky, but it was definitely worth it. She was far better than some alcohol, she was able to induce in him something no one could ever before.

He opened his eyes and licked his lips, tasting her on them as he looked at her and saw the effect that the kiss had on her. She banged her head once lightly against the door, feeling completely bedazzled, and, with closed eyes, took a deep breath. The way he had explored her mouth without using his tongue made her wonder how the hell he was able to make her feel like that – so desirous of him and so greedy.

She shook lightly with her head to clear her mind and to make those naughty images disappear as she tried to come up with some intelligible sentence. "We shouldn't be doing this. There are too many..." She began as the reasonable side of her kicked back in and she couldn't just stop thinking about how wrong this kiss was. Although it was amazing, it shouldn't have happened.

"For every reason you can come up with why we shouldn't, I'll tell you at least three other reasons why we should." He whispered huskily, interrupting her train of thoughts and her attempts to stall the inevitable. The primal need for each other was there and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

She opened her eyes swiftly and looked up at him in astonishment. _Three other reasons? Damn, she couldn't even remember a stupid single one why they shouldn't continue!_ Something in her mind was telling her that this wasn't right, that they should do something important before completely giving in, but she couldn't remember for the life of her what exactly it was.

She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do – he had totally robbed her of her words and ability to come up with something reasonable. She was sure about just one thing – she wanted another kiss. And then another. And what was even worse, at least her brain told her so, she wanted more, she craved for more. She was already so bloody aroused that if he put his hand on the right place, he would know it. All caused by his kiss.

Tony watched the inner struggle in her eyes, not quite believing that he was able to make her feel so confused. It was really a losing battle because he didn't care what was holding her back, and why she still made attempts to stop him without some actual action. Words definitely weren't going to stop him, not when he finally had her in a place where he wanted had her to be in for years. Only if she directly told him to stop and leave, then he would really let her be, because that would mean she was serious. What she had told him so far, however, wasn't convincing enough for him to abandon his plan.

She was torn apart, not knowing which part of her body was suggesting the right decisions, and if he was supposed to step away from her and return back to his room, he wanted her to be one hundred percent sure. That meant just one part of her body had to win. It would be either win for him, as well, or a defeat. But at least he would know where they were standing, now, and how deep the connection in their relationship actually was. He just wanted to know whether there was any chance to convince her about his feelings and show her how wonderful it would be if they made a couple.

And to help her to decide, he opted for another kiss. This time a rather passionate one as he bent down and, without warning or space for her to protest, crashed his lips onto hers and set a pace she was barely able to keep up with. Nevertheless, she responded immediately and completely naturally with fervent vigour, letting him kiss her thoroughly and taste everything that could be tasted.

He finally stopped pinning her hands above her head and let them fall down by her sides and started to gently caress her bare arms. She was glad for it because the blood was almost gone by that time and it took her some time to make her hands work again. She reached for some support, finding it in his biceps, digging her nails in desperation into his muscles.

He, meanwhile, finished the inspection of her arms, currently teasing the rim of the towel with his fingers, but knowing he still wasn't entirely done with her, so it was a bit early to take it off her. She moaned when he ran his forefinger across the upper part of her breasts, tickling her a bit to tease her, and smiling into her mouth when he registered that she wrapped her right leg around his to bring him closer. It was an unconscious action which was exactly what made it so special and amazing.

But then he grabbed her neck and buried his fingers into her hair, making them both to forget about everything around them and just fully pay attention to their make-out session. They only focused on the movement of their lips, to enjoy it and to satisfy each other, leisurely drinking and tasting like if they were in the finest restaurant on Earth, knowing that this was their last meal.

She felt one of his hands stop raking her damp hair and shift on her back as he traced his fingers across her shoulder blade. She raised her hands in unwitting protest but he suddenly changed the angle of the kiss, and she could just try to find something to hold on to keep the passion inside her and not to explode on the spot. She dug her nails into his shirt, grasping it, and through her mind flashed the fantasy she'd had when she had realized what he was wearing – how she tore this black T-shirt off him.

But even this image soon disappeared and only darkness followed when he slipped his hand down her back, going lower and gripping her waist through the thin material of the towel and making her shiver. She moaned deeply in delight when he massaged the skin on her waist and wished that his hand would stuck beneath the towel so she might feel it skin on skin.

She repaid the favour as her fingers travelled up his chest, reaching the nape of his neck, playing with his hair there. The pent-up passion which was locked up deep inside her for so long, forced her to wrap her arms around his neck and make him completely swallow her with his kiss as she pulled his head down and changed the angle, taking a charge of the kiss for a while.

She didn't want to give up his marvellous lips, no matter how much her mouth hurt from those rapid movements and how much her lungs screamed for a bit of fresh air. It was like a drug and, moreover, it was so liberating to finally use their mouths this way, because this wasn't part of some undercover assignment or kiss of gratitude or sudden expression of feelings because they were in life or death situation.

This was finally the kiss that was supposed to happen ages ago but they were too reasonable to take such a step forward. Now, when it seemed that their common sense had completely abandoned them, she didn't see any reason why she should give it up. Although, something in the back of her mind was still nudging her that she should give a chance to her brain to explain what exactly was wrong on it.

_But how could she resist him when he is making such exciting advances to her? How could she tell him "no" after he looked deeply into her eyes where she saw the desire and need for her and he could see the same in hers? How was she supposed to hold out when his mouth was letting out those persuasive words?_ Suddenly, her eyes flew open in realization. _Talk!_ That was they were supposed to do before they could give in.

She quickly tore away herself from him, taking a deep breath to suck in the fresh air and, despite the blackness she could see as the aftermath of the kiss, she knew exactly why she put an end to it. They were supposed to talk. She had to know what this meant for him. This wasn't some game anymore, it was getting pretty serious and she needed him to know how much was at stake.

Tony thought that she just needed to refill her lungs with oxygen, so he didn't step away from her and didn't demand why she suddenly cut off the sinfully sweet kiss. "Wow." He whispered through the thick haze that had enveloped him, completely stunned with the way she had taken over the kiss, finally showing him that her want had a similar intensity as his.

"Tony..." She sighed urgently, trying to signal to him that they should talk about this before they would decide whether it was worth the risk to go further. She lifted her head up and emphasized her plea with an imploring gaze because this was very important to her.

Judging by his slightly disappointed stare, she guessed he wasn't somewhat enthused by her hesitance. She could even see the hurt in his face because he thought when she had kissed him back and even later had taken the initiative, that he had won and she had wanted the same thing as he. Apparently, he had been wrong. But he didn't give up so easily. He was sure he wasn't the only one who craved for more. But then, he didn't understand why she was still trying to stop him without distinctly clear request.

He slipped his second hand down from her neck alongside her arm, noticing the obvious tremble of her body as he was doing so. Even the gasp she tried to stifle with a bite on her lip didn't pass unnoticed, and he knew that she still wasn't sure what exactly she wanted. So he used it to his own advantage. "Come on, I can see you want it." He told her, hoping that reactions of her own body would finally convince her enough.

He put his hands securely around her waist and squeezed it, knowing that she was very responsive, so it didn't surprise him when she arched her body and leaned her head against the door behind her to find some support. She breathed out shakily, trying to find some answer to what he had said, but to be honest, her treacherous body was replying for itself.

Tony took it as a sign that she didn't protest and decided to show her that whatever she said didn't match with what her body wanted because it evidently desired him. And he didn't want to retreat when he'd gotten so far. Truth to be told, they had already crossed every boundary that was between them and just to put it back up wasn't exactly what he wished for.

Despite what she might think, he didn't try to seduce her for nothing. He wanted to show her his feelings for her and words, in this case, weren't enough. She wouldn't believe him, not now when he was making advances to her and she would take it as another attempt to get her into the bed. So he had to persist, and when the realization that she didn't have any other choice than to yield dawned on her, he could change the direction and show her that his aim wasn't just casual sex to resolve the sexual tension between them, but that he wanted something on more serious level with her: to make love.

_**The End of Chapter 4** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Towel – Chapter 5** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_Tony took it as a sign that she didn't protest and decided to show her that whatever she said didn't match with what her body wanted because it evidently desired him. And he didn't want to retreat when he'd gotten so far. Truth to be told, they had already crossed every boundary that was between them and just to put it back up wasn't exactly what he wished for._

_Despite what she might think, he didn't try to seduce her for nothing. He wanted to show her his feelings for her and words, in this case, weren't enough. She wouldn't believe him, not now when he was making advances to her and she would take it as another attempt to get her into the bed. So he had to persist, and when the realization that she didn't have any other choice than to yield dawned on her, he could change the direction and show her that his aim wasn't just casual sex to resolve the sexual tension between them, but that he wanted something on more serious level with her: to make love._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

But it required seducing her first because he already had gone too far. He took advantage of her exposed neck she so invitingly offered to him, and her moment of distraction, and bent his head down, finding her pulse point with his mouth. Her hands, which were wrapped around his neck, shifted into his hair as she groaned in delight when he started to suck the sensitive skin on her throat, teasing her jugular vein with his tongue.

She barely had a moment to consider that he might give her a hickey, which she would have to cover during the dinner and on the wedding, because he cheekily slid his hand lower and again found a way to drive her insane with his gentle caresses on her thigh. The only thing she could do was tug at his hair and moan softly when he grazed his teeth across her neck, making him smile against her skin at her powerlessness.

She just couldn't suppress a vocal expression of the satisfaction anymore, so she didn't try to stifle another deep moan when he opted for teasing her earlobe this time, and she helplessly raked his hair with her fingers. What she didn't understand was why he didn't strip her of the towel finally. It seemed that he still waited for something, but for what? She didn't know.

His decision to prove to her that she wasn't able to resist him even if she tried it with everything she had then became a reality when he made few puffs next to her ear, making her shiver. He gave her one last chance to put an end to this. "But if you really want me to leave, if you really want me to stop, then I will." He whispered into her ear, being just slightly nervous that his plan might not work the way he wanted.

Then he bit her earlobe, earning a whimper from her as her eyes flew open when she had heard his words, wondering whether he was serious. She looked up at him as he straightened back up, momentarily raising his hand from her thigh and cupping her cheek. "But you have to explicitly tell me." He challenged her, boring his eyes into hers and hypnotizing her with his yearning gaze.

She stared at him, her breathing calming slowly as she pondered her options while unconsciously playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. Although she was a bit surprised that he was giving her the chance to back away, she concluded that he did it because he actually didn't want to push her into something. But then, she didn't understand why he didn't obey her previous pleas.

"Really?" She asked him for assurance, just in case this would be some kind of trap. She was, again, so confused with herself because on one hand, she wanted him to stop because they were supposed to talk about this first, but on the other, she was a bit disappointed that he would do leave if she asked him to do so. Yes, she wanted to talk about it, but that didn't mean she wanted him to leave.

He nodded in agreement, humming affirmatively to emphasize it, as he decided to take the second step in his plan. And that was not to allow her to think, to show her how much he wanted her and she wanted him, to convince her that to fight against it was useless and to demonstrate what was awaiting her in a case she would give in to the temptation and contrarily, what she would relinquish if she decided to throw the chance away.

And the only certain way he could manage to do it was through a kiss. But not just a simple kiss or one of those they had shared recently. It had to be mind-blowing and earth-shattering kiss full of unbridled passion. Only such a kiss could make her breathless, render her speechless and convince her that whatever she might say to deny it, she would never, ever forget about that kiss and she would never, ever want to be kissed like that by any other man in the world than him.

She saw that coming so she naturally leaned her head in and parted her lips for the anticipated kiss, warmly welcoming his lips when they crashed on hers. It was only another piece of proof of how cooperative a person she was when it came to his hints, as she didn't hesitate to respond and let him to set the pace of the lip lock, sighing in pleasure into his mouth by which she deprived herself of great portion of oxygen, but that didn't interest her at all at that moment.

He didn't just crashed his lips on hers, he also collided his body into hers completely, so there was no tiny crack between them as every curve of their forms was filled with the flesh of each other. He gave her a feel of what she was doing to him and she could only moan softly when she felt the growing erection in his jeans, wanting nothing else than to strip his clothes off and accept the offer she had been given.

The leg of hers that was still wrapped around his unwittingly clenched to bring him closer and to grind his pelvis against her body even harder. His left hand travelled up her form from her waist to her face, cupping her cheek and changing the angle of the kiss marvellously. They moaned simultaneously as she massaged his neck and his skull, sending shivers down his spine while he cheekily started to trace his tongue across her lips, giving her a hint that he wanted from her to allow him admission.

But she was apparently stubborn, like always, not wanting to let him in yet. So he used his right hand to make her yield. He started slowly and gently caress her thigh again, making her whimper a bit as she was afraid that if he reached on her inner thigh, or even higher behind the rim of the stupid excuse of a towel, he would know for sure how much her body desired to continue in this and go even further, as far as possible, despite any words that could beg him to go away and forget about this.

But he knew very well what to do to weaken her self-control as his hand crept higher unnoticed, reaching her cute butt in no time and squeezing her ass insolently. She yelped in surprise, opening her mouth unwillingly, and could only react with a deep moan when he took advantage of it and shove his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers. She tried to be inactive, but he teased her with a tip of his tongue, still gripping her ass and delightfully devouring her with his kiss.

So she let herself to be consumed by it and lose herself in the sensations he was awaking in her. It was just too much for her to bear. She wasn't made of stone and her body craved him like nothing else in this moment. She took the initiative and intertwined her tongue with his, trying to ignore the smile she could feel through the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

Her hands made their way from his neck down his back, purposely caressing him and forcing him to rock his hips against hers, moaning in response when he did so. His hand shifted back onto her thigh, gripping it firmly as she rubbed her hands alongside the upper part of his body, unexpectedly sticking her hands behind his T-shirt that she had given him a while ago, and finally touching his heated skin.

He groaned in pleasure as she inspected every detail of his skin beneath the black material, obviously enjoying it. She didn't see any problem with it, since he had touched her ass two times already, so she wanted to touch him as well. The butterflies in her stomach were tossing from side to side, providing her with the right amount of tickle she needed to know that this was exactly she wanted the most.

She was on the verge of collapse caused by the lack of oxygen, not at all registering that they were panting as the their lungs demanded a bit of a fresh air, when he suddenly released her lips, inhaling deeply. She whimpered in protest, wanting him to kiss her again and never stop, but she felt as her body welcomed the substance she needed for breathing.

"So?" He demanded an answer, recovering quite fast. But it wasn't that surprising because he knew very well what he wanted. He just wanted to know whether the reactions of her body were real, and whether she was aware of it, to finally crack this situation.

It took her quite a while to realize he had asked her something and what it concerned, feeling totally dazed after the incredibly fantastic kiss. She focused only on the breathing as her instinct of self-preservation began working, while he was still driving her crazy because her hardened nipples from the arousal rubbed against the fabric of the towel, and it wasn't helping her to clear her mind.

He watched her, amazed. He was satisfied with himself because she was totally incapable of doing anything and wondered whether she was aware that her hands were still caressing his back and kneading his muscles. He knocked her socks off with the kiss, it was rather noticeable, so it served to its purpose. She couldn't deny anymore that she wanted him, her subconscious actions spoke for themselves.

Ziva was slowly coming to her senses, realizing what kind of answer he expected and what his questions even had been – to tell him to stop and leave if it was really what she wanted. The problem was that she wanted neither of these. She wanted him to continue and she wanted him to stay. The only thing what prevented her from completely giving in was the need to talk between them. However, she was smart enough to know that it didn't solve anything – the talk, as necessary as it was, would only complicate things.

It was no-win situation for her. It didn't matter whether they would talk or end up in the bed eventually. Both would make things even harder than they had been before. On top of that, pretending that this had never happened had the same effect. She cursed herself for not having kicked him out the second he'd stepped in and that she'd let herself to be overpowered by his kisses, forgetting herself in the process.

Sudden panic shot through her when she distinguished a new feeling in her heart that had been hiding in the corner somewhere, waiting for just the right moment to seize her. And that was right now, as the fear appeared in full intensity. It scared her how great power he had over her because she was the one who wanted and needed to be in control. But when it came to him, she suddenly didn't have control over anything.

One stupid wink, one stupid gaze, one bloody touch and she was screwed. She couldn't deny him anything, she couldn't tell him to stop, she couldn't order him to get out of here and simply because she didn't want to. Only her common sense was making her to look like a control freak, was telling her how wrong it was, how much was at stake and what she could lose when things didn't go well.

She hated the effect he had on her, but loved it in the same time. _Odi et amo._ There was a war between her common sense she'd always relied on, and her heart and libido that had betrayed her a few times in her life. But she couldn't help the feeling that now it somehow felt right, like if it was meant to be. Like if he was supposed to be the one who might have such power over her and was actually allowed to subdue her need to be in control.

Such realization scared her even more. She had never allowed to someone to do it. _Why should it be different with Tony, then?_ Truth to be told that none of the men she'd dated had been reliable enough. She'd always claimed to take care of herself, and they had known it and respected it, despite a few rare occasions. And that applied even on Tony, although she trusted him with her life.

But suddenly, she was too weak against him because a great part of her wanted him to claim her, to make her his, to be rightfully possessive of her because her heart belonged to him. And it meant to let him to have some control over her because she would gain some control over him. They would share the control over each other. And she wasn't sure whether she was ready for such a big step.

She jerked her hands away from beneath his T-shirt, finally realizing what she had been doing the whole time, and quickly crossed her arms across her chest again to cover herself. She put her right leg back on the ground as she unwrapped it from around his and sighed deeply to calm herself down. She hated to do this but she had to, in order to preserve their friendship and partnership they'd been working on so hard for the last few years.

"Go back to your room Tony, please. For the sake of both of us." She begged him, her eyes revealing how sorry she felt for this, but it was necessary. She knew it wasn't an explicit request like he demanded to make him to go away, but it was the most she was able to say. She wasn't able to kick him out by herself, she was too weak to do it, so she hoped he would come to his senses and realize that it was better to leave things like they were.

Tony wasn't surprised at all by her reaction. He had known her long enough to foresee her future actions. He also saw the fear in her eyes and the confusion as the battle raged inside her, and she still wasn't sure which part of her body should win. What she'd shown right now had been a desperate plea, an imploring prayer that didn't match with what he'd demanded from her in any way.

Well, maybe it would be sufficient to make him leave, if it hadn't been for the second sentence she'd said. It indicated a lot more that she was admitting. It had shown perfectly how confused she was with herself. Still, he felt a bit dejected that she obviously wanted him but tried to fight against it so much. He didn't understand what her problem was exactly, especially when her eyes revealed all the regret she felt because of the rejection.

He was even a bit hurt that she didn't want to confide in him what was preventing her from giving in when her body was craving for it. They could talk about it, get this over with and continue where they'd left off, finally fulfilling their destiny because they both knew that this was bound to happen one day. He couldn't believe she wouldn't trust him enough to open her heart to him. She had to know how much he cared about her.

He also understood the thing she had tried to imply in her request, he read very well between the lines. She was unable to throw him out, both verbally and physically. She expected him to do it on his own. She didn't have enough strength to make him stop because she apparently didn't want to. She hoped he would realize how great mistake they were about to do, and tried to make him to put an end to it by himself.

In that case, she had misjudged him very much. He wasn't going to back away from this, not when he'd gotten so far. He certainly didn't want to allow her to pretend that nothing happened, which was exactly what he suspected it would happen if he went back to his room. They would either continue in what they had started, or she would finally tell him what was holding her back.

If she didn't want to tell him what her problem was and why she didn't want to give in, then fine, she didn't have to. But then she should expect some consequences, because he knew she wanted him and he saw it as the only way to express his feelings without scaring her. Because the amount of love he felt towards her was overwhelming. He was sometimes very surprised by his feelings and their strength when it came to her.

He was determined to finish this little game he had started the moment he had seen she had been wearing just a towel. She could say anything to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to her. If she really wanted him to stop and leave, then she had to say it and not to expect from him that he would get the hint and cease his advances towards her by himself. Because he wasn't going to do something he didn't want to.

He leaned over her, again completely invading her personal space and shifting his hands on her waist as he squeezed it. She arched her back naturally as the wave of heat washed over her, because to feel him pressed against her body once more was intoxicating, and she knew she was in trouble. He wasn't going to abandon his plan, she could feel the determination radiating from him.

"But that's not what I asked you to tell me. I said 'explicitly', and your request definitely wasn't explicit, sweetcheeks." He told her sweetly, feeling the warmth of her body as she flushed from head to toe, and the whimper she tried so much to muffle didn't escape his notice.

"Not that I would actually like to hear it." He added as in the afterthought because he certainly didn't want her to kick him out of here.

He looked deeply into her eyes, interrupting the frantic travelling of hers between his eyes and his lips, clearly awaiting a kiss. She was feeling totally giddy just from the way he stared at her, it was unbelievable. She was actually glad for his hands on her waist because she was sure her knees would betray her in the second she would have to stay on her own.

Tony smiled, satisfied with himself because judging by her reactions, he was rather close to his triumph. All that remained was to give her the last chance to reject him. "Anyway, if you want me to stop, then you have to say the word 'stop'." He challenged her, hoping she would fail to say it and he could finally have the definite proof she wanted him like nothing else.

Her breathing calmed down and her heart stopped beating for a while as she couldn't believe he was again giving her the chance to turn him down. He really wanted to be sure that he wasn't forcing to her to do something she actually didn't want, even though the truth was that whatever left her mouth didn't match with the desire of her body and her heart. Moreover, it was rather easy to make him leave because all he wanted to hear was one stupid word.

Except that to say the word 'stop' was suddenly extremely hard. Her voice abandoned her the moment she opened her mouth and all she was able to let out was silent words. Her brain was giving the orders to other parts of her body to say it, but it seemed that her body just didn't agree and decided to defy. She was opening and shutting up her mouth with no effect because she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

It was like she had some kind of barrier in her throat. The words got stuck inside and she couldn't get them out. She felt sick as it disgusted her that she would tell him to stop, tell him to leave, and she felt even more sickened when she considered what it would do to her if he just went away and let her to stand there while she would be shaking uncontrollably in attempt to get her arousal under control.

He watched her struggle as she apparently tried to tell him what he'd demanded from her but couldn't bring herself to do it. He refrained from singing in joy or something, but he felt unbelievingly happy that she couldn't say it because it meant she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had to smile at her desperate face because she looked like a small lost puppy as she was getting to the realization that she truly couldn't win this.

He didn't want to be so merciless, so he gave her few seconds in addition before he let the triumphant feeling seize him. "I think I have my answer, then." He whispered, his hot breath fanning her face as he started to lean in for a kiss.

"But..." She tried to object as a last attempt to stall the inevitable, her voice returning all of a sudden, but she didn't have the chance to finish her thought as his mouth claimed hers and her words were swallowed forever.

_**The End of Chapter 5** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Towel – Chapter 6** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_It was like she had some kind of barrier in her throat. The words got stuck inside and she couldn't get them out. She felt sick as it disgusted her that she would tell him to stop, tell him to leave, and she felt even more sickened when she considered what it would do to her if he just went away and let her to stand there while she would be shaking uncontrollably in attempt to get her arousal under control._

_He watched her struggle as she apparently tried to tell him what he'd demanded from her but couldn't bring herself to do it. He refrained from singing in joy or something, but he felt unbelievingly happy that she couldn't say it because it meant she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had to smile at her desperate face because she looked like a small lost puppy as she was getting to the realization that she truly couldn't win this._

_He didn't want to be so merciless, so he gave her few seconds in addition before he let the triumphant feeling seize him. "I think I have my answer, then." He whispered, his hot breath fanning her face as he started to lean in for a kiss._

" _But..." She tried to object as a last attempt to stall the inevitable, her voice returning all of a sudden, but she didn't have the chance to finish her thought as his mouth claimed hers and her words were swallowed forever._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She repaid the kisses immediately. It felt so natural for her to respond in a way he wanted her to because it seemed that his lips were invented for one purpose, to kiss her to death. Her hands still gripped the towel between her hands, stubbornly fighting the urge to touch him, to caress his heated skin, to strip his clothes off and eat him up like she'd dreamt to for years.

He again used the tip of his tongue to drive her completely insane as he teased her lips, tickling her and then biting her painfully with his teeth to show her the passion he had kept for so long deep inside him. He needed to prove to her what she had made him feel for all those years, and especially these last few months when he'd thought he might explode with the love and desire that streamed his veins.

It had been killing him, and to finally let it out was amazingly liberating. He didn't wait too long to use his hands, caressing her body up from her waist to her face and down her thigh, earning always a satisfied whimper from her, which only made him add more vigour than before. He was now certain about the mutual need so he didn't try to curb himself but, on the contrary, freed all the pent-up longing.

He could feel she was still rather reluctant, fighting the never-ending battle between her heart, libido and brain, so even though her kisses and her moans testified about the want she felt towards him, she was afraid to let it go completely. He tried to grab her hands to uncross them from her chest so she would stop gripping the towel, but she obstinately resisted, digging her nails into the fluffy fabric.

At least his hand found its way, thanks to it, on to the top of her breast, caressing it gently and showing her that she didn't have anything to worry about. She moaned deeply when she, again, felt the tips of fingers on her skin, and she hesitantly raised her right hand to his face, wanting to palm his cheek. But then she pulled her hand away, still being scared of losing her self-control, and herself in the process.

But the desire won out eventually, and her right hand gingerly touched his face, inspecting the subtle growth on his cheek since he hadn't had enough time to properly shave himself. It felt wonderfully rough and exciting to feel the stubble as it scratched lightly her skin, and she wished for more. Her left hand also released the towel and palmed his face, caressing it endlessly while returning the kisses he was giving her.

She could feel the smile that appeared on his face through the kiss, but she didn't care. She was losing the strength to fight against something her body apparently wanted as she was flooded with unimaginable heat every time his hand touched her skin. His lips moved against hers and his mouth let out a groan as she tried to repay his caresses as much she could, starting with intertwining their tongues to challenge him for the battle of dominance.

She even moaned in protest when his fingers stopped with caressing the top of her breast and caught her by her neck to change the angle. She rather wanted them all over her body. She wanted them to snatch the towel off and examine her heaving chest, her hardened nipples, her burning belly, her moist entrance that screamed with the need for him. Simply, she lost it and he had done his best to make her to lose it.

Her common sense was now good for nothing. She didn't listen to it as every fibre of her being ached for him and she pointed out her lust with the movement of her hands. They couldn't get enough of touching him, travelling an electrifying way from his face, on the nape of his neck and down his back and sides until they reached the rim of the T-shirt, cheekily sticking under it and examining his scorching skin.

He had to release her lips for a mere second to give them both the chance to take a breath, since she had robbed him of the last oxygen supply when she had so unabashedly groped him, probably finally giving in. She used this moment to be more brazen-faced and managed to slip her hands inside his jeans, earning a satisfied chuckle from him as she grasped his butt.

Then his lips claimed hers again with a renewed fervour and because she was so blatantly shameless, he dared to take this further as well. His right hand, which was gripping her thigh, propped up her left leg and lifted it up. She could just moan, not at all protesting against it even though she was afraid she might drop on her knees since her legs were wobbly like jelly.

He hooked the leg around his hip, which she helped him do without a second thought. She shifted her hands back on his back and clung to his body like if her life depended on it. He didn't hesitate to support her as he crashed her body forcefully against the door, pinning her there and making her gasp when she felt the proof of his desire in his jeans, now unmistakably noticeable.

Her brain clouded in the moment he grinded his hips into hers, giving her the feel of what she was doing to him. The only thought that flashed through her mind was that she wanted to feel it skin on skin. She wanted to feel him inside her, moving within her, taking each other to levels of pleasure they had no idea that were possible. She wanted to scream his name in delight, let him make her his and she wanted to mark him as hers.

She flushed and turned red at her own thoughts and dirty fantasies, despite the situation they were currently in, headed towards their fulfilment and she knew it very well. Since she wasn't able to make him go away and he obviously didn't want to leave by himself, the only thing that remained for her without going completely crazy was to accept the fate.

He suddenly broke the kiss since the break to inhale some oxygen had been rather short, and they both were running out of breath, and he certainly didn't want to smother her with the burning passion he was letting out. However, he didn't refrain from giving her a sign that this certainly wasn't an end when he rocked with his hips against hers, smiling when she responded in the same fashion.

Ziva gasped and dug her nails into his skin when he repeated the movements, making her totally, unwittingly repay the favour. Not that she minded it, though. "Tony, please..." She moaned, not recognizing her own voice at the moment. She didn't know whether it was just a desperate plea by which she tried to stop him, or whether she just begged him to take her right here and now against the door. The only thing she was sure about was the urgency she put into it.

His eyes twinkled when he heard the insistence in her request, or whatever it was. Not that he needed some evidence, the reactions of her body were evident and moreover, the gaze she was giving him was burning with such lust that he had to try very hard not to take her in his arms and throw her on the bed immediately and show her exactly what he had in mind right now. But it still wasn't the right time, he still wanted to play with her for a little while.

"Sounds more like an encouragement to me." He pointed out in a whisper before he bent down again and started to suck on her lips tirelessly.

She sighed in pleasure into his mouth, throwing her composure away and unashamedly responding to his lips, kneading his muscles with her hands. He was right after all, she didn't know what the purpose of her request had been and it'd really sounded more like an encouragement to finally get this as far as possible. He'd somehow managed to crumble the walls she'd tried so hard to build around herself. Her resilience weakened with every second she had the chance to drink his lips.

She couldn't stop thinking about how disgusting sight of them had to be with all the kissing, since their lips were swollen, their teeth were constantly in action biting softly and their tongues rubbed against each other, deliciously tasting reciprocally the depths of their mouths. And she didn't even have to mention the gentle rock of their hips as they teased one another in the most amazing, erotic way.

But it only boosted her arousal like nothing else. She didn't mind it whatsoever. She wanted only more and more. Her hands shifted from beneath his T-shirt on his face and his neck, changing the angle of the kiss, making him groan in delight. She didn't care about the towel right now. As far as she was concerned, it could fall down on the floor and she wouldn't be mad. It would only get them where they obviously wanted to be.

Tony didn't want to embarrass himself so the hand that supported her leg on his hip left its place and started the way beneath the towel, wanting to find out how much she actually wanted him, since he was giving her crystal clear signs about his want for her. It wasn't hard work, the length of the towel was rather advantageous, so to stick his hand beneath was easy. He was surprised with the heat that he was welcomed with, but it only raised his curiosity.

He carefully and furtively parted her folds, counting on her distraction since she repaid his kisses frantically and didn't perceive anything around herself. She was firmly glued to his mouth and didn't seem to be willing to give up on it easily. He smiled when he felt the moisture, actually very surprised that she was probably even more responsive that he'd expected as he buried his finger inside her burning heat.

Her eyes flew open swiftly and she shrieked out into his mouth, breaking the kiss immediately. She didn't expect he might be so bold to do such thing even though she had to admit that she didn't want anything else. She breathed heavily, clenching the leg she had hooked around his hip in desperation, trying to find in his gaze what he was thinking because he'd just crossed the thin line that separated them from totally giving in.

Kisses and light touches were one thing but this was getting pretty serious. It snapped her out of the erotic haze she had been in for the last few minutes. She realized that the only possible progress from this situation was ending up in a bed. It was inevitable. The only way she could avoid it was to tell him to stop, but she still couldn't find her voice to say the stupid word he needed to hear to make him leave.

He slowly and agonizingly licked his lips, making her to watch him as he did so while he examined the warm wetness in between her legs. She responded by gulping the lump in her throat, her body trembling as she bit her lip. She didn't dare to look down to see his hand and what it was doing, it would probably send her over the edge and she couldn't afford to shatter into pieces at the moment.

He was astonished with her reaction because, to be honest, he expected he would be lying on the floor already for what he had dared to do. But apparently she liked it, judging by her heartbeat and misted-up gaze she was giving him. For a minute there, he thought about pleasing her with his fingers and making her to lose control against this door but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to take it and moreover, his aim was slightly different.

Sure, he was still playing with her, seducing her mischievously because he needed to get her in the state when she couldn't say no to him. Then, he could switch the mood and do what he hungered for – to make love to her and show her how much he loved her. It was better when she thought that the only thing he wanted was to have casual sex with her because if he told her right away what exactly he wanted, she would be terrified because, frankly speaking, he was frightened, too.

He loved her. He loved her so much that he was sometimes scared of the intensity of his feelings because he had never felt something so strong when it came to a woman. Even though he'd almost gotten married to Wendy and he had had some serious relationships in his life, Ziva was just different. He didn't know what was so distinct about her from other women and why he felt like that, but such a strong love he felt towards Ziva didn't need any explanations.

He just believed that she might recognize his love for her through his actions, because he knew that she probably wouldn't believe his words right now. He had gone too far with it, so it was better to continue in the game for a little while before revealing what he really felt. And he had to be careful, because it didn't seem that she was ready to hear it, let alone to reciprocate his feelings.

He pulled the finger out of her pussy, making her to whimper as she stared at him with a mixture of consternation and excitement, wondering what he would do now. His hands firmly caught her by her waist while she was totally unable to react in any way, so she left her hands where they were – one loosely resting on the nape of his neck and the second one leaning against his chest.

He then gave her body a push forward, finally ungluing her from the door as he did a step back so he could give her the space to land in his embrace, being very careful not to drop her. She gave out a gasp when her belly collided into the perceptible bulge in his jeans and her knee buckled since she didn't have any support in the form of the door anymore and her left leg was still hooked around his hip.

She, naturally, wanted to balance her posture and wanted to put her leg back on the floor, but he immediately reacted and grasped her by her thigh, enfolding her in his embrace even more as his second hand supported her on the small of her back. He obviously still wanted to give her the feel of what she was doing to him and what his intentions exactly were.

She needed something to hold on to, so she slipped her hands down on his arms, digging her nails into his skin. She yelped in surprise because he suddenly and very determinedly turned them aside, apparently wanting to lead her to the bed, because it was in that direction. And since the expression in his face had never looked so decisive, she didn't have to guess that he really had it in mind to get them in the bed in a split second.

"No." She whispered the moment she saw his head lean in for a kiss as the last remnants of her common sense forced their way back on the surface to prevent her doing anything stupid, even though it was evidently late for it.

She couldn't see the playful smile that grazed his lips, because she closed her eyes even before his mouth claimed hers and started to drink on her swollen lips. Her mind went totally blank. She couldn't do anything else than respond, moving with her lips with the same ferocity, giving her best into the harmonious sync they had practiced and that left them completely breathless.

Tony enjoyed her constant submission every time she tried to make some attempt to stall the inevitable, because it was unimaginably adorable in his eyes. The fact she tried to pretend she didn't want him, and in the next second she was clinging to him like if he was the last man on Earth... It made him feel very special, and he was satisfied with himself that he was able to make such havoc in the usually rational head of hers.

He released her soon enough so she would have a chance to take a proper breath and was curious as to whether she might try to stop him again. But since her body was rather limp in his arms and she looked so bedazzled, he decided to go further and made a step forward closer to the bed, while she didn't have any other choice than do the step backwards – like few minutes ago when he had started with these advances towards her.

Her eyes widened, unwittingly taking the step with him as her common sense, which wasn't giving up so easily, again began ordering to her body to stop this, or at least make him to talk. "Tony... You... I..." She stuttered and it was everything she was able to say since her body didn't agree with her common sense and openly reacted to the way his hands caressed the skin on her thigh and massaged the muscles on her back through the fluffy fabric.

He pouted at her and clicked with his tongue disapprovingly, immediately cracking a triumphant smile with an amused chuckle. "Tell me to stop and I will. The only thing you have to do is to say it." He whispered across her lips before crashing his own on them, not giving her any chance to tell him anything because he already knew very well that she was incapable of doing so.

She again totally got herself into it. She let herself be consumed by those sensations he was arousing in her, melting in his embrace and forgetting about everything around her. Nothing was as important as the movement of their lips and the meaning behind it as he gently caressed her thigh and she stroked his arms in desperate attempt to find something solid to grasp to prevent herself from falling down.

He took his time before he shoved his tongue into her mouth, relentlessly exploring the depths of it and tasting as much he could, hoping that he would be allowed to taste it once again in the near future. Actually, he had the same impression from her side because the way she repaid his kisses shown completely clearly, how much she desired him and wanted to experience it all over again.

He, again, forced her to take another step backwards, as they both moaned at the gentle rub of their abdomens, and Ziva knew that she was absolutely lost. Although there was something left from her common sense that appeared from time to time, he always managed to silence it and repress it with the marvellous mouth of his, and she didn't have any other choice than to succumb to it.

He suddenly broke the kiss with a gentle nip on her bottom lip and had to smile at her woozy face that revealed how compliant she was becoming. Really, what an amazingly responsive woman she was, he sometimes couldn't comprehend. On the one hand, she was able to bottle up all of her emotions very well, but on the other, when the walls crumbled, he could read in her like in a book since everything she was feeling reflected in her face perfectly.

"Come on, say it. It's not that hard, Ziva. Just a stupid four-letter word." He prodded her with amusement, challenging her and helping her to make her to say the word 'stop' that she apparently wasn't able to get out of her mouth. It was only another game for him to show her that she wanted him and that was why she couldn't do anything explicit to stop him.

_**The End of Chapter 6** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Towel – Chapter 7** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_He, again, forced her to take another step backwards, as they both moaned at the gentle rub of their abdomens, and Ziva knew that she was absolutely lost. Although there was something left from her common sense that appeared from time to time, he always managed to silence it and repress it with the marvellous mouth of his, and she didn't have any other choice than to succumb to it._

_He suddenly broke the kiss with a gentle nip on her bottom lip and had to smile at her woozy face that revealed how compliant she was becoming. Really, what an amazingly responsive woman she was, he sometimes couldn't comprehend. On the one hand, she was able to bottle up all of her emotions very well, but on the other, when the walls crumbled, he could read in her like in a book since everything she was feeling reflected in her face perfectly._

" _Come on, say it. It's not that hard, Ziva. Just a stupid four-letter word." He prodded her with amusement, challenging her and helping her to make her to say the word 'stop' that she apparently wasn't able to get out of her mouth. It was only another game for him to show her that she wanted him and that was why she couldn't do anything explicit to stop him._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She stared at him, unable to say a word and just breathing heavily, trying to absorb what this man made her feel. She knew damn well that it was four-letter word, but for whatever reason, she couldn't transform the orders of her brain into that word. The only thing that had some meaning for her was to welcome his lips on hers as he quickly kissed her, just to taste her once more before he continued in teasing her.

"'S' – like the fantastically smooth skin of yours." He whispered, deciding to toy with her through seductive wordplay by indicating the letters with her body parts he admired or he could touch. With the first letter, he opted on the skin on her spine, purposively sending shivers down it as his fingers travelled up and down, hinting the letter with writing it on her back.

She didn't know why but she found it arousing as Hell, especially when his hand left the area of her spine and shifted down, cheekily sticking behind the towel and touching her warm stomach where the butterflies tossed from side to side, ruining her will to stand and making her whimper. She now regretted that the word 'stop' didn't have a letter B in it because in that case, he would be touching her breasts right now, and if she wanted to be honest, her breasts craved for that touch and not only with his fingers.

He smiled happily at her reaction, putting the hand back on her waist to support her because it seemed she might fall down soon, and he certainly didn't want that since he still wasn't entirely done with her. "'T' – like your slender thigh." He continued in his wordplay, gripping her thigh with his hand and pushing her crotch into the bulge in his jeans even more, loving the way she gasped every time she felt it.

In addition, he bent down and licked her skin thoroughly with his tongue to emphasize his insinuation of the letter T, starting in the swell of her breasts, continuing across her collar bone and up her swan-like neck, scooping the few drops that fell down from her hair in the meantime. Her skin tasted as the finest chocolate, not to mention that he could still smell the shower gel and body lotion she had applied just few minutes ago, and he was sure that nothing smelled so good.

She moaned his name which brought a smug smile into his face, especially when he considered that she had obediently bent her head backwards to give him the space for tasting her throat. The tremble of her body was rather noticeable because she was openly enjoying the way his rough tongue grazed her sensitive skin, She added to the proof of her pleasure by digging her nails into his arms in desperation.

Ziva couldn't think clearly, but she was pretty aware that she had lost all control over herself and used his name to moan. He, again, forced her to do another step closer to the bed. But how far they were, she didn't know because her eyes were closed. She stumbled a bit, but he managed to help her to keep her standing, knowing he had to quicken the pace of the seduction because she was really on the brink of complete surrender.

"'O' – like those beautiful brown orbs which grace your perfect face." He carried on with his plan, watching as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, struggling to breathe and so fanning his face with her hot breath. He embraced her more tightly with his left hand and brought like that their bodies even closer, if it was possible at all.

She had the impression she would soon burst into flames under his gaze, but she couldn't bring herself to avert her eyes from it. He had succeeded in hypnotizing her, making her weaker by each passing second she was in his arms. It was harder and harder to deny her desire for him anymore, especially when he could assure himself by touching her or just looking at her.

Her eyes slipped down on his lips and he could see it, but didn't give her what she wanted right away. There was still last letter to insinuate and he always finished what he had started, especially when it came to her. So he ignored her yearning gaze and impatient sigh that begged him to kiss her and never stop, because he still had something in plan and he wanted to stick with it.

"And the last letter – 'P'." He said, taking another step and finally getting straight in front of the bed, grinding his pelvis into hers, making her to moan loudly. The only thing that remained was to push her and she would easily land on the bed, completely compliant and willing to do everything he fancied.

He bent down and brushed his lips against hers gently, tempting her and teasing her, loving the fitful breaths of hers, accompanied by adorable whimpers, and he couldn't fight the contended smile that crept into his face. "I don't think that this one needs some further definition." He whispered, pulling away slightly and explaining why he didn't try to make some hint with the letter "P" and just repeated the movement of his pelvis. There were too many words he could use, but rather left it to her imagination.

Ziva had had enough of the teasing. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now. She could understand that he wanted to be sure whether she desired the same thing he did but she had given him crystal clear answers in her moans and her touches, so she couldn't comprehend why he still stalled it by some stupid, teasing games. Fine, she couldn't stop him, not that she actually wanted to, but he already knew it and didn't have to thrive on it.

She groaned in frustration and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him forcibly down for a kiss, finally taking the initiative all by herself. She started to drink on his swollen lips, using her tongue to part them and seeking for his tongue to challenge him for the amorous battle of dominance as he obediently took her up on her offer and participated very gladly on the kiss.

She palmed his face, just to be sure he wouldn't try to escape, because she now intended to kiss him to death for what he was doing to her. She needed her revenge at least a bit for what he was making her feel, not to mention how he had managed to break her, totally disarming her with his actions, making those walls around her to crumble so that she'd then let him to do everything that crossed his mind.

Somewhere in the back of her head, her common sense was slowly recuperating and waiting for the right moment to intervene so it could stop her from doing such a big mistake. But for now, she decided to ignore it and focus completely on his magnificent mouth which she was currently tasting. Her hands found their way back on his waist and under his T-shirt, raking her nails across his skin.

He moaned, feeling and enjoying her lust for him. But he knew he couldn't just continue it like that. He wanted her to admit that she couldn't say the word 'stop' because she wanted him, despite her attempts to make him go away. He didn't want to hear it for his self-confidence or because of his pride, he didn't want to boost his ego. He wanted her to say it aloud so she could finally admit to herself her need for him and yield to it fully and unconditionally, because he didn't want her to regret it later and accuse him of taking advantage of her state of undress.

So he broke the kiss, in spite of her moans in protest and her attempts to stay glued to his lips, which only proved him even more that she was slowly but certainly giving in. "Why can't you say it when you want to stop me so much, huh?" He asked her, gripping her thigh and her waist, wanting her to surrender at discretion so she would stop fighting with herself, because her body and libido had been winning the battle against her common sense for quite some time.

She opened her eyes and batted her eyelashes on him, trying to make her brain work so she could answer his question. If it wasn't for her state of arousal and the fact she didn't want anything else than to fall down on the bed and take him with her, she would be pissed with the way he tried to make her to admit her defeat. But like that, she could only stare into his face full of unsustainable longing.

She sighed resignedly and decided to admit it. There was no point in denying her weakness, it wasn't going to stop him, so the best way to respond was to go with the flow. "I can't." She said, her voice trembling with the desperation and hopelessness she felt, palming his cheek and caressing it with her thumb to assure him of her words and sincerity.

"As much as I want to, I just..." She continued, being interrupted for a while by his light kiss as his face lit up by a contended smile, and he couldn't resist rewarding her with a peck on her lips. Those words were warming his heart so much, she couldn't even imagine that – literally music to his ears.

Another sigh in resignation followed as she slipped her hand down his chest, smoothing out the fabric of the T-shirt with her fingers. "I can't bring myself to say it." She conceded, ready to capitulate and accept her fate without thinking about the consequences. After their make out session, she just didn't have the strength to fight the inevitable, because he was right – it was bound to happen one day, and apparently that day was today.

She expected that he would just take her and fling her on the bed, tear off the towel and do what they both craved for. But he just stood there, still keeping her thigh in place hooked around his hip, and stared at her with an expression of dreamy adoration. She really didn't have any idea what it meant for him that she'd just admitted she couldn't resist him, because in his eyes it meant the only one thing – she had some feelings for him.

"See? Told you, want me." He uttered, but it didn't sound somewhat complacently. On the contrary, it was stating the obvious in the most affectionate way she had ever heard. For the emphasis, he ran his free hand across her arm, sending goose bumps across her skin and making havoc in her head even more.

Her common sense chose this moment to get through the sensual haze she was in, making one last attempt to prevent her from giving in completely. "Just because my body wants it, it doesn't mean that it is right, Tony." She said, biting her tongue immediately because she didn't want to say it but she couldn't deny that it was actually true.

Their bodies hungered for each other, and they were aware of that, but it had been happening for years and still they had been able to bottle it up – most of the time. Sure, there had been times and moments, for example this one, when they didn't want anything else than to finally cross the line, tear off their clothes and show one another how much they hungered for it. But they valued their friendship and partnership enough to realize how much it would change things between them.

So, they had pretended it hadn't been that strong, and if she didn't count those few kisses they had shared in certain moments of their relationship, the farthest they had gone was actually right now. And even though she wanted it like nothing else, she had to agree with her common sense in some points. Her libido had betrayed her too many times in her life, and if she wanted to be honest at least with herself, her relationship with Tony was the healthiest thing she had ever had and to destroy it by sleeping with him would kill her.

Tony understood the hidden message. He was good at reading between the lines. It was time to reveal his true intentions – the fun was over, he had to stop hiding his feelings. He knew how much he was risking with it, but if there was even the slightest chance that she had similar feelings towards him, then he was able to take the chances and show her how deep his love for her actually was.

The smile disappeared from his face at her words, which created a frown on hers. He stopped holding her thigh and let her to put it back on the floor, putting his hands around her waist to help her keep standing because she needed to find her balance first. She wasn't sure what that sudden shift in his mood meant, but the way he was looking at her with the dead seriousness that emitted from him didn't make her feel any better.

He sensed her unease but didn't let himself to be disconcerted by it since he didn't have any intention to do something bad. When he was sure she was steady enough, he raised his right hand and raked her hair softly, enjoying the smoothness of it although it was still wet. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, purring inwardly in delight as he cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, flushing in heat in the moment she looked into his face.

She couldn't remember when he had been looking at her so warmly although she was familiar with this expression and it kept her completely frozen on the place, waiting for him to say what he wanted. It was partially fear and partially curiousness what made her so nervous but she wouldn't miss it for a world. The way he stared at her was just overwhelming and the suspense was killing her but she didn't dare to step away from him and put an end to this since she would probably collapse if she did.

"You know I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you, don't you?" He asked her in all seriousness. He wanted to show her that what he had done so far was done on purpose, with specific intent, and that he wasn't messing with her. That he had a damn good reason why he was trying to seduce her, that it wasn't just a stupid game for him.

She furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. _Why was he asking her such a question?_ It was completely self-evident to her, she hadn't ever considered that Tony might do anything to hurt her, to cause her some pain. And even if he did, then it wouldn't be intentional. On the contrary, this man in front of her would do anything he could to avert any harm that could happen to her.

"Sure." She answered without a second thought, rubbing his arms to assure him about her reply because she really didn't think he might do anything to deliberately hurt her. Still, she didn't understand what it had to do anything with what was happening between them right now.

He smiled and ran his fingers across her face lovingly, feeling slightly nervous because he knew how much he could now scare her. But he had to finish what he had started. "Then trust me, Ziva. I know what I'm doing." He pleaded her for having confidence in him because he wasn't going to take advantage of her or anything. He was pretty aware of what was happening, why it was happening and what he expected from it.

She was staring at him unbelievingly because, if she wanted to be honest, she didn't have any idea what they were doing, let alone what she was doing. She was completely confused with herself, perplexed by her own inability to throw him out, letting him to kiss her, to touch her in a way she wouldn't allow to him under normal circumstances, fondle her and make her horny with his caresses. She just couldn't exactly tell why she was so compliant all of a sudden.

But those thoughts quickly disappeared in the moment he bent down and caught her lips between his in a sweet kiss that made her knees to buckle and she felt suddenly very dizzy. It didn't resemble their previous kisses at all. It held something more significant, something he tried to show her through it, but she was too stunned to give it a deeper thought.

The way his lips devoured hers, tasting and slowly drinking, immensely affected her and the only thing she could do was to perceive the movements and respond to them obediently. It was tender kiss that shook them both to the core. The warmth of their bodies raised on another level, making them sweat with desire and breathe heavily, feeling completely giddy.

She clutched his T-shirt between her hands while he gently gripped her waist through the towel's fabric, moaning occasionally to express the pleasure they were experiencing thanks to the kiss. They only played with their tongues. There was no amorous battle like during those kisses before, just teasing each other playfully to add some vigour into the lip lock.

Tony so much wanted to show her through the kiss that she didn't have anything to worry about, that she should trust him because his feelings for her were serious, that it wasn't just lust and sexual frustration. He needed her to have the faith in him because it was required for what he wanted to do. Making love wasn't just casual sex, it was a lot more than that and he needed to be sure whether that she understood what he tried to tell her and trust him that they were ready to do it.

Because he firmly believed they were ready for it. Sure, they hadn't told each other about their feelings, but he suspected she didn't have to be completely honest with him since she was rather evasive person when it came to them. Like that, he could be sure that if she let him to make love to her, then her feelings were as strong as his were. No more lies, no more half-truths, no more misunderstandings and no more hiding – just plain trust between them expressed through their love-making.

That was what he wanted to achieve. He was getting rather tired with her constant pretending that nothing had been happening between them. It was as if she had just decided not to see it or something. It was the reason why he didn't even believe that some conversation would solve anything, because he didn't believe she would be sincere with him.

Meanwhile Ziva was wondering what was wrong with her, because she entirely gave up any fight against it and what surprised her the most was that her common sense suddenly agreed with everything. She found the harmony between her brain, heart and body eventually and the only thing she was able to make it up from all of this was that she wanted him more than ever before.

If he wanted her to trust him, then she was able to throw her inhibitions away and give in unconditionally and have the confidence in him he demanded. She felt loved and worshipped. so it was just natural for her that her trust in him was very strong. She couldn't believe that, but she felt that he was trying to tell her something important, something that was matter of the heart.

The tenderness of his kiss, the way he hold her body in his arms gently as if she was the most precious thing in the world, made her believe that this was about something more significant. His actions were supposed to tell her what he had in mind, because words probably weren't enough. She let herself to be captivated by it and let him swallow her with the feeling he had kept locked up deep inside his chest for years.

She was totally bewitched in the moment he released her lips, gently nipping on her bottom one and pulling away slightly. She kept her eyes firmly closed, because the kiss was so powerful that she still could feel it even though it was over already. Through the blood rushing through her head, she registered the urgent whisper by which he tried to persuade her to trust him and let him to do anything he wanted.

"Just give me your trust. Please." It was a soft whisper, barely audible, but she could sense every letter in those words since he whispered them across her lips.

_**The End of Chapter 7** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Towel – Chapter 8** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_If he wanted her to trust him, then she was able to throw her inhibitions away and give in unconditionally and have the confidence in him he demanded. She felt loved and worshipped. so it was just natural for her that her trust in him was very strong. She couldn't believe that, but she felt that he was trying to tell her something important, something that was matter of the heart._

_The tenderness of his kiss, the way he hold her body in his arms gently as if she was the most precious thing in the world, made her believe that this was about something more significant. His actions were supposed to tell her what he had in mind, because words probably weren't enough. She let herself to be captivated by it and let him swallow her with the feeling he had kept locked up deep inside his chest for years._

_She was totally bewitched in the moment he released her lips, gently nipping on her bottom one and pulling away slightly. She kept her eyes firmly closed, because the kiss was so powerful that she still could feel it even though it was over already. Through the blood rushing through her head, she registered the urgent whisper by which he tried to persuade her to trust him and let him to do anything he wanted._

" _Just give me your trust. Please." It was a soft whisper, barely audible, but she could sense every letter in those words since he whispered them across her lips._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

He had to grip her body more firmly because in the moment she opened her eyes, her legs stopped holding her and she almost ended up on the floor. If the kiss was supposed to convince her to trust him and prove his pure intentions, then his face was full of the emotions and feelings he had for her. No mask anymore, just the naked truth, and it showed the only thing: he was in love with her.

Head over heels, they say. It was overwhelming to see the love shining in his eyes, radiating from every inch in his face, accompanied by the way he clutched her body in his arms, supporting her endlessly. She now saw the reason why he hadn't wanted to talk, why he had considered it as trivial. Because such great love that he apparently felt for her couldn't be described in words. She would never believe the depth of his feelings. That was why he wanted to show her instead of just telling her.

So she finally gave in and nodded, looking directly into his eyes to assure him she didn't have any misgivings and that she trusted him completely. He smiled at her and dared to raise his hand to caress her face, risking that her knees might betray her. But she seemed to be steady. He just wanted to thank her for the faith she had in him, because it was obvious she was aware of what he wanted to do and decided to go with the flow.

His heart threatened to explode when he slid his hand down, hooking his finger to the towel once more, now really having the intent to unwrap it. He sensed her heartbeat that matched his as they locked their gazes, expressing their mutual desire and feelings through their eyes. It was now or never, nothing could stop them, nothing could prevent them to take this further because it was what they really wanted.

But in the moment they both expected it the least, a knock on the room's door interrupted them and they both gasped in surprise. Ziva almost collapsed as the tension in her body eased off and Tony had a hard time to keep himself standing as well. Sudden fear shot through them because they had completely forgot about the world around them, not to mention they were in a hotel room for a wedding and were supposed to meet with the others for the rehearsal dinner in an hour or so.

Another, more urgent, knock made them to look at the door, hypnotizing it and praying for the person behind it to go away because this really wasn't the best moment to interrupt, not after they had just come to a mutual agreement. Whoever it was, he or she had to get out – immediately and at all costs. There really wasn't any time or space for some chatting.

"Ziva? Are you there?" Abby's cracked, sing-song voice, muffled by the room's door, asked into the silence of the hotel's corridor.

Ziva turned her head back to look at Tony, who just lowered his eyes on her face since the door was in his vantage point and it was evident how bewildered they both were with their friend knocking on the door. She cursed herself, since she knew this might happen. She should have expected that in the moment she finally gave in, somebody would try to take it from her.

Tony couldn't believe that somebody had really disturbed them. It was as if the fate was mocking him for whatever reason. It had taken him ages to get her where he wanted her to be and then he had been robbed of it by Abby knocking on the door. He hoped they would stay standing motionlessly and say nothing, so Abby would think Ziva was gone. She then could leave and they might continue in what they had started.

However, Ziva decided to behave responsibly. Sure, she didn't want anything else than to kiss him to death and do very nasty things with him, but she had to consider the reason why they were here in the hotel. Besides, she didn't like denying her own presence like that, not to mention that she didn't like letting her friend down. It was unfair to Abby and she probably needed something important if she was searching for her.

"Yes?" She called out loudly enough for Abby to hear, hoping she wouldn't want to chat for very long. Because, despite the fact that she had decided to confirm she had been in the room, she wanted to get this over with very soon and continue with Tony in pleasing each other. She was just too horny to let it go so easily.

Tony's eyes popped out and he stared at her as if she had gone insane or something. _Why did she answer to Abby?_ They have unfinished business in here! She couldn't be serious with wanting to help her with whatever she needed. Maybe it was a bit selfish of him, but he really wasn't about to throw away his chance just because Abby had knocked on the door and wanted God-knew-what.

Ziva shot him a meaningful look that told him, clearly, that she had to do it and he knew it very well. They wouldn't have peace otherwise, because Abby would probably try to call her so they would be interrupted by the constant ringing, anyway. And he certainly was reasonable enough to know that he shouldn't think just about his own needs, but also consider needs of the others. And if Abby was in need of some help, then they should help her, no matter what.

He rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue in annoyed admission that she was right and silently urged Abby to finally say what she wanted. Abby sighed in relief behind the door, glad that she was able to catch Ziva on time and continued. "Oh, wonderful! Can I come in?" She asked cheerfully, glancing around herself and being careful not to be seen by anybody (especially Breena), because she didn't want to reveal what she had in her hands.

Now, eyes of both widened in horror when they considered how it would look if Abby entered the room. Not that it actually wasn't the truth because they were doing what Abby would immediately think the moment she saw them. They really weren't able to mask what was going on in here since their lips were swollen and their rosy cheeks were reddened by the heat that was produced by the unbridled passion that was controlling their bodies.

"NO!" They both simultaneously and immediately exclaimed, completely horrified and momentarily forgetting that Abby couldn't enter, anyway, since she didn't have keys for the room.

Ziva registered that Tony had voiced his disapproval, as well, and tried to shush him down, hoping that Abby hadn't heard anything strange. He guiltily covered his mouth with his hand and silently apologized for his outburst but he couldn't help it. He really didn't have any intention to abandon his plan, regardless what kind of problem Abby had. Moreover, he had the feeling that if Abby had the slightest clue what was happening in here, she would promptly leave without looking back and even try to prevent any further disturbances.

Abby frowned on the corridor because she would swear she'd just heard a man's voice inside. It hadn't been just Ziva's, somebody was probably in the room with her. But the question was whether she wanted to have the person in there or not. Secretly, she hoped it was Tony since she was getting tired of the dance those two had practiced for years and was tempted, numerous times to intervene and do something to get them together.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" She asked curiously, knowing that if Ziva's life was threatened, she would give her some kind of secret message so she could go and get some help.

Ziva closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, because it seemed that Abby hadn't noticed the man's voice that could have been heard few seconds ago. She really didn't want to be questioned about what was happening here since she still wasn't sure what exactly it was. Tony relaxed visibly, too, and just hold her in his arms, completely still so he wouldn't reveal his presence.

"No, nothing is wrong, Abby. You do not have to worry about me, really. I just..." She tried to calm Abby down because she really didn't want to give her any impression that something was actually going on, and looked around herself in desperation to find some clue how to explain why she didn't want to let her inside.

"I'm just naked, you know. I was about to hit a shower when you knocked." She opted for some sort of half-truth so she wouldn't be entirely lying, and it really sounded credible enough.

Tony wasn't able to suppress the laughter inside him, it bubbled in him and he chuckled it aloud as his whole body started to shake with uncontrollable laughter. He was immediately silenced by her shushing and her hand on his mouth with a rather furious gaze from her because he was giving them away like that. He wondered how she was able to be so calm about the situation they were currently in, but it only made him love her even more.

"I will kill you!" She hissed at him, repeatedly looking at the door, hoping Abby hadn't heard anything, still shooting piercing glances at him, being more annoyed when she felt the smug smile on his face through the skin of her hand.

He stuck out his tongue and licked her palm cheekily, making her eyes widen with desire as she immediately pulled her hand away, watching him with a heavy breath and biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning. He didn't have to guess twice what was running through her mind since he had very similar thoughts right now, as well. Too bad Abby was in the way, but that didn't stop him from doing something inappropriate.

"Can't wait." He replied with a smile, arching his eyebrows playfully and signing her what kind of death he was wishing for himself.

She parted her lips, letting out a sexy whimper as he ran his hand across her body, grasping her neck and they both leaned in simultaneously as their lips met in a fervent kiss neither of them could control. She kept gripping his arms, trying to stop her hands from roaming because she still needed to perceive what was going on around her, especially behind the door where Abby stood.

While they were exploring their mouths, Abby's frown deepened and she wondered whether she might be mistaken and Ziva was actually alone in the room because her explanation as to why she didn't want to let her in sounded plausible. It was natural she didn't want to be disturbed if she had wanted to take a shower just in the moment Abby had chosen to knock on her door.

"Oh, OK, then. I won't disturb you, of course. I just wanted to ask whether you've already wrapped up the gift we have for Breena. I forgot to add something in there since I had bought it just before we came here." She assured her that what she needed was important, but it could wait after the shower she was about to take.

They had three gifts in total – one only for Breena which was supposed to be given by the girls, and Ziva had it in her baggage; one only for Jimmy which was supposed to be given by the men, and Tony was entrusted with guarding it and one for both from all, which was in the possession of Abby as Jimmy's best man. They intended to give those gifts that belonged only to Breena and Jimmy on tonight's rehearsal dinner while the gift for both tomorrow at the wedding.

Since they hadn't been sure whether they would actually be able to attend the wedding because they had had a very serious case to deal with, they'd had the gifts prepared, but hadn't had enough time to wrap them up. So they had decided to do it in the hotel after their arrival. It had been done all at the last minute and Abby had just seen a very nice thing she thought Breena might like and had bought it.

Ziva heard her somewhere in the distance, paying more attention to Tony's marvellous kiss and his skilful tongue that massaged her own, allowing her body to react to his caresses, not at all minding that one of his hands stuck beneath the towel, currently working its way up her waist. The trail he made with his fingers tingled and pleasantly burnt, so it wasn't a surprise when she moaned in delight into his mouth, giving him the crystal clear sign of how much she was enjoying it.

However, she broke the kiss despite his attempts to stay glued to her lips, regretfully rubbing his arms to apologize. But she had to answer because Abby was waiting. "I haven't wrapped it up yet, Abby." She replied breathlessly, since Tony wasn't giving up easily and when he couldn't taste her mouth, he chose the pulse point on her neck as his next target, satisfied with the way she bent her head back to give him more space.

It all made her even hornier and she knew just one thing – this conversation with Abby needed to be over and very soon, otherwise she might do something very stupid. "I will bring it to you after I take the shower so you could add anything you want, OK?" She quickly blurted out, immediately accepting Tony's kiss as he finished the examination of her neck and rather shifted back to the place he so much loved – her mouth.

Abby noticed she had sounded a bit out of breath but decided not to give it too much thought. It actually didn't matter whether somebody was inside with her or not. She highly doubted those two would be bold enough to cross the line right now. They were too stubborn to admit the feelings they felt for one another to themselves, let alone to each other. It was probably just her who hoped it might happen here in the hotel. Sometimes, she had the impression that even a crowbar wouldn't be enough to pry off of them their true feelings and thoughts.

"Wonderful! So, we'll meet in an hour down at the bar?" She assured herself that she would be able to add the present she had bought to the gift before it gets all wrapped up, offering reasonable time for Ziva to get showered or whatever she was doing.

Tony released Ziva's lips with a smack, giving her the space to respond, glad that Abby was about to get lost and they had enough time to express what they felt for each other. "Yes Abby, see you in an hour." Ziva called out, opening her eyes and gazing into his sparkling ones, finding the same emotions in his face that were raging through her.

Abby mumbled something unintelligible, not that either of them cared about what exactly it was, because they both stood still, listening carefully to her retreating footsteps. They just waited for the right moment when they would be sure, she was far off so they could safely return to their making-out without being afraid of getting caught or interrupted. It had happened to them rather often that they had been interrupted in the moment they had both expected the least, so they were careful about it.

When Ziva was sure Abby was a long way away from the room, she turned her head back at Tony, who was watching her with silly smile, completely lost in her eyes. "I think she's gone." She whispered, not knowing why she was trying to be quiet when she didn't have to worry about being overheard anymore.

She shivered as she watched his tongue slowly stick out his mouth and graze his appetizing swollen lips while his eyes looked her up and down, silently appreciating her body, glad that it would belong him to him in no time. "Finally." He whispered back, looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the mutual agreement they had reached before Abby had knocked on the door. When he found it, he smiled contently.

He gave her a little push, just a gentle one, not wanting to be rough, and watched as she stumbled. But because she understood what he had in mind, she let go of his arms and let herself to fall down. She landed on the bed with a thud, checking the towel immediately, because somewhere in the back of her head, she knew it still wasn't the time to strip it off. Besides, she suspected he wanted to do it by himself since he didn't try to do it sooner – he had patiently waited for his chance.

Her hands promptly reached out to him, desiring to bring him closer. He fulfilled her wish as he bent down and caught her lips between his, devouring her again like she was the best meal in the finest restaurant in the world. He raised his leg and put his right knee next to her hip, towering above her as he swallowed her with his kiss while she was tilting her body and head to keep up with the pace he set.

He groaned into her mouth when her palms started to rub his chest, shifting on his back and sticking beneath the T-shirt, obviously craving for his heated skin. She was cheeky enough to take the rim of the black material that was covering the upper part of his body and she tugged on it, giving him the sign she wanted to move it out of her way. He let her and even helped her as he broke the kiss and pulled the T-shirt over his head, throwing it away.

Her greedy gaze was enough for him to know that their little break caused by Abby didn't change her opinion at all, and maybe even boosted her want since what they were doing now was sort of a forbidden fruit and anybody could catch them in any minute. It had the right touch of a danger which excited them both, not to mention how sweet and amazing it felt to finally give in to the temptation after all those years.

She gave him the best hint he could wish for as she moved up on the bed, inviting him to join her, which he did with pleasure as he followed her, crawling on the bed and hovering over her body in the blink of an eye. She lifted her head, seeking his lips that found hers quickly and their mouths carried on in the harmonious sync they were already used to. They tasted and tasted, just occasionally suspending the kiss to inhale some fresh air into their lungs, but that was all that was able to make them stop for a while.

Ziva didn't know why, but she caught herself gripping the towel between her fingers again, even though she didn't want anything else than to touch his bare chest. It was an unconscious action and he registered, too, when he took her hand and put it out of his way, only to find she put it back, preventing him from tearing the towel off her body. She just didn't want to give in so easily.

He tried it few times without pinning her hands above her head because he wanted her to know that it was wish of both to cross the line. He really didn't want to have any impression he was pushing her into something she didn't want. However, he didn't succeed. She stubbornly returned the hand back every time he tried to push it away even though her kisses showed her want very clearly.

He released her lips with a tired sigh and looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did so, she shot him a questioning gaze, not really understanding why he had stopped all of a sudden. She wasn't aware of her subconscious attempts to stall him. In her mind her hands were roaming all over his back, but that clearly wasn't true since he was looking at her with a slightly disappointed face.

"You promised to trust me, Ziva." He reminded her that his sincere kiss, full of love, had convinced her about his pure intentions, slipping his eyes down on her hands to give her the signal what exactly he meant.

_**The End of Chapter 8** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Towel – Chapter 9** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_Ziva didn't know why, but she caught herself gripping the towel between her fingers again, even though she didn't want anything else than to touch his bare chest. It was an unconscious action and he registered, too, when he took her hand and put it out of his way, only to find she put it back, preventing him from tearing the towel off her body. She just didn't want to give in so easily._

_He tried it few times without pinning her hands above her head because he wanted her to know that it was wish of both to cross the line. He really didn't want to have any impression he was pushing her into something she didn't want. However, he didn't succeed. She stubbornly returned the hand back every time he tried to push it away even though her kisses showed her want very clearly._

_He released her lips with a tired sigh and looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did so, she shot him a questioning gaze, not really understanding why he had stopped all of a sudden. She wasn't aware of her subconscious attempts to stall him. In her mind her hands were roaming all over his back, but that clearly wasn't true since he was looking at her with a slightly disappointed face._

" _You promised to trust me, Ziva." He reminded her that his sincere kiss, full of love, had convinced her about his pure intentions, slipping his eyes down on her hands to give her the signal what exactly he meant._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She sighed, too, finally realizing what she had been unintentionally doing, her expression turning into guilt. Her intent definitively hadn't been to try to stop him. She didn't have any idea why she had been stubbornly crossing the hands in front of her chest, gripping the towel when the only thing she wanted was to be naked in front of him, and she wanted him to be naked as well.

She didn't change her mind, she trusted him completely and she wanted to show him that. Her left hand released the towel and reached for his face, caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers lovingly while looking directly into his eyes, trying to convince him about her sincerity that the mutual agreement really was reciprocal, that she didn't have any second thoughts.

"I know." She whispered apologetically, apologizing for her hesitancy as she watched him to smile warmly, which made her heart to leap in her chest.

She smiled in return, admiring his boyish features as her fingers started to play with his ear, occasionally raking his hair. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Because she was nervous as Hell. It wasn't about any diffidence. She wasn't self-conscious about her body or anything, but she was about to give in to a man she was falling in love with, with a man who wasn't just her friend and partner, but also one of the most important figures in her life.

No more secrets between them, no more boundaries to cross, no more walls to get through – they were about to be naked in front of each other and not just literally. The notional nakedness was there, too, because they weren't going to just strip off their clothes, but their masks as well. It was also about the seriousness of the moment, the so-much-needed honesty and sincerity and, most of all, trust.

She raised her right hand, opening up to him as she put it next to her head, nervously toying with her wet hair, waiting for him to do something. He leaned into her touch since her left hand still continued in the caresses, smiling widely because he couldn't believe she was really about to be his. Her body, her mind, her heart and her soul – those would belong to him in no time.

He slowly rubbed his right hand across her body up to the towel, hooking his finger around it, praying for no interruptions this time because he was deeply focused on this particular task. He locked her gaze with his, wanting to assure her about his pure intentions. He certainly wasn't doing this just to see her naked. He had higher ambitions than that.

She nodded slowly at his silent question as to whether she was ready for it, her heart threatening to explode. But she was already used to it. This man made her feel incredible things, so some quickening of her heartbeat was just trivial. Her gasp followed in the moment he started to unwrap the towel from her body, doing it very slowly, which was driving her crazy.

His eyes never left hers, he didn't dare to betray her trust by slipping his gaze lower to see how perfect her breasts were, how adorable her bellybutton was and how the place he wanted to see the most looked, and that was her lap. He was sure he would have enough time to appreciate every tiny detail of her divine body, to explore all her curves and taste every inch of her delicious skin.

She trusted him and he had to show her how much it meant for him, so his eyes stayed glued to hers, keeping the eye contact between them, reading each other's emotions. He tugged at the towel and she obediently lifted her back so he could remove it from beneath her as she saw in the corners of her eyes how he threw the fluffy fabric away, finally having the free way to her body.

It felt like fantasy, some kind of strange dream because she couldn't believe she lay in front of him stark naked, without any sign of shyness. But it was true, it was genuine reality and she couldn't help the way her body shivered when he broke the endless staring at each other and looked at the piece of flesh beneath him, memorizing every detail he could, so he would know which parts he should focus on when he got to them.

The heat waves, which were washing her over, made her feel giddy because she could feel the way his eyes feasted all over her skin, admiring softly her intimate parts even though she didn't see his face. The inspection lasted a bit too long than she liked. She didn't want him just to look, she wanted him to experience it all. She wanted to feel his touch, to feel him inside her. She wanted to hear sweet nothings he would whisper huskily into her ear while building the pleasure for the benefit of both. She just wanted him in general.

She couldn't take it anymore, wondering what he was studying for so long when he could easily carry out the examination with his hands. So she reached into his hair with her fingers, tugging at it gently while lovingly weaving through it. He lifted his head, looking at her with expression of utter admiration, trying to find the right words that would describe her beauty well enough.

The look itself caused reddening of her cheeks as she flushed with heat from the desire and passion she could see in his eyes. "Simply gorgeous." He breathed out, knowing that he couldn't find any better words to express his astonishment at her perfect body, not caring about those scars he could see, as well. They were part of who she was. In his eyes, they only showed what she had been through and how wonderfully she had been able to deal with it, for which he admired her greatly.

She blushed even more and smiled shyly, pleased with his compliment. Those two words meant the world to her and she couldn't help than feel loved like never before. Maybe it was the pure sincerity he put into it, maybe it was the warmth of his gaze and the twinkle in his green eyes that made her believe every word he had said, but she trusted him like never before in her life.

Her hand tentatively cupped his cheek like she was afraid he might disappear and she might wake up from this beautiful dream. Leaning into her touch, he moved with his head so her hand shifted on his lips as he stuck his tongue out and licked her palm, earning a giggle from her. She pulled the hand away, wrapping it around his neck, giving him a hint what she wanted the most right now.

He got it immediately, bending down and catching her lips between his, but before he had the chance to even start with drinking the sweet taste of hers, another knock on the door disrupted his concentration. He was ready to go back to his room, take his gun and shoot the person behind the door even though he immediately recognized the bubbly voice that could belong to the only person in the world – Abby.

"Ziva, are you still there?" Abby uncertainly asked through the door, wondering whether Ziva was already in the bathroom and could actually hear her, since she didn't notice any movements or other similar sounds behind the door.

"Yes?!" Ziva squeaked out without thinking, which was primarily caused by her frustration that somebody had interrupted them again, with the difference that she was now already naked, and also by the fact that Tony had stopped hovering over her and let his body to descend on top of hers. It had never felt so amazing to be surrounded by man's body like in this very moment.

Tony, meanwhile, raised his hand, wanting to punch the mattress and express his anger, but she prevented him from doing so by catching his wrist and sending him a warning gaze. Such a sound might raise Abby's suspicion and they would never get rid of her, she was sure of it. He apologized to her with his gaze but that didn't subdue his wrath in any way.

"I think I should go answer the door and tell her what she's interrupting here!" He whispered through gritted teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was getting tired of those interruptions. _Couldn't he just get a little while with her completely alone?_

"Sh, do not even think about it!" She reprimanded him, getting lost in what Abby was saying. But it wasn't anything important, she was just apologizing for disturbing her shower again. But so as not to confuse herself, she turned her head to see the door and started to perceive Abby's chatter.

"...just wanted to ask you – have you seen Tony? McGee is looking for him everywhere, he probably isn't in his room and he isn't answering his phone. We have no idea where he is, it's like he vanished off the face of the Earth or something." Abby said, wondering whether Ziva knew something about Tony's disappearance, because it was all getting rather suspicious.

Ziva's head turned back so quickly she almost heard her vertebrae to scrape against each other. She quickly found his eyes and looked at him with unreadable expression. This was her way out of this – she knew very well where Tony was and what he was doing, and the fact somebody was searching for him wasn't very favourable in this moment. She didn't want any more interruptions if she was going to give in completely.

She could just tell Abby that Tony was in her room and he would have to take his clothes back on and leave, since McGee certainly needed something important. If she wasn't able to kick him out by herself, then she just got her chance how to put an end to this. The question was what she really wanted – whether she truly wished for him to just go away and forget about all of this, or whether she was ready for this huge step further and actually give in to the temptation and experience how sweet it might be.

Tony watched her very closely, trying to read in her eyes what she was thinking. He recognized the realization very clearly and felt a bit disconcerted, since it looked she even pondered it – to tell Abby he was here in her room just to get rid of him. He couldn't believe she would do it. Maybe few minutes ago, but not now when he had her naked beneath him and that she even approved it. She just couldn't continue to lie to herself.

He didn't care McGee was looking for him. He wasn't interested in the needs of other people. He wanted to be selfish for a while and just think about his and her need to express their feelings for each other. _Was it really too much to ask?_ He just wanted to have a private moment with a woman he loved, wanting to show her the depth of his feelings, nothing more.

And she was aware of that, she had shown him she trusted him so he really didn't want to believe she would just throw it all away and try to make him forget about what had happened between them. Because this certainly wasn't something he could just erase out of his mind. He could never forget the way she tasted, especially when he now had enough time to memorize her flavour.

His eyes were pleading her not to break his heart and give him the chance he had to show her exactly what he felt for her. He could feel her heart beat erratically as her eyes studied his face, trying to find answers to unspoken questions, knowing she had to decide very soon since Abby awaited a reply. His own heart mirrored the same speed as hers, but it was full of unimaginable fear. He didn't know what he would do if she really gave him away. The only thing he knew that the pain would be unbearable.

She dropped his hand that she still gripped and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the way her nipples hardened against his bare chest, rubbing it gently and making her groan inwardly. "No, I haven't seen him. I have no clue where he might be, Abby." She gave Abby the answer about which she was completely certain. It didn't have any meaning to fight against something she just couldn't, he would try it again later anyway, she was sure about it.

_Where was the point of any sort of struggle when this was a losing battle?_ He had her naked, he himself was half-naked, she wanted him and he wanted her. _And to make him leave and forget about it?_ How could she after all those sensations he had awakened in her, especially when he had made her so horny by just few caresses and kisses? Call her weak but she wasn't afraid to admit it anymore because yes – she was weak when it came to him. But she didn't mind it at all.

Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief, lowering his head and tickling the crook of her neck with his nose as he chuckled. "You scared me a little for a second there, you know?" He whispered with obvious ease in his voice since she just gave him the permission he needed. She hadn't revealed his presence in the room and, moreover, she had denied she even knew where he was. Unambiguous proof of her want for him.

He couldn't be happier and admitted that she had to be rewarded for this. She couldn't show him in any better way that his seducing attempts hadn't been for nothing, that they had borne fruits in a way he wanted. So he attached his lips to her pulse point, feeling the vibration caused by another guttural groan she made, and started to suck delightfully on it, smiling smugly against her skin when he felt her body shiver under him.

She moaned softly, trying to stifle it since Abby was still standing behind the door, but her willpower was slowly fading away. Especially when he engaged his hands in pleasing her, tracing his way with his right hand from her hip up to her body while his left hand find her thigh, gripping it gently. She whispered his name when he nipped her earlobe, making her mind to go blank and stop paying attention to what was Abby saying although she heard some words in the distance.

"Oh, never mind. Thanks anyway. Sooner or later we'll find him with McGee so no worries. He couldn't just vanish into thin air, could he? So, see you later!" Abby replied cheerfully even though she began to worry what had happened to Tony. He had been fine when they had arrived to the hotel, but this disappearance was rather strange.

Tony pulled his face away from her neck so he would give her the chance to think and answer, smiling widely at her drunken expression, which signified how much turned on she actually was. "Yeah, see you Abby." She more breathed out than actually said, feeling completely dizzy and hoping there wouldn't be any more interruptions from now on. They didn't have too much time and she just needed to get what she wanted.

She turned her head back to the door, once more listening carefully to Abby's retreating steps while unconsciously massaging the nape of his neck and caressing his arm like she wanted to be sure he was still there because she already got used to the weight of his body on hers. He looked at the door too, but soon focused his gaze on the person that interested him the most and the way her flushed face glowed with heat caused by the desire she was slowly letting out.

When she was certain Abby was gone for good, she turned her head at him and looked into his face. She secretly and immediately fell in love with the roguish smile of his that still revealed his boyish nature as his eyes studied her with gratitude, since she had definitely just said yes to whatever he had in mind. It made her squirm, but that only widened the smirk as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards with amusement.

"What?" She asked him quietly, playing with his hair in the meantime, wondering whether he wanted to laugh at her since it wasn't even half an hour when she had tried to make him go back to his room and now she'd just denied his presence in her room and had lied to Abby about his whereabouts.

His amused grin, which could only be described as a smile of a Cheshire cat, was spread all over his face as he gazed at her triumphantly, satisfied with himself that she had yielded in the end. The fingers of his right hand started to play with her wet curls to repay her actions in similar way as he licked his lips lusciously, watching as her pupils darkened with lust when she saw his tongue.

"So, um... You haven't seen me, hm?" He asked her, the smug smile never leaving his face, trying not to burst out laughing. But he was so overjoyed with the fact that she'd given him the chance to show her what he felt for her that he would love to dance if he wasn't lying in the bed with Ziva David. That was situation he couldn't let to slip away. On the contrary – he had to make the most of it.

She lowered her eyes but then looked back at him, staring at him shyly. _What was she supposed to tell him? That she was too weak to fight against her desires? That he was so damn irresistible that she couldn't help than want to give in? That it didn't matter anyway because she was already naked and surrounded by his almost-naked body?_ _That she even let him strip her of her towel almost without any resistance?_

Not that it was hard since the only thing she'd worn was the bloody excuse of a towel, and he had done a masterful job in seducing her, she had to give him that. But she didn't want to tell him any of this, since it would only boost his ego. And if Tony DiNozzo didn't need something, it was increasing his self-confidence. He managed to do that all by himself.

She sighed with a greedy moan and pursed her lips. "Shut up and kiss me." She conceded, succumbing to the inevitable, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to get the sweet kiss she so much hungered for, ready to kill him if he didn't obey.

He didn't wait any longer because although he loved teasing her, he knew he would have enough time in the future to remind her how she hadn't been able to resist him and make a proper use of it. His lips descended on hers, not at all hesitating in completely swallowing her, wanting to eat her up with his for far too long pent-up passion that was burning inside him for years.

_**The End of Chapter 9** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Towel – Chapter 10** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_She lowered her eyes but then looked back at him, staring at him shyly. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was too weak to fight against her desires? That he was so damn irresistible that she couldn't help than want to give in? That it didn't matter anyway because she was already naked and surrounded by his almost-naked body? That she even let him strip her of her towel almost without any resistance?_

_Not that it was hard since the only thing she'd worn was the bloody excuse of a towel, and he had done a masterful job in seducing her, she had to give him that. But she didn't want to tell him any of this, since it would only boost his ego. And if Tony DiNozzo didn't need something, it was increasing his self-confidence. He managed to do that all by himself._

_She sighed with a greedy moan and pursed her lips. "Shut up and kiss me." She conceded, succumbing to the inevitable, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to get the sweet kiss she so much hungered for, ready to kill him if he didn't obey._

_He didn't wait any longer because although he loved teasing her, he knew he would have enough time in the future to remind her how she hadn't been able to resist him and make a proper use of it. His lips descended on hers, not at all hesitating in completely swallowing her, wanting to eat her up with his for far too long pent-up passion that was burning inside him for years._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

His hand slipped back on her waist, squeezing it in desperation, trying to show her what she made him feel. He gripped her thigh with his left hand as he added a light rock of his hips, making them both to moan in pleasure. Nothing could stop them now. He was determined to ignore any knock on the door and prevent her from answering it if such a situation occurred, even if it was Gibbs himself behind the door.

Judging by the fact that her fingers couldn't get enough of weaving through his hair, he guessed she felt the same way. He couldn't even describe how much he loved it when she massaged his skull, sending shivers down his spine and arousing in him euphoric emotions as every fibre of his being was dying for her attention. And in the moment he got it, he was soaring in the sky, his heart jumping up and down in his chest.

More direct contact of their bodies, that was what she decided that she wanted to achieve. Her right leg stuck out from beneath his, ignoring his hand on her thigh which tried to prevent her from doing so, and wrapped around his, locking it there firmly. It brought her pelvis closer to his. She had accomplished her mission, because to feel the proof of his desire on her naked skin was even better than before, through the towel.

And she couldn't wait to feel it for real without his jeans on and whatever sort of garment he had on underneath. In her opinion, he had too many clothes in comparison to her and she decided to change that immediately and without asking. She gathered all of the remaining strength she had, slipping her hands on his back and, with the help of her leg, she started to flip them over.

He smiled into the kiss, realizing the second she had tried it for the first time what she had intended to do, so he stopped fighting against it and helped her by rolling himself on to his back, taking her with him, grasping her neck and changing the angle of the kiss in the process. A giggle escaped his mouth as her wet hair tickled him, but he didn't mind it. On the contrary he revelled in it.

She giggled with him because he repaid it to her by tickling the sensitive skin on her waist and groin, making her to squirm in his lap as she tried to straddle his hips, which made him groan into her mouth since she sensually rubbed her entrance against the bulge in his jeans. Such an action sent him almost over the edge but he knew he still had to keep his self-control, since he wasn't even naked yet.

All those sounds he let out of his mouth deprived him of the remaining oxygen he'd had in his lungs, so he reluctantly broke the kiss to inhale. She welcomed it, too, and finally found the right sitting position, putting her hands on his chest. But she didn't straighten up, she was still leaning forward to see his face properly as she shook with her head a bit and teased his cheeks with her wet hair.

Tony took her hair and made a little bun so she would stop with tickling him, trying not to think about how this scene resembled to the one he had experienced few years back on their first undercover assignment. This time it had one huge difference – no sheets. He actually could see her naked body, knowing she wanted him to see her, so there was no pretence like back then when she'd forced him to swear on his mother's grave he hadn't seen anything.

She had noticed the similarity of the situations, too, but couldn't care less. The most important thing right now was to finally strip him of his clothes and not to leave any piece of clothing on his muscular body. "Hope you don't mind." She apologized for her need to be in control for a while, suddenly wanting to share the domination with him. It wasn't about who was on top, both had their right to be in a charge of this thing that was happening between them.

He sent her a surprised gaze, not expecting any apologize since he thought she didn't have anything to be sorry for as he tilted his head on the right and peeked, how her naked body was straddling his hips from the side, admiring the view for a while. He could sense her deepening blush, since she could very clearly see his lust-filled eyes which appreciatively roamed over her body and his ears caught the sexy impatient whimper she let out of her mouth.

"Are you kidding? This is a sight to die for." He replied, grazing her cheeks with his thumbs while still trying to hold her hair in the bun he had made, because a few strands had escaped and were framing her face lightly.

Her hands embraced his head as she smiled at him sweetly, hypnotizing him before she bent down and kissed him slowly and soundly, exploring his mouth with her tongue, getting deeper and deeper inside his throat each time she moved with her lips against his. A few moans accompanied the amorous play as his fingertips massaged her skull. And then he let go of her hair completely, rather focusing on her body, teasing her hips and breasts.

She was tireless in drinking his lips. His kiss was so intoxicating that it seemed to be a sin to just give it up so easily. Especially, when his skilful tongue took her up on her offer and fought with her in the imaginary war, massaging at first, then teasing her with the tip of his tongue and rounding it off with an in-depth inspection of every corner of her delicious mouth.

However, when he eagerly bucked with his hips, reminding her that he still wasn't naked and they could have even more fun if he was, she was able to snap herself out of the dizziness caused by the kiss and broke it to suck in some oxygen before she glued her lips to his skin once more with only one thing in mind – to kiss every inch, every tiny dark corner she could find on his body and get him into a state of complete ecstasy.

She flooded his jaw with a set of tender kisses, while caressing his cheeks, reaching with her hands into his hair and raking it sensually, making him to feel contradictory emotions as he was washed over by unimaginable heat but having a freezing, tingly sensation at the same time. His hot, fitful breath fanned her skin, sending goose bumps across it, but she didn't let it distract her from what she was doing.

She shifted her mouth to his neck, repaying those amazing things he had done to her pulse point a few minutes ago, paying very close attention to his jugular vein, satisfied with the quickening heartbeat she could sense as she licked it up and down. Nevertheless, she was rather careful not to leave any bite mark or hickey on his skin, since she was still aware of the fact that what they were doing was a forbidden fruit. Nobody was supposed to know about this and that meant not to give anybody a reason to suspect anything.

His earlobes weren't omitted as she nipped them gently and sucked on them for a little while, hearing him groan in delight while his hands wandered over her back, occasionally slipping on her ass to grab her by her cheeks, or on the sides of her breasts to tease her in a way he knew only he could. She didn't resist and whispered a few immodest words into his ears to heat things even more up, even though it wasn't needed at all. They had both felt all hot for quite some time now.

It was amazing for him to let himself to be so worshipped, for once finally being not the only one who provided the pleasure. He liked it. He was enjoying it very much, since it didn't happen very often, primarily because he didn't allow it. He took it as his job to take the woman he was with on the level of pleasure she might not even know was possible, and, because it delighted him as well, he didn't insist on some sort of foreplay for him too.

He, rather, explored the woman's body by himself, but he had to admit that there were rare occasions when he let the woman to do with him anything she took into her head. Those occasions applied only to women that meant something very significant for him, so usually a woman he was in love with and what they were doing together was called love-making. And that was exactly what he was doing right now – making love to a woman he was crazy about.

Another groan left his mouth in the moment, she trailed her kissing way down his chest, licking and sucking on his nipples because she really wanted to stick with her plan and explore as much as she could to get to know his body and his reactions to her caresses. She was supposed to 'explore', after all, and found his weak spots, so she would know where to touch him to titillate him in the future.

He had never thought that it might feel so fantastic, and he had to admit she drove him completely crazy with the way she rubbed her breasts with her erected nipples across his chest, purposely applying enough pressure to make him to lose control or whatever she tried to achieve by this foreplay. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't ever get enough of it as his hands reached into her hair since her body was moving away and he didn't have the strength to pull her closer.

His bellybutton became her next target as she swirled her tongue around it, making him jerk with his stomach that began to shake with laughter because it tickled him. She cheekily stuck the tongue inside and teased him unimaginably while he tried to do his best not to pluck her hair. So he let go of it and put his hands on the bed, digging his nails into the mattress.

Her hands stealthily reached to the zipper of his jeans, pulling it down as she smiled evilly at the moan mixed with a curse when he felt the light touch of her fingers on the bulge inside. She could even feel how his nails dug into the bed to keep his self-control and fighting with the inevitable loss of his self-restraint. But that didn't stop her, of course. She was determined to give him the taste of his own medicine, so he would know how he had tortured her with his kisses.

He had to admit she was able to have her payback in an extremely good way when she started to kiss his pelvis, agonizingly stopping at the waistband of his boxers, rubbing her breasts across his crotch. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily, too stubborn to beg her to stop, so he rather found a way how to actually enjoy the means she decided to use to torment him.

The anguish even deepened when she looked at him and smiled mysteriously, winking at him teasingly before she crawled away from the bed, standing in front of it. He didn't have a chance to blink as she grabbed his jeans and snatched them off him in one swift move, throwing them away as far as possible. Her breasts swayed because of the movement she had made and all he could do was just stare at them in utter astonishment.

Her body was perfect in every sense of the word and he had for it only word – divine. Sure, he had seen it before – when he had inspected it few minutes ago when he had finally gotten rid of the towel, but she had been lying beneath him, whereas now she was standing, completely unashamed, in all her beauty. He couldn't wait for the moment this body would be his, knowing that he would have her heart and soul as well. She belonged only to him from now on.

He was in such an astounded lethargy that he didn't register she crawled back on the bed, in her case not noticing how he roamed his eyes all over her body because her attention was focused only one thing – to strip him of his clothes completely. And there was only one garment she had to take off, and since she was tired of the constant hesitation, she just grabbed it and ripped it off, tossing his boxers away as if they were garbage.

She drank in to the sight in front of her, noticing that his own eyes were rather busy, so he probably didn't have any idea that he was already naked, although he had helped her obediently when he had lifted his hips so she could remove the remaining piece of clothing on him. He was glorious, she had to admit that. Those hours he had been spending, lately, in the gym were rather visible, although she always knew that he was handsome. But to see him actually without his clothes was even better.

The pool between her legs became completely insufferable the moment her eyes settled on his manhood as through her mind flashed a set of images of what she could do with it. Her mind concentrated only on his amazing body, she failed to remember where she was and why. She didn't even remember what had gotten her into this situation and why they were both naked.

She only knew that she wanted to make proper use of it. She wanted him so much she couldn't wrap her head around it, but her need for him was immense and she was losing it. She was blazing with desire, whimpering impatiently because she wanted him to take her right here and now. She wanted to kiss him, to lick him all over, to make him to lose control while building the pleasure deep inside her for the delight of them both.

The whimper snapped him out of the trance he was in and he looked into her eyes, fascinated by the raw lust and uncontrollable desire he could see there. He watched as she darted out her tongue and licked her lips while her eyes travelled across his throbbing erection with open interest. He groaned inwardly at the thought of seeing her how she could gratify him by treating his manhood as if it was a lollipop.

He would be lying if he didn't admit he had dreamt about it, that it would fulfil one of his fantasies if she gave him a blowjob, but even he had a little sense of responsibility to know they didn't have enough time for two rounds. Because he knew if he let her to do what she currently had in mind, he wouldn't be able to control himself that much to make it last.

And what was happening between them was about making love, not just resolving the sexual tension and satisfying their cravings. He wanted to know how it felt like to be surrounded by her heat, he wanted to feel her nails digging into his back, raking his skin, he wanted to hear her moans of pleasure in his ears, whispers that bore his name while he would repay her with various sweet nothings and kisses that would make her even dizzier than she already was.

So he had to choose – it was either one thing or the other but he couldn't have both, because it required two rounds and for that, they didn't have the greatest conditions since they were supposed to be somewhere else very soon. He felt sorry for it, because he wanted it like nothing else, especially after the foreplay she had performed, because to feel her lips on his skin like that was sensational as Hell.

He caught her by her arms with regret when she crawled closer to him, with obvious intent in her nasty mind, and gave them a tug, getting their bodies in the direct contact again. She didn't expect it, so there wasn't sign of resistance from her side as she landed on top of him with a loud yelp, straddling his lap while he tried to do his best to keep his balance by sitting up, his hands immediately slipping down on her back to support her.

She didn't know why he did it but she certainly wasn't complaining. She missed his body heat and the way his skin rubbed hers was so amazing that she was able to forgive him for interrupting her intention. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, adjusting their position a bit as he was staring up at her and she was looking down at him, since she didn't sit down but still kneeled, offering his face her breasts.

They watched each other for a while, reading in their eyes while the heat between their bodies rose on another level. She could feel his erratic heartbeat since her stomach was pressed on his chest, making the butterflies inside it toss from side to side and sending shivers down her spine while he could hear the way her heart jumped up and down in her chest. It was a powerful moment that could end up only with one result – a mighty passionate kiss.

And so it happened – their lips met with a hunger that testified about their need for one another, moving in that harmonious sync they were so familiar with but, still, it felt as if they were kissing for the first time. They couldn't get enough of exploring, tasting, biting, intertwining their tongues and the sounds that came with it in the form of moans and groans, gasps and sighs.

They were soaring in the sky, letting the kiss control their minds and make them feel even more turned on than before. His hands roamed all over her naked back, tracing the line of her spine, teasing with his fingertips the outline of her ass and reaching them into her hair, then slipping them onto her neck, changing the angle while he rubbed his nose against hers.

They alternated the control over the kiss. In one moment she was in charge, and the other, he set the pace he considered to be the best one to heat the things up, although it wasn't necessary. The way she raked his hair, caressed his cheeks and ears, pressing him to her body like if she was afraid he would vanish in any minute, was already enough for him to know he didn't need any more of the foreplay.

He broke the kiss to inhale and, judging by those puffs she was making, she needed some portion of oxygen, too. She looked at him gratefully, since she didn't have enough will to give up of his lips. He was addictive like a drug. Hell, she already knew she wasn't able to survive another day without getting at least small peck on a cheek, because she was in need to feel his marvellous lips on her skin every second of her life.

"God, you're perfect." He whispered breathlessly, squeezing her waist and appreciating her flawlessness because in his eyes she was totally faultless, even though he knew she wasn't.

She just whimpered something unintelligible because she was unable to say a word to what he had said to her. Besides, she could feel his erection behind her and it was making her all hot and bothered even more. She was so close to getting everything she'd dreamt about for years, to finally let out all the suppressed passion and fulfil her secret desires she tried to forget about for so long.

Completely enchanted by the way she was looking at him, sending him those lascivious gazes, he raised his hand and played with her forming curls as her hair was slowly but certainly becoming dry. He noticed a few drops of something on her forehead but when he inspected it closely, he realized those weren't drops of water but sweat. Her skin was burning, she was frying herself in her own lust, wanting him like never before.

"You're sweating." He told her with noticeable fascination, cracking a self-assured smile, quickly sliding his hands down her heated skin.

She let out something that could be described as a chuckle, groping his body with her hands everywhere she could reach, fanning his face with short, ragged breaths, and clearly showing her sexual need for him. "I just want you that much." She breathed out huskily, biting her lip seductively and stunning him with the open admission.

Then she swallowed him with her open-mouthed kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck and then his head, not giving him any chance to pull away. He decided not to embarrass himself and, rather, repaid the kiss with all the passion he felt and the same aggression she applied to desperately show her how deep his feelings for her were. Nobody could take this from him. He was determined to finish what they had started even if a terrorist group seized the hotel. He honestly didn't care.

Her hands didn't stick too long on his head since she just needed to feel his lively body, and because he didn't allow her to please him with her mouth and bring him onto the level of complete ecstasy, she at least hoped he would let her to touch him. And since his erected manhood was just behind her, occasionally brushing the skin on her ass, she didn't have a hard time getting her hands behind her.

But she had miscalculated his willingness to let her to do whatever crossed her mind, because he caught her right hand in the moment he realized what her intention had been and reacted even quicker to her left hand that immediately shot out, and rather violently gripped her by her wrists, preventing her from touching him. Not that he didn't want it – again, he would be the greatest liar in the world if he didn't admit it was one of his fantasies but he really wanted this to last.

She groaned in frustration into his mouth, at first letting him hold her hands but then she decided to fight for her right to touch him in a way she craved for. The kiss become rather brutal because she just had to express her belligerence somehow and he, on the other hand, showed his intransigence because he didn't have any intention to let her win. Not to mention that the fight turned them on even more.

She managed free her hands few times while still relentlessly kissing him, but he always managed to catch them before she could do anything. He also had a hard time keeping himself up in the sitting position because she evidently tried to make him to lie down, so he would become more vulnerable, but he managed to handle it. He was actually having fun with the frustrating despair she had to be feeling, because he was the one who was winning this little battle.

But he was forced to break the kiss when her behaviour got really violent, almost biting through his tongue and harming him. When he looked at her, he couldn't believe his eyes – the wild expression on her face clearly showed that there was just one thing that interested her. He saw the traces of the old Ziva David he had met years ago and who had changed in front of his eyes into the woman he saw now.

He didn't even have to guess she was also pissed off, so he decided to give her the explanation why he so much refused to let her to touch him. "Look, I really do appreciate your... keen interest, but as you know, we have only little time." He said and reminded her that the time schedule was rather busy and people awaited them on the rehearsal dinner which was about to start very soon.

She comprehended immediately what he had tried to tell her but that didn't mean she didn't feel disappointed. She was just so eager to get to know every inch of his body and the pleasure they could experience together that she had completely forgotten about some responsibility or prudence. She didn't care about the wedding. Her interest was only him, and there was no way she would give up on it.

So, she just shrugged with her shoulders, easing her fighting spirit and letting him to continue with whatever he wanted to tell her. "So, let's leave these other ways to please each other for the next time, OK?" He offered, promising her and himself as well that the next time they would have a chance to experience this delight again, and he hoped it was going happen very soon, they would take their time in exploring. They deserved it after all those years of suppressing what they had really wanted.

He loved watching how the emotions reflected on her face but the expression that appeared there after he said the sentence, completely mesmerized him. She looked as if she was smitten, literally. Like her life finally had some meaning, like she didn't think there would be some next time, despite the fact that she trusted him but he had just given her the chance that there would more next time. That this was really about love – genuine, real and profound love, he felt only towards her.

She bent down and gave him slow, passionate kiss that probably testified about her gratefulness, finally letting all of her feelings out of her chest, even those she didn't have any idea she'd had. He released her hands, knowing that they had reached another mutual agreement, and gripping them wasn't needed anymore. Besides he wanted to touch her again and caress her heated skin while she craved for the same, so he didn't see any reason why he would deny her that.

Raking his hair, she released his lips with a soft moan and nudged his nose with a smile that had the power to turn the toughest man in the world into a mush. "Next time, then." She whispered, slipping her fingers onto his swollen lips, wanting to get them even puffier and give the world the evidence that he spent long minutes kissing her. She didn't give a damn about anyone who might notice it, and about the consequences it might bring.

His face lit up with undeniable joy, sending her one of his best and widest smiles, watching her face and mainly her eyes that revealed what exactly she felt. It all reflected in the erratic speed her heart was beating, wanting to jump out of her chest and give herself over to him unconditionally. She was his, at least for the time being, because her surrender was clear and indisputable. And he was more than happy to do the same.

She shifted in his lap, adjusting the way she was straddling him, still keeping the eye contact between them. He didn't have to guess what she was doing, now when the understanding was unequivocal, there was no point to wait any longer, no point to deny their desires anymore. It was time to give in to the temptation, forget about everything and just savour the connection they were about to establish.

Her questioning gaze didn't surprise him at all. He had known her long enough to know she would try to assure herself that this was what they really wanted. So, he gave her a short nod of approval, slipping his hands on her back and securely holding her. A small smile spread across her face as she leaned in, only to be welcomed by his already waiting warm lips that didn't hesitate to kiss her thoroughly.

She found the right support in his shoulders, putting her hands there as she started to slowly sit down, wrapping gently her soaking wet pussy around his shaft, breaking like that the last wall that stood between them. Their mouths continued to move against each other through the whole moment, enjoying the bliss with every fibre of their beings, soaking up the fantastic feeling they were experiencing together.

Nevertheless, Ziva had to break the kiss, it was just too much for her and she needed to breathe, especially after she completely sat down into his lap and buried his manhood deep inside her. Her arms trembled as she tried to get a better hold of his body, needing a bit more time to get used to the new situation she found herself in. She leaned her head against his chest, breathing out shakily and slightly digging her nails into his skin.

Tony needed a moment to get accustomed, as well, but he began to worry about her when she refused to meet his gaze. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her to look at him and find out whether something was wrong. When he saw the greedy look, he knew there was nothing to be concerned about, she certainly didn't have any second thoughts over it.

They both leaned in simultaneously and joined their lips back together, never getting enough of the intoxicating kiss and the synchronized motions. It was as if they had been born for each other because they didn't need a very long time to find the right pace they both enjoyed and become addicted to it. No other substitute could ever be equal to this habit-forming drinking of each other's mouths.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his head closer while he roamed his hands all over her back, returning her the kisses and taking the initiative by himself here and there. He almost lost it in the moment she decided she had had enough of doing nothing and rocked with her hips, making his erection bury into her even deeper than before.

He groaned loudly into her mouth, presumably moaning her name as she guessed by the muffled sound, but she didn't let him unglue from her lips. She deepened the kiss, making use of his fully opened mouth to taste the already familiar corners of it. However, she couldn't help but moan as well because the pleasure was indescribable.

And she wanted to feel it all over again, so she repeated the movement, always earning a groan in delight from him and a blissful sigh from herself. His hands slipped down on her ass, squeezing her cheeks and pressing her into his crotch more closely, achieving more of the amazing direct contact of their bodies. He completely fell in love with the way her breasts rubbed alongside his chest while she was practicing her wavy moves.

They didn't stop kissing each other despite the essential and natural need for fresh air, so they always inhaled during changing the angle of the lip lock and carried on as if they weren't separated at all. Truth to be told, the angle was being changed rather often, actually every few seconds, because those moans, groans and sighs in pleasure deprived them of great portions of the oxygen.

The slow, leisurely rhythm she set was driving them both insane, but neither of them complained because they loved it and couldn't imagine any other way how to build the pleasure. It was more than seventh heaven because this feeling of blissfulness was full of the love they felt for each other, which was definitely proved by the tenderness of their movements and caresses.

There was nothing rough about their love-making, the gentleness of their actions spoke for itself. He treated her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, kissing her with vigour but he didn't dare to use any form of violence, digging his nails into her skin but he was very careful to not to leave any marks on it and his touches were so tender that it was making her tremble with excitement.

And she was doing the same, her usually wild and torrid behaviour was suddenly tamed. She didn't even have the need to express her satisfaction by some brutal ways. She was completely contended with the amount of passion and affection between them, she couldn't wish for more. She was melting in his arms, it didn't matter whether he just touched her in a way she craved for or kissed her like if she was the only woman in the world. She was just his.

He let her to do all the work, because he knew it was what she wanted and he was sure he would have his own chance to take the charge of this fantastic love-making. However, it was getting harder and harder for him to control himself – here and there he did something that clearly showed that he was on the edge of his self-restraint and he wasn't too far away from losing it.

That became apparent the moment his hips involuntarily jerked and he pumped into her, making her to shriek in delight into his mouth as she broke the kiss, panting heavily and leaning her head against his shoulder. His nails dug into the skin on her butt, immediately shifting on the small of her back to support her because her body suddenly went limp in his arms, trembling uncontrollably.

He looked at her with guilty expression on his face, hoping that he hadn't overstepped the line, but he really couldn't help himself anymore. The lust was controlling his mind like nothing else. He raised his hand when he was sure she was still able to keep herself together and not to collapse, and gently rubbed her arm soothingly from her shoulder down her wrist, sending goose bumps across her skin.

She exhaled shakily, shivering under his touch as she raised her arms to take better hold of his body, scrambling around for it for a while, but then she found it and hugged him tightly. She felt so weak and faint, totally shaken to the core by the pleasure she had felt when he had hit the sweet spot inside her, completely disarming her and making her feel so bedazzled that she wasn't able to gather her thoughts.

"Tony..." She moaned into his ear when she recuperated a bit, lifting her head up and voicing her satisfaction verbally.

He groaned loudly at the sultry voice she used, because it was making havoc in his head. He unconsciously pumped into her once more, not able to control the movements of his own body, just to hear the moan again. He became addicted to that sound the moment he had heard it. He wanted to hear it for so long that he couldn't hide the joy that flooded him when she did so.

The moan she awarded him with was music to his ears, especially when she added another one the second he yanked with his hips, ignoring the fact she shifted her left hand into his hair, tugging at it in desperation which hurt a bit. He did it once more, smiling widely when she met with his thrust and again let out the sexy sound of her mouth, delighting his ears as if it was the best song he had ever heard.

The next moan of hers was almost his undoing, because she gave him a proof that he didn't do anything bad when he had lost the control for a minute. "More." She whimpered impatiently, begging him to provide her the delightful satisfaction she had been experiencing when he had moved within her.

He grabbed her by her neck and pulled her away from his ear to look into her face which was glowing with contentment he'd never had the chance to see. It was a mixture of every emotion that raged through her body filled with sultriness and love. He was amazed with how she wasn't able to mask her feelings anymore, she really hadn't just thrown away her clothes but her inhibitions as well. In other words – he had won her heart, she was truly his.

His lips hungrily claimed hers, devouring her as he reached with his hands into her hair, revelling in weaving his fingers through it as it naturally curled while becoming dry and did as she commanded – he gave her more. And since there was no need to keep any self-control, he didn't show any as he started to yank with his hips to bring them both on the edge of their sanity. He let everything out, losing himself in the process, but he really didn't mind it at all. She became his world, she was all he was living for.

She repaid his kisses, moaning into his mouth when they found the right rhythm and their hips rocked together in harmonious synch, their lips glued together and their hands roaming and caressing their naked skin. They got carried away completely, nothing in the world could stop them. There was no force that would make them to give this up. The pleasure was just too great to throw away.

They drove each other totally crazy with the way they mirrored their actions with their tongues inside their mouths, increasing the satisfaction on a new level, proving their inability to control themselves anymore. The tips of their tongues collided with one another, intertwining together and creating a knot, then gently massaging until one of them repeated the whole process all over again.

Ziva broke the kiss after a while because her strength was slowly but certainly leaving, knowing she wasn't too far away from shattering into pieces. It was actually a rather heroic performance from her, because he had made her horny a long time ago and his seducing attempts definitely hadn't been helping. They had boosted her want even more. She couldn't even believe she was able to last this long.

Her mouth, however, didn't stop in pleasing him – she shifted it on his neck, finding his pulse point once more and repeating her actions from before, teasing his jugular vein. He awarded her with a groan and powerful thrust which made her to moan against his skin, grazing her teeth across it but she was still being careful not to bite him and make any mark there.

She also nipped his earlobes, moaning few words into his ear that either bore his name or begged him for more, and he couldn't resist than to comply with her wish, increasing the speed a bit. She kept up with the pace as best she could, arching her back and revealing her neck like that and he gratefully accepted such offer, attaching his lips to the sensitive skin, returning her the teasing in the same fashion.

Her cooperative personality made her to bend her head backwards to give him enough space for what he was doing, proving to him, again, that she was very responsive woman, and he couldn't wish for more. He loved her flavour, because to taste her skin was sinfully addicting. He revelled in those vibrating sounds he could sense with his tongue every time she moaned or sighed in pleasure.

He soon got tired of her neck, wanting to finally have a taste of her breasts, which this entire time, had rubbed against his chest, making him lose his mind. She understood what he tried to achieve, so she reluctantly let go of his body and, gripping his arms, she pulled away a bit to give him the access he needed, immediately moaning loudly when she felt his tongue to flick over her right nipple as he took it into his mouth.

The bliss was unbearable, she was becoming weaker and weaker by each passing second and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. His hands on the small of her back supported her and still kept her very close to him while she couldn't do anything else than reach with her own hands into his hair, raking it in a desperate attempt to find something solid she could grasp.

He made a little circle with her body in the backward bend she was in, getting even better access to her breasts, worshipping both with all the love he felt. Then she straightened back up and looked him at him lustfully while moaning impatiently, giving him a silent signal about her state. He understood it completely, he registered that her movements didn't have the energy that was there before, so he realized that she didn't have enough strength to help him to build the pleasure anymore.

Whispering her name, he joined their lips back together, kissing her with such passion that she had to wonder where he was taking it and, therefore, for how long he had dreamt about this. But any thoughts soon abandoned her in the moment he decided to change the position and started to lay down on the mattress, taking her with him and making her to lay on top of him.

She smiled into the kiss, straddling his crotch more tightly and sliding her hands down his chest because she was now in the complete control of this. She gathered the last remnants of her receding strength and added vigour into the rock of her hips, satisfied with the way he groaned because he didn't expect she had had any energy to spend. But he certainly didn't complain because it was sensual as Hell.

So he let her do whatever she wanted to, working on their orgasms because he knew he would be in control very soon and, besides, this was also about sharing the control, not fighting over it. He was actually glad for the fact he was lying down again because his back couldn't bear the sitting position anymore and since she enjoyed the change, too, he was more than contended with everything what was happening.

She strained to do anything she could to reach her release because she was so damn close, but it still seemed she couldn't achieve it because something was missing. There was just some sort of element she needed to get there, just to stretch out all of her muscles wasn't enough, it was to no avail. She was getting desperate because she just couldn't put a finger on what exactly her body screamed for. She didn't understand it because in any other case, the blissful feeling she so much wanted to feel would already be streaming through her veins.

Infuriated, she slammed her fist angrily against his chest, trying to give him some hint to help her because she had completely exhausted herself. She gave everything she could to it and still she couldn't get what she wanted the most. And she needed it, she was in such need of her release that she thought she might explode if she wouldn't get it.

Tony had to laugh at her desperate frustration, the way she was puffing into his mouth in a despairing attempt to experience the delightful sensation was truly adorable. He weaved his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down but it wasn't helping. On the contrary, it seemed to annoy her to no end. Her strength was waning, he could feel it, so he decided to give her the helping hand she was asking for.

He put one of his hands on her back while the second one grasped her thigh and started to roll them over gently. She moaned gratefully and didn't fight against it. Contrarily, she helped him because she really couldn't stand it any longer. The moment she laid on her back beneath him, she recognized that this was exactly the element she craved for – to be surrounded by his amazing muscular body and to feel his weight pressing her into the mattress.

He broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face, noticing from her gaze that what he had done was the right thing. "Hope you don't mind." He whispered huskily, repeating her sentence from the moment when she had been the one who had rolled them over.

She chuckled breathlessly, wrapping her hands around his neck and recognizing her own words immediately, but she decided for different answer. "Never." She replied in the same husky tone as he, pulling his head down for a kiss.

He happily took her up on her offer and accepted the kiss without any protests, shifting his hand that was on her back on her waist, squeezing it softly to enjoy the piece of flesh beneath him. He loved the way their bodies fit together. They were truly made for each other which was proving him like nothing else than their love was real. He still hadn't said it by words but his actions were speaking for him more than enough.

When she tightened the clench of her legs around his hips, probably urging him to finally move and finish his job, he thrusts into her and she shrieked into his mouth, tearing herself away from his lips to inhale. It definitely was what she needed, because she couldn't breathe from the pleasure she was feeling at the moment, moaning loudly in the second he repeated the movement.

But he didn't give up so easily, he immediately claimed her lips again, enjoying the whimper of weakness she let out of her mouth because she was too dazed to defy. And since she didn't have any remaining strength, she was completely in his mercy. He set a pace that drove her crazy because, on the one hand, it was getting her closer to her release, but the pace was so slow that it actually stalled the thing she longed for.

She hated the feeling that something was so near but she couldn't get hold of it, especially when she knew it was just within arm's reach. That was why she reckoned on him that he would be able to take her, to unreservedly make her his and make her to lose her mind. She wanted to explode, to burst so she could live out the delightful, blissful feeling she was dying to experience.

It was primarily her want to be given that satisfaction from him, she counted on him that he would take her there because she desired to lose herself in the depths of the pleasure she was sure only he could give to her. She wanted to get to know the feeling and she wanted to do the same for him since the hunger for each other was always there but they had decided to act on it just now.

She couldn't stop moaning into his mouth as she even found some strength to meet with his thrusts, getting addicted to the way he moved inside her, hitting her sweet spot and caressing all those right places on her body. She would love to repay it, but the only thing she was able to do was to grasp his shoulders for support because she was truly on the edge of the sensational breakdown.

And he fulfilled all of her expectations, because after few satisfying powerful thrusts when she tried to urge him to go faster but he refused that, taking it agonizingly slowly, knowing that despite her requests, she would prefer the slow version, she pressed her body closer to his, moaning eagerly because she felt her release was very close.

In the moment the orgasm hit her, she broke the kiss and moaned deeply, forgetting to breathe and digging her nails into his skin in an attempt to hold tight. He just smiled, glad for her that she had finally achieved what she had hungered for, for so long, and continued in his tender caresses, kissing her jaw and her neck, occasionally focusing his attention on her earlobes while still carrying on in his thrusts to prolong the satisfaction for her.

Ziva was falling down as the world she knew until now started to crumble away, her body sinking into the black hole where nothing than darkness existed. Her mind went blank, she didn't hear, she didn't see and most of all, she didn't think. The flawless pleasure she was experiencing clouded her mind and everything around her turned into a misty blur.

All the five senses of hers were suppressed by the mighty satisfaction she let engulf her, completely focusing only on the bliss that streamed through her blood into the most hidden corners of her body. It made her body to go totally limp. She didn't feel her muscles anymore as she let the sensual thrill to pervade every fiber of her being, making her to tremble uncontrollably.

She could feel it as he tried to do his best to make it even more pleasant for her and she was grateful for it. The gentleness of his soft touches, the sweetness of his superb lips on her skin, the whole way he tried to give her the most amazing satisfaction in her life, was indescribably fantastic and titillating. She swore to herself to reward him for it with everything she could use to express her gratitude.

Her mouth was getting dry since she left it open in a silent scream which was actually the only way she was able to preserve her breathing, grasping his head and raking his hair sensually. The explosion deep inside her caused her skin to burn, the beads of sweat on her forehead proving it, while the heat was killing her because she had never felt so hot ever in her life.

It was like a torrid heat wave in the middle of summer, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She couldn't get enough of him, she couldn't wrap her head around what this man made her feel because in this very moment, he became her everything. And she didn't mind even a bit. The butterflies in her stomach tossed from side to side, enhancing her satisfaction and her heart fluttered, jumping up and down in her chest as a very strong emotion seized her heart and the new feeling was born.

Well, it wasn't such a new feeling if she wanted to be honest with herself. The seed had been planted years ago and it had been growing and growing, but she had never let it overtake her. She had refused to believe he might induce such a feeling in her. She'd just considered it as impossible. So the seed had continued to grow secretly, just letting her know here and there about its existence.

But right now it sprouted and blossomed out, forcing its way to the surface and, even though she wasn't that familiar with it, she wasn't surprised with the intensity. It all made sense all of a sudden, despite the fact she had tried to deny it as much as she could in the past, she couldn't fight it anymore. Certainly not now when she was completely captivated by the bliss he had elicited.

"I love you." She breathed out in a soft, husky whisper, finally easing the tension that had controlled her heart for years. It was fantastically liberating to finally admit the feeling and let the realization become part of her personality.

However, she didn't have any idea she had said it aloud. It was an admission to herself. She had fought with it for so long that she hadn't realized her lips had moved as she let the love for him to come into bloom. In her head, it was only her heart that sent a signal to her brain that the feeling was real and genuine and she should admit it unconditionally. Because despite the acceptance she was in love with him, she still wasn't sure whether she was ready to tell him that.

_**The End of Chapter 10** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Towel – Chapter 11** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_Well, it wasn't such a new feeling if she wanted to be honest with herself. The seed had been planted years ago and it had been growing and growing, but she had never let it overtake her. She had refused to believe he might induce such a feeling in her. She'd just considered it as impossible. So the seed had continued to grow secretly, just letting her know here and there about its existence._

_But right now it sprouted and blossomed out, forcing its way to the surface and, even though she wasn't that familiar with it, she wasn't surprised with the intensity. It all made sense all of a sudden, despite the fact she had tried to deny it as much as she could in the past, she couldn't fight it anymore. Certainly not now when she was completely captivated by the bliss he had elicited._

" _I love you." She breathed out in a soft, husky whisper, finally easing the tension that had controlled her heart for years. It was fantastically liberating to finally admit the feeling and let the realization become part of her personality._

_However, she didn't have any idea she had said it aloud. It was an admission to herself. She had fought with it for so long that she hadn't realized her lips had moved as she let the love for him to come into bloom. In her head, it was only her heart that sent a signal to her brain that the feeling was real and genuine and she should admit it unconditionally. Because despite the acceptance she was in love with him, she still wasn't sure whether she was ready to tell him that._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

So, she wasn't aware that such words had even left her mouth, she didn't know that Tony had heard it. Well, he probably wouldn't have heard it, because the whisper had been really hushed, it had been barely audible. But he had been paying attention to her earlobes at that moment so his ears hadn't had any problem catching exactly what she had said. At first, he wasn't sure whether he'd heard it right, but as he let the words sink in, the significance of those words became clearer.

His initial reaction was natural. He smiled widely, his heart leaping in his chest as the warmth flooded his body when he comprehended what it meant for him. She felt the same way about him as he felt about her. His feelings were reciprocated: the woman he was in love with loved him back. He had achieved his goal because since he'd started to seduce her, this was what he had wanted to accomplish – to admit their feelings to each other.

He pulled away to look at her and wanted to tell her about his feelings for her, but when he saw her face, his joy dropped. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was terribly wrong with the love confession she'd just made. First of all, her eyes were firmly closed as she enjoyed the last waves of the satisfaction he'd just given her, and he couldn't do anything else but to think how cute she looked.

Anyway, it made him uneasy, because he started to doubt the sincerity of her confession. Because when a person confesses he or she loves someone, that someone expects that it will be said directly into his or her eyes, definitely not with closed eyes. If the confession is supposed to be significant, then eye contact is necessary. But she didn't keep it. She was too engrossed in the pleasure she was experiencing.

Then it hit him that she'd said it in a whisper, it hadn't been loud or anything. It had been more like as if she had said it to herself and that it hadn't been for his ears. Like as if he wasn't supposed to hear it at all. So he started to wonder whether it had been just heat of the moment and she really wasn't in love with him. He had done the same numerous times. He'd said something he had regretted afterwards because he hadn't meant it.

But when she finally opened her eyes, he dismissed the 'heat of the moment' thing. The gaze she gave him, the ardour he could see in her eyes and the drunken expression on her face proved to him enough that she really did love him. She wondered why he had stilled all of a sudden and stopped with building the pleasure, but she was too overwhelmed with the newfound feeling that streamed through her veins to question why he looked so taken aback.

She tentatively raised her shaking fingers and caressed his face, creating a silly smile on his face despite his anxiety. He still mulled over the confession because, although he was sure she had truly meant it, it still didn't mean he was certain about the seriousness of the confession. It didn't explain why she'd said it so quietly, why she hadn't been looking directly into his eyes and, moreover, as he noticed right now, she obviously didn't expect he would tell her the same.

And that was the weirdest thing of all. If some love confession happens, even in the heat of the moment, there is some expectation of the reciprocation or some kind of reaction in general. But she evidently didn't await anything, otherwise she would wonder why he didn't repay it, she wouldn't be smiling at him in a way she was and, instead, she would be pissed off or something. She certainly wouldn't just watch him with the love shining from her eyes like nothing happened.

There was just one explanation to all of this. She didn't have any idea she'd said it aloud and she didn't know he had heard it. She'd said that to herself because she'd just realized what sort of feelings she had for him, and she probably needed some time to absorb it before she would gather enough courage to reveal what she'd found out. If that was the truth, then he was able to accept it and give her the time she needed.

He knew what she felt for him, and that was the most important thing for him. He had enough patience to wait for her for eternity, especially when he knew for sure she loved him back. So, he didn't hold out, he obediently bent his head down after she wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to pull his head down and when he didn't do so, she tried to lift herself up a bit so she could reach his lips.

It was electrifying as their lips joined and continued in the same sync like if their kiss hadn't been broken at all. She poured all of her gratitude into it, wanting to thank him for the unimaginable satisfaction he'd given her, to show him how much she appreciated it and wanted to repay it. She felt like if she was in seventh heaven and she wanted him to feel it too.

She let go of his lips rather quickly because her body still hadn't recovered from the powerful orgasm and, therefore, her need for oxygen was strong. She ran her hands down his face, memorizing every detail although she knew his face very well, but she just couldn't help herself. He was more handsome than ever before. She loved every inch of his body and she wanted to praise it as much as she could.

She noticed his disconcerted expression with the stiffened smirk on his face like if he had to force himself to smile, and despite her love intoxication, she wondered why he seemed so anxious. "What?" She asked him, sounding very out-of-breath, hoping that this wasn't a very serious issue that would mean they had to stop.

Tony smiled, this time for real, finally being one hundred percent sure she truly didn't know what she had whispered into his hear, and that she didn't expect he would reciprocate her feelings at this very moment. He felt a bit disappointed, of course. He wanted to tell her about how much he had loved her for years, but apparently it wasn't the best moment to do so, because she obviously needed some time to accept the feeling.

"Nothing. I just... I don't think I've seen something so beautiful ever in my life." He replied sincerely, meaning both her body and her character, and the way she let him to make her his.

Her smile widened as she blushed a bit, leaning into his touch when he stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers gently, feeling happy like never before. She felt free and relaxed, and she knew very well that the only person in the world who could cause it was him. She'd never felt so secure with some man like she felt with him. He had become her certainty already years ago, and from now on she counted on him in every aspect of her life.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, feeling as the lust began to control his mind once again, suddenly forgetting everything around him. After one, hungry gaze he crashed his lips on hers and she appreciatively accepted it without hesitation, letting the passion to explode between them again with renewed fervour. The burning desire was the only thing that interested them. They needed to sate it, otherwise they were lost.

He didn't hesitate to take care of his own satisfaction and thrust into her, making her shriek into his mouth as she let go of his lips, opening her eyes widely. Apparently, she was still shaken to the core by what she'd just experienced, because she started to tremble with excitement, adding a shaky moan to emphasize her joy. He truly loved the way her chest rubbed against his as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

He looked into her eyes and unwrapped one of her hands from around his neck, putting it on the mattress. She broke the eye contact and turned her head sideways to see what he was doing, watching as he opened her palm and intertwined their fingers, obviously trying to find some support. She then returned her gaze to his, licking her lips lusciously as her eyes burned with hunger for him, releasing a moan when he repeated the movements of his hips.

To give him more space for doing his job properly, and to enjoy the way he moved inside her even more, she eased the clench of her legs around his waist and opened them, making him smile. His free hand reached to her thigh, caressing the piece of flesh he loved so much as he bent down and again claimed her lips in an endless kiss that wouldn't be interrupted if it wasn't for the need for oxygen.

She sighed in pleasure into his mouth, welcoming his thrusts and even meeting with them to give him the satisfaction he craved for. She was dying to reward him for what he had done for her. She wanted him to know that the only woman in the world who had the right to give him this was her, and she needed to show him what he made her feel and why he was driving her crazy.

The squeeze of her hand became stronger when he began to mirror the actions of his hips in her mouth with his skilful tongue. She couldn't comprehend how the hell he was able to do it, as she obediently took him up on his offer and played the game with him. Their tongues hurt from those rapid movements, not to mention their lips which were swollen, but neither of them minded. It meant everything for them and nothing could make them to give it up.

Tony felt he was close and even though to explore the depths of her mouth was fantastic, he wanted to taste the other parts of her body as well. At least those ones she would allow him to at the moment, since they didn't have time for more exploration. So, he regretfully let go of her lips, kissing her jaw and her neck, revelling in those moans she was letting out, again proving her responsive personality and giving him the reason why he was losing his mind completely.

He groaned in pain and accidentally bit her nipple when he went lower, taking her right breast into his mouth, and she reacted by digging her nails into his hand and his shoulder, his ears catching the whisper that bore his name, now clearly addressed to him. He flicked his tongue over the nipple in a circle, apologizing this way for the bite and sucked on it gently, making her to get a hold of his hair as she desperately tug on it.

But he didn't give up of his new favourite toy. He paid the same attention to her left breast as well, so it wouldn't feel omitted. But the way she started to flex her inner muscles, tightening her pussy around his shaft, was beginning to be too much for him to bear. He had to stop often with tasting her breasts to take a proper breath because her actions were robbing him of his oxygen supplies.

He kissed his way back up to her face, awarding her earlobes with a lick as she intentionally wriggled her body to make him to reach his orgasm. To be honest, she was sure that if he didn't finally get there, she might experience another blissful satisfaction very soon. He did everything he could to give it to her once again, and she didn't fight it this time. She was fatalistic.

He grabbed her second hand, putting it on the mattress like the first one because he was in need of the full support that only she could provide. She took it as her cue to prepare for the grand finale and, even though something inside her felt a bit disappointed since this was one of those moments that should never see its end, she was more than ready for it. She needed it more than air.

He could read in her eyes that she didn't mind to be completely in his mercy. She didn't try to escape from the grip he applied on her hands. On the contrary, her eyes were telling him with all the love she felt for him to do whatever crossed his mind to reach his release because her intention certainly was to cooperate and help him as best as she could. This was about mutual satisfaction, not a selfish need for gratification.

"Ziva." He whispered her name with such affection that she melted between her short raggedy breaths she was making to preserve her breathing.

Her face was flooded with his delicate kisses as he paid attention to every tiny detail, from her cheeks, across her nose, up her eyelids and forehead, while her hot breath fanned his skin, sending shivers down his spine. She had to fight the urge to try to free her hands from his grip and touch him, because that was all she wanted at the moment. However, she also knew very well that he needed her support.

So she just continued in meeting with his thrusts, welcoming his hot, moist mouth on hers the second he reached her lips, gluing them together with such passion that she couldn't help but wonder for how long he had been suppressing it. She could feel the despair from his movements, from his kisses as he apparently tried to show her what he felt for her, what kind of feelings he bore in his heart.

She was so overwhelmed with the thing that was happening between them and not knowing what to name it, she didn't think about consequences. All that interested her was to help him and do everything she could to repay the favour as she intensified her moves, using all her muscles in her arms and hands to prop him up the way he needed. She wondered where the Hell he was taking all the energy for this because she was becoming completely drained, but she was able to spend all of the little power that remained in her.

He registered that she wrapped her legs around his hips again, tightening the clench everytime he moved inside her, but he was too focused to give it some deeper thought. He still drank in her lips, gripping her hands and thrusting into her to get himself where he wanted to be for years with her, knowing he would be successful very soon. He needed just few more seconds, grateful to her for the fact that she was helping him and thought about his satisfaction as well.

He groaned the moment he exploded, biting her lip violently, to which she responded with a moan, not at all minding it. His mind darkened, his body stiffened and then started to relax under the mighty orgasm he'd just reached. He wanted to scream in delight, to voice the blissful feeling but he didn't want to give up her lips. They were just too sweet to let go. It was everything he needed to enjoy the pleasure.

And she didn't protest. She kept returning his kisses, convulsing her inner muscles around his manhood, prolonging the satisfaction like he had for her. Her nails dug into his hands as he shifted his weight on her body because his strength was slowly fading and he wasn't able to prop himself up anymore. He was trembling from head to toe, the warmth spreading through his whole body as he savoured the amazing feeling to finally make love to the woman he was in love with.

It was more than he'd dreamt of, more than he'd wished for. It was total nirvana, the sweetest ecstasy he'd ever experienced and what was even better, he'd known a long time ago that if some woman was able to make him feel like that, it was her. No other woman could compare to her, because from now on, no other woman interested him. Well, of course he still could appreciate some woman's beauty, but he knew where the limits were because she became his everything.

And maybe it didn't last long, maybe it wasn't as passionate as he wanted, but it served its purpose. They became one body, one mind, one soul at the moment they had really started this, and that was what he had wanted to accomplish, among other things. Sure, he wished for more time to explore, more rounds to show her in how many ways he was able to please her and she could please him, but he couldn't be more satisfied with the way they had declared the love for each other.

Because despite her unawareness of her own words she had whispered into his ear, she'd shown him how she felt about him. If she hadn't been interested in him at all, she wouldn't have let him kiss her, caress her and certainly, she would have been able to tell him to stop. And if she hadn't been in love with him, she wouldn't have let him make love to her. But she let him to do everything, which only proved to him that her feelings for him were strong and serious.

He released her lips, breathing heavily as his lungs welcomed the fresh air, trying to get himself back from the state of blurriness he was in. His body went completely limp. He wasn't able to move, so he stayed in between her legs, giving himself a time to recover. Judging by the look on her face when he opened his eyes and glanced at her, she wasn't smothered but, on the contrary, loved the way his body surrounded hers.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her flushed face, but then he eventually noticed the drop of blood that escaped her mouth. Releasing her hands, he curled her lip and discovered that he had almost bit through because the skin was damaged and he could see the flowing blood. "Ooh, sorry." He breathed out an apology, sorry for hurting her which definitely hadn't been his intention.

"Don't be." She whispered back, gulping as she moistened her lips, swallowing the blood and trying to water her dry mouth.

Her now-free hands ran up his arms to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers and then reaching into his hair, raking it. He closed his eyes and literally purred in delight as she played with his hair while whimpering sensually when his hands rubbed their way down her waist and thighs, sending goose bumps across her skin. Most of all, she was glad it didn't feel awkward but the other way around – it felt right, like as if it was meant to be.

He didn't keep his eyes closed for too long. He wanted to see the beautiful face he always so admired whenever he had the chance. He loved the raging storm in the depths of her eyes as she was gazing up at him lustfully, travelling between his eyes and lips, begging silently for a kiss. She was truly the most gorgeous thing he had seen ever in his life. Being in love with her wasn't such a big surprise after all.

Bending down, he claimed her lips in a slow, proper kiss that gave him a chance to taste and explore every corner of her mouth, engaging his hands as he delicately caressed her skin. She responded with a whimper, massaging the nape of his neck, feeling overly happy as she let the love for him to spread through her body and at least showed him how she felt about him through her kiss.

He finally gained some strength to move, so without breaking the kiss, he rolled aside to stop being the burden she had to bear. But judging by the way she wrapped her arms around him, he guessed she wasn't very happy about it. She'd apparently rather stayed like they had been seconds ago because she whimpered in protest as she missed the warmth of his body she'd gotten used to so easily.

She didn't allow to him to pull away. She turned on her side with him and pressed him to her, while completely focusing on the sinful kiss. She began to feel hot when she felt his hands to draw her closer to him as well, grabbing her possessively around her waist while his second hand started to play with her drying hair. It seemed that by what they had done, they had denoted bomb full of uncontrollable passion between them, because she wasn't able to let go of him and he evidently didn't want to, either.

But somewhere in the back of her mind she was still aware of the fact that they didn't have so much time. There was some compelling reason, something important she knew she had to start paying attention to, but she couldn't remember at the moment what it was. And because he didn't seem to care about it either, she pushed it back for now.

Nevertheless, she managed to dig away the sheets that lay beneath her, grabbed one and threw it across her body to cover herself from him by which she prevented his hands from touching her anymore. It wasn't that she felt insecure about her body or that she didn't want him to see her naked, but she merely wanted to avert any attempt of another round, because she really had the impression that they were supposed to be somewhere else very soon and she needed to start behave responsibly.

When Tony slipped under the sheets, following her, she realized that it was just impossible to make him stop. He was apparently in need of touching her, so she let him caress her skin gently, while she again snuggled up to his body, all without breaking the lip-lock that meant a world to them. Their bodies moulded together, filling in any tiny crack they could with their flesh.

He broke the kiss eventually because he needed to take a proper breath, watching with amusement as she immediately tried to catch his lips again, but he pulled his head away. His hand cupped her cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him with the most adorable face he had ever seen. He loved the smitten look she was giving him, completely captivated by her own feelings towards him.

She put her hand over his heart, wanting to feel his heartbeat that matched hers, looking directly into his eyes. The atmosphere of contentment and love settled between them as they lay there staring at each other. It was a magical moment, another one that shouldn't be interrupted by something and that shouldn't see its end. The harmony of their naked bodies, minds and souls emitted from them and nothing could destroy it.

They smiled simultaneously, like two teenagers in love as he traced his fingers across her hipbone, while she played with his hair, making small ringlets. Their eyes couldn't get enough of the studying each other's feelings that reflected in their faces. It seemed they didn't even want to blink and started to hate this innate need that robbed them of few milliseconds of their lives when they couldn't watch the other.

His thumb ran across her bottom lip that was swollen from the amount of kissing they had practiced. Although he knew very well that they were supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner in a short time, he couldn't help but want to hold her in his arms, watch her endlessly, chatter with her and just to be with her like he thought he deserved. And most importantly, he finally wanted to let his feelings out his chest and tell her how he truly feels about her.

He didn't care whether she would tell him the same, because he knew the truth. He had heard her and even though she didn't have any idea she'd said it aloud, he was certain about the honesty of her words. But he couldn't wait any longer. He had kept it locked deep inside of him for years. It was tearing him apart and he just needed to get it out. For the sake of his sanity and their relationship, he had to confirm their love making with words as well.

But all his hopes fell into pieces the moment he opened his mouth to say those famous three words that meant a world to him, because her face suddenly changed into a horrified expression of dread. She gasped for breath as the panic attack seized her and she had problems making her lungs work, because it had finally dawned on her just what had happened between them.

She'd felt contended and happy and she'd had trouble figuring out why. It wasn't normal for her to feel like that, so she had just dug into it. So, in the minute she'd started to replay the events of the last hour or so in her head, she'd realized that she'd just had sex with Tony. After all those years of longing, dancing around each other and pretending that it actually had been nothing, they had given in to the temptation. And what was even more terrifying – they had made love.

"No." She breathed out, her eyes wide with fear as she shot her body up, getting herself into a sitting position, still struggling to breathe.

_**The End of Chapter 11** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Towel – Chapter 12** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_But all his hopes fell into pieces the moment he opened his mouth to say those famous three words that meant a world to him, because her face suddenly changed into a horrified expression of dread. She gasped for breath as the panic attack seized her and she had problems making her lungs work, because it had finally dawned on her just what had happened between them._

_She'd felt contended and happy and she'd had trouble figuring out why. It wasn't normal for her to feel like that, so she had just dug into it. So, in the minute she'd started to replay the events of the last hour or so in her head, she'd realized that she'd just had sex with Tony. After all those years of longing, dancing around each other and pretending that it actually had been nothing, they had given in to the temptation. And what was even more terrifying – they had made love._

" _No." She breathed out, her eyes wide with fear as she shot her body up, getting herself into a sitting position, still struggling to breathe._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

If they had just had sex, she wouldn't have freaked out so much. The problem was that she had allowed to him to make love to her, thus she had let him express his love for her and she had repaid that in the same fashion. The connection had been real, the feelings had been sincere and the love for each other had been mutual. She had given herself away before she'd even known she had fallen in love with him, and before she'd even admitted it to herself.

And she also wouldn't have freaked out as much if she believed that he'd meant his feelings seriously. The problem was that she didn't. As she was going back with her memories, recalling the way he'd seduced her, she just couldn't bring herself to trust him, despite her promise that she would. It didn't make any sense to her. She didn't believe he could feel any love towards her. They were just partners and co-workers, and, of course, friends. With huge sexual tension between them, yes, but still.

Tony stared at her, refusing the unease overpowering him. He realized she was having second thoughts and was questioning his intentions and whether his feelings were real. But he didn't want to believe she wouldn't trust him, because she'd given him her trust before they'd really started the whole thing. However, he couldn't stop the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

He propped his head up against his elbow, reaching with his free hand toward her back, trying to soothingly caress her skin, teasing her partially uncovered butt. "Ziva?" He asked carefully, still hoping that her sudden panic attack had another explanation than her having any misgivings.

Ziva wanted the Earth to open and swallow her forever. She felt so vulnerable and used. She couldn't believe herself and she couldn't believe that he'd betrayed her trust like that. She was sure he'd been able to enchant her somehow, because she just couldn't find any explanation for her actions. She'd believed he'd been in love with her, she'd trusted him so much that she'd given in to the temptation, she'd let him to make her lose control over herself and do things she would have never done under normal circumstances.

She huddled, burying her fingers into her hair, raking it in desperation and trying to figure out why she'd let him to seduce her. She still wasn't able to comprehend how he could deprive her of her sanity, how he'd managed to envelope her in the erotic haze that had driven her libido, which had resulted in their love-making and, mostly, how he could do this to her. From all the people in the world, he was the last one she expected to betray her.

She'd fallen for his charm and all he'd needed for making her yield had been few sweet words, some games he'd decided to play with her and direct physical contact of their bodies. "Oh my God, how could I let that happen?" She asked herself aloud, feeling like a complete fool.

She tried to ignore his fingers on her back but she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine because of it. Her treacherous body still desired him, in all ways possible, but she had to start thinking how she was supposed to get out of this situation without harming him and herself in the process. She had to take the responsibility for her actions. It was all her fault that she had let him to make her give in.

"How could I be so stupid?" She berated herself, emphasizing the last word, suddenly angry with herself. While she had admitted her love for him, she had come to a realization that what he felt for her wasn't love. At least not that type of love she wished for.

Tony DiNozzo wasn't a man who would want to commit to the relationship with all its positives and negatives. He wasn't a man of commitment, not since Wendy had dumped him. And she searched for commitment. She wanted a stable relationship with someone who would love her for who she was. Although she was sure Tony wouldn't try to change her, she couldn't stop the feeling that if they were supposed to take their relationship to another level, he would try to balk at it.

Little did she know, his love was greater than anyone could ever imagine. He was ready to give up everything, including his job, to be with her and cherish her like she deserved. He was ready for the commitment like never in his life. Nonetheless, she'd just convinced herself that there was no point to hope for him to fall in love with her, because she didn't believe she deserved such caring man like him. She didn't feel worthy of his affection. Plus, there were those commitment issues, and she couldn't find a way to get past this.

Tony still refused to feel unsure. His determination had helped him to convince her to let him make love to her already, so he was still determined not to let her to ruin this moment. He had sort of expected, knowing her character, that she might start to freak out once it had dawned on her what had happened. But he wasn't about to let this go. She could say whatever she wanted, he knew his truth. It only required more persuasion and, as he had proven today, his persuasion skills were excellent.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's not a big deal." He said quietly, hoping she would hear his words through the blanket of hopelessness she had thrown over herself. He still continued in grazing his fingers across her skin in attempt to soothe her and prove to her, once again, that her body was still giving crystal clear signs of how much she wanted him.

Ziva couldn't believe his words. _Not a big deal?_ _This was a Hell of deal!_ Couldn't he see that they'd just made love? They'd express their feelings for each other without even telling them aloud? Couldn't he see that what they'd just done was changing their relationship forever? Couldn't he comprehend that he'd betrayed her trust and just had messed with her?

She turned to look at him and the anger in her rose. She wasn't just angry with herself, now. She was angry with him, as well, because he'd caused all the misery she was going through at the moment. If he had just given her the shoes and left, she wouldn't have been in this situation. She wouldn't have revealed what she felt for him, she wouldn't have even admitted it and everything between them would have been as normal as always.

The fiery wrath spread through her veins. Her eyes widened, burning with exasperation that had been caused by his words about 'not a big deal'. She didn't even know how, but her hand lifted into the air and met with the top of his head as she gave him a proper head-slap that caused him to stop being able to see for a little while. She didn't mean to be violent, but he hadn't given her any other choice.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He immediately exclaimed and reached with his hand toward his head to cover the place that hurt. He had expected her to be angry, but not violent. Although, he had to admit, he had deserved some head-slap for what he had done. But the intensity had still surprised him.

"You know bloody well for what! This shouldn't have happened!" She snapped at him, giving him a piercing look as she breathed heavily, trying to tame her anger. She'd already managed to come up with a plan to kill him and get away with it and she couldn't wait to carry it out.

In disgust that she felt towards both herself and him, she turned her head away from him and rather looked at the wall. She knew she shouldn't blame just him because it was partially her own fault too. She should have resisted his charm. She was supposed to be immune against it. Apparently, he'd found new weakness inside her, and she needed to start work very soon on getting rid of it. She couldn't afford any weaknesses.

Tony sighed wearily, realizing that she just decided, for whatever reason, not to believe him, his intentions, his feelings and everything around them. She was doing the same thing all over again – pushing him away, shutting him down. But not this time. He'd been determined from the very beginning and he wasn't about to surrender. She belonged to him from now on, and he had every right to demand her trust.

"I just can't understand that I let you to... And that we..." She continued to lament. The mixed feelings of confusion, despair and resentment raged through her, only to be interrupted by his unexpected gently kisses he decided to apply on her back.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist to show her that he hadn't betrayed her or anything. He'd just shown her what her body wanted and helped her reach the satisfaction she'd dreamt about for years. The way her body trembled the moment his arms had embraced her testified enough that she still couldn't stop herself from craving him. On top of that, it seemed that her wrath waned as the stiffened muscles relaxed and she, again, let him to do whatever crossed his mind.

She had to grip the sheet between her hands to prevent herself from touching him, but it was harder and harder to stifle the moans that were forcing their way out of her mouth. She hated her traitorous body and her libido, because it was just their fault that she melted the second she felt his lips on her skin. And he wasn't making it any easier for her when he took her hair and put it aside to make a free way to her neck and her earlobe.

He thoroughly paid attention to her shoulder blade, kissing his way up to her neck, revelling in her powerlessness. "I didn't hear you complaining." He whispered into her ear huskily as his hands massaged her waist and her stomach, making her shiver with excitement.

He gently nipped her earlobe, rewarding her neck with his kisses, sensing as her willpower was leaving her once more. She couldn't help herself but to respond to his advances towards her again. She was just incapable to stop him, because his touch suddenly had a deeper meaning for her than before. The heat was killing her as it washed over her, increasing her horniness to another level.

However, it boosted her anger in the same time. She didn't want him to have such power over her. She didn't want to be so weak and to melt just because he had touched her. She was supposed to scold him, to throw him out and make him to forget this had ever happened. She couldn't afford to let him to seduce her again, and not because they were supposed to be somewhere else. She wanted to put an end to this before he could convince himself about the depth and sincerity of her feelings.

She groaned in desperation, wriggling her body as she tried to free herself out of his embrace and stop him from taking this further before she could lose herself once more. When he stubbornly tightened the clasp he was applying on her waist, not wanting to let go of her, she managed to turn slightly, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him away roughly with a groan.

"Jeez, stop it!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily as she tried to subdue her wrath as well as her arousal that he'd caused. Her eyes were flaming with all the emotions that she felt, but her face saved the stony expression, not wanting to reveal anything.

Tony was surprised at first, but the moment he registered what she'd said, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, creating an amused smirk. "Now, you can say the word, huh?" He remarked, the smug smile never leaving his face. It wasn't even an hour ago when he'd wanted from her to say the word 'stop' and now, she was suddenly able to do so.

However, she didn't share the amusement with him. On the contrary, her face contorted with rage when she realized he had been making fun of her, nothing more. He bit his tongue the moment those words had left his mouth because, judging by the look she was giving him, he was about to be a dead man. _Why does he always have to do something that boosts her desire to kill him?_

"You think you're funny?!" She growled at him, looking him up and down with undeniable disgust as the limits of her forbearance were slowly but certainly losing their importance.

"This. Shouldn't. Have. Happened!" She repeated, emphasizing each word as much as she could to let him know that what they had done was a huge mistake, and that they should behave like consenting adults and leave it behind them.

But in spite of her sudden repulsion, anger and want to hurt him, she realized she couldn't kill him, injure him or anything. She couldn't harm him for what he had done and said and the reason was simple – her current state of confusion and coldness had nothing to do with her feelings for him and the fact she was in love with him. And she wasn't ready to hurt a person she loved the most.

It hurt her that he'd betrayed her trust because she wasn't sure what this meant for him. Her inner conviction just couldn't believe that what he felt for her was love in a romantic way. She knew he cared about her beyond partnership and friendship because he'd risked his life numerous times for her, but that didn't prove that he loved her. Especially with all the sexual tension between them. Because the fact that you're attracted physically to someone doesn't mean you're in love with that person.

She turned her head away from him once again so she wouldn't have to watch the puppy's eyes he was trying on her. Taking the sheet into her hands, she wrapped it as tightly as she could around her, wanting to cover herself as much as possible so he wouldn't see anything. This wasn't that stupid towel, it hid everything she wanted to hide so she wouldn't give him any other chance to touch her and, thus, to seduce her again.

"Grab your things and get out." She ordered him sternly with gritted teeth, trying to get her temper under control, hoping he would do what she'd demanded of him. She needed to be alone to sort out the havoc she had in her head.

But Tony didn't move. His determination made him to stay where he was and, on the contrary, it gave him the courage to fight this battle. "No, I won't." He calmly refused to leave her side. He didn't want to run away from this and he wasn't going to let he do something similar. What had happened between them was real and the only thing he needed to do was convince her about it.

Her head turned back towards him with an expression that told him that he really should get out of there. Otherwise, she would do it by herself, using force this time. But he didn't relent. It was time to finally fight against her constant refusal that nothing had been happening between them. That all those feelings, touches, and even kisses meant something deeper that she had been letting on. It was his only chance and he wasn't going to give it up just because she'd started to freak out.

"You won't make me leave, you won't make me regret it. Because I will never, ever have any regrets over it. I'm actually glad it happened." He told her with such resoluteness that she could just stare at him in awe.

Her intention certainly wasn't to make him to regret it, not at all. She just wanted him to leave her be and forget about it, thus to pretend that this afternoon had never happened. _And that he was glad for what they had done?_ She would be lying if she said she wasn't glad too. _But couldn't he comprehend how much it will influence their relationship? How much it will affect their work and their partnership? That it could lead to the subsequent end of everything nice they both consider to be part of their friendship?_

"And you can deny it as much as you want, Ziva, but deep inside you, you know it was bound to happen one day. You can't keep avoiding the fate." He continued decisively, knowing very well she had the same opinion. It wasn't the first time they had to deal with the sexual tension between them, so she knew very well about it and couldn't deny its existence. It had been an unstable bubble of emotions that had waited for the right moment to burst.

Her eyes, full of anger, were still boring into his, challenging him to avert his gaze, but he didn't surrender. His cock-and-bull stories about fate and how she couldn't keep avoiding it made her blood boil in her veins. Fate and destiny didn't have anything to do with what he had done. It was just his way to excuse his betrayal of her trust, nothing more. Although, she had to admit that she'd wished for the day she would give in to the temptation to come. But that wasn't the point at the moment.

"And you think it allows you to burst in, without permission, into my room while I'm practically naked, take advantage of it and seduce me?! This is what you call 'fate'?" She barked at him with disdain, but with an audible tremble in her voice. She wasn't too far from nervous breakdown, which was primarily the reason why she wanted to him to go away. She didn't want him to know how vulnerable and hurt she felt. She was always the strong one, so she wanted to save her face and maintain her dignity.

Tony shook with his head in disapproval, scratching it and wondering how the hell he was supposed to make her to believe him and stop thinking about him as a bad guy. It almost seemed she thought that he had entered her room with the intention to surprise her and use it to his own advantage, which wasn't the truth at all. He hadn't known she had been in just a towel the moment he had opened the door.

"I gave you countless chances to back away, Ziva. But you..." He started to defend himself. Because she had been there with him, she had pretty good idea what had happened. He'd taken his time, just because, to be sure she had wanted the same thing, and she'd proved it. That's why he had decided it had been worth the risk.

"You were just messing with me!" She exclaimed, cutting him off as her body trembled with the nervous tension and rage over the fact that she just wanted to forget about it and he didn't want to accept that.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst, even though he knew she was pissed off. This was somehow different, though. Something in her voice made him believe there was something more to it that she had been showing. This wasn't the Ziva he had known for years. She would have never used such words. She would have just kicked him out, threatening him with a paperclip or something.

And then, it hit him exactly what her problem with all of this was. This wasn't his ninja, this was a woman, a broken woman to be exact. A woman who had convinced herself that her trust had been betrayed because those she loved the most had always done such a thing. She had been betrayed by Michael, by her father, and recently, she had been betrayed by CIRay. And now, she believed he'd been the one who had dared to do this unspeakable act.

He had been sure that the way he'd decided to express his feelings for her had been the best one. But apparently, it had been the worst one. Maybe he should have given her the space to tell him what she had wanted and not to insist so much on the physical side of the seduction. Maybe he really had gone overboard with it, and should have chosen some other way to show her what he felt, because she obviously didn't want to believe it.

He felt miserable the moment he looked her directly in the eye and saw the hurt she so much tried to hide. He didn't want any of that. To hurt her was the last thing he'd had in mind. The realization that she now counted him in with the group of betrayers who had managed to break her heart and just use her for their own advantages, let him know that he had to start fixing it immediately. He couldn't let her to think that all he had wanted was just sleep with her. He needed to convince her that it all had been real.

_**The End of Chapter 12** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Towel – Chapter 13** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_And then, it hit him exactly what her problem with all of this was. This wasn't his ninja, this was a woman, a broken woman to be exact. A woman who had convinced herself that her trust had been betrayed because those she loved the most had always done such a thing. She had been betrayed by Michael, by her father, and recently, she had been betrayed by CIRay. And now, she believed he'd been the one who had dared to do this unspeakable act._

_He had been sure that the way he'd decided to express his feelings for her had been the best one. But apparently, it had been the worst one. Maybe he should have given her the space to tell him what she had wanted and not to insist so much on the physical side of the seduction. Maybe he really had gone overboard with it, and should have chosen some other way to show her what he felt, because she obviously didn't want to believe it._

_He felt miserable the moment he looked her directly in the eye and saw the hurt she so much tried to hide. He didn't want any of that. To hurt her was the last thing he'd had in mind. The realization that she now counted him in with the group of betrayers who had managed to break her heart and just use her for their own advantages, let him know that he had to start fixing it immediately. He couldn't let her to think that all he had wanted was just sleep with her. He needed to convince her that it all had been real._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

With a sigh, he shifted on the bed, sitting in front of her to be sure he could see her face, or at least to make her look at him. She watched him motionlessly, still breathing heavily in an attempt to tame her temperament and trying to resist the urge to kill him on the spot, but waiting to see what he intended to do. Her curiousness just got the better of her, somewhere deep inside her she felt she would probably make a great mistake if she didn't let him explain himself. And she wanted to stop making mistakes, because their friendship was at stake at the moment.

He tried to reach for her hands and take them into his, but she jerked them away, refusing to hold his hands and, rather, hiding them in her lap. She wasn't even looking at him because she didn't want to succumb to his imploring gaze and adorable face. He grimaced guiltily and understood her aloofness, rather, trying to polish up his speech so she would believe it and wouldn't question his intentions anymore.

"Look, I know that what I did wasn't a very honourable way to express what I wanted to say. I chose a very wrong way, I know that now." He started with a calm, firm voice, trying to make an eye contact with her, but unsuccessfully, because she rather studied the sheet's fabric.

"I admit that I entered your room without permission, I admit that I didn't think about knocking, which was rude of me. But I just wanted to give you the shoes, nothing more. I didn't have any intention to catch you off guard like that, I swear." He presented his case and didn't hesitate to defend himself. He really was telling the truth, he would swear on his mother's grave if it was necessary to make her believe that he hadn't had any idea she had been naked, wrapped in just a tiny towel.

"When I did, I... I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I just saw it as an opportunity to finally express what I feel for you, because I knew that words weren't enough." He continued, the desperation dripping from the tone of his voice as he tried to convince her about his pure intentions.

A small smile appeared on his face when she lifted her eyes to him and met his gaze with an obvious question written all over her face. _Why did he think that words weren't enough?_ He knew very well she had wanted to talk, but he hadn't given her any space to do so. He'd just offered her an ultimatum – she'd either give in, or she'd tell him to stop and leave. Nothing in between, no chance to make him talk.

"I just thought that actions were better than words. Especially when it comes to us. Because honestly, Ziva, we two have never been good in talking." He explained his unwillingness to talk, since there were just too many things between them that they should talk about.

She hung her head, because she had to admit that he'd had a point, there. Too many unspoken words, too many refused and avoided conversations they were both too afraid to carry out. She knew it was primarily her fault, because she'd usually been the one who had asked him to put off the talk for later, but then had turned him down when he had wanted to get back to it.

It was the irony of life, because she realized that her own actions from the past and his previous experience with her had actually driven him to do what he had done. She'd literally pushed him to choose this way because, given by her usual refusal to talk about things that concerned them, he had been certain she would have tried to avoid any kind of talk again.

He just couldn't find any other way to express himself without being interrupted, accused of lying, and threatened or anything she might try to use to evade a conversation with him. Because he had been right, she would probably try to sweep it under the carpet and mask her own fears behind pitiful threats and insults that she usually used. Even though she had wanted to talk, it would have probably ended with some evasive manoeuvre from her side.

But it didn't change the fact he shouldn't have chosen this way how to finally make her give in. So, when he achieved her silent agreement to what he had said, he decided to continue. "And I know you feel hurt and deceived. But trust me that was the last thing I wanted you to think." He, again, tried to reach for her hands, but she still refused to let him to touch her.

"I didn't betray your trust. I didn't mess with you. I just needed to prove the truthfulness and sincerity of my feelings for you, and this was the only way I could make you believe me." He further explained, denying her accusation of making fun of her from earlier. His feelings were serious, he had been serious during their love-making, letting all of the love he felt for her out of his chest. She wasn't the only one who had risked and shown everything.

"What feelings are you talking about?" She asked him unbelievingly, still refusing to believe he actually had any feelings for her. In spite of her agreement with the fact they had never been good in talking, she still couldn't bring herself to believe that he hadn't been messing with her. _Did he really think that she would take the bait and come to believe his soft soap?_

She wasn't that naive. The feelings he felt towards her didn't go beyond friendship. They were still just partners and friends. This was just his way to deal with the unsustainable sexual tension between them. To get her in bed, nothing more. No real feelings had been involved from his side. Only she had been that silly to actually believe that her feelings might have been reciprocated.

Tony sighed exasperatedly, because, like he could see, his plan truly hadn't had the effect he had aimed for. She still didn't believe him. She somehow wasn't able to accept the fact that he was in love with her and that he had made love to her with the same passion like she had. He didn't know why she just kept refusing to believe his feelings went that far, but he was determined enough to keep on trying to convince her.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, even though she tried to dodge it, because she was too afraid of losing it again. It was hard to resist the urge to lean into his touch when he started to graze his thumb across her cheek, making an eye contact with her. Although she tried to direct her eyes somewhere else so she wouldn't look at him, his face was always the place she ended up at.

She so much wanted not to trust the love shining in his eyes, the warmth that sparkled in his orbs, but she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach to start flying. Her hardened gaze melted under his. She lost herself in the depth of his enchanting stare he was giving her. She naturally focused on his lips for a while before she lifted her eyes back to his, still desiring his kiss.

"Ziv, we both know that what have happened between us has a deeper meaning." He told her, using his calm, but persuasive voice to convince her. She just gulped and let him to go on, deciding to neither agree nor disagree with his statement.

"We were both deeply in it because our true feelings were involved. It wasn't just casual sex. We..." He tried to continue but she didn't let him, closing her eyes in denial of his words.

"Don't say it." She ordered him in a whisper, shoving away his hand as she turned her head aside. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't let him to say it aloud because it would become too real for her liking. If she was supposed to survive this, she couldn't admit to him that it had been love-making. It was enough that she had admitted it to herself, which had caused complete chaos in her head.

"We made love." He finished, not allowing her to throw him off balance. He understood that to say it loudly was making it even more real than it had been so far, but it sounded so nice. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face, letting the love for her to seize his heart more than ever.

He watched her intently as she closed her eyes more firmly, fighting against her own desire to admit they had made love. She knew she had made love to him, but she still wasn't sure what it had been from his side. Because his attempts to convince her hadn't worked so far, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. She was afraid she might fall into a trap once again, and she didn't want to repeat the same mistake in the course of a few minutes.

"Although you're trying to deny it, that's the naked truth. My only wrongdoing is that I decided to go for it because I had read signs that you might feel the same way about me. And I couldn't let such a chance slip away." He went on, getting desperate with her constant refusal. _Is she really that broken that she can't accept the fact they made love? That he was sincere with her and really isn't messing with her?_

Once more, he tried to reach for her hand and take it in his. But she didn't let him to do so. He was confusing her more and more with each passing second as the war between her heart and brain started anew. Her heart ached for him, wanting to tell him what she had found out, and how strong her love was. But her brain didn't want to allow it, and it made her keep refusing to believe his words.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I have no feelings for you." She denied she would even feel anything towards him. The lie was burning in her throat, making her squirm as she tried to escape his presence, but knowing she couldn't because she was naked, wrapped in just a sheet. So, there was no chance to escape from him.

Tony chuckled unbelievingly, not comprehending why she so much wanted to destroy everything they had worked on. It was a blatant lie she'd just left out of her mouth, and she knew it very well. Nobody would ever believe that she didn't feel anything when it came to him, not even a friendship. They had gone through so much together, indelible and emotional events that neither of them could forget about. There was no way she could feel nothing.

He ceased her fidgety movements, grabbing her by her wrists and bringing their bodies closer. She gasped nervously, breathing heavily because she was aware of how terribly she had lied about her allegedly non-existent feelings for him. And especially because she melted into him the moment he had touched her, and when she stopped resisting the eye contact he had tried to make, it was more than obvious she had been lying.

He was very knowledgeable in her lies. He could tell when she had been lying, particularly when it came to her feelings. She had given him a deep insight into her mind over these last few months they had been spending together, which, of course, didn't mean he knew why she now tried to deny what her heart felt. He could only guess what exactly had been behind it, but he had his suspicions.

But he didn't have time to give it any thought and analyse what had been happening in her head, because he had more important task to care about, convincing her about his feelings, show her that he knew she had been lying and make her to admit her feelings to him. He knew she loved him, he heard how she'd whispered it, but he didn't want to use it, since she could easily deny it. She still didn't have any idea she'd confessed her love for him aloud.

"So, you want to tell me that you feel nothing towards me?" He breathed out across her lips, looking deeply into her eyes, watching as she gulped. She dared not say another lie. Her eyes revealed more than anything that what she felt for him was stronger than any kind of feeling she had ever experienced.

"That you feel nothing when I touch you?" He asked her, challenging her to show him that she felt nothing, even though it was obvious she couldn't.

To demonstrate that he knew she had been lying, he released her wrists and rubbed his hands across her bare arms, sending goose bumps across her skin. She suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands, so she let them to fall into her lap and grabbed the sheet to prevent herself from reaching out to him. But she couldn't hide how much her body liked his touch and craved for the contact.

She turned her head sideways again, not just to hide her lustful gaze from him, but also because she didn't want him to see how she was biting her lip in desperate attempt to fight against her whimpers in delight. But he used it to his own advantage, grazing his fingers up and down her arm, reaching to her neck and face as well, smiling triumphantly when she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

His second hand stuck behind the sheet, caressing her calf and driving her crazy with it. Her willpower was slowly fading away, losing the inner struggle she had battled with herself. She had been telling lie after lie, because, of course, she felt something. _How couldn't she?_ He had a wonderful ability that had always helped him to get through her walls, no matter how high and thick the walls had been.

Her body was shaking under his caresses because the exciting tension she felt wanted to break free, but she still stubbornly kept it inside. However, she whimpered when he bent his head down and kissed the sensitive spot on her wrist, grazing his nose up her arm, and he certainly didn't resist teasing her neck. She exhaled shakily when she sensed his body so close to hers, because his proximity was just something she apparently needed, despite her reluctance to believe his words.

"Or kiss you?" He whispered those words right into her ear, watching the noticeable tremble of her body and enjoying the heat it was emitting.

She turned her head to him, surprised when she found his face just millimetres from hers, their lips almost touching. He continued in his caresses on her leg, cupping her cheek to be sure she wouldn't try to turn away, his eyes slipping down on her lips when she parted them. Their bodies now were in the direct contact again, and he could feel her heart beating erratically, which only proved that her claim had been a plain lie.

It was she who made the first step as she leaned her head in and tried to catch his lips between hers, but he pulled away a bit, making impossible for her to get what she hungered for. She tried it again, but to no avail. She didn't realize that she was now giving him the necessary proof he needed to know she actually felt something towards him, since her only desire at the moment was to kiss him.

But that didn't interest her at all, because the only thing she wanted was to feel his lips on hers. So, to be certain she would be successful for the third time, she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck, finally closing the tiny gap between them. The love she felt exploded the moment their lips had joined, spreading through her veins to every corner of her being.

His arms embraced her naturally, pressing their bodies together tightly, to which she didn't try to resist at all. She was just too weak. His kiss was calming her down, and if she was supposed to believe that his feelings for her were serious and he really hadn't just taken advantage of her state of undress, then such a kiss was one of the best ways how to achieve it.

Although she was already familiar with his lips and the way he tasted, he didn't cease to amaze her with how damn good it actually was every time. She loved the merest detail of the kiss, never wanting to give up the chance to kiss him once more. Their rubbing, intertwined tongues, their biting teeth and their swollen lips just couldn't get enough of each other, craving for more with each movement.

She palmed his cheeks, changing the angle marvellously with a deep moan while he contentedly responded, letting the joy seize him. This wasn't the type of kiss that would scream with 'I have no feelings for you'. On the contrary, it was a kiss full of unbridled passion, uncontrollable lust and, mainly, love. Exactly the kind of emotions and feelings he knew very well she felt towards him.

The kiss got out of their control, because it soon developed into something more as their hands started to roam, caressing their skins. He just had to rake her almost-dry hair with his fingers, burying them there and revelling in those natural curls he loved so much. And she hugged him more tightly, excitingly rubbing his back up to his head, reaching into his hair, as well, as she tousled it.

Shifting her weight, she stopped leaning over and, rather, changed the direction, trying to lie down on the mattress and take him with her. She just wanted to feel, again, how wonderfully it felt to be surrounded by his body, because she had fallen in love with the feeling the moment she'd had the chance to experience it. Nothing interested her in this very moment like her want for him.

Tony took the hint rather quickly and gently started to use his body weight to make her lie down. With regret, he freed one of his hands from her hair and put it on the mattress behind her body to find some support for doing so, while she wrapped her arms around him, clinging onto him, practically forcing him to put her down. She stretched out her legs to prepare for the lying position as he did the same, but with some difficulties since he still had to hold her.

But he found the right position when her back hit the mattress, letting him to press his chest against hers and kiss her thoroughly. His hands stuck beneath the sheets and touched her heated skin, massaging her waist gently as she whimpered and tugged at his hair to express her pleasure only he could give her. And she was certain that she wanted it only from him, time after time.

She dismissed everything from her mind. She couldn't even remember what he had been asking her and why she had been angry with him because it was irrelevant right now. Whatever it was, it had some plausible explanation, so there was no need to feel uncertain or hurt. She was completely focused on getting the satisfaction from him once more, totally uninterested in some upcoming rehearsal dinner.

But he didn't forget his question. He remembered very well of what she had accused him of and how much it had hurt him that she didn't want to believe he might love her and that he'd just taken advantage of her, and, moreover, that she had denied she would even feel something towards him. He couldn't leave it like that. He needed to clarify exactly what he felt and why he considered the thing that had happened between them as love-making.

Determinedly, he broke the kiss and allowed them both a chance to refill their lungs. She whimpered, trying to pull his head down to attach her lips back to his, but he resisted, gently kneading her muscles. "Why did you let me to make love to you then, huh?" He asked her breathlessly, reminding her that she had claimed she had no feelings for him at all, which obviously wasn't true.

Her memories on the previous conversation returned, but she couldn't do anything else but agree with him. Because he was right, she had been lying about her feelings, because she certainly couldn't call love some insignificant feeling. She sighed, trying to apologize through her gaze, but it seemed that he still wasn't finished, that he expected from her to confirm that she had been lying.

"If you have no feelings for me, then why did you spend nights watching me in my sleep and caressing my face?" He blurted out, watching her reaction closely. If he couldn't use the love confession that she had made and about which she didn't have any idea against her, then he could use their sleeping arrangements during their movie nights in her apartment.

Her face froze in the sudden shock that hit her because she thought that he hadn't known about that. She had thought it was her little secret, because she had expected that if he had known about it, he would have tried to question her. But nothing like that had ever happened. She opened her mouth to ask him how the hell did he knew, but no words came out because she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Or do you think that I don't know about those 'secret sleeping snuggles' that happen when I fall asleep in your apartment?" He asked her upon seeing her shocked expression, because he couldn't believe that she hadn't considered he might know about it.

She didn't know what to respond. _How was she supposed to explain her desire to watch him in his sleep? The fact she loved to trace her fingers all over his face, admiring his boyish features?_ There was only one explanation for all of this, and it certainly didn't match with what she had claimed – that she had no feelings for him. Because this screamed with proof of very strong and serious feelings.

But she still knew nothing about his. _Does it mean he is in love with her because he considers the thing that has happened between them as love-making? Is there any chance that he might reciprocate her feelings? Were his intentions really that pure and she just freaked out pointlessly?_ She stared at him, thousands of questions circling around in her head, making her confused.

She abruptly sat up, pushing him away and trying to sort out her thoughts. But she hadn't had such havoc in her head for a very long time. "How?" She managed to get out of her mouth, wondering how he knew about all of this, when had he found out and why he hadn't told her anything.

Tony sat up, too, not at all hurt that she had shoved him away because he had expected it. She was astonished with the new information, so the reaction had been natural in her state of wonder. But that didn't stop him from trying to obtain the answer he wanted to hear from her. He had to tell her how he felt about her and she needed to admit that her feelings for him were real. He couldn't let the situation stay in such chaotic condition because it would destroy everything.

So he embraced her from behind, pressing her back on his chest, satisfied that she didn't try to fight it and, rather, melt into his arms because it was easier than to endlessly resist to her cravings. It felt so good to be enveloped in his warmth. She loved the way his hands possessively hold her while he sniffed her hair, grazing her neck lightly with his nose.

"Does it really matter how I know about it?" He whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe gently, getting another proof of how wonderfully responsive she was when she bent her head aside to give him more space for teasing her neck.

She even let the sheet around her fall down and gave him a chance to caress her breasts sensually, by which she confirmed that she actually wasn't interested in any explanation. Still, she grabbed his hands to prevent herself from touching him while enjoying the delight she was experiencing thanks to his lips on the sensitive skin of her throat.

"Isn't it more important to finally admit that you have some feelings for me?" He asked her, wanting her to admit that she had been lying, because the way she had reacted to his touches and his kiss was enough for him to know that the love confession from before had been really genuine and it hadn't been some heat-of–the-moment.

Ziva knew that the reason why she was angry with him was because she had convinced herself that he'd just taken advantage of her, and it was hurting her because she had trusted him. She was in love with him and the alleged betrayal was breaking her heart because she hadn't expected something like that from him. Maybe from others, but not from him. Not after all those countless occasions when he had showed her his loyalty.

She closed her eyes and sighed, wondering how to get out of this situation without harming him and herself. She just needed some time to absorb the new feeling she'd found. Besides, she still wasn't sure whether she could believe him. All of his words had been supposed to convince her about his sincerity and about his feelings, but after all those betrayals she had experienced in her life, it was hard for her to learn to trust again.

"Tony, please... This is really not the best timing to talk about such things." She tried to put off the conversation for another time. She didn't like to do this, but she really needed to deal with herself first. To accept the love for him and decide whether to believe him that he loved her back and all this that had happened between them was really love-making and not just some attempt to get her into the bed, wasn't the easiest thing. She needed to think it over.

Tony didn't know what else he was supposed to do to make her believe him and to gain her trust back. He had apologized, he'd explained himself, he'd convinced her that she'd lied to him about her non-existent feelings because she clearly felt something towards him, but it apparently hadn't been enough. But he was determined to finish this and say those three words into her eyes, he just had to. It was his duty, he owed that to her and to himself as well.

"And when will that be?" He asked her curiously, not believing that she would really want to return to the conversation later. This was her attempt how to make him to leave and later force him to forget about what had happened. He was getting tired of her constant refusal to talk about serious matters, especially the ones that concerned them.

She registered the evident sarcasm in his voice as if he suspected she might try to avoid the promised talk, and if she wanted to be honest, he had every right to accuse her of such a thing. It was just easier to forget those moments they had experienced together in this room since he'd stepped in and had caught her wearing nothing but a towel. She wouldn't have to deal with anything, at least not in the near future. But he wanted from her some immediate reaction, and she wasn't capable of that.

She turned her head to look at him and to explain to him her thoughts and beg for time, but when she saw his face, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. His gaze was warmer than ever before. The expression of utter admiration mixed with desperation, anger and desire shining from his eyes captivated her. All over again, he was proving that his stare was one of his greatest weapons and she had to use all of her remaining willpower to hold out against it.

The battle inside her body between her head and heart was getting unbearable. She so much wanted to believe the love she saw written all over his face. She wanted to believe his words. She also wanted to believe he hadn't just taken advantage of her, that she hadn't been the only one who had made love. That he had been making love to her, as well, and, thus, she could trust him more than anyone, because he loved her.

However, there was the other side of this. The way he'd seduced her, the fact he still hadn't told her whether he really was in love with her, made her confused. Besides, she believed she was cursed, because every man she had ever loved had betrayed her eventually. Too many men had lied to her, too many of them had let her down, and all she could do was just watch it and do nothing about it.

She hated Ray for what he had done to her, because it now affected her attitude toward Tony. She couldn't bring herself to believe him, not in this state of confusion and hurt she was in. Especially with the new realization that she had fallen in love with her partner, co-worker and best friend in one, which was making things even harder. It wasn't supposed to happen. He had been forbidden from her, and yet, she had fallen for him.

That was why it was better to deny it all, to suppress it for a while and wait for her heart to be completely healed. She was uncertain about her feelings. She wasn't sure whether she could believe to what her heart or her brain were telling her, even though she had acted on it in the last hour or so. He had such power over her that, although she felt weak, he always managed to make her stronger.

She reached out her hand and cupped his face, tracing her thumb across his cheek, and gave him a regretful look. "Just not now. Please, take your things and..." She said, only to be interrupted by his annoyed huff because he really couldn't stand her refusing behaviour anymore.

"No, I won't leave. You have to understand that I can't leave things in this state." He told her determinedly because he really couldn't leave without any other explanation, and, thus, to prove that he had done exactly of what she'd accused him of, which wasn't the truth at all.

Although his persuasion speech had had some effect on her, he recognized that it had also confused her probably even more, because she wanted to believe him, but for some reason, she couldn't. He hoped that if he told her in words what exactly he felt, then she would believe him at least a little bit. She had known him long enough to know that he didn't squander such words, especially if it concerned people he cared about.

"I can't let you to think that it's impossible for me to love you. I have to tell you how I really feel about you." He pointed out the fact that her stubbornness and constant denial complicated his efforts to make her believe him. She had given him her trust and now she wasn't able to believe his candid declaration that what he felt for her was genuine and real and that he hadn't been messing with her. And just because she had convinced herself that he couldn't have such feelings for her.

She didn't dare to blink because she had been frozen since the moment the word 'love' left his lips. It felt so nice to hear it. It warmed her heart immensely and she didn't know why, because he hadn't directly told her he loved her. But just to hear the word in his beautiful voice was enough for her to melt as her heart rate sped up. There was really no reason to deny it anymore, she was head over heels in love with him. Her body was giving her such signs that she couldn't ignore it. At least she could trust herself in this point. One item on her imaginary list of tasks how to deal with herself was crossed.

His eyes studied her for a long moment as he pondered whether to say it now or to find some better position for telling her. He had been playing out this moment in his head numerous times, not to mention how many times he had dreamt about it, and still, he couldn't find the best way, the best place and the best timing for saying it. He wanted it to be perfect, but that was apparently impossible.

He broke the eye contact they had been holding and moved on the bed to sit right in front of her so she wouldn't have to tilt her head to look at him. She followed his movements with her eyes in obvious puzzlement, wondering what the hell he was doing, afraid that he might really leave now. But when he just shifted himself back to his previous position in front of her, she calmed down a bit and just covered her body to the sheet once again.

He raked his hair in nervousness and then reached for her hands, glad that she didn't pull them away. She was giving him the chance to express what he felt, which surprised him but he couldn't wish for more. He still had a chance to set things right, to convince her about his love and make her believe that he could love her. And if there was anybody she could trust, it was him.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his, since she had found sudden interest in their joined hands. "I am, again, sorry for the way I decided to express what I feel. But I swear that I intended to voice it in words, as well, from the very beginning." He started, knowing it was better to apologize once more and pointed out that his feelings for her had been present for a very long time. So, when he'd started to seduce her, he had been driven by his feelings, about which he had wanted to convince her and tell her.

She could just stare at him, completely captivated by his speech again, trying to figure inside her what her thoughts over it were. "Hell, I wanted to tell you that for months. But... there was never the right moment because something always got into my way." He continued, gripping her hands and stressing his words by squeezing them, his determination and his enormous effort to make her to believe him because he was telling the truth coming through.

"I let my actions to speak for me because I just didn't want anything to interrupt me so I could finally stop being a coward and show you, as well as tell you, how I feel about you. And I didn't want to scare you." He went on, speaking to her and keeping the endless eye contact between them to convince her about his sincerity. Judging by her softened gaze, she was starting to believe him.

"Plus, I wanted it to be perfect. Trust me, a hotel room really isn't the best place I imagined, and this atmosphere certainly isn't the one I wanted for us to be when I told you how I feel." He, again, defended himself and his actions, presenting her a reason why he still hadn't told her in words what the feeling he had for her even was. He wanted something better for her because she deserved it, but when this opportunity had opened up to him, he couldn't let it slip away.

"But maybe that's how it is meant to be." He shrugged in resignation, squeezing her hands to prepare her for what was about to come. He couldn't afford any form of hesitation. The confession had to be loud and clear.

Ziva couldn't tear her eyes off of him, watching him motionlessly. Her heart threatened to explode because she knew that this was the moment she would hear the words she'd wanted to hear for so long. Although there was the second part of her that begged him silently not to say anything because it was just easier to deny it than to expect another disappointment, she couldn't fight the desire to hear him out.

It was just stronger than her. So, the moment he released one of her hands and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek to keep her attention, she tilted her head to lean into his touch, watching him without a blink. Her eyes were sparkling with eagerness and tears she was refusing to let fall down, waiting for the magical moment like a five-year-old kid on a Christmas Day.

He smiled at her warmly, glad for her evident anticipation, but he was nervous as Hell. He couldn't believe that the moment he'd dreamt about for years was finally here. But he managed to calm his nerves and took a deep breath. "Ziva, I lov-" He began but was cut off immediately by a strange, rather noisy, sound.

_**The End of Chapter 13** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Towel – Chapter 14** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_Ziva couldn't tear her eyes off of him, watching him motionlessly. Her heart threatened to explode because she knew that this was the moment she would hear the words she'd wanted to hear for so long. Although there was the second part of her that begged him silently not to say anything because it was just easier to deny it than to expect another disappointment, she couldn't fight the desire to hear him out._

_It was just stronger than her. So, the moment he released one of her hands and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek to keep her attention, she tilted her head to lean into his touch, watching him without a blink. Her eyes were sparkling with eagerness and tears she was refusing to let fall down, waiting for the magical moment like a five-year-old kid on a Christmas Day._

_He smiled at her warmly, glad for her evident anticipation, but he was nervous as Hell. He couldn't believe that the moment he'd dreamt about for years was finally here. But he managed to calm his nerves and took a deep breath. "Ziva, I lov-" He began but was cut off immediately by a strange, rather noisy, sound._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

He trailed off and turned his head in the direction of the sound with his mouth still open as the words still hung in the air. She did the same, furrowing her eyebrows as she became aware of the nature of the sound. Since the door that interconnected their separated rooms was still open, because he hadn't bothered closing it when he'd entered hers, they could hear very clearly that somebody was banging on the door of his room.

"Tony! Open the door! I know you're in there!" McGee's annoyed, but muffled, voice filled the silence between them.

They looked at each other, not quite believing to what was happening. The lack of time they had and their carelessness, since they both knew that they friends had been looking for them, finally caught up to them. To their luck, in the most inconvenient moment of their lives. But there wasn't any time to give it a deeper thought because McGee was probably angrier than they expected, as they judged by his following sentences.

"Look, if you don't open up, I warn you, I have keys to your room! So, I'll get inside, anyway. Wouldn't it be better if you just let me in?" McGee tried to convince Tony to let him in, feeling as the wrath inside him boiled. His partner was like a brother to him, but sometimes he had an unimaginably strong desire to kill him. He started to understand Ziva in some points.

He wouldn't be that angry if Tony had just picked up his phone, answered him or at least let him know where the hell he had been. He had disappeared ages ago and nobody had heard from or seen him. Tim was just worried about him, not to mention there were certain things they needed to sort out before the rehearsal dinner that was supposed to start in thirty minutes or so.

But it seemed that Tony had vanished into the thin air or something. Abby had tried to help him find Tony, but she had been unsuccessful. According to her words, even Ziva hadn't had any idea where Tony could be. So, he had managed to convince the hotel's staff to give him the spare keys to Tony's room so he could get inside and look around for something that could give him a hint as to Tony's whereabouts.

In the meantime, Tony couldn't believe that the curse somebody had casted upon him, apparently, still worked. He had tried numerous times to tell Ziva how he felt, but something had always interrupted him right in the moment he had opened his mouth. And now again – this time it had been McGee who had made him to stop in midsentence and swallow the words he'd so much wanted to say.

During his mulling over his unfair fate, Ziva was gathering her thoughts and trying to find some solution to this situation. She wanted to hear those words very much, but McGee obviously didn't want to leave until he found Tony. He'd even managed to get the keys from Tony's room, and because Tony was in her room, in her bed and pretty much naked, McGee could catch them in any minute.

She might have started to believe Tony's feelings, but she certainly wasn't ready for the whole world to know what they had been doing here while everybody had been looking for them. There were still some issues she needed to deal with, and she didn't want anyone to know until she would be certain that it was all worth the risk. She cursed under her breath because the lack of time made her angry, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"You have to go, Tony." She told him, squeezing his hands to make him to look at her, getting all anxious because of the compromising situation they had found themselves in.

He turned his head towards her with a confused expression on his face, trying to absorb the words she just had said. "What? No! Let him bang on the door. He'll go away eventually." He told her, waving his hand at it like if it was nothing he should be worried about. His interests were her and his feelings for her. He didn't care about anything else. And he wanted to break the stupid curse.

Her eyes bulged out, smacking him into his arm to make him to realize what kind of a situation they were facing. "Tony, he said that he had keys to your room! This door is open! What do you think he will see when he enters?" She hissed and pointed her finger at the door that interconnected their rooms, trying not to yell because that might raise McGee's suspicion since he had fallen silent, apparently giving Tony a chance to open the door voluntarily.

Tony looked at the door in puzzlement, wondering what her problem with it was, exactly. "So, we will close it. I don't see any problem with that." He stated the obvious solution, suggesting what they might do if McGee really dared to enter his room.

She rolled her eyes because she had the impression that, in the moment she needed him to understand things quickly, he always decided to play dumb. It wasn't about some stupid door that was open. This was about the fact that McGee was about to go inside and catch them without their clothing in her bed. She really needed some time to deal with herself and, even if she wanted to tell their friends about what had happened between her and Tony, she certainly wouldn't choose this way.

"Even if we close it, he will open it trying to find you. I don't have a key to lock it and I highly doubt we have enough time to hide somewhere. You have to go!" She persuaded him to do what she had told him to do and not argue with her. She knew what she was doing. And she swore that she didn't want to get rid of him. She really wanted to hear those three words more than anything, but this was a far more important issue.

Tony stared at her in puzzlement, trying to read in her eyes why she was suddenly so agitated. He wondered whether she even wanted to tell their friends about what had happened between them. However, he had to admit that McGee walking into his room and catching a sight of them and how they were sitting on the bed, pretty much naked, apparently in some after-sex talk, wasn't the best way to inform the world.

His gentleman side couldn't let this happen. He had to defend her honour because she wasn't responsible for this mess, at least not that much as he was. They really needed to talk thoroughly about the whole thing just between the two of them, and then they could consider telling their friends. Too bad that time was their greatest enemy at the moment. Not to mention that he didn't have any idea about how to explain McGee what was happening here, in the case that he really would enter the room.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he would leave, but before that he still had few things to say. He didn't want this chance to slip away, because it was probably his only one for expressing his feelings. Although he understood the need of leaving her room and go to deal with McGee, he was frightened to leave her there alone. He truly needed her to believe him that his intentions had been as pure as he'd claimed and that he really loved her.

But he didn't have any chance to say anything, because Tim completely lost his patience behind the door. "OK, your choice. I'll count to ten and then I'm going in. One..." He started to count, giving Tony one last chance to open the door, getting tired with standing on the hallway like a fool.

Eyes of both lovers in the bed widened in horror, suddenly realizing that the compromising situation was more real than they had been admitting. McGee was really determined to go inside, no matter the sight he may be welcomed with, because his only concern was to find Tony. Time really wasn't their friend. It was as if fate just didn't want them to solve everything so easily, and, instead, constantly put obstacles in their way.

Tony recovered quickly, slipping his gaze over to hers, and catching her as she stared at him, her eyes emphasizing the insistence of his leaving. "You're right. I have to go." He said with noticeable regret, because it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't have any other choice if he wanted to keep things that had happened between them as a secret.

The corners of her mouth twitched in dejected agreement, because she really didn't want him to leave, but it was necessary. She regretted it in the same way he did, but the circumstances were against them. To stress her sadness over it, she drew small circles on his palm, watching his eyes in the process. She wanted to let him know that, despite her uncertainty, she understood why he had to do this and leave.

He sent her a small smile, actually feeling satisfied because they were able to communicate without words, which signified about very deep connection between them. Nevertheless, he wanted to do something to assure her that this wasn't the end. That he still wanted to talk about it with her and express his feelings as soon as possible. So, ignoring McGee's counting, which had reached three by now, he leaned forward, grabbed her by her head and kissed her soundly.

She didn't resist, only welcomed his lips on hers, whimpering in protest when he immediately pulled away, because it could turn into something more and, for that, they really didn't have any time. So, she rather mouthed the word 'go' to which he replied with a nod and, for the last time, raked her hair, cupping her face to memorize it like this was the last time in his life he was going to see her.

Then, he threw the sheet around him away and climbed out of the bed, looking around for his clothes. He had to congratulate himself, because the only pieces he had to find were his jeans, T-shirt and boxers. He had come barefoot into her room, so there were no socks or shoes to pay attention to. He scanned the room and quickly found what he needed, immediately reaching for it.

He grinned widely, because he could feel her eyes on his naked butt as she feasted them all over his body, apparently appreciating it, since he could hear her sighs and whimpers. If he had the time he would have turned around to face her and let her to enjoy whatever she pleased. But that was not possible at the moment. He just hoped that he would have the chance to do so some other time, like they had promised to each other.

He hastily put his boxers on, struggling a bit with his jeans since he wasn't used to putting them on so fast. "Hurry!" She whispered urgently, because McGee had just reached number six. She had to admire Tim's patience and the slowness of the counting. She would be inside already if she were him.

Tony just huffed in annoyance because it wasn't the easiest thing to do. But he managed to zip his jeans up and grab his T-shirt from the ground but he didn't put it on. It could wait. He had the most necessary clothing on him and that was enough. The more important thing was to come up with something plausible for McGee to explain why he hadn't answered the door.

He knew it was better just to say goodbye and leave, but he couldn't resist not looking at her, which was a terrible mistake. Seeing her sitting on the bed, wrapped in the sheets with the desirous and greedy look she was giving him, was just too much for him to bear. He had to tell her, no matter what. He couldn't leave without telling her how much he loved her. It would kill him inside to just leave her without saying it.

Ziva recognized in his face the new determination, but since McGee was about to say number eight any second, she, rather, urged Tony to leave. "What are you waiting for? Go!" She insisted on his leaving, trying not to think about how sexy and yummy he looked with the tousled hair, bare chest and his jeans on.

But instead of making a step towards his room, Tony's legs chose the other direction and led him back to the bed, not caring about McGee's counting. He also ignored her frown and her following urgent whispers that begged him to leave and deal with McGee to keep their secret safe. He really needed to get this out, and he would never forgive himself if he didn't prove his feelings by words as well.

He leaned in, grabbing her by her neck and watching her eyes in the process as he swallowed the rest of her pleas with a sweet, passionate kiss. She melted the second he had touched her, still too weak to fight against it as she responded to his lips naturally, palming his cheeks and lifting herself up a bit from the bed to get a better angle. She really couldn't get enough of his lips. She would be contended if kissing him was her job for the rest of her life.

It was sinfully slow and fervent kiss that made them sweat with desire again and they would give in if it weren't for a very impatient McGee in the hallway. She understood what he tried to tell her by this and, even though she was aware of the fact that he had to leave, she didn't want to let him go and give up his lips. He had become her drug and she didn't want to experience the unpleasant withdrawal.

So, every time he wanted to break the kiss, she applied more pressure on her hands and made him to stay glued to hers. He relented, but when McGee said the number nine and obviously started preparing for opening the door to the room, he managed to pull away, trying not to hear her unhappy whimper. He apologized through his gaze, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip and making the eye contact he so much needed for what he was about to say.

"I love you, too." He said, smiling at her warmly and hoping that she would believe him. He was aware he had used the word 'too', which insinuated that he knew about her feelings for him, but he didn't care. The most important thing was that he had finally said it.

She stared at him with mixture of love, adoration and happiness, glad for those words that filled her heart with unimaginable warmth and joy. She was on cloud nine at the moment and couldn't do anything else but smile silly. She believed him, now, because, even though it hadn't been for the first time she had heard a love confession after such passionate moment like the one they just had experienced, nothing in world could compare to sincerity and seriousness of his words. He had spoken from the bottom of his heart as if she was his soul mate, and that had given her the proof she needed.

Since McGee was done counting, Tony quickly said goodbye with a peck on her lips and winked at her as he turned around and went out of the room, taking the doorknob. With the last one look, he closed the door behind him, closing his eyes to retain the image of her face when he had been leaving. He wanted to remember this moment so he could tell about that to his grandchildren in the, hopefully possible, future.

Ziva was casting lustful looks on the door as if she expected him to return, but then she laid back on the mattress, sighing deeply in relief. She smiled to herself widely, feeling like teenager in love, because what she had just experienced was an indescribably amazing moment, and she knew it would stay on her mind for a very long time. What made her a bit uneasy was the usage of the word 'too' in the love confession, because she wasn't aware of ever telling him how she felt. But she decided not to rack her brains over it at the moment and, rather, listen to what was happening on the other side of the door.

* * *

Tony made it on time because right at the moment he opened his eyes, McGee began to unlock the door. He quickly jumped aside from the door that interconnected his and Ziva's room and, rather, stood in front of the door from the bathroom to make false assumption that he had just come out of there. He then realized that he didn't have his T-shirt, and wondered for a while where it might be, coming to the conclusion that he had to have dropped it when he had kissed Ziva, so it had stayed in her room.

He just waved his hand at it, rather, fishing around in his database of excuses he had learnt throughout his life, trying to come with something believable and doing his best to not look nervous at all. He actually had a hard time keeping a straight face because McGee stuck his head inside carefully as if he was afraid what he might expect in the room. When his eyes found Tony, he immediately opened the door, ready to kill him.

"Hi, McGee!" Tony greeted him with a smile that was able to light a Christmas tree, hiding his uneasiness behind it.

"So, you're really here. Can you tell me where the hell you've been?! I've been trying to find you for ages!" Tim assaulted him verbally in an instant, closing the door behind him because he didn't want to disturb the hotel's staff after they had been so nice to him and had provided him the key to this room.

Tony swallowed hard, but he didn't let himself become disconcerted, because he couldn't give any reason to make McGee suspect something. "Calm down, McNervous. We're here for, like, three hours, so you definitely haven't been trying to find me 'for ages'." He said, trying to play the jokey part and downplay it all, adding a chuckle to make it more believable.

Tim just crossed his arms and leaned against the door, determined to get the truth out of him, whatever it cost. "Doesn't really matter. You're not picking up your phone, you're not answering your door and nobody has seen you since we got here. Where have you been?" He started to interrogate him, not really caring that he sounded like a jealous wife or concerned father. He had been truly worried about Tony, so his natural, annoyed reaction was more than understandable.

Tony actually considered it sweet that there was someone out there who had such an interest in him and was worried because of his disappearance. To be honest, if he was in McGee's place, he would probably try to carry out the same interrogation. But even though Tim was like a brother to him, Ziva was more important since, she was the woman he was in love with. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut about the real truth.

"Aw, it's nice of you to be so caring, Tim. But you really didn't have to worry, I was here in this room. Actually, I was in the bathroom." He replied, leisurely leaning against the doorframe, trying to support his claim that he had been a good boy and hadn't done anything bad.

McGee raised his eyebrows suspiciously, wondering whether Tony was telling the truth. It wasn't usual for him to spend so much time in the bathroom and forget about the whole world because of some shower. "In the bathroom? The whole time?" He asked him, the tone of his voice filled with such scepticism that Tony began to get really nervous.

He knew that he had to come up with something solid, something that would explain credibly enough as to why he had vanished. And he needed to find some excuse very soon because it didn't really look good when he was just standing there and staring at McGee, biting his lip in contemplation. It only raised the suspicion and that was something he truly didn't need.

"OK, you got me. I was having a bath." He raised his hands in surrender, taking this as the easiest way to explain things. He tried his best to look rather apologetic, so he would convince Tim.

"Since I didn't get much sleep over the last few days, I just dozed off, I guess. The next thing I remember is you banging on my door." He added to support his statement and give McGee enough evidence. He had to congratulate himself once again, because it was actually a pretty good and plausible excuse.

Nevertheless, McGee didn't look convinced at all. Tony certainly didn't look like someone who had just come out of the bathroom with the tousled hair, somewhat self-satisfied smile he couldn't just wipe off his face and widened eyes like if he had just gotten the best present of his life. Something was off and he pledged that he would find out what the real truth was, no matter how disgusting, surprising or unpleasant the truth might be.

"A bath?" He asked Tony in another of his unbelieving tones that signified how much he had to struggle to believe whatever Tony was saying to explain his disappearance. He really didn't guess that Tony was the type who liked to soak himself up in the warm water, do nothing and just relax. Especially because he didn't have a TV in his bathroom, so he couldn't watch movies like that. And he needed to see a movie on a big screen, as he'd claimed once, to actually enjoy it, so a tablet or phone was out of the question.

Tony nodded enthusiastically as if having a bath was his greatest hobby, hoping that McGee really took the bait and actually believed him at least a bit. "Yes, you know – bathtub, hot water and bath salts. It's pretty relaxing, you should try it sometimes." He immediately rushed in with a recommendation that McGee shouldn't be ashamed and should spoil himself, as well, from time to time. It wasn't just a woman thing. Men had their needs and ways to relax, too.

Tim watched him incredulously for quite a while, trying to figure out whether Tony was lying or if he was that nervous because he might find it a bit embarrassing that he had been having a bath. It had sounded plausible, he had to admit that. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Tony was withholding some information from him, and such a fact troubled him even more. He couldn't imagine what could be so serious that Tony didn't want to tell him.

He scanned the room with his eyes, trying to use his 'X-ray vision' to find anything that might give him any evidence as to what Tony had really been doing. However, nothing was out of normal. There was Tony's baggage on his bed, half unpacked, as he apparently had been working on unpacking it when he had decided to take a bath. Other than that, everything looked completely normal. Like in every other hotel room.

"What did you want, anyway? And I'm sorry for worrying you, of course." Tony cleared his throat, trying to ignore the thoroughness with which McGee examined his hotel room, and, rather, wanted to focus on the reason why he had been so rudely interrupted during his love confession.

He didn't get his answer because McGee, unfortunately for Tony, found a new interest in the door that interconnected his and Ziva's room, completely ignoring his question. And that was bad. Nobody was supposed to know that they rooms were designed like that, especially when he had dared to disappear and everybody would think the same thing as McGee probably did at the moment.

"Where does this door lead to?" Tim asked curiously, pointing his finger at the door, his eyes boring into Tony and daring him to lie.

Tony shifted his weight from one leg to another while scratching his head, pondering whether to tell him the truth or not. But because McGee would try to find out by himself, he rather chose the truth, not wanting to put Ziva in a compromising situation. "This one? To the adjacent room, I guess. They're probably connected." He replied casually, trying to show that it hadn't even occurred in his mind to take the doorknob into his hands; that he'd just assumed the purpose of the door.

McGee's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, maybe finally getting closer to the 'real' truth. Not the truth Tony had been trying to foist to him. He knew very well who occupied the next room, who was Tony's neighbour. The only question was whether Tony really had been that brave and had decided to resolve his feelings as well as feelings of the person behind the door. Because that would perfectly explain everything.

"Ziva is in the adjacent room." Tim stated the obvious, watching Tony very closely for any reaction he could get. He tried to make his tone neutral. He didn't want to insinuate anything until it was really necessary.

Tony's heart rate quickened, but he didn't let it to overwhelm him. He needed to stay strong, not only for himself but for Ziva as well. He was actually dying to tell everything to his friend, to share this amazing piece of news with someone. But he also knew very well that it wasn't the best time to do so. They still had plenty of things to talk about with Ziva, and he respected her wish to tell their friends after they resolved it.

So, he just licked his lips to water his suddenly-dry mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat, hard, so he could speak properly. "Yes, I'm aware of that. What does that have to do with anything?" He continued in his leisurely stance like if he wasn't excited at all with Ziva being in the next room. It was a great lie, he knew that, but he needed to play this part.

McGee raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if Tony had gone crazy or something. This was far more obvious than anything he had ever seen. What else could he think when he saw Tony standing in front of him only in his jeans with a face that clearly signalled that he had experienced something very pleasant, and now he had found out that Ziva was just few steps away from him because, the only barrier between them was the door that connected their rooms?

No, he wasn't that stupid and oblivious. If anybody knew for certain the kind of feelings Tony had for Ziva, it was him. He'd heard about it numerous times when he'd tried to get Tony out of few depression states he'd been through over the last few years. And although Tony had been really good in hiding his feelings for most of the time, he'd sometimes slipped and let the world know who the woman was that had stolen his heart.

Tim had decided long time ago that he wouldn't interfere since Tony had begged him not to. Even though it had been breaking his heart when he'd seen his friends suffer from time to time, he'd kept his mouth shut. And that was really hard because he knew a few secrets of both and had a well-founded inkling that Ziva might not be that indifferent to Tony as she'd sometimes claimed. Even she, the queen of the pretending, had let her guard down occasionally and had shown how deeply she cared about Tony. And Tim, as a good observer, could tell with indisputable certainty that the nature of her concern had been far off from friendship and had had more to do with love.

That's why he didn't believe a word Tony was saying. It was just too great a coincidence that Tony had vanished off the face of the Earth with Ziva just behind the wall. And since Rule 39 was clear about coincidences, he decided to stick with it and, rather, suspect that something could have happened between his two friends. Because, even though Tony's story about dozing off while having a bath had sounded credible, McGee considered Ziva to be the reason why his friend had disappeared.

"Seriously, Tony? You and her? Separated only by that door?" He nodded with his head in the direction of the door, trying to insinuate that he had a pretty good idea what was going on here and some cock-and-bull story wasn't going to convince him otherwise. Judging by Tony's shocked look, he had been right.

Tony sighed inwardly, his complexion turning pale as he flashed a nervous glance at the door that was causing him so much trouble. He distinguished immediately what McGee's words had been implying, because Tim was aware of his feelings towards Ziva. His friend was actually the first person he'd had the courage to confide in with them, knowing that the secret would be safe with him. This wasn't something he could go to solve into Gibbs' basement.

"Look, I know where you're going with this, but I can assure you, it's not what you think." He said, using a more serious tone than before and trying not to think about how the blatant lie burned inside his throat. What McGee thought was the actual truth, he had spent the time on the other side of the door with the love of his life, but that couldn't be revealed for certain reasons.

"Do you really think that I would risk my life and go into her room, taking advantage of how our rooms are designed? I don't have a death wish, McGee. She would kill me if I even tried to open the door." He played it down once again, trying to sweep it under the carpet and describe the possible situation. It really didn't matter that he had actually dared to open the door and abuse their sleeping arrangements, luckily surprising her wearing just a small towel which had sent his seduction abilities into overdrive.

Tim looked him up and down, not satisfied with the answer at all but recognizing what Tony tried to hide in his message. He had begged him to believe him and if he wasn't able to do so, then he should drop the subject, at least for now. Even the imploring gaze of his was confirming that. Tim, of course, wondered why Tony didn't want to tell him, since he could be sure he wouldn't tell anything to anybody. But there was some apparent reason for that, so he, rather, decided to put off the interrogation to later since he had accomplished his goal, which was to find Tony.

"Yes, you're right. She would." He agreed with Tony and straightened back up to assure him that he had finished his questioning and had decided to leave him be for the time being. There were far more important issues to deal with at the moment, anyway.

"Either way, why I was looking for you. First, we have to wrap up the gift for Jimmy." McGee completely deflected the conversation to the real reason why he had tried so hard to find Tony, pointing out the fact that the gift was in Tony's possession.

"And second – both your suits are with me, they're in my room. You completely forgot about them, and that's the main reason why I was trying to find you, since you need one for tonight." He explained to Tony, whose face lit up with realization as he remembered what he had been doing before he'd found Ziva's shoes in his bag. He'd actually been looking for his suits, wanting to call McGee right after he would finish the visit of Ziva's room. Well, it had gotten twisted on the way, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Ah, I was wondering where they might have been. I wanted to call you and ask but I decided to take a bath first." Tony reminisced, feeling like a whole week had passed since he had found out that his suits had been missing, but he'd, rather, decided to do a favour for Ziva. _Very exciting favour, indeed._

"OK, let me put some clothes on and we'll go get them. Thanks a lot, Tim." He added and moved closer to the bed, pulling out another T-shirt from the baggage and putting it on, while McGee just nodded in agreement, glad that this issue had been finally resolved.

After Tony put on his socks and shoes, he found his cell phone and the keys for the room and took a look around to make sure everything was in its place. McGee opened the door and went out into the corridor, sending a text message to Abby that his searching for Tony had been successful and she could stop worrying about it. Tony cast one last glance at the door inside his room, wondering what Ziva was doing behind it, and then he locked his room up, following McGee into his.

* * *

Ziva gave out a deep sigh of relief, because her heart had almost stopped when she had heard that McGee wanted to know where the door lead to. She hadn't dared move, not wanting to raise any suspicion, and was actually glad for Tony's nimble thinking. He had saved her this time, she truly didn't have any idea how they would explain to Tim what had happened. She knew very well that he wasn't oblivious over her feelings for Tony. On the contrary, he was actually aware of them, even though he had tried to play dumb every time.

As she was replying the events of the last hour in her head, she sighed contently this time, smiling widely and making curls with her forefinger. She still didn't know what to do about the whole situation, what her stance towards it should be, but she knew she had enough time to decide. So, she pushed the worries back for a while and just enjoyed the feeling that some man loved her and she loved him back.

It was an amazing feeling, one of those that people lived for and fought for. She felt as if she was floating on the cloud nine. The happiness had seized her and she couldn't do anything about it, only to accept it. After very long time, she felt happy. She hadn't been able to feel this way with Ray, despite her undeniable affection towards that man. But Tony was just different, somehow. She wanted to live just to see his smile and the way his eyes studied her.

Chuckling at her silliness, not at all feeling actually silly, she turned her head on the right and spotted the dress hanging on the wardrobe. She froze as she realized that she was supposed to be down at the bar very soon. She immediately checked the time to find out how much she had left. And because she needed to dress herself up, put on some make-up and do something with her hair, she sat up, cursing silently.

She tried to find the towel with her eyes, wanting to wrap her body up to it again, not daring to risk anything again, but it was far away from the bed. Then her eyes caught a sight of something on the sheets and she took it into her hands, the smile returning back to her face. It was Tony's T-shirt. He had obviously dropped it when he had kissed her and had told her he loved her.

With a smile that wide that even Miss World wouldn't be ashamed of it, she put the black T-shirt on, smelling the scent of the man it belonged to. She got up from the bed and went over to the wardrobe, standing right in front of the dress. She had loved it from the first moment she had seen it, but she had considered it a bit revealing for such an occasion as a rehearsal dinner certainly was.

But Breena had convinced her to buy it, telling her that she would look fabulous and could attract the eyes of every man in the room. Which was supposed to be the purpose, because deeply-in-love Breena was having unbelievable urge to find a man for every single girl she knew, including Abby and Ziva. So, Ziva had relented in the end, not wanting to be impolite, and had bought the dress. But she'd also asked Tony to go 'with her' to the wedding so she wouldn't actually be bothered by any men. And if somebody could protect her while still being a friend, it was Tony.

But suddenly, it had become a problem. What had happened between them this afternoon had changed their relationship radically, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to take this dress on in front of Tony. Before that, she had seen it as a great opportunity to tease him, because she had been sure he would drool over her, which would also bring out his possessive side and he would watch her like a hawk, not wanting her to end in the arms of any other man.

But now, when she had already found out what his touch was able to do to her, and when she imagined what his reaction would be the moment he saw her in this dress, she was very uncertain about it. The dress wasn't as revealing as the towel was, but she had to admit that it still revealed more than she suddenly wanted. With his seduction skills, she started to fear where the dress could take her tonight.

However, it was the only dress she'd taken with her here. She couldn't put on the dress she was supposed to wear on the wedding, because it had been chosen particularly for the ceremony. So, she resignedly took the dress into her hands, praying silently to survive this night and that Tony will keep his hands to himself and not constantly touch her. She turned around to take the shoes Tony had brought to her and which matched the dress.

With another chuckle that left her mouth, remembering what this pair of shoes had done to her relationship with Tony, she also found some lingerie and went back to the bathroom, lifting up the towel from the floor in the process. The lights were still on. Actually, the whole bathroom looked the same way she had left it. She put the towel back on its place and turned around to face herself in the mirror.

The gaze she gave herself in the reflection spoke for itself. She was overly satisfied with her lover, it was written all over her face. Not to mention, she was able to overlook what sort of mess he had made with her hair. Smiling, she took the hairdryer and started to work on making herself presentable, pulling out the items from her cosmetic bag. It was time to get back to the real world and head off to the rehearsal dinner.

_**The End of Chapter 14** _

_**THE END OF THE FIRST PART** _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Towel – Chapter 15** _

Ziva rushed through the hotel hallway, carrying the gift for Breena in her hands, careful not to drop it, but still looking like a lady who pays attention to her manners. She knew she was late, and Abby probably was sitting down at the bar already, waiting for her and wondering where she might be. But she had to congratulate herself for her appearance, considering the time pressure she was in.

It had been a heroic performance, she had to give herself that. To put the make-up on her face that matched her dress, do something with her hair, choose the right accessories and put the dress on in such a short period of time, that was worth of an Olympic medal at least. Not to mention that she didn't forget the gift for Breena, and she even made the bed because she couldn't believe her eyes in what state of mess the sheets were.

Descending the stairs into the hotel's lobby, she carefully looked around to be sure that nobody was in sight and she didn't have to cover herself in the dress she wore. Like she'd said before, she loved it. But she was still nervous about it. She didn't mind reactions of other men, she was used to them, but she dreaded Tony's reaction. Especially his innuendos or touches after what had happened between them.

The dress was made like it were for a Greek goddess, close-fitting and floor-length, but since she wore high heels, it reached just above her ankles. The shade of cyan blue shone into the night, supported by clear Swarovski crystals that decorated the golden patches on the straps from the side and the collar around her neck. All the decorations on the dress only underlined her goddess-like appearance.

Her biggest 'problem' was the long slit with the straps on her sides. There were four straps, about five-centimetres wide, starting just below her armpit with gaps of the same width, showing her naked skin, ending in the place where her lap was. The dress then continued down with a great view on her legs. Luckily, even though it looked like she wasn't wearing any panties, she managed to hide thongs behind the material so that she actually wore some underwear. She felt almost naked, already, like that, and it was enough to send the fantasies of any man into overdrive.

The straps framed her figure and hugged her curves on both of her sides, hiding enough of her breasts but, rather, revealing her hips. Her legs weren't able to hide behind the cotton and silk fabric, despite its length, and the same went for her lap and her backside. The two last straps that were supposed to hide those parts were actually the longest ones. So the fabric of the dress hid just the really necessary flesh while the straps, together with the gaps between them, provided a very sexy view on her body from the side.

And that meant that all Tony needed was to stick his finger between the third and fourth strap, and she would have to deal with a great problem since he would have free access to her intimate parts or her butt. She truly didn't have any idea how to make him to keep his hands to himself, because she couldn't imagine her reaction when his fingers touched her, especially after she had proved to herself that she wasn't immune to his charm at all.

At least her breasts were really covered, the upper part of the dress was amazing for that. It had a circular top connected to the main fabric of the dress, decorated and hemmed with those, already mentioned, golden patches and clear Swarovski crystals, just like on the straps. Also, she wore a bracelet, made of the same cloth with the same decorations on her left hand, that went with the dress.

It really made her to look like a goddess and she couldn't wait to put it on and show herself off, despite her uncertainty over Tony's reactions. Particularly because Breena wanted her to wear this dress at the rehearsal dinner, so she would enchant every man in the room and finally find her matching partner among the wedding's guests. Not that she actually wanted to find someone, but she didn't want to disappoint Breena, who had appeared be very enthusiastic about it.

Her accessories excellently fit to the dress, from the bracelet, across her purse she had been able to find so it would match, to her earrings and her shoes. They were about eight centimetres high, gold-and-cyan-blue-themed with small crystals on the strips, so it perfectly matched everything she had bought. Her make up with blue eye shadow, only added to the perfection.

Her hair had been mess after her afternoon encounter with Tony, so it had been rather hard to do something with it. Luckily, she had taken her hair rollers with her to the hotel, wanting to do some fancy hairstyle for the wedding. So, she had used them now to tame her natural curls and made them more pretty. She had decided not to do anything else with her hair but curl it, because Tony loved when she had her hair down and wavy. Maybe it could divert his attention from the dress.

But overall, she was satisfied with her appearance. She loved to dress herself up from time to time, not being in agent mode for once and just enjoying how it felt to be a woman. Especially because, after all the 'not-dating stuff' with Tony they had practiced over the last few weeks, she had actually gotten used to it. They had been uncovering sides of each other that they hadn't had any idea even existed, and it had been really nice and pleasant.

Nevertheless, in order to survive this night, she had to forget about everything and forbid herself to think about Tony in any other way than as her friend and her accompaniment on the wedding. She had to forget, and not only about those 'dates' from the last few weeks, but primarily about what had happened between them. It could take her somewhere where she couldn't afford to be while being on her friend's rehearsal dinner.

Her main reason why she wanted to forget about those events in her room that had happened moments ago was that she still wasn't sure how to face it. She believed that he had fallen in love with her, because everything he had said to convince her about it had been sincere and honest. She didn't have any more reason not to believe him, so she did trust him. He loved her, and because she had admitted her love for him, she loved him back.

However, she was confused with the usage of the word 'too' at the end of his love confession, because she wasn't aware that she had said anything about her own feelings. But something deep inside her was telling her that it was possible that she had opened her mouth and had let the words to slip out without warning. Such a thought terrified her, of course.

She couldn't believe that he had been able to shake with her existence so strongly that she wouldn't be aware of what she had been saying. That was just impossible, no man had ever had such power over her. Still, it was bugging her because she knew that it was the only explanation to his confidence over her feelings towards him. He somehow knew she loved him.

And the second side of all of this wasn't making it any easier. They had slept together – that was a fact. Fine, she could live with that, she didn't see any problem with it. She was even able to accept that it had been love-making, because he was in love with her and she was in love with him. That is what people in love do – make love. So, she had come to terms with what had happened and why.

Nonetheless, there was one big 'but'. Something she couldn't overlook so easily and he couldn't, either. There were certain reasons why they hadn't given in to the temptation earlier, why they had pretended it hadn't been happening and why they hadn't acted on their mutual physical attraction before. And those reasons were still there, they didn't disappear despite Tony's efforts to convince her the opposite.

They couldn't be together. Not because they didn't love each other, but because they would never work as a couple. She was an emotional mess, a control freak and she had trust issues while he had commitment issues, and if he wanted to be honest with himself, his previous relationships had made him an emotional mess, too. She couldn't imagine how they could make a couple with personal troubles like these.

Not to mention that their friendship was something she valued greatly. It was one of the best things in her miserable life that she had and she couldn't lose it. Knowing her way of handling relationships and Tony's way, too, she was sure that one of them, sooner or later, would sabotage their relationship. And it would mean the subsequent end of the most precious friendship she'd ever had.

And last, but not least, the most important reason why they couldn't be together – their partnership. It didn't matter whether Rule 12, Gibbs himself or their job in general would stand in their way. She just couldn't imagine how they could work together while being together as a couple. The unimaginable fear she would feel when he went to arrest a suspect or something, knowing it might turn badly and he could end up with some life-threatening injury...

Simply, she couldn't afford to lose him – both as her friend and her partner. So, no matter how deep her love towards him was, she had to forget about it, because to be in love with him was forbidden for her. It pained her a lot. She wanted to scream in desperation over the unfairness, because a man she loved and who loved her back couldn't be hers. And she wanted so much to be with him, but it probably wasn't meant to be. Fate and the circumstances were against them.

With a weary sigh, she looked around the hotel's bar that was just next to the hall where the rehearsal dinner was supposed to take place. She immediately spotted Abby, who was seated on the bar stool in her gothic black dress, which Breena and she had convinced her to buy for this occasion, just as Abby and Breena had done with hers. It wasn't as revealing as her dress, but it didn't mean Abby didn't look fabulous. Because she was definitely very attractive to all the men in the room.

Currently engaged in a chat with the barman, she didn't notice that Ziva was headed in her direction. But she turned her head to her the moment Ziva took her seat next to her on the bar stool, and smiled at her widely. "Finally! Where the hell have you been? You are fifteen minutes late! I was starting to worry about you." She attacked her with her sentences, even though her smile showed that she had been too busy talking to the handsome barman to actually worry about her friend.

Ziva put the gift for Breena on the bar, noticing that Abby had the wrapping paper, huge bow and scissors prepared, already, so they could start with the wrapping. She raked her hair in an attempt to calm herself down and stop occupying her mind with Tony. "I'm sorry, I tried to do something with my hair and it still didn't look the way I wanted. And I completely forgot about time." She lied to Abby easily even though it had been partially true, because to do with her hair what she had done in such a short time was pretty hard.

Abby just smiled even wider, probably not at all thinking over her answer as the barman finally took his eyes off her and looked at Ziva. "What can I get for you?" He smiled at her sweetly, but, although he had to admit the woman in front of him looked like a goddess, Abby seemed to be more interesting to him.

Ziva returned the smile, quickly thinking about what to order as an aperitif. "Gin and tonic, please." She replied and turned sideways to face Abby as the barman hummed in agreement and went to mix the drink.

She raised her eyebrow at Abby and wiggled with it suggestively towards the barman, wondering whether she might have interrupted anything. Which wasn't that unfair, after all, if she considered how Abby had interrupted her moments with Tony. But Abby just blushed, smiled and waved her hand at it like it had been nothing. However, it was visible that she was very pleased with the attention of the man behind the bar.

Ziva rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to Abby. "I think you should give it a chance. He seems like a good guy. And you look beautiful, Abby." She whispered into her ear, hoping the barman hadn't overheard anything because she didn't want to put him into an embarrassing situation.

Abby pulled away and just winked at her mischievously, taking a sip from her own drink. "By the way, you look fabulous, too. Breena was right about this dress. You're gonna be a star tonight." She appreciated Ziva's appearance too, wondering how Tony would react the moment he saw her. She knew very well that her long-time friend had a thing for his Israeli colleague.

Ziva smiled gratefully, accepting the drink from the barman and sighed nervously. "I don't know. I'm still not sure whether I should wear it." She replied, smoothing the dress a bit, rather avoiding the look at her half-naked sides. She wanted to have this rehearsal dinner behind her and quickly.

It was Abby's turn to roll her eyes at it. Her friend looked like a goddess and she wanted for her to be happy. So, if the dress could help her to attract some fair, handsome man, then she should wear it and make use of it. And if not, then she could finally enjoy the time to dress up and feel like a woman from time to time, not being in her constant ninja-agent mode. They were supposed to have a good time here and relax.

With a sigh, and exchanging a wink with the barman, she took the gift so they could start wrapping it up. Ziva put down the drink and rushed in to help with it, taking the scissors in her hands and cutting the wrapping paper off at a required length. Even the barman helped them and gladly held something when they asked him to, doing it to please Abby.

* * *

In the meantime, two men in suits were just descending the stairs to the hotel's lobby, engaged in a conversation about something unimportant. McGee held the gift for Jimmy in his hands, now, finally, all wrapped up, and even really nicely, which was pretty decent since he had never been good at wrapping gifts and, judging by his efforts in the room, Tony had never been good at it, either.

But they had managed, and the bonus was that it had shut Tony's mouth up for a while. He had kept talking and talking about everything and nothing since they had left his room, and McGee was starting to have the urge to punch him so he would stop talking. It was just Tony's way to divert the conversation from his disappearance because he could clearly see that McGee didn't believe him at all and, moreover, that he had decided to find out what the truth was.

What Tim didn't know was that Tony had also tried to mask his nervousness with his babbling. Because he dreaded the moment he would have to face Ziva. Despite everything that had happened between them in her room, he couldn't shake the feeling that she would try to find some way to ruin it. He so much wanted to believe that she could have changed, but he had known her long enough to know that she always ran away from things that concerned them.

And this probably wasn't an exception. He did believe that he had convinced her about his feelings, and that she had accepted his love. But that didn't mean, unfortunately for him, that she had stopped having second thoughts. Her mind was always a mystery, and when she started to think, it got dangerous. She'd always found a way how to back away from everything, making him to give up and hope for another chance.

But he wasn't going withdraw from this race. He was determined to claim his prize. They had gone too far in her room to make him surrender. He couldn't let it go so easily and allow to her to destroy his endeavour to win her heart. It had been their afternoon and he intended to make this their night. He had plenty of time to convince her to give the relationship a chance, no matter how many obstacles stood in their way.

He was advantaged because she had asked him to keep her company at the wedding, and primarily at the rehearsal dinner. According to her request from a few weeks back, he was supposed to guard her and be her protector. She had done it because she trusted him and, especially, because it had been after she had spent whole day with Breena and Abby shopping, which had resulted in her buying the revealing dress.

She had explained to him, during one of their 'non-dates', that Breena had decided to make everybody around her happy and that meant to find love for those who were single. Tony had understood immediately, because, just like him at that time, she hadn't been interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone. After what had happened with Ray, she just didn't have the strength to start over.

She needed to take a rest from relationships for a while and Tony had taken care of the page of dating she'd actually missed with their dinners and movie nights. It had been enough for her and the way they had fallen asleep on her couch had been pleasant as well. Knowing it hadn't had any serious nature, she could stay calm and let her mind wander wherever it could.

He had gladly accepted this offer, actually hoping for the whole time that they would go to the wedding together and not with someone else. He understood her reasons why she didn't want to be impolite towards Breena, since they had become friends when she had incorporated her and Abby into the wedding planning. Like that, she could leave her in the impression that Ziva might find someone, even though Tony would drive away any possible suitor.

It was a perfect plan and Abby, with McGee, had agreed on a similar one. Both girls hoped that Breena wouldn't notice, being too busy and nervous over her own wedding and not really caring whether they tried to get to know some men. However, they didn't dare not to wear the dresses Breena had convinced them to buy, and that were supposed to attract the attention, because that would be improper.

For Tony, it meant a wonderful opportunity to touch Ziva, be in her proximity, invade her personal space and practically behave like a boyfriend. Knowing, now, that she wasn't immune to his charm, he couldn't wait for the rehearsal dinner to start. Not to mention that he had planned to visit her room once again tonight and finally take his time exploring her divine body, pleasing her like she deserved.

He knew that he would have to deal with her more-than-likely refusal, but he already knew his way around her and how to make her yield. He was certain about her feelings. He knew she loved him and that was something she couldn't change. She couldn't take her words back, especially when she didn't have any idea she'd said them aloud. Besides, he could read it in her eyes and sense it in her kiss. And she couldn't openly lie through those.

He could understand what she was afraid of, because he had the same worries as well. He didn't want to lose their friendship and partnership, too. But he loved her, and he wouldn't ever forgive himself if he didn't try to see what it was like to be with her. He wanted to be in a relationship with her because his heart desired it like nothing else. No woman had made him feel like that, not even Wendy or Jeanne.

He was truly ready to risk everything and give as much as he could to the relationship, sacrificing anything that would be required. He was ready for the commitment. Hell, he would even propose to her if it was the only thing that would convince her that their love was worth such a serious level. He didn't care about Gibbs, nor about Rule 12. They didn't interest him at all. All he wanted was finally find his happiness, and after a very long time, he was sure that Ziva was the only one who could bring it.

He knew it would be a hard work trying to convince her to stop being so scared and finally act on the feelings she had for him. But he was prepared to do so if it was necessary. She was worth every second she invaded his mind, which had been happening quite often lately. Still, he was nervous about facing her for the first time since he had confessed his love for her, even with words. He didn't want to experience a broken heart again.

However, everything in his brain went blank the moment they entered the hotel's bar. To McGee's relief, he even stopped talking as his jaw dropped to the floor, staring at the beauty in front of him. He halted his movement, rooted to the spot as his eyes tried to believe to what they saw. McGee didn't understand at first, but when he looked in the same direction as Tony, he realized what had captivated him so much. Or 'who', was better to say.

Tony's eyes feasted on the woman in the cyan blue dress who sat on the bar stool, chatting casually with Abby as they were finishing the wrapping up of the gift for Breena. Since she was sitting sideways, she was giving a great view at her left side, which was half-naked due to the nature of the dress. Her long leg was hooked around the chair leg to steady herself, and he couldn't take his eyes off it because it wasn't that long ago when this particular leg was hooked around his hips.

But he managed to appreciate the rest of her body in the same way. His eyes travelled up her side, examining the four straps with golden patches as they started just below her lap and ended under her armpit, with gaps in between where he could see her naked skin. He now understood why she had been so eager to make him her protector, because this dress was certainly capable of attracting anybody.

And he couldn't stand the thought that somebody else would touch her, especially if she was wearing such dress. He wanted to be the one who would gently trace the skin on her sides in the gaps between the straps, who would gently caress her curves in the dress that made her look like a goddess, who would dare to stick the finger beneath the fabric and try to find out whether she wore some sort of underwear.

He wanted to hook the leg around his hips again, he wanted to feel her burning heat, to hear her fitful breaths, her moans, her whimpers as she writhed under him... He had to shake his head a bit to make such thoughts go away. This wasn't really an appropriate moment to have a vivid sexual fantasy about his beautiful Israeli goddess. But he couldn't help it, his heart skipped a beat the second he had laid his eyes upon her.

She hadn't wanted to show him the dress before, even though he had begged her to do so, claiming that they should 'fit' together at the wedding, so he would know what kind of tie and shirt he should wear. But the only thing she had told him about the dress was the colour and that it was a bit revealing. He had never guessed that it could be such amazing piece of cloth that was able to send his libido into overdrive.

Maybe it was better that she hadn't shown herself in the dress earlier, because he knew very well that the night would have ended up in somewhat different way than it had. Because he wouldn't have been able to control himself once he had seen her in the dress, especially if they had been all alone in her apartment. They wouldn't have left the bed for quite some time, that was for sure.

He closed his eyes and shook with his head once again to suppress the sexual fantasies because he had to control himself at the moment. It was his duty to survive the night by her side and not to think what he would love to do with her in the meantime. And because the sight of her was magnificent, he still wanted to look at her and appreciate her curves with his eyes, at least. Maybe even with few immodest words.

He cracked a smile when he realized how much fun he could actually have teasing her throughout evening. He couldn't wait to endlessly stare at her, making her squirm in her chair. To send her lascivious gazes anytime she would make an eye contact with him, knowing it would have only one effect on her. To lightly use his fingertips to caress her skin and to puff his hot breath next to her hear, watching her shiver with excitement. To watch as she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning in front of their friends.

Meanwhile, McGee recuperated from the blow he had suffered when he had seen his two friends in their dresses. They both looked breathtaking, but when he looked over at Tony, it was more than obvious that his eyes were focused only on Ziva, and that he didn't register Abby at all. Tim, however, had registered her and what he didn't like was the way the barman was smiling at her, constantly brushing his fingers over her hand.

He had to go over there and stop it, since he was supposed to be Abby's protector in the same way as Tony was supposed to be for Ziva. "Stop drooling, Tony. If you're done staring, we should go over there, don't you think?" He nudged Tony and slapped his arm to make him to snap out of his enchanted stupor.

Tony looked at him in puzzlement, closing his mouth because he had really been practically drooling, but nodded in agreement and started his way closer to the bar. His eyes still couldn't get enough of the woman in front of him, but he managed to shift them onto Abby as well, and also appreciate her choice of her dress. Breena had done a wonderful job, he had to give her that. And he definitely had to thank her for it.

* * *

The girls had finished wrapping up the present, being overly satisfied with the result because it looked really pretty. Nevertheless, they had to move into the hall next to the bar soon, because the dinner was supposed to start in few minutes. Ziva, wanting to check her make-up and do some other necessary things, decided to find the restrooms and assure herself that everything was fine with her dress and that she wasn't revealing more than it already revealed.

"Can I ask you – are there any restrooms? Or do I have to go back to my room?" She asked the barman sweetly, waiting for him to cease his fascination over her friend who was sitting next to her.

"No, they're down here. Just turn left and go straight down the hall." The barman replied with a smile, pointing his finger in said direction and registering that pair of men were approaching the ladies.

Ziva thanked him, exchanging a smile with Abby as she grabbed her purse and jumped off the bar stool. Without looking behind her shoulder, she turned over on her heels and wanted to make a first step into the direction of the restrooms, when she suddenly collided into something solid. She stumbled, not knowing what was happening, but somebody grasped her left wrist to help her keep the balance.

Seeing someone's chest right in front of her, she lifted her eyes up confusedly, wondering who the man she had crashed into was. She was welcomed with grinning face of the one and only Tony DiNozzo, who was apparently very pleased that their bodies were pressed together. She couldn't help but groan inwardly as she tried to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks, since this was the first time she saw him after he had left her room.

"Careful, sweetcheeks. You almost knocked me down." He told her with amusement, gripping her wrist gently as he sent her one of his best smiles.

Her knees almost buckled when she locked her eyes with him, getting lost in the depths of his sparkling orbs. She couldn't get enough of the affectionate warmth in his gaze that made a familiar feelings spread through her veins as she started falling for him even harder. Her whole body tingled thanks to his touch as her heart rate increased and she had to speed up the frequency of her breaths to keep up with her heart.

"Tony." She managed to greet him, completely ignoring the world around her because he was the only thing in the world she was living for. She didn't register how Abby and McGee closely observed the interaction of their two friends.

His whole world was shaken when she uttered his name in her smooth voice, and all he could think about was her delicious lips, which had lost the swollen shape he'd so hardly worked on in her room. He wanted to puff them up once again, and maybe even more than earlier that day. What pleased him the most, however, was the love he saw in her eyes, and that meant one thing – she had believed his feelings and had finally accepted that he was really in love with her.

Trying to fight the urge to kiss her right on the spot, he made a tiny step forward, forcing her to lean against the barstool behind her and pressing her back into it. Since she didn't have any space to take a step back, their bodies were now filling all the tiny cracks between them. But it seemed that she didn't mind it whatsoever, having eyes only for him as the smitten look appeared on her face.

But he broke the eye contact as he began to inspect the dress she wore, detail by detail, his ears catching her silent whimper. "Nice dress. You look... simply gorgeous." He appreciated her stunning appearance, not at all contemplating the usage of his words. He had chosen them for purpose, knowing she would remember what words he had used when he'd finally gotten rid of the towel.

Ziva was washed over by an immense heat wave the second he had let those words out of his mouth, remembering very well in what situation he had said them earlier. Especially because he was looking at her with the same expression of adoration as before. She couldn't help but to look at his lips, desiring his kiss so much, but knowing it wouldn't be appropriate in the public place like this, not to mention that she had decided to forget about her love for this man.

So to distract herself a bit, she slipped her eyes towards his chest to see what he was wearing. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his dark blue suit, light blue shirt (not cyan blue but still blue) and golden silk tie. He had really dressed himself up so they would fit together, which was supposed to show anybody at the rehearsal dinner that he was keeping her company tonight.

She inhaled deeply to smell what kind of cologne he had chosen and was satisfied with the familiar scent she loved so much. Not that she told him that, of course. She suddenly felt like a princess who's Prince Charming had just arrived. Especially after she looked back into his eyes and caught him studying her, obviously very pleased with himself that she liked his choice of clothes.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad, either." She replied, getting lost in his eyes again. It wasn't that hard since his gaze was able to turn her into a mush.

They stared at each other for another couple of seconds, fighting against their greatest desires and urges. Abby and McGee just observed it, not saying anything because they didn't dare to interrupt such a moment between them. One thing was for sure – something must have happened, because the change in their behaviour was rather noticeable. All they needed was to find out exactly what, when and how.

Ziva, then, finally realized that she had been on her way somewhere and shook her wrist to make Tony let go of it. "If you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the restrooms. So if you could be so kind and let me pass, I'd be grateful." She told him, and he let go of her wrist, but still kept the eye contact between them endlessly.

"Of course." He responded, and took one tiny step back to give her some space so she could go through. It was enough for her to squeeze into the gap between the barstool and his body, but she couldn't avoid rubbing her chest against his, which sent a jolt of electricity through them.

She quickly retreated into the hall to find the restrooms, feeling Tony's eyes on her back. When the door closed behind her, she leaned against it and breathed in and out few times to calm herself down. It was getting ridiculous what this man was able of making her feel just by looking at her in his unique way. Her hands were shaking and her knees felt like jelly as the warmth in her belly made her realize one important thing.

She couldn't forget about her love for him, because she loved him too much. If he was able to cause such a reaction she was having now, then she had to admit that the love for him was too strong to just pretend it didn't exist. _But what she was supposed to do with her promise, then?_ She still couldn't afford to lose him. That would be her undoing. And she was sure it would happen, if she decided to act on her feelings. She had truly put herself in very sticky situation, because it didn't have any acceptable solution.

After she disappeared, Tony finally took his eyes off the place where he had seen her for the last time and turned his head to the barman who had been apparently waiting for him to get his attention. "Dry Martini, thanks." He ordered for himself, and took his seat right next to Ziva's, turning aside to chat with his friends.

McGee was looking at him with such suspicious expression that Tony, rather, avoided the eye contact and paid attention to Abby. She had more amiable look on her face, giving a sweet smile to Tony, mixed with amusement over the scene she had just witnessed. Neither of them could call it trivial, because the tension that was in the air had been able to be cut by knife. She wondered how Tony wanted to explain it.

"What?" Tony asked when he couldn't stand the staring anymore, begging silently with his eyes for them not to analyze it and leave it be.

Abby's smile widened, but she registered that it wasn't comfortable for Tony to talk about it right now, so she, rather, dropped the topic. "Nothing. I'm just curious where you've been. We almost got the search party together, you know." She told him, genuinely wondering what had been behind Tony's disappearance because McGee hadn't explained it in his message. He had only informed her that Tony had been found.

Tony just sighed wearily while Tim chuckled as he took his seat next to Abby. "You won't believe it. He allegedly fell asleep while having a bath." He informed her with obvious sarcasm in his voice, showing that he had great doubts whether it had been true.

"Really?" Abby wondered in surprise, not having expected such an answer. She looked at Tony to get the confirmation from him as he just finished his eye-roll over McGee's mistrust.

"Yes. What's so strange about it?" He huffed in annoyance, starting to hate the bewilderment over his little disappearance. _Why did he still have to explain it?_ He had just gotten out of their sight for few hours, it wasn't the end of the world.

Abby just shrugged with her shoulders, sensing his growing anger. She didn't consider it a strange thing. She just hadn't expected that that would be the reason. "But you don't seem to believe him." She remarked, and looked at McGee, who accepted his aperitif from the barman, not at all calm over the smile the man exchanged with Abby.

"No, I don't. Not a word." He confirmed and took a sip from his drink, focusing his gaze on Tony who gulped nervously. Tim hadn't bought his story at all, and his scene with Ziva, which Tim and Abby had just witnessed, had probably given him another proof of what the reason for his disappearance could be.

Abby looked between the two men in confusion, wondering why McGee didn't believe Tony and why Tony suddenly seemed to be so nervous. "What's going on?" She asked them both, wanting to get to the bottom of this and find out the truth. She was able to believe Tony's story, but Tim apparently had some motive to be doubtful about Tony's statement. And she wanted, no, needed, to know why.

Exchanging a look with Tony, who silently begged him to stay silent for the time being because he didn't want to put Ziva into some embarrassing situation, Tim decided not to say anything for now. He still had plenty of time to observe the two of them and find out what had happened between them, because he had no doubt that those two had crossed the imagery line of their friendship.

"I'll explain it later. But I want to ask you something..." McGee started to put his full attention on Abby, suspiciously watching the barman as he fell into a quiet conversation with her about what it meant to be her protector.

Tony gave out a sigh of relief, trying not to eavesdrop, because he was glad that they had stopped perceiving his presence. He knew that he was in big trouble because he had dared to disappear, and he knew that he had to discuss it with Ziva so he could even know whether he was allowed to tell the right reason to someone. But he dreaded the conversation, because he still wasn't sure what state their relationship was even in.

Ziva came back and immediately stopped in her tracks when she registered that Tony was sitting on the barstool next to hers. She should have expected that he would sit there, trying to be in her proximity as much as he could. Well, she didn't have any other choice but to come to terms with it. He was supposed to be her company for tonight, after all, so she had to get used to sitting next to him. Although it would be hard for her to take her mind off of what she would rather do with him.

She decisively started her way back to the bar, sitting on the same barstool as before, trying to ignore Tony's eyes on her. She noticed that McGee and Abby were talking about something, so she let them be and, rather, paid attention to her glass of gin and tonic. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but the barman interrupted him when he put his Martini in front of him.

"Here's your Martini." He told him, and nodded gratefully at the thanks Tony sent him.

Noticing Tony's choice of drink, Ziva couldn't do anything else but to roll her eyes. "Let me guess. Shaken, not stirred." She remarked sarcastically, shaking her head at him. He couldn't stop being childish for once and had to order this overused aperitif like it was the only choice he had had.

Tony stopped in the middle of his movement of bringing the glass to his mouth, raising an eyebrow on her. "Impressive. Since when do you know your Bond?" He asked her in surprise, wondering how she had known about it and why she hadn't told him sooner. It wasn't so often when she got a movie reference, although he had taught her a lot during these last few weeks. Still, she had refused his efforts to make her watch Bond movies numerous times.

Ziva risked it and looked at him, trying to hold out against his gaze and not to melt under the warm look he was sending her. "I do not know Bond, but I know you." She replied boldly, looking him up and down and immediately turning her head away to take a sip from her drink.

He stared at her for a second before his mouth created a wide smile, pleased that she had admitted she knew him. It was nice to hear it because it proved how close they really were. Sometimes, even so close that they had been able to communicate without words. Nevertheless, he also added the 'care-to-explain' look, nudging her when she pretended she didn't see him.

She sighed wearily, raking her hair and looking back at him. "Sometimes, you are just one big movie cliché, Tony." She told him, showing him that she really wasn't in the mood for his childish behaviour tonight. Not that she really minded it but he was making her nervous with everything he did. It would be better if he just sat and did nothing.

He didn't say anything in return and, rather, paid attention to his glass as she turned away and smiled at Abby who was still engaged in conversation with Tim. In the corner of her eye, she noticed that the barman looked a bit lost, apparently wanting to dazzle Abby, but feeling very unsure of what sort of relationship she had with McGee. It looked actually pretty interesting to see her friend between two men.

Suddenly, she gasped as Tony's hand landed on her hip and his body pressed onto her back. She didn't know how to react, not wanting to make a scene, so she just gripped the glass with her drink and tried to calm her breathing. Nobody, not even he, was supposed to know what his touch was able to do to her. She had to get a grip over herself and very soon. Otherwise she wouldn't survive this dinner.

"Then you won't be offended if I ask you to be my Bond girl tonight?" He whispered the question into her ear huskily, making her shiver noticeably. His fingers lightly brushed across the naked skin in between the straps of her dress, teasing her in his own unique way.

She gulped and turned back to look at him. She may not have known Bond, but she knew those well-known things about him, one of them being the 'shaken, not stirred' Martini. The second one was Bond and his Bond girls. And even though she had never seen any of the Bond movies, she didn't have to guess how it usually ended between those girls and Bond. For her, it now meant that if she agreed with his suggestion, then the night would end with only one result – in bed with Tony.

She didn't know how to reply, so she just watched him as he showed the smug smile that showed how satisfied he was with himself that he had been able to throw her off balance. It hadn't happened too often, so he was glad for a moment like that. To see Ziva David completely speechless was another sight to die for. Leisurely, he took the toothpick with the olive out of his Martini, shook off the rest of the alcohol liquid and held it right in front of her mouth.

"Want to eat my olive?" He challenged her flirtatiously, giving her the option to refuse. It was an analogy to his question about her being his Bond girl – if she ate the olive, she would agree. If she refused to eat it, she wouldn't be interested in what it felt like to be a Bond girl.

He wasn't the only one who could read well between the lines. She was capable of that, too. So she knew very well what he had hinted at this current question. The decision problem, however, wasn't in what she wanted, because of course she wanted to end up in a bed with him. The main question was whether she wanted to break the promise she had given to herself. Thus, to risk she might lose him over her incompetence to maintain a relationship.

But, damn, she wanted that olive. Not only because she loved olives and it wouldn't be the first time she had stolen it from his drink, but she primarily wanted him. All of him. And not just for the sexual subtext, she truly wanted to give herself over to him and never let him go. It was now or never, again. A decision she had to make without properly having a think about it, with a risk she might regret later.

Biting her lip and watching the olive on the toothpick; as if it were a crystal ball that could tell her that her future with Tony would be only bright, and she didn't have to be so afraid of losing him because it would never happen; she opened her mouth and leaned in to reach for the toothpick. He grinned like a Cheshire cat, sticking the olive into her mouth and watched as her lips were sliding over the toothpick while she closed her eyes in pleasure over the olive.

He dug his nails into her skin on her waist the moment she opened her eyes and hummed in appreciation, chewing and swallowing the olive. He wanted to kiss her so much right now, to taste the olive flavour in her mouth, mixed with his Martini and her gin and tonic. And she was tempted too, he could see it in her eyes and the way she was looking at him.

He could hear the blood rushing through his head and even her hammering heart as they both started to close the gap between them, oblivious to the world around them. They had eyes just for each other. They didn't care in what way Abby and McGee would take it. They just desired the same thing – the sweet sinful kiss. But the reality hit them really hard, because they were interrupted by Jimmy's arrival.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy greeted them enthusiastically, maybe too much, even for his personality. He wore a decent suit and had a wide smile on his face. It was obvious that he was nervous as Hell with the upcoming wedding, and he tried to mask it behind his cheerfulness.

Those two snatched out of their amorous haze and joined McGee and Abby in greeting Jimmy. They gladly tried to calm him down, although Tony had to tease him a bit because it was just his nature to do so. After all, this was just a rehearsal dinner, not the wedding itself. However, it seemed that nothing could remove paleness on Jimmy's face, especially after he finally registered what Abby and Ziva wore.

He was speechless for few seconds, not really knowing what to do with his eyes, but then he found the solid ground. "Wow! You look fabulous. Both of you!" He exclaimed, shifting his gaze between the two women and trying to appreciate their beauty as the right gentlemen should do.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Abby smiled and went to hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which Jimmy accepted gratefully. Abby's hugs were always able to make him feel a lot better.

"It's the work of your wife-to-be." Ziva commented, and Jimmy apologized through his gaze, knowing very well about Breena's efforts to be a good matchmaker, but too polite to make her stop.

Ziva just waved her hand at it. After all, she had obtained a wonderful protector who would stay by her side for all night if she wanted him to. She jumped up a bit when Tony embraced her with his right arm, possessively holding her around her waist. Nevertheless, she knew she had to get used to it, so she relaxed and melted into his embrace very easily.

"This calls for a photo." Jimmy enthusiastically offered, not waiting for anyone's approval as he beckoned one of the photographers whom he had hired for the whole event to take the photos for them.

Then he went over to the girls who positioned him right in between them, Ziva on his left side and Abby on his right. Tony then glued himself to Ziva, still holding her in his arms, in the same fashion as McGee glued to Abby and they all stood motionlessly for few seconds to give to the photographer time to take some good pictures. It was a happy moment, after all, and they wanted to have some tangible memory on this night.

After the photographer was done, Jimmy announced to them that the dinner was about to start and that they should all move to the hall where it was being held. So, they took their drinks and followed Jimmy, laughing together and ready to enjoy themselves. This weekend was about their friend's wedding, because he was getting married and they should have fun.

_**The End of Chapter 15** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Towel – Chapter 16** _

Ziva wondered whether Breena hadn't lost her mind a bit. This wasn't a rehearsal dinner, but a pretext for a matchmaking party. When she looked around, all she saw was handsome men and good-looking women in close-fitting dresses, apparently being 'victims' of Breena's desire to have everybody around her happy. It really looked more like an open market with single men and women.

She thought that everybody would look at her because of the dress she wore. But some of the present women wore even more provocative dresses than her. She glanced at Abby, who had the same look of surprise on her face, not quite believing to what she saw, either. Then she caught a glimpse of Breena, who was weaving her way through the people, introducing them to each other and smiling happily at all sides.

Looking over at Tony, while Jimmy waved at her wife-to-be to make her come closer and greet them, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was, currently, very impressed with some woman who was passing by at the moment and was openly undressing him with her eyes. She dug her nails into his hand but turned away before he had the chance to see what happened to her face. It contorted with jealousy, but she managed immediately hide it behind her stony expression.

His bewilderment was obvious but she didn't pay it any attention as she was accepting a hug from Breena, anyway. They complimented each other on their looks as Breena took charge of things and showed them to the table where they were supposed to sit, explaining to them how the night's dinner was meant to go. Then she bid her goodbye and went to take care of other friends of hers with Jimmy on her tail.

Once seated, all four took notice of their boss, who seemed to be much occupied with a certain woman who had come here with him – Dr. Samantha Ryan. It wasn't that they thought she was his perfect match, but since he didn't pay any attention to them thanks to her, they were satisfied. Tony welcomed it the most, since it gave him a great opportunity to tease Ziva without being afraid that his boss might give him head slap for it.

He couldn't resist but to lay his eyes upon her and again appreciate the cyan blue material that hugged her curves. He had to stop his hands from reaching out to her because he so much wanted to caress her naked skin in between the straps. It was alluring, but he also felt McGee's gaze on him, so he didn't dare to give Tim any satisfaction of proving him how the things between him and Ziva were.

Nevertheless, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and it was no wonder, since almost every man had noticed and ogled her. He had to grin widely when Ziva relaxed a bit and leaned her back against the chair, crossing her one leg over the other, revealing her smooth thigh. But he was the only one who saw it. That was a call he couldn't wait to hear so he hid his hand into his lap and gently brushed his fingers across her flesh to satisfy a little bit of his desire to touch her.

She didn't seem to mind it, being currently engaged in conversation with Abby, so he boldly changed the light touch to gently caresses, taking advantage of what she had offered to him. He was mesmerized by her, completely. Her curled hair, her intoxicating perfume and, on top of that, her goddess-like dress, were just too much for him to make him keep his hands to himself.

He couldn't help but squeeze her thigh, which caught her attention. She tensed but didn't say anything, curling her hands into fists. Then she looked over at him, sending him amazed gaze because she hadn't expected he would have been so daring to tease her right in front of their friends. The only thing she was given was his smug smile that clearly told how satisfied he was with himself.

She lowered her eyes, looking at his hand, and then she lifted her gaze back up, trying to sign to him that he should put the hand away, and quickly, if he didn't have a death wish. Licking his lips, he just winked at her and squeezed her thigh again. She gave out a silent gasp, momentarily forgetting to breathe when she saw his tongue. It brought very vivid sexual fantasy to her mind, seeing him as he licked her legs up, actually feeling his rough tongue on her skin like it was really happening.

She turned away before her lustful eyes could reveal her dirty thoughts, trying to ignore his hand but liking his touch so much that she didn't dare shove it away. She could hear his self-satisfied chuckle as she nervously smiled at Abby, not knowing what to do. Her frustration deepened when he opened his palm again, sliding his hand down to her knee and then back up. She clenched her crossed legs, but that didn't help at all.

Before she could start to moan or anything, she grasped his hand and ceased the movement that was sending shivers down her spine. He let her, finishing his Martini casually as if he wasn't doing his best to make his 'Bond girl' horny as Hell at all. This was all just the beginning of an evil teasing game he had decided to play. His aim was more than obvious, but besides that, he wanted to talk with her and, once and for all, resolve the situation between them. In privacy, of course.

She shot him a death glare, which hardened even more when she caught him examining the straps on her sides. He was literally caressing her skin with his hungry gaze and she couldn't help but feel turned on. "Can you look somewhere else?" She hissed through her gritted teeth, not wanting to be overheard, and digging her nails to his hand that was still placed on her thigh.

Judging by his smirk, he had to do his best not to start laughing aloud over her desperation. "I'm trying, really. It's hard, though." He replied with a suggestive wink after he looked her up and down once more.

She blushed as a heat wave washed over her because his statement screamed with a definite 'pun intended'. Her willpower wasn't as strong as she thought, because she couldn't resist and slipped her eyes down toward his crotch, wondering whether it really had been just a double entendre or whether he might be horny just as her. Looking back into his eyes, she realized that it was a bit of both because he certainly had the yearning gleam in his eye.

The grip she had applied on his hand had loosened so he could move with his fingers again, drawing little circles with his forefinger on her knee. She bit her lip contemplatively as she pondered whether to take him somewhere aside and kiss him senseless, or to ignore his obvious attempts to test her strength of will and how far she was willing to let him go with his teasing.

"Besides, I tried to look somewhere else. But you seemed to be jealous of that." He remarked with a smirk, still feeling her nails in his skin as she had dug them in more a few minutes ago, when some woman had unabashedly tried to get his attention. In which she had been successful, he had to admit that.

"I was not jealous." She opposed, turning her head away from him so he couldn't exactly tell that she was far away from being honest. She had been jealous, immensely. He was hers, even though not officially, with the addition she still had troubles to get over certain things. But that didn't change anything. He was supposed to have eyes only for her, and not for some other women.

Tony's heart dropped after the denial. Things had been going well, he had gotten another chance to prove her that the relationship between them was worth enough to fight for. But suddenly, she had to say something that made him feel like a complete fool again. He'd always gotten his hopes up, only to be disappointed when she crushed them by a single statement.

"Of course you weren't. How could you ever be jealous of me, right?" He snarled sarcastically, withdrawing his hand from her thigh and, rather, putting it on the table.

He had had enough of her proving to him that he meant nothing. Especially because the only thing she kept doing was to lying to herself, nothing more. She had been jealous of him more than once and had shown it. _Why was it so hard for her to admit the truth?_ He didn't want to make fun of her later or anything. It wasn't a big deal, it would be only natural if she was jealous. But no, she had to hold on to her stubborn stance.

Ziva regretted her words since she had let them out of her mouth. She was surprised how the sarcasm in his voice stung in her heart, but it all made sense. She had put him down constantly and she didn't even know why. She had just felt the urge to put him in his place and maintain her intransigence. But she also knew she'd always hurt him, which had never been the intention.

She needed to learn how to stop with it and the best time to do that was right now. She didn't have any other choice but to try and fix the pain he felt at the moment. As much as she fought with herself over the reasons they couldn't be together, she loved him. And she couldn't watch her loved one suffer because of what she had done. It was exactly what she was afraid of and what she had vowed it wouldn't happen.

She reached out for him, grasping his arm and squeezing it to make him look at her. He didn't react, at first, but when another squeeze came, he glanced at her quickly and turned away immediately. It was enough to let her know that he wasn't interested in her apologizes, explanations or whatever, because he was getting tired of them. She couldn't say anything he hadn't heard before.

She opened her mouth to say something, to apologize and explain to him that she hadn't meant in the way he had taken it. However, she didn't get the chance because in that moment Breena stood up and everybody in the room went silent. The rehearsal dinner was going to officially start and Breena wanted to have a little speech before they could all start enjoying themselves.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome on this rehearsal dinner that is our grateful gesture to all of you for participating in our wedding preparations." Breena began, looking around with a smile that lighted up the room, being sure to look at everyone so she could really thank him/her for his/her contribution.

"And, trust me, I know that I was sometimes awfully obnoxious. Jimmy can confirm that." She continued, pausing because everybody chuckled or laughed over her statement, nodding in agreement.

Ziva didn't pay attention to any of that. She was firmly focused on Tony, sending him apologetic gazes. But he was successfully ignoring them. Because squeezing his arm hadn't had the desired effect, she decided to change her strategy and slipped her hand down on his thigh, hoping that it would work. It was a desperate attempt, she knew it, but it was probably the only way to show him that she was still interested in him.

She felt how his muscles flexed as he acknowledged her hand and she could swear she heard a whimper when she opened her palm and spread her fingers across his thigh. He didn't look at her, though, focusing his eyes on Breena. She raised her forefinger and lightly started to write the word 'sorry' on the material of his pants, knowing he could feel it on his skin, so he knew what she tried to say without the actual spoken words.

"Anyway, I'm so happy you are all here with us, celebrating our happiness and I want to thank you for that. After everything we all have been put through, we finally got here and I'm glad you're here to witness it." Breena continued with her speech, squeezing Jimmy's hand for support and smiling at all sides as every bride-to-be who couldn't wait for her day to come.

"So, I hope you will enjoy this dinner, and that you'll get to know each other and that you will have a great time." Breena didn't forget to hint that this dinner was really just a pretext for pushing some people together. It was an amazing opportunity that she couldn't let slip away.

Ziva smiled upon hearing her words, making little circles with her thumb on Tony's knee at the moment. She smirked when she saw how he curled his hand into fist, bringing it to his mouth to stop himself from moaning. It wasn't just a pure torture for him, because he was also angry with her and this certainly wasn't helping him to stay in such a state. He didn't want to forgive her so easily and quickly for what she had done.

However, he almost lost it when she rubbed her hand up from his knee to his crotch, brushing her fingers lightly across his intimate parts. Although he had his pants on, it felt as if she had touched him skin on skin. And since he was already familiar with such a feeling, he couldn't help but groan inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut to keep it together and not to lose his mind.

She ceased her movements, waiting for his reaction which came almost instantly. Opening his eyes, he looked at her and stared into her desirous, apologetic eyes. He couldn't be angry with the face she was giving him. He loved her too much to do this to her, let alone to himself. So, he slowly smiled, giving her a hint that he was forgiving her for the time being because she had shown him she hadn't meant her words in the bad way.

She returned the smile gratefully, her eyes sparkling with happiness, especially when he slipped his hand back down, taking hers and lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand, but then they both turned their heads in the direction of Breena to hear the rest of her speech, occasionally teasing each other with their thumbs, but being careful so Abby and McGee wouldn't notice anything.

"Now, some organizational stuff." Breena announced and began to explain the plan of the dinner. At first, the meal was the main focus. Afterwards there was going to be a free entertainment, during which people could dance. The main purpose of this was to make the ladies and men get to know each other.

Around 9 o'clock, the company was supposed to split on two halves – Breena's half stayed here in the dining hall and Jimmy's half had a lounge in the next room. They wanted to share their last moments of 'freedom' with the people who they considered to be their friends. And since the couples Breena wanted to bring together were actually 'together' in their respective halves, she wasn't disappointed with the separation.

Ziva's role was to stay with the Breena's half, hand over the gift and go to the lounge to Jimmy's half. But if she wanted to be honest, this dinner was, at the moment, the last place she wanted to be. She, rather, wanted to be in her room with Tony. Especially because it was him who made her think about some very vivid sexual fantasies that appeared in her head every time he looked at her.

She knew he had similar thoughts. She could read them in his eyes and it all made her even hornier. She hated the effect his longing gaze had on her, but she loved it too much to fight it. Her sweaty hand rubbed against his sensually and she couldn't stop the flashes of heated moments in bed with him in her mind as she literally felt his hands all over her body, touching her on all the right places.

Luckily for her, at least she thought so, Breena finished her speech and waiters started to bring the meals to their tables, together with the wine. She chose a red one, taking a sip immediately after the waiter poured the dark red liquid into her glass, hoping it would calm her down. Instead, it sent fire through her veins and only added the fuel to her excitement.

Taking the knife and the fork into her hands, she, rather, started to pay attention to her meal. But Tony didn't give her the peace she wished for. He was gazing at her endlessly, so she could feel his eyes on her all the time, not giving her any second to breathe freely. He was aware of the influence he had on her and he couldn't not take advantage of such a chance.

Digging into his own meal, he watched as she took another sip from the glass and couldn't do anything else but feel amused. "If only I were the wine you're drinking..." He gave out a sigh, looking at her wistfully but having the teasing smirk on his face.

She slowed down her chewing, holding the glass of wine in her hand and raising her eyebrow in question to sign to him that she wanted to know what exactly he had meant by his statement. His reply was something she hadn't expected at all and it had made her to regret she had ever lifted the glass and drunk from it. He was really in a good teasing form tonight and she began to wonder how she was supposed to survive it.

"Because then, I would be already inside you." He answered leisurely, as if he was uttering a completely normal sentence and not a double entendre, chuckling when he saw her reaction.

Ziva immediately choked on her wine, putting the glass down on the table so she wouldn't break it and welcoming Abby's assist in calming her down. Coughing, she tried to catch her breath and gripped the edges of the table tightly, not only to get back to normal, but also to suppress the reaction his words had induced in her. If she had thought that she couldn't get any more aroused, she would have been very mistaken.

She couldn't stop thinking about how wonderfully it had felt to be surrounded by his body. What an amazing and attentive lover he was, always touching her where she needed it, always kissing her when she desired it and making her go crazy with all those sweet nothings he whispered in her ears. She realized that she actually wished for the same thing – him inside her.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head lightly, noticing that she wasn't gripping the table anymore but Abby's arm. She felt as Tony's hand soothingly rubbed her back to help her, but he stopped when he caught McGee staring at him. Tim obviously had heard what Tony had said and knew very well what it had insinuated, because he was looking Tony up and down incredulously as if he went insane or something.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, Tony brought up some topic to discuss with the others and returned to his meal. Ziva was grateful for this because things went back to normal for a while and she could finally pull herself together. It was truly important for her because she wasn't too far away from dragging him out of there and finding some dark corner where they could make out.

Tony fell silent, allowing McGee and Abby to direct the conversation. If he said something, it was only for Ziva's ears and it had some sexual subtext, just for the fun of it. She always glared at him, but her heavy breathing proved that it boosted her libido and enriched her dirty fantasies every time she thought she was fine enough. Her imagination was on overdrive and she couldn't stop it.

She was on the brink of her sanity the moment he finished his meal and comfortably leaned his back against the chair. "Do you have any underwear?" He asked her quietly, completely out of the blue, making her cheeks turn red.

It was a question she dreaded he might not only ask, but try to find out. The dress she wore was, really, very advantageous for it and she couldn't stop him, if she didn't want to break any of his limbs. To guard all the gaps between the straps was just beyond her powers. Once he got inside, she couldn't do too much. Only to stop his movements. But he still could get pretty far if he was fast enough.

Hoping he wouldn't do it and would behave like he should, she gulped, trying to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. "That's none of your business." She replied calmly, subconsciously playing with her hair to engage her hands somehow, so she wouldn't show her nervousness.

Before she could even blink, he shot out his right hand and stuck it behind the material of the dress, right between the third and fourth strap. Even though she reacted immediately, stopping his hand right away, he managed to get straight to her lap and found, by touch, the thong that she wore. She flushed once again, from head to toe, turning her head away slightly to look at him, and mainly to hide herself from Abby and McGee because she certainly didn't want them to know what Tony had dared to do.

She felt as his fingers moved, inspecting the fabric of her underwear so he could tell what sort of garment it was. He looked her right in the eye when he hooked his finger into the thong, watching as her eyes widened because she feverishly wondered what he had in mind to do. Judging by the way he licked his lips, his intentions were more than obvious and she gulped nervously to swallow the lump in her throat.

She was so conflicted that she couldn't say a word. On the one hand, she wanted his hand to stay where it was and maybe even shift it on the place where she desired it the most. But on the other, it really wasn't appropriate to let him grope her at the table where they were sitting with their friends. No one had ever made such chaos inside her head like this man in front of her.

With a teasing smirk on his face, she both hated and loved, he stopped torturing her and unhooked the finger from the thong, not carrying any further action. He withdrew his hand from beneath the fabric, making sure he rubbed her skin while doing so, and winked at her seductively. He had his answer so he had a reason to feel satisfied. She, by contrast, was on the edge of very ardent outburst that could have certain consequences.

However, in the corner of her eye, she caught a sight of the woman who had tried to ingratiate herself with Tony earlier. Her predatory look and the way she tried to show her assets were telling an obvious thing – she had decided to get Tony, whatever it cost. Ziva just watched incredulously as she stopped in front of him, smiling at him while he evidently couldn't hide the fact he was enjoying this too much.

But this was too much for Ziva to bear. At one moment, she didn't want to do anything else but kiss him and never stop, and at the other, she'd love to kill him for his unrelenting desire to watch every beautiful woman within sight. Not that it was a bad thing. She did the same, as well, with men. But she was here with him, sitting right next to him and, still, he suddenly started to ignore her like if she was nobody.

"Excuse me." She, rather, stood up and decided to go to the restroom to compose herself and calm herself down before the arousal could make her to do some very inappropriate things. Especially when they would be driven by jealousy and rage.

She quickly weaved her way through the people who had started to talk with each other since most of them had finished their meals. When she turned her head aside, she could see that Breena and Jimmy were already dancing and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of two of them. She wished for something like that – the intimacy, happiness and certainty between them were adorable. But it probably wasn't meant for her. She was too affected by her past.

* * *

She took her time at restroom because no one was there, which was a pretty odd thing, considering how many women were at the rehearsal dinner. But it gave her enough time to find solid ground again and clear her head which had been darkened by filthy images since Tony had dared to lay his hands upon her. His power over her was staggering and she didn't know how to handle it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to find the remnants of the confidence she'd once had in her eyes but she couldn't find anything. He had robbed her of it. Slowly but certainly, he had made his way straight to her heart and embedded there as if he had belonged there from the moment they had met. She had given herself to him for real back in her room that afternoon.

She subconsciously put her hand over her heart while still staring at herself, feeling as her heart started to hammer just because she was thinking of him. There was also pain, a pang of jealousy inside her when she remembered how he had appreciated the woman who'd had interest in him. It quickly turned into anger, which was her way to cope with the green-eyed monster whose existence she was refusing to admit.

Hastily, she washed her hands before drying them off with a paper towel and throwing it into a bin, muttering under her breath about his womanizer nature. She opened the door of the restroom and stepped out in the hallway, freezing on the spot in an instant. If she certainly didn't expect something, then it would be Tony leaning against the wall as he apparently waited for her to come out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, dumbfounded, as the door clicked shut behind her. His leisurely stance with crossed arms against his chest was making her nervous for some reason. She just couldn't put a finger on as to why.

"Doing what you asked me to – protecting you. Do you know how many perverts could have followed you in here?" He replied patiently, pointing out their deal that he was supposed to guard her and chase off any possible suitor.

She didn't say anything to it, just mirrored his position as she leaned against the wall, right next to the door of the restroom. Part of her felt flattered, but the second part still refused to let go of the jealousy. "I thought you were too busy with the woman who showed such an interest in you." She stated, not being able to hide the virulence in her voice that was direct at the shameful woman.

Tony chuckled at the sudden possessiveness she apparently couldn't disprove, as distinct from her previous denials about her green-eyed thoughts. She was jealous, enormously jealous and it pleased him for some strange reason. He didn't take jealousy as a proof of her love but it showed him that her interest in him was real. He felt a bit uncertain, though, because the thought that it could have all been dream was disturbing him very much.

"For your information, I rejected her. She won't bother me anymore." He informed her that he was only hers, fighting the smirk on his face with certain difficulties.

"Aha." She acknowledged vaguely, but turning scarlet because she felt like a fool. Like a big, jealous fool. _What is happening with me?_ This wasn't her. She usually didn't behave like that. _Why is it always so different whenever Tony is around?_

Tony watched her for few seconds, trying to read her thoughts, but she refused to meet his gaze. Regardless of it, he could feel she was embarrassed and didn't know how to act because she wasn't recognizing herself. So, he decided to lighten the whole thing up and, rather, focus on the secondary motive as to why he had followed her on the restroom. He wanted to have a little moment of privacy with her.

"You know, when you asked me to go to this wedding with you because Breena made you to buy some dress that might be a bit too provocative and you needed a protector, I have to admit that my fantasies went into overdrive." He told her, licking his lips and smiling at her mischievously. It was time to appreciate her choice of dress a bit more than before.

She looked up at him, then looked at herself because she totally forgot about her current attire. Her head shot back up when she realized he had made a step towards her. All over again, she felt as if they had never left the room. As if they were there because everything was so similar to that situation – the door, his evident determination and her unrelenting doubts. Only now, she wore a revealing dress and not a sad excuse of a towel.

"They were really rich and wild but... I'd never expect something so..." He continued, standing right in front of her, putting one of his hands on the small of her back as he started to examine the dress by touch once again. He had paused mid-sentence to ponder what to say next.

She breathed out shakily, putting her hands behind her back to grip the door frame to stop herself from repaying his caresses. She still couldn't believe to what this man made her feel because of one, stupid touch. She honestly didn't know what she wanted because, just a few seconds ago, this was everything she had dreamed of but now, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

"I don't even have the words to describe it, to be honest. How did you put this on?" He asked her, because he still couldn't figure out how the damn dress was supposed to be taken off. He had tried to find some zipper on the back, but hadn't found anything. Not that he needed to know it right away. He just wanted to be prepared once the dinner ended.

She tried to do her best to get control over her body, which had started to shiver because of his closeness. But it was pretty hard. "That's none of your concern. You won't be the one who takes it off tonight." She replied boldly as the rational side of her managed to suppress the side of her that wanted to shove her tongue into his mouth and get lost in the sensations.

But he didn't let her answer to throw him off balance. On the contrary, his eyes lightened up as a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "Is that an invitation for a striptease? Because I'd definitely take it." He offered his solution to the problem that he didn't have any idea how to strip her of the dress without damaging it. And the thought of her doing a striptease for him - certainly another sight to die for.

She opened her mouth immediately to cool him down, but then she paused as the words got stuck in her throat. As she looked straight into his eyes, she realized that this wasn't just about the sexual attraction between them. He didn't stop loving her in the last few hours. His love was only growing and growing, she could see that. The affection in his face was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Before she even knew it, he leaned closer and nudged her nose with his, making her sweat with desire. The only thing she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, but she was very aware of where they were. The hallway in the hotel really wasn't the best place for making out, especially because anybody could come here at any time since this hallway led to restrooms.

"Keep your distance, Tony. OK?" She told him, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him a little bit away. She didn't want anyone to see them, so she, rather, looked over both sides to check if anyone was within sight.

Tony sighed, making a tiny step backwards to give her the demanded space, putting his hand on the wall next to her head to find a support. "Why? You can always walk away." He offered to her that if she wanted to put the brakes on him, then she absolutely could. His voice was calm and teasing in the same time because he found her nervousness very adorable.

As she was chewing her thumb, she lifted her eyes to him and her expression was more than revealing. To be alone with him, at least for a little while, was truly something she wished for, but her doubts were keeping her back from losing her control over herself. She knew she could walk away if she wanted, but it would break her heart if she just let him stand there. But on the other hand, she didn't want to take advantage of this situation of satisfying her cravings, because the need of a proper talk between them was urgent.

"What if I do not want to?" She asked him a rhetorical question because she didn't expect an answer. She was sure that it would confuse him because she had pushed him away, but she also didn't want to go back on the dinner and wanted to stay here with him. Her reactions were contradictory, but she couldn't help herself.

The effect was the exact one she knew would come. He grimaced confusedly and straightened back up, furrowing his eyebrows. Stepping away from her completely, he leaned against the opposite wall once more, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her intently. He either wasn't getting her signs very well or he honestly didn't have any idea what was going on with her.

"Then I don't see where the problem exactly is." He commented, knowing for sure that she wanted to kiss him at least but, for some reason, she couldn't relax enough to actually do so. And he truly didn't understand what worried her in this situation – they were alone and that was all they needed.

She noticed the challenge in his voice as he apparently had given her the space to do whatever she wanted, but it had to be her call. He wasn't going to push her into anything. That was why he stepped away from her. If she wanted to get something only he could give her, then she had to take it by herself. He would only cooperate, but the initiative had to be from her side.

Glancing around, she unglued herself from the wall and made a step towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She slid them down to feel his chest through the fabric of the jacket he wore. Her want for him hadn't gone away as she had hoped. It was still present, and maybe even stronger than before. He noticeably took delight in her touches but didn't do anything to nudge her into taking this further.

"This is a public place, you know. Somebody can come here and see us." She explained to him, playing with the lapels of his jacket, adjusting them with quite adorable care. She licked her lips for the emphasis that she really wanted to give in to some make-out session, but she definitely preferred some private place and not a public hallway.

He chuckled at her answer, because he got her uncomfortable feeling but they couldn't just sneak away from the dinner and this was probably the only place where they could have some moment of privacy. "Can't believe that it would ever stop you from getting what you want." He stated, finally giving in and snaking his arms around her waist, holding her possessively.

She whimpered inwardly, melting in his arms and watching his face affectionately because she just couldn't help herself. Once this man touched her, she was doomed. All her previous promises were forgotten the moment he started to treat her as if she was his lawful girlfriend. And she had to admit that such a thought made her really happy and it spread an unfamiliar warmth across her body.

"Just take whatever your heart desires." He invited her to forget about everything and just live out the moment with him. He was revelling in the way her body pressed against his with fantastic easiness as he caressed her hips, fully taking advantage of the way her dress was designed.

She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently and wondering whether to accept the invitation or not. She wanted speak with him first, but he had apparently given her permission to do with him whatever she pleased, without any proper talk between them. And her desire to kiss him was really a strong one. To fight the urge was becoming impossible as every part of her, maybe except her brain, craved for his lips.

"Really?" She asked him for assurance, toying with his tie and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip seductively. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his fingers lightly caress her skin in between the straps of her dress.

"You have my permission." He nodded in agreement because, despite the fact that he knew that they needed to talk, he just couldn't let such a chance for a kiss slip away. Everything seemed to be fine for the time being so, why try to find problems where they apparently weren't?

He didn't have to tell her twice. Once those final words slipped out of his mouth, she yanked with his tie and crashed her lips onto his. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was kissing him furiously, with a hunger of a wolf, as if a lifetime had gone by since they had shared their last kiss. He wasn't surprised, because he felt the same. He already knew that she was addictive like a drug.

So, he repaid the kisses with the same fervour, showing the same desperation with which he wanted to prove his feelings for her. His hands now firmly gripped her waist, digging into her skin possessively, focusing only on the movements of his mouth so he could keep up with the rhythm she had set. He was delighted with each whimper she let out whenever she had the chance and he certainly didn't fall behind with his moans of pleasure.

But the way she was tagging at his tie, was strangling him a bit and it was depriving him of the needed fresh air. She soon understood that her passion was a bit destructive, judging by his moans that expressed more pain than pleasure. So, she wrapped one of her hands around his neck to bring him closer, by which she fantastically changed the angle and he felt as if he just entered the seventh heaven.

She was perfect and kissing her felt so natural. It was something he couldn't give up, ever, in his life. His arms embraced her whole body, hugging her tightly, pressing her closer and closer to his chest. He knew that he was crushing her but the hopeless notion that this was all just a dream didn't allow him to loosen up his grip. On the contrary, he needed more of her because she was his everything.

He was so caught up in her that he barely registered that she was slowly turning them around. However, his legs listened to her demands and he did few steps backwards, suddenly finding himself pressed against the wall, next to the door of the restroom where she had been leaning just few minutes ago. He didn't protest at all. It actually felt very interesting to experience what she'd had to feel when he had been seducing her in her room as he had pressed her into the door to the bathroom.

She released his lips to take a breath and he welcomed it, too. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, his knees almost gave away. The wild expression of unbridled passion and lust on her face was something he couldn't get enough of. She even teased him when she licked her lips in a way he could clearly see it, letting go of his tie and wrapping the second arm around his neck, as well.

He lifted his hand, adjusting the curls she had made with hair rollers, revelling in the fantastic smoothness of her hair. His skin was covered by goose bumps as her hot, ragged breath fanned his jaw and his face while she also played with his hair at the nape of his neck. Slipping his eyes towards her lips, he couldn't help himself anymore and cupped her cheek, leaning his head in and joining their lips back together.

She didn't object since his kiss was everything that interested her at that moment, filling her lungs with enough fresh air to stand the eternal bliss he was producing by the movement of his mouth. When his tongue blithely and easily parted her lips, seeking her own, she complied and intertwined them, starting a sensational massage. His hands started to roam and she noticeably shivered, moaning in pleasure to demand more.

Thanks to the design of the dress, she didn't have any problems when he took her by her thigh and lifted her leg to hook it around his hip. She leaned her knee against the wall, which brought their impassioned bodies even more together, and she used it for grinding her pelvis against his. The thoughts about talking or not wanting to make out in the hallway completely vanished from her mind.

They would have most likely gone even further with this, if it wasn't for the person that cleared her throat in attempt to gain their attention. Ziva heard it somewhere in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to stop. However, it made her brain to go back to work and once she started thinking, she realized what she had been doing, with whom and, primarily, where.

She broke the kiss, looking aside and immediately turned pale when she saw Dr. Samantha Ryan, who didn't even try to hide the amused smirk. Tony looked over at her, too, gulping nervously. But he still held Ziva in his arms since her leg was still hooked around his hip. They had no idea how to act at that moment, but both had the same question. _Will she say anything to Gibbs about what she just saw?_

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I need to go inside." Dr. Ryan apologized, signalling to them that all she had wanted was to go to the restroom, and that they had sort of blocked the only possible entry.

Ziva nodded, put her leg down back on the floor and stepped away from Tony to make room for the doctor. Dr. Ryan gave both a wide smile and went pass them, turning around as she apparently had something to say. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to give away your secret. But you should be aware that Gibbs is on his way here." She winked at them and closed the door behind her, leaving them in the hallway.

It took just few seconds for it to dawn on Ziva what the information meant to them. Her absent look turned into a troubled one as she gazed at Tony. He had it in mind to tell her something, because he was taking a breath and opened his mouth, but she didn't let him. Without a word, she turned on her heel and walked away hastily, lost in her own thoughts because she truly couldn't understand how it was possible that this man and his actions always managed to suppress her rational thinking.

She didn't even register that she almost collided into Gibbs and immediately headed back to their table. Tony only closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He'd love to be in her head to see what was happening there, because sometimes he didn't understand her at all. But he didn't have time to ponder why she behaved in such a confusing way. Gibbs could be here at any minute and it would look certainly suspicious for him to see Ziva at first, and then Tony in the hallway with obvious signs of having made out.

He entered the door that was a short way off the door he had been standing next to, realizing that there was men's restroom behind it, which was absolutely great for him. Turning the tap on, he washed his hands to make the impression that it was one of the reasons why he had visited the restroom. He stiffened a bit when Gibbs entered, trying to hide it but, not very well.

"Boss!" He exclaimed cheerfully, getting nervous with Gibbs' X-ray gaze that was reflecting in the mirror in front of him.

Gibbs didn't do anything to return the greeting. He just stood there silently, studying Tony carefully as the younger agent dried his hands off and turned around to face him. The nervous stance of his surrogate son always told him that he had done something that went against the rules he enforced. But on the other hand, it also testified about the amount of respect between them, because it was obvious that Tony feared some punishment.

"Don't screw it up, DiNozzo. You have only once chance." He advise him, walking around him and doing what he needed to do in the restroom.

Tony stood there for a little while a bit perplexed, wondering how the Hell his boss could have noticed anything. Then, he slowly smiled. His boss knew everything about everybody, or at least it always seemed like it. Of course, he would notice the change between his two agents even though he didn't share the table with them, nor had they spoken so far during the dinner.

The main question, however, was – what exactly did Gibbs mean? _Is he the one who is giving him the only chance? Does it mean that his boss did just allow him to break his rules and ordered him to do whatever it takes to fight for his love? Or was he talking about Ziva? That this is the only chance he has with her because she won't let him to get through her walls ever again?_

Deeply lost in his thoughts, Tony opened the door to the restroom and went out into the hallway. It didn't actually matter what meaning behind Gibbs words exactly was. Either way, he had a plenty of work in front of him. He had to convince Ziva to give them the chance and make her to admit her feelings for him without any possibility taking it back. That was the only aim of tonight's rehearsal dinner, and he was going to follow through.

_**The End of Chapter 16** _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Towel – Chapter 17** _

When Tony entered the hall where the rehearsal dinner was taking place, his eyes quickly searched the room for Ziva. To his surprise, she didn't run away or anything. She mannerly sat at their table, balancing the glass of wine in her hands while staring at the dancing couples absent-mindedly. He gave out a sigh of relief, because after her 'escape', he had thought she could have hid herself in her room.

Luckily for him, she didn't leave. This gave him a chance to stop playing some games and, once and for all, resolve the relationship between them. He sensed she had some second thoughts, without a doubt concerning their partnership and work. And he knew that he needed to make her talk about it. They owed that to each other, and it was also needed to make their relationship an official matter.

But he had also known her long enough to be sure that to fall into conversation with her wasn't the easiest thing. Especially if she was supposed to be sincere and admit feelings she had never admitted to him before. And she had to do it completely intentionally, of course, because subconsciously she had done that already. But he didn't want to use that unless he really had to. This conversation just needed to be handled with care.

He headed towards the table, sitting down in his chair, but purposely moving it so he was still next to her but also behind her back. It didn't seem suspicious or anything, he just wanted to have a better view of the dance floor so he could watch the dancing couples from a better angle. He smirked when he noticed McGee and Abby dancing together, trying to find something with which he could tease his surrogate brother afterwards.

Ziva's nervousness, however, was disturbing his attention. She was really fidgety, raking her hair one second, crossing one leg over the other the next, chewing on her thumb and drinking her wine quite rapidly. The adrenaline was boiling inside her, both from the excitement he had caused inside her by the kiss and from the fear she felt because she couldn't stop thinking about one particular 'what if'. _What if it had been Gibbs, and not Dr. Ryan, who had interrupted them in the hallway? What would he have done? What would have happened?_

In an attempt to soothe her and make her feel better, he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly caressed her arm with his fingers. It didn't have the desired effect, though. She flinched, raking her hair immediately, by which she got rid of his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arms apprehensively. It wasn't that she didn't like his touch, but it made her feel something she wanted to suppress at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her carefully, knowing he had to think before speaking, because it could cost him his relationship with her. So no space for teasing remarks right now.

She puffed in frustration, because she was still very confused about her own actions from before. At first, she had been jealous, then she had kissed him and in the end she had wrapped herself around him like poison ivy that even an herbicide wouldn't make her let go of him. No wonder he'd thought she had been giving him mixed signals. But it'd been his fault, he'd caused her to not behave like her usual self.

"No, nothing. It's just not very entertaining to sit here all the time and not do anything." She complained because she wished for some kind of action to pump a new wave of adrenaline into her body that would have nothing to do with her libido. She wouldn't mind if a killer would appear among the guests, so she could solve a case and distract herself.

Tony wasn't sure whether it was a plea that should make him to do something to entertain her or if she just wished for this dinner to end. Either way, he definitely decided to cheer her up, because it was one of his favourite things to do, after all. He saw as she wistfully watched the couples on the dance floor that she would like to be one of them. He slowly smiled because he certainly didn't have anything against dancing with her.

He put his left hand on her left shoulder again, sensing her to gasp. But she didn't flinch this time. Slowly, he rubbed her arm down to her elbow where he stopped for a little while to tickle the sensitive skin in that particular place. He didn't see her face, but he would bet that she had closed her eyes as she whimpered in delight. Then, he finished the trail to the back of her hand, lacing their fingers together in her lap.

"Shall we dance, Miss David?" He asked her sweetly, watching as she eyed their joined hands with adorable fondness.

Ziva pondered the offer seriously. She had always loved to dance, but the chances to do so had been very rare so far. She had danced with Tony on a few occasions on their 'non-dates', but since a certain moment that had almost led to a kiss, she had always found some excuse as to why they couldn't dance. Particularly because she had started to choose those restaurants where there wasn't any dancing involved at all.

But now she had the chance, if not the duty, to dance. The music was delightful, the dance floor was perfect and the man who was asking her was the one she actually wanted to dance with. He was a marvellous dancer and they always seemed to find the right rhythm. It was such a magical moment whenever she danced with him and it was everything she focused on every time.

However, no matter how pleasant the dance with him was and how much she enjoyed it, she couldn't go dancing now. Certainly not in this very moment and with this very man. Just the image itself, seeing them together dancing slowly to a slow jazz song with bodies pressed together, so not even a bit of air could get through, was just too arousing for her. And she, rather, didn't dare to envision some quicker, sensual dance that would make them to rub their bodies alongside each other.

There would be just too much passion in it. She was certain it would make her lose her mind completely. They would be too close, her nostrils would be invaded by his smell and if she looked up at him, she would find him smiling at her in his typical, dazzling way while his affectionate eyes would study her as they always did. She wasn't made of stone and her feelings for him were too strong to hide. She would do something stupid, that was for sure.

"No, thank you." She replied sadly as she untangled her hand from his, reaching for the glass of wine to sweeten the bitter rejection. If the night continued like that, she would be drunk very soon. She just hoped that the alcohol wouldn't be needed anymore.

Tony didn't have to guess to know that she regretted the rejection. The sadness in her voice and the constant looks she cast towards their friends on the dance floor, showed that she wanted to go dancing more than anything else. But he understood why she was afraid to dance in front of so many people, because the passion between them would certainly reveal the sudden change in their relationship that had occurred few hours ago.

So, he decided to use it to their advantage. To be honest, he was bored and some after party with Jimmy, as much as it sounded entertaining, didn't interest him enough. He wanted to be alone with her, talk to her about their situation, resolve every problem to disperse any doubts and finally make their relationship official. He was in love and all he wanted was to be with the woman for whom his heart was beating. He bet that both Jimmy and Breena would understand why they sneaked away from the dinner and didn't show up later on. Especially when nobody was paying attention to them at the moment.

He used the hand that was still in her lap, lifting it and taking her by her elbow gently. Leaning his head closer to her ear, he nuzzled her neck briefly, making her to curl her hands into fists for a thousandth time this evening. "Or would you prefer some different, rather intimate, kind of dance?" He whispered huskily in his sultry voice, so she wouldn't have to question his motives.

She breathed out shakily, trying to keep it together. But his provocative behaviour wasn't making it any easier. All he said or did always brought very vivid sexual fantasies into her head, as if they had never left. At first, with his teasing before their meals had arrived, then he had tortured her while they had been eating, making her lose it and kiss him senseless in some hallway few minutes later, and now the whole thing with dancing.

She should have known that once she gave in, it would all become about sex. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth, because their relationship was also about love but... There was the 'but'. The 'but' that represented all of her doubts of balancing their relationship with work, all of her fears over losing him because she was unable to maintain a relationship with a man, and all of the problems that were around it.

She wouldn't mind if their relationship would be only of a sexual nature for the time being, because it would give her everything she wished for. She would have him and she would have enough time to decide what to do. However, she was aware that it was impossible. He had confessed his love for her and she, even though she wasn't that sure if she had said anything, had done it too. If she hadn't said it in words, then she had done so in actions, at least.

And it was abundantly clear that he wasn't going to give up and let it go. Everything he had done tonight only proved to her that he was serious about them and he wanted her to be his. Unconditionally. So if she accepted the invitation for 'some different, rather intimate, kind of dance', it would involve going back to her or his room, and completely giving in and admitting their feelings for each other.

But, despite any doubt she had, despite all of those reasons why she thought they couldn't be together, her greatest wish right now was to leave this rehearsal dinner and go with him to wherever he intended. She had listened to her heart more than she had listened to her brain today, already, and it hadn't ended up badly. _So, why not do it again? Does she have anything to lose?_

She turned her head aside to look at him. The answer was written all over her face. He didn't need anything else to be sure she wanted to get lost just as much as he did. Tugging at her elbow that he still held in his hand, he brought their heads closer so they were just inches apart. He wanted to kiss her, right here and now, because the desirous eyes that were looking at him, were toying with his sanity, but he managed to control himself.

And mainly because of what happened. Because, as always, fate decided to mock him and thwart his plans before he even had the chance to carry them out. Their little intimate moment was interrupted by some young lad, something over twenty years, who seemed to be very nervous but very eager in the same time. His intrusion didn't seem to be intentional, though. He had probably been struggling with himself to gather the courage and head in their direction.

He cleared his throat to get Ziva's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you if you want to dance. W-with me, I-I mean." He blurted out, stammering at the end of his question.

Ziva looked up at him in puzzlement while Tony looked him up and down in mistrust. He had to do his best not to start laughing aloud and keep it all inside. Because, honestly, he found it hilarious that such a baby boy wanted to dance with his Ziva, and actually thought that he could win. He was one hundred percent sure that she was going to reject this young man. After all, she had rejected his offer.

Deciding that he would meet his liabilities and be the protector she had asked him to be, he spoke decisively. "The lady is not interested. She's here with me, so..." He wanted to continue and tell the boy to get out and leave them be, but Ziva suddenly surprised him.

"I gladly accept." She answered, cutting off Tony and smiling at the young man whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

She had thought it over and over and realized that this was an amazing chance to escape from Tony. Sure, she wanted to go with him back into her room or into his (it really didn't matter where), but every time her heart had won the battle, her brain hadn't given up. And she didn't have Tony's kisses to suppress her mind, so it was just natural that she had chosen the first escape route that had come her way.

Even if it mean dancing with this boy who was apparently mesmerized by her, and judging by the astounded looks of few guys who were standing a short way off their table, it was probably just a bet for him. Besides, it was also a chance for a payback, because she had no doubt that Tony's possessiveness would bring up his jealous side. And if she wanted something, then it was some good, cold shower for him. He had been driving her insane with his self-confidence and she so much wanted to cool him down.

She accepted the young man's hand and stood up, being sure to give Tony a great view on her side to show him what he was losing. She couldn't help but acting sassy, even though he wasn't to blame for the loss. However, Tony didn't seem to be offended or disappointed at all. He just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face, completely calm.

"I thought you didn't want to dance." He uttered in neutral tone, looking straight into her eyes, avoiding appreciating her divine body in any way.

She swallowed hard because she didn't like his 'you-will-regret-this-very-soon' look that was only adding to his cocksureness even more. She was actually very confused with his reaction, because she expected him to be hurt or dejected or something. But on the contrary, he seemed very serene, almost indifferent. It all just boosted her desire her to make him jealous like never before.

"Maybe I just don't want to dance with you." She snapped and dragged the boy on the dance floor, leaving Tony there.

Tony just chuckled silently, poking his tongue into his cheek in amusement and watching the pair. He wasn't feigning his calmness, because he didn't feel jealous at all. He suspected that she had accepted the offer just to help the poor kid to win the bet, because he had noticed the gang of guys who were staring at Ziva and the boy incredulously. And also, because she want to get the payback. However, he had the feeling that she would regret this decision in the end.

And he wasn't mistaken. The kid had some basics in dancing but his skills couldn't match Ziva's in any way. He was constantly stepping on her foot as he tried to do his best to keep up with the melody of the song with its waltz elements, while he couldn't take eyes off the beauty he held in his arms. It was quite difficult for him to focus on so many tasks at the same time.

Ziva had patience with him, though. Her desire to make Tony jealous and to rob him of his self-confidence was stronger than her desire to kill the boy for his total incompetence to dance properly. She tried to encourage him and tell him where he was supposed to put his feet. Not that it was helping, but her pride was too great to give up and leave the dance floor, giving Tony the satisfaction he was waiting for.

Every time she made a spin, her eyes found Tony as she locked her gaze with him, looking at him mockingly. However, she had a hard time keep a straight face since her foot already hurt from the constant stepping on it. They were more staggering than actual dancing, but she was determined to stand it. Even though her anger rose and she started to redden, she kept dancing.

Tony watched them emotionlessly, sipping his wine. He didn't have any reason to be worried, because he knew very well every detail of her body language. Although she tried to hide it marvellously, he could notice the anger boiling inside her. Not to mention her face hardened with every step she made. So, she actually provided very good entertainment for him.

The song was endless in Ziva's opinion. She wanted so much for this song to come to an end and she could walk away from the dance floor with grace. Her plan didn't work. Tony sat at their table without any sign of jealousy. She spun around energetically, almost knocking down her dance partner, fixing her gaze on the table where Tony was supposed to occupy his chair.

She almost dropped down once she didn't see him there. It was as if he had vanished off the face of Earth. Panic seized her for a little while as she confusedly looked around, but she couldn't find him. She even ignored that the young man had stepped on her foot at least three times over the last few seconds. Her plan was more and more falling into pieces.

Suddenly, out of thin air, Tony appeared next to the pair, tapping the young lad on his shoulder. "Now, I'm the one who is sorry to interrupt. But can I have a dance with the lady, here?" He asked him, politely showing him that he should stop with his attempts to dance and leave it to someone who was more experienced in this field.

Ziva just rolled her eyes at him. If she really didn't need something right now, it was feeling like a damsel in distress who needed a knight in the shining armour to save her. She still didn't want to dance with Tony, because she knew very well what effect the physical contact with him would have on her. And to show it off in the public, in front of their friends and their boss, really wasn't something she longed for. Especially after what had happened between them in the hallway.

The young man nodded in agreement, sensing that the impression he had made wasn't the best one, so he retreated and gave Tony the chance. "Sure, mate." He said and smiled nervously at Ziva, leaving them together on the dance floor. After all, he had won the bet, proven his courage to ask her and got to dance with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Tony reached his hands towards Ziva who stepped in his embrace, taking up the dance position. She didn't even glance at him, though, ignoring him as he sneaked his left hand around her waist, taking her left hand into his right one. He waited for the new song to begin (which appeared to be some Frank Sinatra medley, completely perfect for the two of them). When it did, he pressed her body closer to his, proving once again that their bodies existed for each other.

Ziva couldn't help but tremble, because being so close to him brought up everything she had thought of earlier. His smell was intoxicating. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to meet his gaze, because she knew it would be her undoing. The passion inside her gained new intensity but her rational side was still winning this never-ending battle. She always managed to suppress it and turn it into anger.

"I didn't need to be saved." She remarked annoyed that he had thwarted her plan to make him jealous. Besides, she couldn't not to notice how easy it was to dance with him, and it irritated her for no reason. They were natural, moving on the dance floor with a lightness that everybody could envy them for.

Tony looked at her pensively, realizing that she would rather observe her surroundings than give him at least a fleeting glance. He didn't understand why she behaved like that, but that was Ziva. He could only go with the flow. "Sure, you didn't." He agreed, swaying her in his arms gently, watching her face intently "But the poor kid did. You were going to kill him if he stepped on your foot one more time." He wasn't able to hide his amusement over the whole situation, because he was right. She had regretted her decision it the end.

She looked at him sharply, feeling annoyed even more upon hearing that he had been having fun with it. "So, you saved him from me, then? And put yourself in the danger?" She asked him, her eyes challenging him to a friendly banter. Seeing his eyes made her feel dizzy, but at least she was sure that he had been having green-eyed thoughts.

He smiled at her sweetly, glad that she finally looked at him, so he could hypnotize her with his gaze. "Nah, I'm not in danger." He commented, his hand momentarily leaving her waist to play with her curls gently.

She raised her eyebrow in question, trying to get an explanation from him. He knew very well how dangerous a woman she was. He was in danger of grievous bodily harm every day. However, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine when his fingers weaved through her hair. She couldn't take her eyes off his sparkling ones, as they were shining with love for her.

"Because unlike him, I can actually dance, you know." He particularized his thought, making a sharp spin with her to show her his dancing abilities and prove her how wonderful a pair they made.

Her reaction was natural as she clung onto him, tightening the grip of her embrace around him to keep up with the new tempo. She didn't manage to let out a word out of her mouth to counter his claim. What he had said was the truth, after all. He was magnificent dancer and she always felt flattered to join him on the dance floor. But it didn't used to have such an effect on her like it did now.

She could feel his heart beating in his chest as her bosom pressed against it, because of the tight embrace they were in. With their eyes locked in an endless stare, she had to persuade herself to shift her eyes elsewhere to break the magic spell he had cast upon her. His aura had the ability to turn her into a mush every time she allowed it to engulf her, and it was damn hard to get out of it.

She noticed the young man with whom she had danced with and smiled upon seeing his happiness. He had gained a great portion of confidence, despite the fact that his dancing abilities were disastrous. "Well, at least he tried. His endeavour was really adorable." She stated, appreciating the effort the kid had put into it. Others in his place would have probably given up a lot sooner.

Tony gave out a chuckle, because she couldn't deny the murderous thoughts she'd had because of his stepping on her foot. But the kid probably had something in him if she had stood it for so long. "Ah, let me guess. He let you to _lead_." He remarked, putting an emphasis on the last word to stress her need to be in control all the time.

Not even waiting for her answer, he hurled her into an abrupt twirl, showing her that he was the one who was leading at the moment. To his surprise, she obediently went along with it, spinning around twice and making a side step, rocking with her hips seductively and stepping away from him a bit to make a show. Then, she waited for him to pull her back into his arms, still moving into the rhythm of the jazz song.

He did so without thinking, bringing their heated bodies back together as he embraced her tightly. Until now, he hadn't realized how his body craved her, upon seeing the way her hips moved in the cyan blue material. Her lips were so dangerously close, it was messing with his head. He almost didn't even register that they moved to give him the reply she thought he was waiting for.

"Precisely." She whispered across his lips, almost breathlessly, as if she struggled with inhaling the fresh air.

Lacing their fingers, he returned to their previous, sensually slow tempo as they rubbed their bodies against each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Oh, come on. Just admit it. The only reason why you accepted the offer from the kid was that you wanted to make me jealous and get your payback." He informed her in a knowing and teasing tone.

They had been about to get lost from this dinner when she had gotten a chance to take revenge for the woman who had showed an open interest in him. It was as clear as a day. That was why he hadn't minded that she had rather chosen an escape from him and had gone dancing with another man. Because the young lad hadn't been a threat to him in any way. As for their postponed plans, Tony certainly planned this night to end with making love to Ziva.

Her genuinely offended face made him smile even wider. He'd hit the right spot with the remark, but she was too snooty to admit the truth. "I most certainly did not. All I wanted to do was to wipe that smug smile off your face." She retorted, squeezing his hand hard. But he didn't flinch. Her voice was steady and noticeably annoyed, because she didn't want him to know about her desire to make him jealous.

The hand on the small of her back shifted up to her neck, holding her head in place to keep the barely millimetre distance that separated their lips. "Why not wipe it off with a kiss, then?" He asked her sweetly, making her completely forget about everything and just to focus on his lips. His delicious, not at all swollen lips she had been kissing with such a craving feeling earlier, wanting to taste only more and more.

Her reverie was interrupted, though. He released her hand he was holding in his, sliding it down across her back, and ending on her backside. Before she even knew it, he squeezed her ass in front of everyone in the room, even though she wasn't sure whether anybody had noticed. But the action made her think about it, and she realized that this really wasn't a proper time or place to do such things.

"Move your hand. Now!" She ordered to him, hoping that anyone who might had noticed would take it as an inappropriate touching she would deal with by herself. All in silence, of course, without making a scene that would involve death threats.

"I thought I could touch what was mine, couldn't I?" He asked her, adding another squeeze cheekily, hoping it would finally lead them out of this damn dinner and straight into the room with a bed. His or hers, he didn't care where.

Ziva paused in surprise as her arousal disappeared without a trace. Although, she liked when he treated her as his lawful girlfriend, she didn't like the word he had used now. _Mine._ It got her back to reality to the necessary talk they had to carry out. To those reasons why they couldn't be together and to the fact that he apparently thought they made a couple. He was having false hopes about the future of their relationship and it was breaking her heart.

They had to talk and it had to be now. He had to realize that, yes, she loved him and she knew he loved her back. That they had slept together, actually, had made love more than had had sex. That they had given in to the attraction that had existed between them since the first day they had met. But they weren't a couple and, sadly, they would never be one. No matter how much they both wanted it.

She looked around to be sure that nobody was watching them, took his hand and turning around, dragged him out of the room. Since they were close to the big French windows, she quickly found the right one that was actually a door to the terrace outside. She shoved him there and slipped behind him, hoping that nobody had seen them. Just to be sure, she closed the door as quietly as she could.

_**The End of Chapter 17** _


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

_**Towel – Chapter 18** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_Ziva paused in surprise as her arousal disappeared without a trace. Although, she liked when he treated her as his lawful girlfriend, she didn't like the word he had used now. Mine. It got her back to reality to the necessary talk they had to carry out. To those reasons why they couldn't be together and to the fact that he apparently thought they made a couple. He was having false hopes about the future of their relationship and it was breaking her heart._

_They had to talk and it had to be now. He had to realize that, yes, she loved him and she knew he loved her back. That they had slept together, actually, had made love more than had had sex. That they had given in to the attraction that had existed between them since the first day they had met. But they weren't a couple and, sadly, they would never be one. No matter how much they both wanted it._

_She looked around to be sure that nobody was watching them, took his hand and turning around, dragged him out of the room. Since they were close to the big French windows, she quickly found the right one that was actually a door to the terrace outside. She shoved him there and slipped behind him, hoping that nobody had seen them. Just to be sure, she closed the door as quietly as she could._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She turned around to face him, catching him as he examined the new surroundings. The terrace was picturesque and stony, as well as quite roomy. There were planters with fresh flowers inside, probably prepared for tomorrow's ceremony. A small staircase lead to the garden of the hotel and the adjacent beach. Small lanterns only underlined the fairytale-like impression of the whole scenery with a moon above.

Although the air was pleasantly warm, Ziva shivered when Tony looked at her. It was apparently time to give him an explanation as to why she had pulled him out here. "You have to stop with this." She informed him choking, because the words were getting stuck in her throat. She didn't like to do this, but it was necessary.

Tony leaned against the wall, watching the people inside the hall through one of the French windows and pondered for a while what to say. Her tone hadn't been annoyed or angry. She was perfectly calm, so she wasn't mad at him. It actually looked as if she hadn't wanted to say that at all. But on the other hand, the urgency in her voice had told him that it was very important for her, nevertheless.

The question was – _what was he supposed to stop with?_ Groping her in public? Making her horny? Was he supposed to reduce his self-confidence? He had thousand other ideas as to what she could have meant and even those he didn't want to admit. But her problem had to have some logical roots. He bit his lip contemplatively, not wanting to jump to conclusions and think about the worst case scenario.

"With what exactly, if I may ask?" He asked her quietly, not even glancing at her as he continued to observe the people inside. It seemed that nobody had noticed their little escape to the terrace.

She sighed, embracing herself with her arms and rubbing them up and down to make the blood flow and warm up her body. "You are acting as if we were a couple. And we are not one, Tony." She pointed out. What had happened between them in the afternoon was significant, of course. But they had never agreed on a relationship. There hadn't been any time to discuss this issue, after all.

His eyes left the hall and shifted onto her face, watching her quite suspiciously. _Is she testing him through her alleged denial again?_ Sure, they didn't make a couple. Not yet. But he certainly wanted to enter into such a relationship with her and he had wanted it from the very beginning since he had stepped through the door, catching her wearing just a towel. It was his intention for a long time.

"Look, that denial of yours is really quite sweet and adorable, but don't you think it's time to finally admit what you feel and stop fighting against it?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice calm. It was very hard, though, because he was becoming frustrated with her inability to accept something that was part of her, constantly depriving herself of happiness. It was as if she thought she didn't deserve it.

Ziva watched him with sad expression. It pained her to do all of this. To literally break his heart, crush all of his hopes he'd apparently had when it came to them. She could see in his eyes how much he loved her and that everything he wanted was to make her happy. She wished to do the same for him. And for this sake, she had to suppress the love she felt for him and let him go. Because he wouldn't find his happiness with her. She was too damaged and he deserved better.

"No. Because, sadly, we will never make a couple. It's impossible for us to be together." She stated, revealing her thoughts over their future. He had to understand that their friendship and partnership were always on the first place. Romance was nice and all, but it wasn't meant for them.

He could see that she wasn't saying this because she had wanted to make him suffer or anything. She truly thought that they didn't stand a chance against their boss, their past and their personalities. She'd given up on them before he even had the opportunity to show her that they were able to make it work. Although it required a lot of hard work, he was willing to make the efforts. And he was sure that she was the same hard worker as him.

"And can I know why?" He asked her, leaving out the wrath and sarcasm in his voice. He needed her to talk to him, and he needed not to make her feel pushed or offended by his approach. But he couldn't control his face, which contorted into chilling expression that made her shiver.

She noticed that he wasn't too far away from losing it and starting to yell at her for her constant denial. She appreciated his endeavour to keep things calm, though. It was better to talk to him in peace than start some heated argument accompanied by screaming and harsh words. She needed a peaceful atmosphere for the explanation of her thoughts and worries.

She sighed deeply in sadness, lowering her head as she tried to find the right words. Turning around, she looked up at the sky, seeking the answer there. But the stars and the moon couldn't help her to solve this matter. She made a few steps forward, going on the other side of the terrace, further away from the French windows, and stopped in the corner of the balustrade.

She watched the garden scenery for a while in complete silence, sensing his gaze on her. "Tony, you know very well that there are plenty of reasons for why we can't be together, why it wouldn't work between us and why we didn't cross the line many times before." She said, putting her hands on the marble balustrade and showing him her back.

For some reason, she didn't have enough courage to tell him this to his face. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but she knew that he wouldn't like the words she'd just let out of her mouth. She hoped, at least, that the choice of her words was convincing enough to tell him that she really considered those as serious and that she wasn't just making things up.

When she didn't get any reaction from him, she turned around and leaned against the balustrade. He was watching her coldly, apparently fighting with his inner self to bottle up the anger that burnt in his veins, not wanting to cause an outburst. She noticed as his hands curled into fists and his breathing sped up. But it was just a matter of time, so she decided not to prolong it anymore. His attempts to keep himself calm and not to start shouting were signs that he wouldn't let it to turn into a bawling quarrel.

"Those reasons were there even in the afternoon. Just because you decided to ignore them doesn't mean that they stopped existing." She uttered, adding a tinge of an accusing tone, because she really had the impression that he completely disregarded all the respect to their partnership and friendship. He purely focused on the possible romance, which she considered to be a bit selfish. After all, their friendship was something she valued greatly and she didn't want to lose it due to failed romance relationship.

He watched her motionlessly, sorting out his thoughts and pondering what to say. As much as he wanted to start shouting at her to finally get her shit together and tell him exactly what she wanted and expected, he decided against it. Yelling at her would have the effect he wanted to avoid – she would build thick walls around herself and it would take him an eternity to get through them again.

So, instead, he straightened up and went over to her. Not quickly or hastily. He didn't intend to scare her off. He just wanted to look into her eyes while saying what he had in mind. "Yes, I did ignore them." He agreed with her that he didn't think at all about those reasons that had been holding them back from giving in to the mutual attraction sooner.

They both knew very well, as she pointed out, what those reasons were. They had discussed them once during one of their non-dates. Truth be told, they had both been a bit tipsy. Even though not entirely drunk, the dazed mood had brought up few questions about their relationship, so they had talked about it lightly, then never mentioned it again. But that didn't mean that Tony wanted those reasons to ruin his life.

Standing in front of her, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Because I'm tired of denying my heart what it screams for." He said decisively, wanting to show her that he was more serious than ever and that 'it' was actually her. His heart screamed for her. It wasn't about any disrespect. He had sacrificed everything he could for his job and it was time to heal some of those scars.

Then he palmed her face, softening his gaze into an amorous one as he stopped hiding his true feelings. "And back in that room, Ziva, you had a chance to stop me. But you didn't. There must have been reason for that." He gently pushed her into the right direction to go ahead and tell him what she felt for him. He wanted her to admit that her feelings for him were strong enough to stop think about why succumbing to them had been wrong. That was why she had given in, eventually, and made love to him.

She was staring into his eyes, blinking slowly to absorb his words. He was right, of course. There was a reason why she had given in. And that was the fact that her love for him had overpowered her because she had been suppressing it for far too long. Her want for him had seized control over her, because that sexual tension between them had lasted for eternity and even she'd had enough of waiting.

She hadn't stopped him simply because she hadn't wanted to. And if they had been in that room again, and Tony had entered her room in a way he actually did, she would have given in all over again. With everything she knew now, that he loved her, deeply and genuinely, that he was an attentive lover, that his every touch and kiss made her weak in her knees, it wasn't that hard to succumb to it.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I liked it? Fine! Because I did. I'm glad it happened." She told him because she still had the impression that he didn't believe she had stopped regretting it. At first, she'd had doubts but that had been because she had believed he'd only taken advantage of the situation and used her for his own satisfaction. But now, she firmly believed that he truly loved her. He'd proven it numerous times over the last few hours.

He gave her a silly smile, not being able to hide the fact that he felt flattered. And not flattered in the boastful, self-important way. But in the way that he knew he had done his job right and brought the gratification not only to himself, but to her as well. And on top of that, she dispersed every doubt that she had still been having second thoughts about what had happened. Otherwise, she wouldn't be glad for the events in her room.

She, however, continued in her speech, taking his hands into hers and holding them while looking directly into his eyes. "But it was just one moment, Tony. One powerful, sensational and exceptional moment that I will cherish in my memory for the rest of my life. But that was all it was. Just one and only one moment that can't happen again. We can't continue in this." She almost pleaded with him, showing her urgency by squeezing his hands to make him understand.

Those reasons just stood in their way to happiness and overcoming them required too many sacrifices. And she wasn't sure whether she was ready to sacrifice so many things, especially their partnership and friendship, to pursue a romantic relationship with him. However, it didn't mean she wasn't glad for those few moments when she had managed to forget about everything and just to live it out.

Tony sighed sadly, still holding her hands and watching her face. He could see in her eyes that she truly meant the words she had said. He could also see that she would love to give it a chance but she was so convinced about the seriousness and importance of the reasons why they couldn't be together, that it was hard for her to accept the opportunity that had come along.

"And you think that any of those reasons will change how I feel about you? I love you, Ziva. Those feelings just won't go away in the blink of an eye." He presented her his view on the whole situation, cupping her face to be sure she could watch his eyes.

His feelings for her were too strong to forget about, or at least to pretend to. He was willing to take the risk, so she couldn't want him to put it all behind them. He believed that the love they felt towards each other was worth the fight that they had to endure. She couldn't expect that he would agree with her and let her ruin the progress they had made in the last few hours.

She gasped silently as the familiar warmth spread through her veins after she heard his love confession once more. However, they had a huge misunderstanding here. She didn't want him to throw his feelings for her away, not at all. She loved him, too, even though it confused her that he was so certain about it. She just wanted to make him understand that there were other factors that guaranteed successful relationship, and mutual love was just one of them.

Blinking rapidly to get herself out of the amorous haze that had enveloped her, regaining some of her stern self-confidence back, she released his hands and raked her hair. "That is not my problem, but yours. Deal with it, get over it. In the same way as I did." She snapped, wanting from him to understand that this wasn't about their feelings. He wasn't getting the seriousness of the situation they were in. In her eyes, he was disrespecting their friendship and their partnership.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not quite believing to what she had said. _Does this mean she forgot about her feelings for him? That she had dealt with it during the last few minutes?_ He definitely wasn't buying it. What he didn't understand was why she constantly refused to fight for them, if it was what she obviously desired. He understood that she was held back by those reasons why they couldn't be together. But if they stood together and supported each other, they could overcome any obstacle in their way.

When he noticed she moved to get away from him, his hand shot up, taking her by her arm to prevent her from leaving. This conversation was far away from its end. "You don't want to come up with that bullshit that you feel nothing towards me again, do you?" He attacked her, his voice infected with the anger that was boiling inside him. Nothing she had done so far matched with her words to prove him such a statement.

She lifted her eyes to him, feeling a bit desperate because they got caught in a vicious circle of their feelings for one another, instead of solving the real problems they had. "I didn't say that. Of course I feel... something." She admitted, lowering her eyes to cover the lie she was saying. 'Something' definitely didn't correspond to what she felt. But it was better not to admit her true feeling if she was supposed to make him understand that it wasn't their destiny to be a couple.

When she looked back at him, he raised his eyebrow in question, apparently waiting for explanation as to what that 'something' was, and signing to her that he didn't believe her a word she had said. That was making her nervous, because she still hoped that the thought that she might have said something without realizing it was just a pure imagination of her mind. She refused to believe that she would confess her love for him and not be aware of it.

"I just don't know where you got that my feelings for you are just as strong as yours are for me." She stated with shaky resolution, because she didn't like lying to him, but it was necessary. This time, she managed to squeeze into the gap between him and the balustrade to get away from his closeness.

She headed immediately for the door of the terrace, wanting to go back inside, but then she changed her mind. It wasn't fair to him to leave in the middle of a conversation she had started. She had dragged him in here, she had wanted to talk, so it would be really sordid to run away. Stepping back, she went over to the column where the staircase started, watching the garden below and immersing herself in the sound of nearby sea.

Tony let her to pass by him, trying to tame his anger as he put his hands on the balustrade, breathing heavily. He didn't have any other choice than to use what he originally didn't want to use at all – her love confession from the afternoon. The confession she had made right into his ear in that sweetly soft, husky tone while he had been paying attention to her earlobes. The confession she apparently didn't have any idea she had made and that probably hadn't been meant for his ears.

"Because I heard you, Ziva. I heard you to tell me you love me." He stated, his voice quivering with emotions. It was a long shot, he knew that. After all, if she didn't have the slightest idea what she had said, then she could easily deny it. But it was worth the attempt.

Since he was still with his back turned to her, he didn't see as her whole body stiffened and her eyes widened in shock when she had heard his statement. She had to grasp at the column to keep herself standing as the paralyzing wave of realization shot through her. Momentarily, she even forgot to breathe and gasped for air when her lungs started to demand their usual dose of fresh air.

It was as if nightmare turned into reality. Something, she thought it couldn't ever happen, had actually happened. In her memories, she returned back into her room, straight in the bed with him, and relived the blissful feeling she had felt when the orgasm had hit her. Her heart rate quickened, her breathing laboured and she closed her eyes to focus her mind completely on that particular moment.

To her complete astonishment, she recalled as words 'I love you' had left her mouth in a whisper that had been barely audible. She remembered that he had been delightfully nipping her earlobes at that moment, so he must have heard it. But she had been so enveloped in her own sensual satisfaction that she hadn't realized what she had been saying and to whom.

He'd truly managed to suppress her consciousness in a way nobody ever had before. She hadn't been aware of her own actions, of her own words, and such a thought was terrifying, of course. She'd always been a woman who relied on her awareness. And, suddenly, she couldn't rely on it anymore. Because the love she felt for this man was stronger than everything she'd ever experienced.

Tony turned around to face her, quite surprised that there was no reaction from her side. She looked like frozen, grasping the column in her hand and staring absently in front of her as if she had seen a ghost. Or at least he guessed so, because she was standing with her back to him. A stance they were applying a lot tonight, as he noticed. The good thing was that she didn't leave, didn't argue, didn't protest or didn't deny it.

"You might not be aware that you said it aloud, but I know what I heard. And it wasn't heat of the moment. You said you loved me, because you feel that way about me." He informed her, dismissing her potential protest that she could have said it just because it was such a thing people said to each other while making love.

Ziva gulped, which was the only movement she was able to produce in her state of shock. Things were suddenly very clear. It explained everything. If she'd really confessed her love for him in a way he knew she had meant it, it was obvious why he was so confident about her feelings. Why he considered their potential relationship worth fighting for and why he'd said 'I love you, too' when he had told her about his feelings while leaving her room in a haste because McGee had been searching for him.

His self-confidence couldn't have any better explanation than this, because he knew she had been lying to him all along. She was totally numb. The shock penetrated into every fibre of her being, paralyzing her on the spot. She didn't know what to say or how to react, because, honestly, she didn't see a way out of this. More lies and denials would only worsen things and they certainly wouldn't help. She would destroy the mutual trust between them which was exactly she didn't want.

She heard him as he crossed the terrace in a few strides, taking her gently by her arm and turning her around so he could see her face. The sentence he wanted to say died on his lips when he noticed her 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' expression. It was obvious that if she hadn't been aware of her confession before, she was now pretty convinced that it'd actually happened, because she'd had the suspicion. Thus, she knew about her feelings and had admitted them to herself earlier. There was no way that his feelings weren't reciprocated with the same intensity.

Holding her elbow, he lifted his other hand and traced it lightly over her lips, locking his gaze with hers. "But you had an idea it might have slipped out of your mouth, right?" He asked her in all seriousness, not being able to mask the trace of hurt both in his voice and face. He couldn't believe that she would be so caught up in those reasons why they couldn't be together that she would lie to him so shamelessly.

Ziva noticed the painful expression and it was breaking her heart. She didn't want to hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted to do, because he didn't deserve it at all. But she had to admit that her lies with which she had been feeding him, only added to the pain he had to feel. Unable to do anything but gulp once more, she stared into his eyes and pondered how to answer.

"Tony... I..." She started, but immediately stopped because she didn't have any idea what to tell him. There wasn't any way to justify her lies and half-truths. But he waited for some explanation and she knew he deserved it, a good one.

Lowering her head, feeling ashamed, she tried to overcome the block she had created, so she wouldn't have to deal with analyzing her own feelings. Denial was no good, but admitting her mistakes and her love for him was something she didn't want to do, either. It didn't feel right, not this way. She could now understand why he hesitated so much with confessing his love for her, because even she had dreamt about different situation and completely different circumstances.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." She said sadly as the guilt she felt over her contradictory behaviour tormented her mind. She didn't dare to look into his eyes. Rather, she studied the stony floor beneath her feet.

He watched her for a long second, trying to figure out exactly what wasn't supposed to happen, but then he realized it was better to ask her, than to read between lines of her statements. He took her by her chin with his free hand and quite sharply lifted it up, so he could see her face. Even though she tried to defy at first, he managed to make an eye contact with her to ensure she would be sincere with him.

"What? Falling in love with me? Or telling me so?" He asked her sternly, trying to keep his emotions in check, but it was getting harder by each passing second. He wanted answers, and clear ones. Not evasive, not vague and not ambiguous. He wanted to resolve this once and for all.

"Both." She replied without thinking, biting her tongue immediately once the word had left her mouth. But she couldn't take it back. And judging by his subsequent behaviour, she'd just hurt him like never before.

A sharp intake of breath followed after his face contorted with a sudden blast of shock. He couldn't believe his ears, and wondered for a while whether he hadn't heard wrong. But the cruel reality dawned on him with a crushing force, sending him into a whirlwind of emotions. His love for her turned into unimaginable anguish. His heart started to bleed as it was ripped out of his chest and thrown away carelessly.

She probably didn't understand the meaning behind the simple word she had said. For him, it meant that his whole world began to spin as if it was trying to disentangle itself from the cobweb of lies he had been living in for the past few hours. And not only hours, but days, weeks, months and – even worse – years. Everything he'd believed had been part of their relationship got destroyed because he wasn't sure which of it was real and what was purely his imagination.

She hadn't only shown him that telling him that she'd accidentally fallen in love with him had been a mistake, and that she hadn't had any intention to tell him to truth ever in her life. She'd also confirmed that the falling in love with him itself had been one of the greatest mistakes she had ever made. That she had regretted it and cursed the moment it had happened.

He released her elbow and stepped away from her in disgust. He tried to stop the pain that was paralyzing his heart, but it seemed to be impossible. He couldn't believe that he had been so mistaken in her. Because he felt it differently. He cherished the day he had fallen in love with her, and admitted those feelings, as one of the most liberating days of his life. It had been pure joy for him, even though it had been a long time ago.

But apparently not for her. She had convinced herself that to be in a relationship with him was wrong. And just because of some reasons like their work and their personalities. To fall in love with him just wasn't supposed to happen. And he wasn't supposed to find out. Ever. She had ruled out their chance for a happy ending without him and without considering his opinions and feelings.

Ziva felt the guilt penetrate her mind and her heart, because she realized how much her words had affected and shocked him. He looked almost disgusted, as if he regretted that he had ever met her. She knew that she needed to fix it, even though she didn't know how. But he had to know that her love for him was real and that she cherished the feeling, despite her claims that it wasn't supposed to happen.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing, but..." She tried it, taking a step forward. But she fell silent when he took a step back, raising his hands in defence as if he was casting out a demon.

She closed her eyes, trying to expel the tears that were forming there. She looked at him with an imploring gaze, trying, again, to explain that she couldn't get over those reasons so easily, because they were important and he had to understand that. But she would never regret what had happened between them, because she really was glad for it. However, that fate wasn't favourable to them.

"I wish I could give in to it, Tony. You don't even know how much I want it. Unfortunately, I can't. I tried, but I failed." She told him, showing him that the greatest desire was to be with him. But her past experiences weren't the best ones. They had ended up with death or betrayal and she couldn't risk that with him. She loved him too much to include him into the curse that she was living under.

He stared at her, trying to control his emotions, but a few tears fell down his cheek. Whether they were caused by the pain or anger, he didn't know and he didn't care. He didn't know if he should believe her or not. On the one hand, he wanted so much to trust her, but on the other, she had crushed him so many times that he was sceptical about the truthfulness of her words.

Nevertheless, when she made another step forward, he stood rooted to the floor, letting her to put her hands on his cheeks and wipe off the wetness there. Before he had the chance to react, she leaned in and kissed him, locking her lips sweetly around his. His hands naturally and unwittingly embraced her, enjoying the kiss, even though something was off.

It was more like a goodbye kiss, than a kiss that should prove to him that she meant her love sincerely. And he couldn't let it happen, he couldn't say goodbye to her. He had forbidden himself to love her so many times that he knew very well that it was one of the most impossible things in the world. The heart wants what it wants. And his heart wanted her, not caring about anything, or anyone, else.

He broke the kiss, taking her hands into his and, once again, trying to convince her that their love was worth to fight for. "And I can't believe that you would throw it all away. I love you, Ziva. I've changed. I've changed for you." He told her, the desperation dripping from his voice as he talked to her soul in attempt to change her mind. He didn't omit the remark that he'd really changed. He had grown up immensely and only thanks to her.

She returned his look, not able to hide the pain in her eyes, because it was tearing her apart that she was doing this to him. She even smiled, though faintly, because she wanted to appreciate the change he had come through. The fact that he had done it for her, to be a better person for her and not a perpetual womanizer as he had been used to being, made her feel special. Because men usually didn't change for the women they loved. Least of all willingly. But he had achieved it all by himself.

Nonetheless, it all just deepened her conviction that she wasn't worthy of him and worthy of his love in any way. He had done too much for her while she had done nothing and had only let him down. She palmed his face to look straight into his eyes and prove her sincerity. "This isn't about you, Tony. This is about me. Can't you see that? I am the wrong one!" She told him, trying to ignore the hopelessness with which he held her body in his arms, as if he was afraid that she might leave.

She felt rather desperate, too. He needed to understand that she was no good for him, that she would bring him only problems that he certainly didn't want to deal with. He should forget about her, expel her from his mind and forbid himself to think about her. It pained her a lot, but it was necessary if she didn't want to lose him as her partner and her friend. And she was sure she would lose him if she acted on what she felt deep inside of her heart. That was just something she couldn't afford.

"Just look at what I'm doing to you now. I didn't want it to get this far and hurt you that much. I don't deserve you and I never will." She remarked, feeling awful for the pain he had to feel that couldn't match hers. She felt ashamed that her feelings had gotten the better of her and she hadn't been able to stop him back in her room, thus she had given him a false hope, even though she had known there was none. Things had gotten out of control, and she had been too weak to gain to control back.

Tony didn't like the way she was thinking about herself. She wasn't an angel, that was for sure. But he wasn't saint, either. Sure, she was hurting him very much at the moment, but it could be fixed if she decided to change her mind. "Please, don't do this. Don't condemn us before we even had the chance to try. Give us that chance, Ziva. We can make this work." He wasn't giving up and kept on trying to convince her zealously. He knew that if he stopped, it would be over and he wouldn't lose just his hope, but also his mind.

She needed to give them the chance to try. They deserved it for all those years they hadn't said a word about their true feelings, for all those failed relationships they both had been in and for all those hopes they'd had when it came to true love. Hell, even Gibbs had given them their blessing, even though not directly. She didn't know about that, but he knew that he could use it only when the right time came.

Stunned by his unrelenting effort and persuasion skills, which she'd already had the chance to experience earlier, she sighed wearily. He was too determined and she was running out of arguments. "Tony..." She tried to protest, putting enough emphasis into his name to make him understand that she had said everything she had wanted to say, and there was no further discussion needed.

He silenced her, though, with a finger on her lips. "Look, I know it's going to be hell of a fight. And I know you're scared. But we're both fighters, especially you. We just have to..." He talked to her, looking directly into her eyes, literally pouring fresh blood into her veins. That's how heartening his tone was. But his sentence was cut off by someone who called his name.

"Tony?" McGee's voice called out into the light darkness of the terrace, purposely avoiding looking at Ziva because he didn't want to poke his nose into their private matters. He actually hadn't meant to interrupt them at all, because he had noticed that they were in the middle of some heated conversation. But Gibbs had ordered him to find Tony and get him where he was supposed to be, whatever it cost. And you just don't defy your boss, even though you're not on your duty at the moment.

"WHAT?!" Tony literally shouted as the anger he had tried to suppress and the frustration over the constant interruptions when he needed to be alone with Ziva came to the surface. He had turned his head aside and yelled over his shoulder because his wrath wasn't aimed at the woman in front of him. At least not at that particular moment.

Ziva jumped a bit at his evidently annoyed tone, quickly wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall for quite some time. She needed to gain her composure back if their conversation was supposed to look completely normal, and not just some kind of secret rendezvous. She noted that McGee was avoiding her gaze intentionally, so she did the same and, rather, focused her eyes on the garden below her.

Tim was taken aback by the rage he could feel from Tony's voice. He hadn't expected him to be that mad just because he had dared to disturb whatever they were doing on the terrace. "We're splitting up. We should go into the lounge, Jimmy's expecting us there." He answered cagily, informing Tony that the rehearsal dinner advanced to the next step.

Tony huffed, seriously not caring about some rehearsal dinner or anyone's needs, but he knew that he needed to get rid of McGee. "Fine! I'll be there in a minute. I have some business to take care of first." He snapped back, trying to keep his anger on the lowest possible level. But the emotional roller-coaster he had gone through over the last few minutes was playing with his self-restraint.

They all waited for few seconds in complete silence. McGee expected Tony to go back inside immediately, while Tony expected Tim to leave and let him finish his conversation with Ziva. Ziva stood in the middle of all these expectations, not knowing what to say or how to act. All she knew was that their talk was over for now, because they couldn't continue when they had to be somewhere else.

"Uhm..." McGee broke the silence, trying to signal Tony that all he was waiting for was him. Gibbs would probably head slap him if he returned without Tony. And he certainly didn't want to risk that.

"Get out, Tim!" Tony barked, reddening in anger, even though it wasn't that visible in the dim light of the terrace's lanterns. He was narked that much, that he didn't even bother to invent some McName for his surrogate brother.

Tim shrugged and, without a word, turned on his heel, stepping inside the hall and closed the door behind him. Tony waited patiently for a little while just to be sure that he wouldn't come back and then he turned back to Ziva. When he saw her face, he knew that this was probably the end of the discussion. He could clearly see that from the decisive expression that appeared there.

"Go, Tony." She told him calmly before he could open his mouth and say something to start pursuing her again.

He shot her an incredulous look, getting tired of her postponing their talks. They needed to be carried out, sooner or later, so she couldn't avoid it. And he wasn't going to give up. "Ziva, no! We have to finish this." He dismissed her idea resolutely, swearing to himself that if she tried to put off those matters that they needed to talk over, he would throw her over his shoulder and take her into his room, locking them up in there.

She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew that he was right – the conversation needed to be finished. But once more, the circumstances were against them and, this time, they couldn't just ignore it. She didn't like to do this and she hated to delay the solving of their problems. But this was about their responsibilities and their duties. And she always did everything she could to behave as a level-headed person and not a reckless one.

"We have to behave responsibly, Tony. I would like to finish this conversation, too. But you can't forget the reason why we are here. This is Jimmy's and Breena's weekend. It's their wedding. This weekend isn't about us. It's about them." She reminded him carefully, pointing out their responsibilities.

He lowered his head, silently agreeing with her. He had gotten too caught up in his own desires that he had neglected to remember the main motive for their presence in this place. And, truth be told, he was glad for the autopsy gremlin and his wife-to-be. He wished them the best. He suddenly felt ashamed that he was putting his needs above their wedding. Because he was truly happy he was here to witness it.

"Besides, McGee already knows where we are. If we don't go there, they will be looking for us. We have duties on this rehearsal dinner, so we have to keep our promises. And... We can always talk later." She rounded it off with the most important remark with evident regret in her eyes. She felt just as sorry for the interruption as he did.

If they stayed here, the others would find them, anyway. In the worst case, it could be Gibbs himself. To go through the hall to get lost somewhere else was out of the question, since Breena's half was supposed to be there. And she didn't know whether it was possible to get through the garden to find some other entrance to the hotel. There was no other way out of this situation than to end this discussion and go to do what was demanded of them.

Tony couldn't do anything else but nod in agreement. She was right, after all. If they didn't want to raise pointless suspicion, they would have to put off this talk for some other free moment. "Fine, I know. You're right. We'll talk later, then." He admitted his defeat in surprisingly calm voice, stepping away from her a bit to prove that he was giving up for the time being.

She smiled lightly, seeing that he was sad over it, because he had probably thought that the matter would have gotten solved on the terrace. To soothe his disappointment, she approached him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He lifted his head up and looked at her, smiling back to thank her for her effort to make him feel better. At least he had achieved a mutual understanding between them when it came to their feelings.

She sent him another sweet smile and moved to pass by him but he took her by her elbow and drew her back to him. "You do realize that I'm not going to drop it, right? That I won't let you to run away from it?" He asked her, assuring her that he would hunt her down if it was necessary, to finish what they had started. And, also, just in case she wouldn't appear in the lounge, where she was supposed to go after she had handed over the gift for Breena.

She fearlessly stared into his eyes, comprehending his need to tell her such words, even though it wasn't necessary. She understood that by 'later', he had meant still tonight. "I figured that out, already." She acknowledged calmly, nodding in affirmation that he had been clear and she'd gotten the message. She didn't have any other choice, anyway. After what had happened between them, after revelations about their feelings for one another, it was just impossible to go back to the state of things as they were before.

He gave her a silly smile, with a completely smitten look appearing on his face out of nowhere, as he turned to her and raised his hand to caress her hair. He was doing it with such affection that it began to make her feel all warm inside. She was hypnotized by his gaze, licking her lips, unknowingly, to prepare them for a kiss. Because she knew that this situation screamed for it.

And she wasn't mistaken. After a very long second when he was staring into her eyes with all the love he felt, he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet, tender kiss. It was more of a reassurance of his feelings for her than some passionate, crazy kiss full of changing angles as the tongues toyed with each other. He wanted to let her know that whatever happened, he wouldn't change his mind because his heart wouldn't allow it.

"I love you." He whispered across her lips, not minding to repeat it all over again. Those were words he had been dying to say for a very long time. So, he was using every chance he got to do it. And it was also a reminder for her, just in case she might forget what kind of feelings he had for her.

Feeling all giddy, she stared at him with a face full of love as the pleasant feeling spread through her veins and embedded in her heart. This time without any need to hide, any need to cover or any need for suppression. She was sure about her feelings like never before. Nevertheless, she still wasn't ready to tell him those three words so plainly, and something like 'I know' seemed to be very inappropriate at this moment.

"Likewise." She replied in a husky whisper, quite surprised by her own courage to get the word out of her mouth.

His smile turned into wide, contended grin, because the feelings were definitely mutual and he couldn't feel any happier. It wasn't exactly the words he wanted to hear, but it was something she couldn't deny later. They were both here, they heard very clearly what she had said and that was enough. Even though they had to split up for a while, this conversation on the terrace was worth of everything.

He kissed her once more, glad that she didn't resist, but welcomed it. He just wanted to enjoy and memorize the sweetness and beauty of the pleasant feeling that shot through him when he was kissing the woman he loved, knowing she loved him back. Nothing in the world could compare to it. Afterwards, he caressed her face with his thumb and with a teasing wink, he turned around and left the terrace.

Ziva stood there for a while, trying to ingest the events of the last few minutes. His kiss still burned on her lips but she eventually shivered because she didn't feel the warmth he had been producing when he had stood next to her anymore. Breathing in and out deeply, making her heart stop hammering and get back to normal, she left the terrace behind as well, closing the door and heading towards celebrating Breena.

_**End of Chapter 18** _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Towel – Chapter 19** _

"Gin and tonic, please." Ziva ordered herself a drink, sitting on the barstool in the hotel's bar and sending a charming smile to the barman she already knew from before.

The barman smiled at her and nodded, starting to fix the drink. She sighed, raking her hair, hoping that nobody had seen her. She had handed over the gift to Breena, but retreated here into the bar instead of joining the others in the lounge with Jimmy. She needed to be with herself and think over her next steps, because she knew that another conversation with Tony awaited her and she needed to know what she wanted. And for that, she needed to sit down alone and meditate.

"Celebration's over?" The barman asked her as he put the drink in front of her, looking around to be sure that none of the other guests needed anything so he could have a little chat with the lady.

"Not yet." Ziva answered, taking a sip from the cocktail and then toying with the straw between her fingers. "I'm just not in the right 'celebrating mood'. I have few things to think over and I need some peace for that." She explained, not even knowing why she felt the urge to do so. It had just been a natural need to tell somebody why she hadn't fulfilled the obligation to celebrate and, rather, hidden herself in the bar.

"Need a helping hand? Sometimes it helps to get an insight from an outsider who doesn't have an idea what's going on." He offered to her understandingly, because he was used to the guests from the hotel often visiting the bar to drown their sorrows in alcohol. The barman, then, worked as some sort of psychologist who heard them out and gave them some advice that seemed to be needful and rational.

Ziva looked at him, studying him for a brief second, as if she were considering it for real. "Thanks for the offer, but this is something I have to deal with on my own." She rejected him gently. Even though she would welcome an outsider's opinion on the whole thing, it would be exhausting to explain the whole story and she didn't have the time, or the mood, to do it.

The barman smiled at her to show her that he wasn't disappointed as he patted her hand comfortingly. "Okay. You know where to find me, just in case you change your mind. But, can I ask just one question?" He asked carefully, hoping he wasn't being too obtrusive.

She lifted her eyes up from behind her glass, sucking the bittersweet liquid into her mouth. "Is this about my friend, Abby?" She guessed his intentions, because only a blind person would fail to notice this guy's interest in the Goth lab expert.

He nodded in affirmation. "I just wondered – the guy with whom she's here with..." He said, uncertainly shifting his weight because of his nervousness.

"Oh, McGee. They used to date, but not anymore. It's ancient history. As far as I know, she's single." She replied, patting his hand in a comforting way to assure him that he had a chance with Abby.

He thanked her with a smile and a wink, stepping away from her and turning around to comply with a wish of another customer. She hung her head, getting lost very quickly in her own world. The glass in front of her was the only thing she perceived, drinking the cocktail slowly while pondering her future. Some of the present man tried to approach her, noticing her goddess-like appearance, but they didn't stand a chance because the barman stopped them before they could even say a word to her.

She didn't know about it, but if she had, she would be really grateful. It was very important for her to sort out her thoughts and prepare herself for the confrontation with Tony. She had been the one who had pointed out the fact that they could always talk later and she wanted to keep her promise. They needed to talk about those important matters that stood in their way and complicated their relationship.

She was aware that they couldn't go back to the state of things as they had been before. And, to be honest, she didn't even want to. After the revelations about their feelings, the admittance of their mutual love, she didn't want to deny it anymore. As strange as it might seem, she was in love with Tony DiNozzo. And she was proud of it, because he was an extraordinary and lovable man. She didn't have any reason to feel ashamed of it.

Not to mention that it was quite liberating to stop holding it back. The strength that had been helping her to suppress it was leaving her, she couldn't fight the feeling anymore. Especially after the events in her room. Everything he had done just made it impossible for her to hide her love for him. On the contrary, she wanted to let it out and make it grow, because she knew that she was falling for him harder and harder.

The problem was whether to act on the feelings fully and start a relationship or to continue to dance around each other with some occasional displays of affection like dinner and making love. She would risk the loss of him in both cases, that was for sure. With the latter, they still would be breaking Rule 12 behind Gibbs' back, it definitely wouldn't be enough for either of them and, officially, they would both be single. And that meant that he could fall in love with someone else at any time.

With the first option, the only outcome was beginning of a serious relationship. With Gibbs' approval, with everybody knowing, with the risk that they would get separated by work due to unacceptability of partners being both in work and love, and with the possibility to lose him because he would be her boyfriend. And since she was cursed, it was quite possible, because happy endings apparently weren't meant for her. He might end up dead, or he might end up betraying her and breaking her heart.

But – she started to hate the word, honestly – the most important question she had to answer before she decided which option she would choose was whether she was even ready for such a big step. A long-term, serious relationship with a man she was crazy about. It seemed unbelievable to ponder this option since, a couple of months ago, when she had broken up with Ray, she had thought that such a chance would never occur again.

Nevertheless, the chance had come up with a man she had known for years. She actually pondered the same question already – whether she was ready for a long-term, serious relationship – a few months back when Ray had proposed to her. She hadn't expected him to do such a thing and, suddenly, she had been made to make an immediate decision about her whole future.

Now, she was forced to do the same thing once more. Back then, it had solved itself – Ray had done what he had done and had been punished for it. She had been freed of making the important, life-changing decision. This time, she knew that there was no way it would end up the same. Tony was honourable man. He would never intentionally kill an innocent person. She was sure of it.

She was aware of his ups and downs, his pros and cons, she probably knew everything about him. His greatest fears and his greatest embarrassments. His greatest loves and his greatest deeds. Of course, there were certainly things she didn't know yet, because you can't know completely everything about a certain person. The important thing was that she valued him as trustworthy person and damn good agent. Especially after everything they had been through together.

She also knew about his reputation as a womanizer. She couldn't blame him for it, because all the women he had allowed to claim his heart had broken it in one way or another. Including her, she had to admit. And as much as she loved Senior, he hadn't been an exemplary model for Tony when it came to long-term relationships. On the contrary, he accepted commitment way too easily, considering how many times he had been married. No wonder, then, that Tony had commitment issues.

Sighing, she mixed the drink with the straw and took a sip. She wondered where his sudden desire for commitment had come from as she went back to their conversation on the terrace. _And I can't believe that you would throw it all away. I love you, Ziva. I've changed. I've changed for you._ She recalled these words in particular, and they echoed in her head and made her dig deeper.

He hadn't been lying as she went far back into her memories, recalling the whole year. Since he and EJ had broken up (or whatever they had done, she still wasn't sure what to think about their 'relationship'), he had never mentioned any other girl. Sure, when he had noticed some beautiful woman in his surroundings, he had commented on it, but she couldn't remember that he had been actually on a date with any of them.

He had been really nice to her, complimenting her on her looks, openly _flirting_ with her. But they had been doing it all the time, so she hadn't taken it in a serious way. He had also been very supportive when it came to her relationship with Ray, even though she now remembered that she'd always noticed the painful gleam in his eyes every time her ex-boyfriend had been brought up.

His behaviour had changed for a little while when his ex-fiancée had appeared but, since then, he had been spending every free time he'd had with Ziva. The whole 'non-dating' stuff had been pleasant for both. And he had been a true gentleman, always giving her a kiss on her cheek and nowhere else. He had never mentioned their sleeping arrangements on her couch when he had fallen asleep in her apartment. He'd probably known that she hadn't wanted to talk about it. She'd just wanted to enjoy it.

He had really changed. And for her, which was something no one had ever done. He had been on his best behaviour, showing her that he was ready for commitment. That he hadn't minded spending all those weeks with just one woman, because he had been pleased that he could be in her proximity practically twenty-four hours a day. Both in work and privacy.

He had secretly and inconspicuously shown her that they had been able to make it work. And, moreover, that he trusted her with his heart. The heart that had been bruised with disappointment way too many times, just as hers had. The only thing he demanded of her was the same level of trust. To risk everything, because he believed that their love for each other was strong enough to survive for centuries.

She took a long sip from the bittersweet liquid, absently taking the slice of lemon that had been hung up on the glass and biting onto it. She grimaced under the sour taste but finished it as she let her thoughts flowed. The hardest task was now in front of her. Figure out a way to deal with Gibbs, Rule 12, work and partnership with Tony while maintaining the thing that she valued the most – their friendship – all while being in a serious relationship with him.

* * *

"Thank you so much, guys!" Jimmy hugged both McGee and Tony simultaneously for their presents that lay on the table, unwrapped. He looked around to see if Ziva was there, too, so he could thank her as well. He didn't see her, though, so he made a mental note to do so, when he bumped into her next time.

"You're welcome, Jimmy." McGee replied, untangling from the embrace and, without waiting or glancing at Tony, retreating to the small bar that was in the lounge with a private barman who was serving them that night.

"Yes, you're welcome. I'm proud of you, my dear Autopsy Gremlin." Tony uttered with unfeigned pride in his voice, clapping Jimmy's shoulder as an appreciation for his courage to get married.

"My turn, now!" Abby interfered, hugging Jimmy tightly and he welcomed her hug with a smile. He felt as if it was all a dream. Just few days ago, he had thought that his wedding would be a failure since Dearing just hadn't let them alone. But everybody he wanted to come had been here, celebrating his happiness with him, and he felt overwhelmed with emotions. He even started to feel confident about singing the Bette Midler song tomorrow after the ceremony.

He released Abby when he felt that somebody tapped him on his shoulder. "And because this the last night you can breathe freely, Palmer, I'm challenging you for the game of pool." Gibbs told him right to his face, signing to him that he had a chance to win, without receiving a head slap or something. It was probably the only chance he would get in his life.

Jimmy's face paled visibly as he clung onto Abby, who was having a hard time keeping him standing. Eventually, he bravely accepted the cue Gibbs was passing him. With Abby's support, he managed to get to the billiard table, watching Gibbs as he started to put the balls on the table while Ducky decided to inform them about the history and rules of pool. The others were talking, drinking or watching the starting game with interest.

Tony chuckled in amusement, going over to the bar and seating himself on one of the bar stools, ordering another Martini. He wasn't going to miss the game in billion years, so he chose a good vantage point to see it, but not to be personally involved in it. Just to see how Jimmy would try to defeat Gibbs in any game was immensely entertaining, but he didn't need to be too close, just in case they would try to pull him into it.

"This is going to be good." He rubbed his hands, taking the glass into his hand and drinking from it as he watched the first shot Jimmy 'attempted' to carry out closely. Jimmy wasn't very successful, though.

The remark was supposed to be aimed at McGee, who deliberately ignored Tony's presence and just watched the game emotionlessly. He didn't have any desire to react to Tony's comments, especially after he had yelled at him for interrupting his conversation with Ziva. He hadn't known what they had been talking about, but his gut was telling him it had to be important if Tony had been so angry.

Tony looked over at him, watching him for few seconds, as if he expected some response, or at least an acknowledgment of his presence. "Hey, McSpoilsport! What's wrong with you?" He nudged his elbow teasingly, watching as Gibbs placed two balls into the pockets, failing to do so with the third one, and allowing Jimmy to take another shot.

McGee just muttered something, sending him an annoyed glance as he downed his scotch and ordered a new one. "Nothing. Just waiting for you to start yelling at me again." He said sarcastically, wanting to show Tony that his intention had never been to interrupt him and Ziva. But he had to choose between a certain head slap from his boss or risking angering Tony. And, as it happened, he'd gotten the head slap for that Tony hadn't come with him right away.

Tony sighed guiltily, realizing how much his outburst had hurt McGee. He had to admit that he had been harsher then he had intended. But the anger had cumulated in him for far too long. "Look, I'm sorry for that. I was just frustrated to no end." He started to explain, turning on his bar stool to face McGee, glancing over now and then to see how the game was going.

"It actually wasn't even aimed at you. I had just been suppressing the anger for a very long time, and your interruption was the icing on the cake. I needed to get it out." He assured Tim that it hadn't been personal and he hadn't meant to do any harm with his shouting. He was frustrated with Ziva's constant denials and insecurities, with the whole world that had been against him and, also, for the unceasing interruptions. But it'd had nothing to do with Tim, personally.

Tim smiled when he saw how Jimmy managed to get a third ball in a row into the pocket, after Dr. Ryan had whispered something into his ear. Whatever it had been, it had helped him to be better in pool. However, he managed to get even the cue ball into the pocket, which meant that it was Gibbs' turn now. Tim watched as Gibbs professionally focused on the table, trying to find the best way to place rest of the balls into their pockets without committing a foul.

"Does it have anything to do with what were you talking about with Ziva?" McGee asked while watching the game, inconspicuously trying to gain some valid information. He knew that something was going on between them, but he wasn't sure how far it went. He had seen them at the table, he had heard all those things Tony had said to her while they had been eating, and he had definitely noticed how he had grabbed her by her buttocks when they had been dancing.

Tony was dying to tell someone what was going on between them, but he also respected Ziva's and his own right to privacy. There still were things they needed to sort out before they could spread the word about their relationship. And how to tell everyone was one of things they hadn't discussed yet. So, he couldn't reveal exactly what they had been talking about.

"Partially, yes." He confirmed. It couldn't hurt just to admit this little bit. And it was the truth, after all.

McGee wasn't giving up, though. He didn't mean to be obtrusive. He just wanted to know whether something really was going on between them so he could adequately prepare himself for it. And he sensed that Tony longed to tell someone about it. "Will you tell me what's going on?" He asked him carefully, not wanting to give him the impression that he was pushing him to do what he had demanded.

Tony pondered his reply, hesitating. "I would love to, but I can't." He answered after a while. He hated to reject the offer to talk about it, but he wouldn't say anything without Ziva's consent.

McGee looked over at him, missing the foul Gibbs made, allowing Jimmy to catch up with the score. He studied Tony for a brief moment, hoping that he wouldn't start yell at him for expressing his concerns over the whole situation. "Tony, you do realize that you're playing with fire, right?" He asked his question with wariness, knowing that the merest error in Tony's efforts to win Ziva's heart can cause serious trouble.

Tony took a sip from his Martini, taking out the olive and sticking it into his mouth, sighing when he remembered how he had offered one to Ziva earlier and she'd so sensually eaten it. "If only it were fire, McGee. If only it were just fire..." He replied thoughtfully, admitting that he knew very well how much he was risking. It wasn't just a little fire he was playing with, but an outright conflagration. But they had gone too far to go back and, honestly, he didn't want to.

Tim turned on his bar stool as well, so he could face Tony, playing with his glass in his hands. "I don't mean to interfere with whatever you are trying to achieve. It's your business. But you should keep in mind that it doesn't just affect the two of you. It affects the rest of us, too." He warned him urgently. It wasn't that he wouldn't be happy for them. Of course he would, because he had their longing for each other in front of him day by day and it was driving him crazy. But he also knew what consequences the potential failure could have. It would negatively affect the whole team.

Tony looked him in the eye, completely getting his worries. He was aware of what could happen if he didn't succeed in his attempts to enter a relationship with Ziva and if he didn't manage to maintain it. It could end up disastrously. She could leave again. The team would fall apart, because they would have to take sides. Everybody would put blame on someone. But he swore that this wouldn't happen.

"I know." He nodded in joyless acknowledgment. "But let me ask you a question. If you had a chance to pursue the happiness you wanted for years, you would pursue it without considering anyone's needs, wouldn't you?" He asked Tim, trying to prove his point. He had sacrificed many things for his job, subordinating everything to it, and all he wanted was to get a chance for some piece of a normal life.

"After I assured myself that it actually has a chance of success, sure, I would." Tim agreed without a second thought. He understood that Tony's behaviour right now wasn't selfish and that he just wanted to gain what had been denied to him for years. But his worries mostly related to the fact that for the potential success, there had to be similar feelings on the other side, as well. Ziva had to feel the same, and he wasn't exactly sure whether that was the case.

Tony gestured with his hands in a way that clearly said 'where's-the-problem-then?' and took a sip from his drink. "Well, I know that it has a chance of success. Otherwise, I wouldn't risk this much. You can trust me on that." He assured Tim calmly.

Tim nodded in agreement, ready to open his mouth and ask Tony once again what exactly was going on between him and Ziva, but Abby interrupted him before he could even start. "Hey, you two! Having fun with the game?" The bubbly Goth put her hands on their shoulders, nodding in the direction of the pool table where Jimmy was trying to find out the best way how to get his remaining balls into the right corners, without hitting the 8 ball.

They both smiled and affirmatively hummed, actually surprised that the score was tight. Gibbs had probably, seriously meant that he would give Jimmy a chance to win at least one game. Abby looked between them, wondering what they had been talking about. But since she wanted to talk with McGee later, she suppressed her curiousness for the time being. She had other stuff to solve at the moment.

"Have you, guys, seen Ziva?" She asked them, wondering where her friend was, because Breena had to unwrap the present from them already. But there was no sign of Ziva in the lounge.

Tony wondered the same, too, so he took the initiative. "Nope. She's not here, yet." He informed her, looking around to see if he hadn't missed her just by chance. He started to be nervous, to be honest. They had reached a mutual agreement that they would talk later, but something in him was warning him that Ziva might change the plans. Once more, without considering his feelings and needs.

Abby looked at her watch, sighing nervously. "That's weird. She should be in here by now. I'll go look for her." She informed them, her eyes meeting with Jimmy's, who suddenly seemed to be lost. He couldn't believe he was winning a pool game against Gibbs.

"Keep an eye on Jimmy for me." She slapped them gently on their shoulders and left the lounge in search for Ziva, hoping she hadn't called it a night and gone to sleep.

"Do you think she'll bring her along?" McGee asked Tony curiously, watching Jimmy, who finally found the right way to put the balls where they belonged and started to carry it out.

"I'm afraid not. Abby's right, she should be in here by now. If she's not, then she has some compelling reason for missing out on the fun." He replied, finishing the Martini, not able to hide the vicious tone in his voice. He could only imagine what the 'compelling reason' could have been. Ziva had always found a way to ruin everything.

Tim could see that the only thing Tony wanted at this moment was to leave this after party and go seek Ziva, as well. He had a feeling that finding her was essential for accomplishing the plan Tony was realizing. "Don't you think that you should leave, then and take care of pursuing your desired happiness?" He offered to Tony, knowing that he would appreciate it. He knew very well this Tony's 'I-need-to-find-her' look.

Tony shot him a surprised glance, because he didn't dare leave the party just like that. He knew that it could be dangerous, because if he was missing along with Ziva, it would be more than suspicious. Although, he had to admit that he wanted to find her, whatever it took. "I can't just leave." He tried to protest weakly, looking around at the other people in the lounge who were cheering Jimmy to put the 8 ball into the corner.

"I'll cover for you. Go." McGee told him, patting his shoulder. If Tony was sure that he could finally get the girl of his dreams, then he was willing to help him in it. After all, he wished only happiness for his friends.

Tony stood up, staring at Tim with astonished face. He hadn't expected such support from McGee, considering his earlier statements about influencing the whole team. "Thanks, Tim. It means a lot." He expressed his gratitude, purposely leaving out any McNickname.

McGee just smiled knowingly and nodded towards the exit, pushing Tony into that direction. Watching him leaving, he took a sip from his scotch, mulling over these two. It felt surreal that it was really happening. That they had apparently stopped dancing around each other and had finally been honest with one another, and mainly, with themselves. He felt very happy for them, because he knew that they deserved it.

* * *

Abby gave out a sigh of relief when she stepped inside the hotel's bar and saw Ziva sitting there. She'd found Breena and asked her whether she had known where Ziva could have gone. The answer had been that she'd headed towards the restroom. When Abby hadn't found her there, she had tried the second closest thing – the bar. Luckily, it had been a good way to go.

She immediately went over to her, as energetically as she could in her dress, and made an eye contact with the barman. He smiled at her and blushed a bit, starting to fix the favourite drink for her. "Hey, I was looking for you." Abby started, taking a seat right next to Ziva, nudging her with her elbow because she seemed to be lost in her own world.

Ziva winced and looked at the person who was disturbing her musing, quite astonished when she met with Abby's face. "Abby." She acknowledged, completely surprised. She started cursing herself for hiding in the bar. It was obvious that if she didn't appear in the lounge, a search party would try to find her after a while. She wondered how Tony had had to feel when she hadn't arrived, and it made her feel even worse. She didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"I thought that you would come to us into the lounge. I didn't expect to find you sitting here, drowning your sorrows in alcohol." Abby remarked more worried, than angry. She had noticed the amount of drinks and wine Ziva had consumed so far, and it started to worry her. Not that she thought that Ziva was a habitual drinker, but she had never seen her drink so much. Little did she know that Ziva was drinking to calm her libido down and not to drown some sorrows.

Ziva's reaction was natural as she looked confusedly on the drink in front of her, trying to get her mind out of the haze it had been in before Abby had interrupted her train of thoughts. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come, but I have few things to think about and I would only spoil the fun. And to be honest, I'm in no mood to be constantly asked why I'm in such a bad mood." She apologized, still trying to process that Abby had practically called her an alcoholic.

"I'm sure Jimmy will understand. As for the drink, this is the only glass I've had. I have no intention of getting myself drunk, Abby. On the contrary, I want to go into my room and go to sleep after I'm finished with this one." She defended herself, actually confused with herself as to why she hadn't gone to her room from the very beginning and had gone straight to the bar. Maybe because she hadn't wanted to be completely alone with her thoughts and actually needed some buzz around her.

Abby opened her mouth but the barman interrupted her as he put her drink in front of her. "She's telling the truth. She's only ordered this one since she got here." He supported Ziva's claim, because it was the truth. He didn't know what this all was about, but he certainly didn't guess that the lady in the cyan blue dress was a habitual drinker. And he was well versed in that.

Abby thanked him with a smile, shrugging and nodding in response to sign that she understood. "Still, I think that you should let us know where you are. I'm just worried about you, Ziva. I can see that something troubles you." She started to talk with her friend, slowly but certainly getting to the conversation she'd wanted to have with her for a long time. But Ziva was a master in evasion.

She had a feeling that the impact that this wedding was having on Ziva was a negative one. She had tried many times over the last few weeks to make her talk about it, but Ziva had been refusing her offers, claiming that she hadn't had any problems with it, so there hadn't been anything to talk about. But Abby suspected that all Ziva had done was building thicker and thicker walls around her, so no one could get through.

"And don't tell me you're fine." She warned Ziva before she could even speak up and say the hackneyed phrase. It would be a lie and they both knew that.

Ziva sighed and raked her hair, because this was exactly the kind of talk she had tried to avoid for weeks. "But I am fine, Abby. There's nothing wrong with me. I just want to be with myself for a while, that is all." She explained impatiently, hating how everybody looked at her as if she had committed a war crime just because she dared to want be alone with her thoughts.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you. But something has changed. And it has to be something significant because you're not the same Ziva who came with me into this hotel." Abby countered insistently, trying to get the news out of her. Her friend had behaved completely differently since the rehearsal dinner, and, therefore, something had to be influencing her behaviour.

Ziva looked at her with a guilty expression, because Abby had guessed right. Of course she had changed. She'd totally immersed herself into the feelings she had for Tony. Before she had arrived at the hotel, Tony's smile and touches had had a completely different meaning for her. But after what happened that afternoon, it all had turned into displays of undying affection. She suddenly saw the world in a different light.

However, there was no way she could tell this to Abby. Although she was one of her closest female friends, she couldn't reveal what had happened between her and Tony. And not because Abby was a good friend of both and all. Ziva just knew that they still had a lot of things to discuss, and one of those things was whether to tell their friends or not. Thus, she didn't dare to let Abby in on their secret without Tony's approval.

Abby took her silence as a proof of the significant change she had gone through and felt a bit unnerved over it. "All I want is to help you. And I can't do that if you won't let me in. But if you don't want to tell me what's happening, then it's OK, don't do it. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid." She tried another approach similar to reverse psychology, taking Ziva's hand into hers and pleading with her to be rational.

Ziva had to wonder what Abby thought what was going on with her, because she apparently had the impression that there was some big crisis on Ziva's mind. "Abby, I truly appreciate all the help you're offering me. But this is really something I have to deal with on my own. And I'm not planning on doing anything stupid. On the contrary, I'm trying to finally settle my life." She assured her, feeling quite strange because the worries Abby had over her life were adorable, but she wasn't used to it.

Sighing, Abby took a sip from her drink sadly, reluctantly giving up. Something was still off and it troubled her that Ziva didn't want to confide in her with it, but bottle it up, instead. "I knew that going to this wedding would affect you." She muttered, more to herself, but Ziva's ears had caught it.

"What do you mean?" Ziva reacted right away, furrowing her eyebrows. She wasn't getting the concern Abby had about her attending the wedding.

Abby sighed very deeply this time, scratching her head to find the right way to approach the root of the problem. "Ziva, we all know that this whole thing is hard on you. I tried to convince Breena to exclude you from all the wedding stuff, but she made up her mind." She started carefully, purposefully avoiding Ziva's gaze because she didn't want to see the pain she was going to cause.

"I just have the feeling that this is too much for you to bear. With everything that happened between you and Ray..." She continued quickly. This had been eating her up for quite some time and she wanted to finally get it out. She was interrupted by Ziva, who squeezed her arm to make her stop.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think that this is all about Ray?" She asked incredulously, not believing her own ears. _What does Ray have anything to do with this?_ Her relationship with him had ended a few months back. She didn't have any misgivings about it, and it wasn't influencing her in any way.

Abby shut her mouth, nodding affirmatively and observing Ziva's reactions closely. She seemed to be caught off guard by her statement. She could see that, in a way, Ziva's eyes studied whether she hadn't gone crazy by any chance, and the way she was furrowing her eyebrows, expressing her surprise. She was apparently, utterly shocked.

"What makes you think that?" Ziva fired her question, wanting to get an explanation. She couldn't find any reason as to why Ray would be responsible for her current mood. If Abby thought so, she needed to know why.

Abby looked at her dramatically, grazing her teeth with the tip of her tongue. "Look, I don't know how serious your relationship with Ray was. But there must have been _something_ , if you considered marrying him, Ziva. And I know that you were imagining the wedding." She stated, proving her point that Ziva was far away from fine because of the fact that Ray had betrayed her. It had left some scars on her heart. As much as she wanted to hide it, Ray had meant a lot to her.

After another baffled stare from Ziva, she took a breath and continued. "I noticed the way you were looking at the wedding accessories, the dress and all when we went shopping with Breena. And it's more painful when you realize that you could have been planning your own wedding right now. Actually, this wedding could have been yours." She said unhappily because she didn't like when her closest ones were hurting, especially over something so sensitive like marriage, having a family and relationships in general.

Ziva stared at her with a mixture of pain and shock, as well as confusion, as to why Abby had always guessed so well what was going on in her mind. Because, yes, she had been imagining the wedding. It wasn't to be such a pompous one like Breena and Jimmy had, but still, her thoughts were heading in that direction quite often. It was one of the reasons why she had considered Ray's proposal.

The second reason, to her utter astonishment, was quite simple. She had considered the marriage because she had felt she had been ready for a serious relationship. For the first time in her life, she'd really felt that it had been the right moment to commit. To settle down and start family. With house and white picket fence. OK, it didn't have to be the true 'American Dream', but something like it would be definitely had been welcomed.

She felt so grateful to Abby at the moment, because she had solved her earlier problem without even knowing it. She didn't have to think about whether she was ready to enter a relationship with Tony anymore. She was sure she was ready. Because the feeling from before hadn't disappeared. Her desire to settle down was still present and stronger than ever before. The realization made her smile widely as she remembered her fantasies about the potential wedding.

She had to admit one important thing, though. Ray had never been the person she had been imagining next to her. Not when they had been together, and certainly not after they had broken up. The man she had been used to seeing by her side had been seemingly similar to Tony. Now, the vision that was affected by the changes she had been through over the last few hours, materialized into the man she was in love with.

With Tony as her husband at her side, picturesque house behind them in the distance, she felt her heart tug by a currently unsatisfied desire, caused by her vision. She didn't need any more proof that she was truly ready for a serious relationship. She finally realized why Tony had been so adamant and kept fighting for them, because the realization brought new wave of determination into her veins. She was hell-bent on fighting against the whole world if it was the price she had to pay for being with Tony.

After short moment of silence, Abby continued and revealed her greatest worries, not registering Ziva's silly and amorous smile. "And after what happened, you shut us out. You didn't want to talk about it. I just don't want history to repeat itself. Because the last time you were involved with a man and it turned out bad, you left us." Her tone turned reproachful, because she couldn't hide that she had been immensely hurt by what had happened when Tony had shot Rivkin.

Ziva's smile faded in an instant, feeling terribly for all the pain she had caused her surrogate family by her departure and subsequent disappearance. This hadn't been the first time Abby had reproached her for it, and Ziva now finally understood why Abby had been so upset by her break-up with Ray. She was afraid that the wedding could have become Ziva's trigger to do another stupid thing.

She couldn't tell her that she wasn't thinking about the wedding and the way things had turned out. Because that would be a lie. However, her current situation didn't have anything to do with Ray. Sure, maybe she had been emotionally blocked because she had wanted to protect her heart from another disappointment, but that had been long gone, because Tony had broken her walls in the afternoon and on the terrace.

But, truth to be told, she couldn't blame Abby for not knowing this and having her own suspicions, because it had been Ziva who had eliminated the possibility of telling Abby what was happening between her and Tony. Eventually, she came to a realization that all she needed to do was to calm Abby down, assure her that everything was OK and that she didn't have to worry anymore, and, thus, dispel all her fears.

She took Abby by her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "If I swear on my sister's grave that I'm over Ray, and it has nothing to do with him, will you believe me?" She asked her, her hardened expression showing that she was dead serious. She couldn't reveal, at least not yet, what was behind her behaviour tonight, but she needed to ensure herself that Abby would stop being afraid of her potential departure.

Abby just nodded instead of replying because she was too stunned with the face Ziva was giving her. It was giving her shivers, because, even though it was a cold stare, in the same time it was a warm one. The promise had been truly meant in the most serious way Ziva could ever deliver, since she had mentioned her sister Tali. And, because Abby chose not to study the meaning behind the expression any deeper, she rather pulled Ziva into a big hug to confirm their mutual understanding.

"Then, I swear. And I'm not leaving anywhere." Ziva whispered for assurance, slowly but surely getting used to the crushing force of Abby's hugs.

They both pulled away with satisfied smiles, glad that things had been cleared out. "OK." Abby added with a squeeze of Ziva's hand as she lifted up her drink to clink glasses with her.

After they put their glasses back down, Ziva, who just finished her drink, stood up and took her purse. "Well, if this is settled, I go to my room. I'm really tired. Tell Jimmy that I'm truly sorry, but I need some sleep so we could properly celebrate tomorrow." She told Abby, waving in goodbye at the barman and winking suggestively at her friend to sign her that she should give the man another chance.

"So, see you in the morning. Have fun." She told her and headed to the main hall of the hotel to meet with her fate. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to wait for too long for Tony to come up to the room from the lounge.

"Night, Ziva." Abby answered thoughtfully as she watched her leave. _If Ray wasn't behind her change in behaviour, then who was?_ She wondered whether Tony could have some clue since it seemed that those two were spending a lot of time together lately. Although they had claimed that their 'non-dates' had been innocent, Abby started to doubt it. And she knew just the right person she should confront.

* * *

When Abby appeared back in the lounge, a rematch of the pool game just had begun, after general merrymaking that had been caused by Jimmy's unexpected win. To be sure that Gibbs hadn't let Jimmy win, they had started a new game to prove the skills of the groom-to-be. No head slaps had been involved yet, so Jimmy hadn't seen any reason not to try defeating Gibbs once again.

She found McGee, still sitting at the bar, but _alone_. The person she needed to talk with was nowhere to be seen. As much as she turned her head around, she just couldn't find Tony anywhere. But she didn't lose the hope. Maybe he just needed to use restroom or something. But he couldn't leave unnoticed and slip through her fingers so easily. That was not going to happen.

"Hey! Did you find Ziva?" McGee greeted her with a question, being in a very good mood. He felt happy for his friends, and he was glad that he could have done something for Tony to hopefully push them together.

"Yeah, I did. We talked and she went to sleep because she's tired." Abby answered distractedly because Jimmy started to cast hopeless looks into her direction, begging her to save him. He didn't dare to defeat Gibbs again. She waved at him to signal him that she would be there, but she needed to talk with Tim first. Jimmy smiled and turned his attention back to the game.

McGee nodded in acknowledgment, knowing that it was probably just an excuse Ziva had to use because she had an important meeting. "Where's Tony?" Abby fired at him suddenly, snapping out of her dumbfounded state of mind, getting back to her main goal.

"Went to bed." Tim answered casually with a shrug, watching as Abby bulged her eyes out in shock. Tony really managed to sneak out without her knowing.

"Oh. This is not good." She muttered to herself, feeling uneasy. The reason why she had started to doubt that the relationship between Tony and Ziva had stopped to be innocent was that she had noticed very well that those two were getting quite intimate lately. And she was getting more and more sure by each passing second that the line had been crossed already. That there was something going on between them.

It wasn't that she wouldn't be glad for them. She just wanted it to happen for the right reasons. And she wasn't sure whether they, especially Ziva, considering her recent disappointment, were risking their friendship and partnership for such reasons. She just wanted her family to be whole again. And any wrong step could mean that it might fall apart. She was just, naturally, worried about the consequences this could have in the case of failure.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked her, purposefully playing dumb to find out how much Abby knew and how much she just guessed. He doubted that Ziva would tell her the whole truth, just as Tony had only hinted at what was happening.

She looked at him as if he had gone crazy for not noticing the obvious tension between their friends. "Oh, come on, McGee! You can't be that blind! Did you see them at dinner? If we weren't sitting there, those two would have been doing it right on the table!" She exclaimed, pointing out the fact that Tony and Ziva had been totally caught up in each other, probably not realizing that McGee and Abby had seen every look and most likely every touch they had exchanged.

And she didn't mention the way Tony had grabbed Ziva's ass during their dance that was more than heated and passionate. Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey wouldn't stand a chance against them. At first, she had counted it that Tony had just wanted to make Ziva relax because she had been too tense, but Abby was coming to a realization that the most likely explanation was that they had become lovers at some point.

"Sure, I noticed. So what? Whatever is happening between them is their business, Abby." McGee answered calmly, pushing back his own worries about the future of the team, because it was weaker than his joy over Tony and Ziva's happiness.

Abby wasn't listening to him, though. She started her own rant as the thoughts in her mind flew and she tried to sort them out. "Besides, I'm sure that something must have happened between them. And it had to happen now, in the afternoon and in this hotel, because they didn't behave like that towards each other yesterday or before." She went on, recalling all the looks and touches that hadn't been there earlier when they had met down at the bar, before they had left for the dinner.

"Well, it's possible. You said that you heard man's voice in Ziva's room." McGee commented, knowing that it was useless, anyway, to say anything because Abby didn't hear him. She heard only her own thoughts and words.

"The question is – how? I mean, it would explain Tony's disappearance, of course. But he would have to have been in Ziva's room the whole time. Which means that to open the door out of his room when you knocked on it, he would have to come out into the hallway and go into his room. And that couldn't happen because we guarded that hallway like hawks." She wondered how those two had done it.

It was truly the best explanation for Tony's temporary absence, and because Abby had talked to Ziva through the door, she had known that Ziva had been inside. _So, how was it possible that Tony opened the door for McGee?_ They guarded the hallway for like twenty minutes before Tony had been 'found'. Actually, she had been personally guarding it while McGee had been asking the staff for the key to Tony's room. There was no way Tony could switch the rooms without Abby seeing him.

"I might have an answer for that." Tim mumbled, thinking that Abby wasn't listening to him, anyway.

She made a sharp spin, turning to him and pointing her finger at him. "Spill it, McGee." She ordered to him, demanding an answer and finally listening to him carefully. She needed to shed some light on this and get a logical clarification as to how it all had been possible.

In awe, she listened to McGee's description of Tony's room, how it was designed and that the only barrier between him and Ziva was just a door, because their rooms were connected. So, Tony didn't need to step out into the hallway if he wanted to get into Ziva's room. He could just easily open the door inside his room and enter. It was that simple. And Abby had to admit that it was brilliant.

"So, this means that they really are together right now." She stated, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure whether she should interfere in it or not. Despite Ziva's solemn promise that she had been over Ray, she had a feeling that her friend wasn't healed enough to enter a serious relationship with Tony.

"Yup, most likely they are. But it's all just speculation. We don't know anything for sure." McGee noted soberly, hoping that Abby would finally drop the matter. Both Ziva and Tony were adults who didn't need babysitting. If they decided to stay silent about the current change that was happening between them, then they had their reasons. And McGee was willing to wait for some official announcement. He firmly believed that Tony knew what he was doing.

Abby watched him, nodding in affirmation, because he was right. They didn't know for sure and she needed to be sure whether their suspicions about those two were right. Then, she could attack one of them and confront them about it to find out whether they were aware of what they were doing, and whether it was for the right reasons. She needed solid proof, and there was only one way to get it.

"Do you still have the key to Tony's room?" She fired a question in Tim's direction, focusing her wide eyes, full of hope, at him.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Tim replied, puzzled as to what the Goth scientist had in her mind.

"Excellent." Abby rubbed her hands together excitedly, knowing that what they were about to do to wasn't a nice thing. But her main job was to keep the family together, and when something that could destroy it appeared, she was responsible for the investigation and subsequent decision of what to do next.

"Meet me tomorrow at 7 AM in front of Tony's room. We will find out whether our hypotheses are right." She told him, more like an order than a request. Not waiting for an answer, she turned to leave and headed to the pool table to support Jimmy.

"But Abby, that's insane!" McGee tried to protest, internally groaning in what a mess he had gotten himself into. He didn't want to go into Tony's room and see whatever he could witness there. It was a great intrusion of their friend's privacy.

"Do I have any other choice?" He asked himself rhetorically when Abby just waved her hand, knowing that he didn't. Once Abby made up her mind, nothing could stop her. Sighing, he finished his scotch and went to join the group at the pool table.

_**The End of Chapter 19** _

_**THE END OF PART 2** _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Towel – Chapter 20** _

Tony breathed out deeply, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He had run up the stairs in a record time, but he felt surprisingly well. He checked the elevator and was pleased when he saw that it had just reached the first floor, which meant he had beaten it and had enough time to get inside his room. He took action immediately, taking off his tie and throwing it on the bed, not even bothering with turning on the lights.

He didn't want to stay in the room for too long. Once he had gotten rid of his tie, he opened the door inside his room and stepped into Ziva's, undoing the buttons on the collar of his shirt. His timing was brilliant. He had seen Ziva talking with Abby in the bar and watched them from the reasonable distance, taking the stairs when he had seen that Ziva had left and was waiting for the elevator.

He hadn't heard what they had been talking about and, to be honest, he wasn't interested in some girl's talk. He had just wanted her to leave the bar and go back into her room, so they could be together. To his luck, she had done exactly that and hadn't visited the lounge at all. He exhaled happily, glad that they would be finally alone, and, hopefully without any more interruptions.

* * *

Ziva went out of the elevator into the hallway, thoughtfully sauntering in the direction of her room. She tried to find the best way how to get Tony out of the lounge so he could follow her up here without raising any suspicion. She wanted to tell him what she felt for him and that she was ready for a serious relationship. She wanted to resume the talk they had been having on the terrace and let him convince her to give them the chance.

She stopped suddenly, turning to face the door of Tony's room. Wondering whether he might anticipate her desire to avoid the after party in the lounge, she raised her hand in an attempt to knock on the door. However, her hand dropped by her side after a moment, knowing that if Tony were there, he would already have her in his arms.

She sighed and approached the next door that lead into her room. She opened it and stepped inside, feeling relieved to be in a relative silence. Turning around, she closed the door and took off her shoes, stretching the muscles on her neck while stifling a yawn. Once her shoes landed on the floor, a pair of hands unexpectedly sneaked around her waist before she could even react. Thus, her ninja senses betrayed her.

"Tony." She gasped both in surprise and in pleasure when she felt his fingers on her skin. He was pressing her body to his own warm, muscular form with a familiar scent.

"Hi, there, my goddess." He greeted her with a whisper into her ear, tickling her stomach slightly while she covered his hands with hers, not able to stifle a giggle.

He didn't expect it, but his body started to immediately react to her closeness. Until now, he had been masterful in controlling himself. But now, they were finally alone, back in the room where it all had started. On top of that, he was sure that no one was nearby, thus no interruptions should occur. And it hit him what sort of dress she was wearing. His libido just naturally reacted to the beauty he was holding in his arms.

He couldn't resist nipping her earlobe from behind, being rewarded with that delicious moan he had gotten addicted to. But she broke the magic of the moment when she turned around in his embrace, so she could face him. Paradoxically, she had created a whole new magic moment between them when they looked at each other, while the dim moonlight illuminated the room faintly.

"What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." She asked him, but her voice wasn't annoyed or accusing at all. She was surprised to see him, of course, but she also didn't have to think about how to get him into her room anymore. He was already here.

He gave her one of his best smiles, embracing her more tightly to press their chests even closer together. "What do you think? Or did you think that I wouldn't look for you when you didn't show up in the lounge?" He asked her, quite curious about the answer, while trying not to see something more behind the way her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I actually counted on it." She answered shyly, for some unknown reason. She was probably feeling ashamed about what he'd had to think about her when she hadn't arrived at the lounge.

She lowered her gaze, hiding her rosy cheeks. Maybe it had been presumptuous from her that she had assumed his need to find her so self-assuredly. When Abby had decided to search for her, though, she had expected Tony to accompany her. But it seemed that he had been waiting for her here for quite a while. Thus, he had probably been more presumptuous than she had.

She looked up at him after this realization, wanting to ask him how he had known that she had been on her way here. But she didn't manage to let out a word when she saw him staring at her. Once more, the gaze of his was so overwhelming, and it made her feel both familiar and not-yet-known feelings she was just discovering, that it rooted her to the floor and left her completely speechless.

"If that's so, why don't you rather say 'hi' to me, instead of yelling at me for breaking into your room, hm?" He asked her, affectionately playing with her curls while still pressing her body to his with his other hand.

She could only watch as his fingers that were weaving through her hair, touched her neck, causing goose bumps to rise up there. He traced the line of her jaw, firmly catching her by her chin and he leaned down. She met him halfway in a kiss. Once their lips joined, she was completely lost in the sensations, responding to the sweetness of his mouth with an ardent fervour.

Her hands, that had been grasping his arms until now, moved on their own accord up to his neck, wrapping them around it to bring him closer and express her greetings in the best way she could. He hummed appreciatively upon feeling how she traced the line of his lips with her tongue, demanding entrance into his mouth. He didn't give it to her right away, though.

But when she slid her hands down his chest, taking him by the lapels of his jacket and tugged on it, he obediently opened his mouth and intertwined his tongue with hers. He could taste the bittersweet citrus flavour in her mouth, liking that it felt so fresh. Putting his hands on her hips, caressing her skin through the gaps in between the straps of her dress, he knew that she hadn't changed her mind about her feelings. Contrarily, it seemed that they had deepened.

She broke the kiss before it could turn to something more because she wanted keep her word and finish the conversation. "Hi." She whispered breathlessly with closed eyes. She licked her lips to memorize the taste.

Batting her eyelashes, she looked up at him, not at all surprised with the desire she could see there. What had happened between them so far didn't satisfy their cravings enough, so there was no wonder why they both wanted more and more. Especially with their bodies pressed together so they could feel the heat between them. The tension was becoming unbearable.

Tony, however, managed to apply what was remaining out of his self-restraint and kissed her lightly once more, holding her just in his arms afterwards and watching her radiant face. "Hope Abby didn't tire you with her talking." He remarked, rubbing her arms. He wanted this night to last for eternity, and knew that sleeping was out of the question for now.

She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how he knew that she had been talking with Abby, but then she realized that he had probably noticed them at the bar together before he had come up to wait for her. "No, she was just worried about me. We talked it through and she actually helped me realize something." She answered, wanting to get to the main topic and tell him what she had become aware of.

Tony, apparently, had different plans for the time being, because he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, taking a step forward which made Ziva to take a step backwards. "And what was that?" He whispered his question into her ear in a husky voice, his libido getting the better of him. He needed to feel her and make love to her. After all, they had the whole night for discussions.

She moaned because she couldn't fight the desire that dominated her body, and she tilted her head to give him better space for him to do whatever he pleased with her neck. It was so easy to get carried away when he was touching her. She let him to guide her to the bed, trying to get together some reply. It was hard, though, because everything in her mind went blank when he started to suck on her pulse point.

"That we still have a lot of things to talk about, Tony." She managed to get out, finally recuperating and snapping out of the erotic haze.

To be sure that she wouldn't fall for his seduction attempts again, she extracted herself from his embrace, turning around and switching on the table lamp on the bedside table. The moonlight was nice and all, but she welcomed some normal kind of light in the room. Turning around to face him, she looked up at him determinedly, wanting to show him that she was willing to talk about everything so that they could be finally together.

Tony stared at her in the meantime, biting his lip thoughtfully. He understood the need of finishing the talk between them and when Ziva wasn't trying to avoid it for once, it had to be a good sign. So, there was nothing to be afraid of. However, his self-control was not working at the moment and all he could think about was the way she looked tonight. The fact that the bed was just within reach wasn't helping, either. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Now.

"And as I remember, it was you who pointed out that we can always talk later." He nudged her nose, taking her into his arms again, not wanting to be turned down.

His lips found her pulse point without hesitation, already knowing where it was and what he had to do to make her lose her mind. She couldn't stop the moan that was forming deep inside her throat, burying her fingers into his hair, allowing herself to be pleased by his displays of affection. It wasn't easy to behave responsibly, especially after what she had admitted to herself.

"Tony, I'm being serious. As much as I want to..." She begged him to give her a chance to tell him her thoughts, and then they could give in to the mutual desire.

She was cut off, however, as Tony pulled back to look at her, putting a finger on her lips to silence her. "I'm being serious, too. The most important thing for me is – do you love me?" He asked her, watching her eyes widen. He could sense that she had come to some conclusion and he just hoped that it had been favourable to their relationship.

He was wondering whether she wanted to run off again, by any chance. So, maybe it was the time to stop hiding behind words like 'likewise'. She either loved him or not. He wanted to know where they were standing. He understood that it wasn't the easiest thing to say, but she had managed to admit it before. It couldn't be any harder now. If she felt the same way, he wanted for her to feel the same relief he had felt when he had said it.

Ziva stared at him, preparing for the moment to tell those three words. She was sure about her love for him, and after the talk with Abby, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. And most of all, she wanted to tell him. She could see that he didn't dare to breathe, waiting for her answer. And she didn't have any strength to deny her love anymore.

She opened her mouth, but he suddenly cut her off one more time. "And be honest. At least with yourself." He remarked, hoping that his demand would be granted. She needed to stop lying to herself and all he wanted was to help her in it.

She sighed with a small smile on her lips, completely getting his concerns about her honesty towards him. She hadn't been honest with him many times before and he had a very good reason to suspect her potential effort to lie and hide. But she didn't want to be like that anymore. Affectionately, she raised her hand and cupped his cheek, gently caressing his ear with her fingers.

"I am being honest. Although I still don't understand how it happened and how it is possible, I can't hide the fact that yes, I do love you." She said, her voice trembling a bit. But the words had come out very smoothly and easily. And she wasn't even surprised by her sincerity and openness. It just felt natural.

He awarded her confession with a wide grin that testified enough how pleased he was with it. It was that 'I'm-madly-in-love-with-you' grin with a light hint of his classic DiNozzo dazzling smile that made her go weak in her knees. She felt the relief wash over her but she wasn't finished with her little speech.

"And I'm proud of it. I know that I'm hard nut to crack but luckily... having you in my life, the persistent person who always patiently waits for me, is like a fairytale." She confessed more, looking directly into his eyes and weaving her fingers through his hair while watching him smile widely with a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

However, hearing herself to say the word 'fairytale', she immediately associated it with happy endings. Something that was so typical for fairytales, but that wasn't destined for her. She had tried to gain her happy ending a few times in the past, but every time, it had ended up disastrously. She felt the need to warn Tony, so he would know what he was getting himself into.

Lowering her head, she slipped her hands down, taking his and caressing his palms with her thumbs. "I so much want to believe in happy endings, Tony. I just can't stop the feeling that it will be taken away from me." She uttered wistfully, fighting back the tears in her eyes. This wasn't a good time for crying. However, imagining her life without him, the tears were just unstoppable.

His grin turned into a contended smile, because the corners of his mouth had started to hurt. Despite her sudden sadness, he couldn't feel any happier. After all, she had just told him that she loved him. Nevertheless, he understood that they still had a lot of things to talk about and resolve. But she didn't seem to be in a state to do so without a nervous breakdown. She needed assurance and certainty.

He put a finger under her chin to lift it back up, caressing her cheek gently and watching her gloomy eyes. "It won't. I will do everything to ensure your happy ending, I swear." He told her, leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips, sealing their love with a sweet lip-lock.

"That is why we need to finish the talk." She reminded him in a whisper after they broke the kiss, even though her only desire at the moment was to deepen it and get carried away by the sensations. This man and his kiss were doing miracles to her body.

He leaned his forehead against hers, lovingly raking her hair as he sighed wearily, but still decisively. "I know." He agreed with her, pulling away to look into her eyes. He could see that she wasn't as fine as she might claim.

"Sit." He beckoned her over with his hand and she obediently sat on the bed. He kneeled in front of her, touching her calves lightly with his fingers to which she reacted with a bite on her lip to stop herself from moaning.

There was a moment of silence as he pondered exactly what to say. "I'm aware that we need to talk about serious and significant things, Ziva. I love you and I don't want to push you into anything." He spoke up with patience.

He didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't ready for. He didn't want her to feel obliged to either talk or make love to him. He wanted her to do so only because she really wanted to. He just intended to rectify his demanding behaviour from the afternoon and this evening. Now that he knew what she really felt for him, he was certain that she wouldn't try to run away. So, if she needed time, he was willing to give her that.

"But if we are supposed to handle this conversation without any more drama – and I think we've both had enough of that today – you need to relax. To release the tension. All I want for you is to be happy." He told her, affectionately looking into her eyes, seeing that they gleamed with unshed tears.

He didn't want to leave entirely. He just wanted wait for her to be calm and balanced, so she would be sure of what she wanted and so she would stop being tense or afraid of what the possible outcome of this conversation might be. They could just lie on the bed in each other's arms and watch a movie for now. They had the whole night to themselves to talk, and maybe making love. After the emotional rollercoaster they had been through so far, he wanted them to have a tranquil rest of the day.

"But, I am happy." She tried to protest weakly, playing nervously with her fingers in her lap, lowering her eyes to hide the half-lie. The truth was that her heart was still seized by the fear she felt because of the possible, disastrous consequences that could occur if their relationship failed.

Tony leaned his body against her legs as he reached for her head, cupping her face and lifting her gaze back to him. "No, you're not. You're on the verge of tears." He disagreed, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks because a few drops had fallen down from the corners of her eyes.

She sobbed lightly, completely confused with her own behaviour. She didn't know why she felt like crying, but it was stronger than her. Although she'd just told a man she loved about her feelings, she just couldn't stop the tears. At least she knew that it wasn't caused by just fear – her inner sadness and general sorrow she sometimes felt because of her fate – but there was also a huge part of happiness. Happiness that he was bringing into her life.

"And I want to see that enchanting smile that made my head spin the moment I saw it." He said, trying to insinuate what it looked like when she was really happy. He traced his fingers across her lips, watching as her eyes widened upon hearing the confession.

"I want to hear that delightful laugh I fell in love with the moment I heard it." He continued, smiling when her surprised expression turned into a pleased one, because she was truly flattered with his comments. She even smiled lightly, sending him a 'stop-being-so-sweet' gaze.

"And I want to see the sparkle in your eyes when you are genuinely happy." He finished it with a light caress of the area of her eyes, sensing her melting under his compliments. There was no doubt that she really loved him, because she had never reacted to his attempts to appreciate her personality like that before.

He bowed down, hiding his head in her lap, taking her hands and kissing her fingers lovingly. "All I want is to prove my love for you and make you the happiest person in the world." He whispered, more to himself than to her. But he knew very well that she had to hear it. Not that it mattered, because the truth couldn't be more obvious.

She was completely speechless at his words, because she had never felt as loved as she felt at this very moment. The way he apparently cherished her in his heart was adorable and unbelievable. She didn't feel worthy of it, but he was right about something. It was his choice to fall in love with her, just as it was her choice to do the same. Their hearts wanted each other, no matter the obstacles, problems or potential failure.

She already knew that her love for him was stronger than anything she'd ever felt, including fear. That was why it had been so easy to give in before, and it wasn't any harder to give in now. She was glad that he wanted to avoid the drama and to let things settle, so they both could calm down and talk without any misunderstandings. She liked his idea more than her own to pursue the conversation and resolve things as soon as possible.

She wanted him to be happy, as well. She desired to be the reason for his smile and his entire happiness. She wished to become everything in his life, just as he meant everything in hers. There was no point of denying this fact, despite all her insecurities and worries. She was starting to believe that whatever trouble they might encounter, they would be strong enough to fight the whole world without losing each other.

Reaching her hand into his hair, she weaved it through, making him purr in delight as he lifted his head up, looking at her. Her eyes didn't hold any spark of happiness, but they were filled with pure love, eternal gratefulness and undying affection. A shiver ran down his spine when she moved her hand to the nape of his neck, locking his head in the place, leaning down and seeking his lips.

He responded to her intoxicating kiss immediately, straightening back into his kneeling position while putting his hands on her thighs. She got the hint quickly, parting her legs so he could get even closer to the bed. She didn't have any problems to do so, because the slits of the dress on her sides were practically made for that. She made a mental note to thanks Breena again for making her to buy it.

Once he got in between her legs, though still kneeling on the floor, she sped up the kiss with a passion that she didn't know she had. The mixture of her arousal, unsatisfied cravings, love and general want for this man was causing havoc in her head, forcing her to throw her usually composed demeanour into the wind. Her need to feel him, to have him close to her, smell his scent and feel his arms around her was incredulously enormous. So enormous that she had to have it right now, otherwise she might go crazy.

She locked her arms around his head, literally sucking his lips into her mouth, getting dominated by the unrelenting lust that was driving her actions at the moment. Moaning, when she felt his hands to caress her thighs, she started to take off his jacket to strip him and get what she wanted. He hazily obeyed, completely taken aback by her sudden, passionate attack. He had expected a kiss, but, damn, this was beyond his wildest dreams.

However, when she threw away his jacket and shifted her trembling fingers to the buttons on his shirt, he knew that he had to ask her whether she knew what she was doing or not. This wasn't at all, what he had meant by his earlier statements. Sure, he wanted her to relax, but, even though this was one of the best ways to do so, he needed to know if she was aware of her actions. He didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her again.

He made use of the fact that her hands were too busy and placed his hands on her face, pulling away from her and taking a deep breath because he was running out of oxygen. She whimpered in protest, not understanding why he had stopped. She tried to get a hold of his lips, but he resisted. He raked her hair gently, which made her to look at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her carefully, still trying to catch his breath.

She gave him a dazzling smile, chuckling at his sudden thoughtfulness. It was an unexpected change, considering his behaviour from the afternoon. But it was sweet. "Well, you told me that I needed to release the tension, didn't you?" She told him, licking her lips seductively.

Not even waiting for any reply, she leaned in and joined their lips back together, kissing him furiously and not giving him any chance to defy her. Not that he wanted to. He was totally contended with this direction and didn't have any objections. After all, even though he had managed to suppress his libido for a while to tell her what he'd had in mind, it didn't mean that he had stopped wanting her.

He prevented her hands from starting to work on the buttons from his shirt again, taking her by them as he opened his palms, lacing their fingers together. He stood up, still bending down to keep kissing her because he couldn't get enough of her and, by the way she moaned, presumably protesting against his attempts to rise to his feet, she couldn't get enough of him, either.

Putting his knee on the bed, making her to tilt back, they broke the kiss to take deep breaths. She shuddered upon seeing his lustful eyes and the way the tip of his tongue greedily moistened his lips. The passion burned inside her, wanting to get out. But she kept it locked up, waiting for the right moment to unleash it. She squeezed their sweaty palms to give him a hint that all she was waiting for was for him to take her, right here and now.

He didn't disappoint her, following her lead when she took the initiative. Moving further up on the bed, she took him with her, both of them sharing another set of sweet and heated kisses. She moaned appreciatively when her back finally hit the mattress and his body covered hers, because she loved the feeling of being surrounded by him. He released her hands and she took advantage of it, pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could touch the skin she missed so much.

Tony, on the other hand, started to focus on his main task – getting her out of the dress. He liked it a lot, because she looked like a goddess in it, but it was time to get rid of it and taste what was beneath – her olive skin. He wanted to have her naked, divine body in front of him, shivering with excitement only for him. But he had to deal with one serious, basic problem – he didn't have any idea how to do it.

The dress didn't have any zipper, any kind of lacing or anything he could get hold of and loosen it to strip her off. He couldn't figure out how the hell she had managed to put it on. She couldn't pull it over her head because the hole for the head in the top was too small for it, tightly decorating her neck. As always, Ziva David was still a mystery to him, even though he had thought he knew everything about her.

His attempts to find a way how to get rid of the dress didn't remain unnoticed by her, who started to have great fun with it. She was having problems stifling the giggles when she felt him to scrabble all over her body, trying to find some access, but subsequently giving up. She could feel his frustration because his kiss reflected the anger and hopelessness he felt, adding a violent element into the lip lock.

When he almost bit through her bottom lip, irritated that he wasn't successful, she broke the kiss. Instead of scolding him, she started to laugh at his desperate face, because he didn't realize how adorable he was right now. At first, he didn't understand why she was laughing, furrowing his eyebrows. But the bubbly sound, which had become his favourite a long time ago, made his anger go away.

"I love that laugh." He confessed affectionately, cracking a smile of his own and burying his fingers into her hair to play with her curls.

She sighed with amusement, not being able to stop smiling because she was flattered by his compliment. As always, after all, because this man knew how to pay a compliment very well. "It's nothing special." She answered with a shrug, kneading the muscles on his back, knowing that hiding her rosy cheeks would be impossible.

His face turned serious, but it still held the smile of a person in love. "Every inch of you is special to me." He stated with such open honesty that she couldn't help but shiver, despite the heat that was flooding her body.

Being completely speechless, she repaid him with a nudge of her nose, accepting a passionate kiss that had nothing to do with the preceding lust. The kiss just proved his claim in a gentle and tender way that it made her melt in his arms even more than before. She could feel his love from the way he was touching her, delicately devouring her with his kiss and turning her into a mush.

Slowing down the lip lock, he broke it with a huge smile on his face, loving the way she was responding to him. "But I would welcome your assistance in something, miss David." He told her playfully, the remnants of his frustration scrambling up to the surface. But not in a violent way.

"What is it?" She asked him with a smitten look, sliding her hands up across his back and then raking his hair with her fingers.

He licked his lips, putting his hands on her waist to squeeze it and, also, to touch the cyan blue material that covered her body. "Will you finally tell me how you put this on so I can take it off? Unless the offer for the striptease still holds." He told her, knowing that, without her help, he would probably never get rid of the dress.

She replied with a chuckle, glad that her attire was so mysterious for him. "First of all, you invited yourself for some kind of striptease, but I never agreed to that. So, there will be none." She remarked to clarify things, adding a giggle when she saw his 'disappointed' pout. She wouldn't have had any objections if he had decided to do striptease, but she highly doubted he would agree to that, either.

"Second, I thought that you were Very Special Agent DiNozzo. Your investigation skills should be enough to help you." She teased him further, catching his still-pouting lips with her fingers, not giving up the fun she'd had over his attempts to strip her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, grabbing the cloth threateningly but sending her a sweet, innocent smile. "I can just rip it up, you know." He stated, counting on that she wouldn't love to damage the dress in such a way. After all, his investigation skills sometimes included some of the blackmailing techniques.

He flinched when her palm painfully met with the top of his head in a head slap as she raised her finger in a warning gesture. "Don't you dare! Do you have any idea how much the dress cost?" She reprimanded him sternly. She wasn't a millionaire. Sure, she'd had enough to buy the dress, but it had meant that she had to cut down her expenses for the next few months.

"Then a helping hand would be nice." He suggested in a conciliatory manner, trying to find some solution to their situation. He knew that she loved to tease him, especially after what had been doing to her at the table at the rehearsal dinner, but their want for each other was too great. She couldn't hold out for much longer.

She smiled at him, pondering whether to take a pity on him because she couldn't let him destroy the dress. _A helping hand, he said?_ _OK, then..._ She reached for his hand, taking it into hers and leading it to her lap on the left side where the last strap of the dress was. Without breaking the eye contact, she stuck his fingers behind the material, helping him uncover the secret of the dress.

He carefully found a clasp on the inner side of the dress, realizing that the strap was hooked onto it. "Ah, that's clever." He commented appreciatively. He would have never guessed about the clasps, because they were masterfully hidden. He looked over on the other side, noticing that the straps on her right side were part of the cloth, so only the left side was designed this way.

She hummed in confirmation, watching his concentrated face with an admiration she couldn't hide anymore. She lifted her hand and caressed his face as he winked at her and suddenly went lower, making her whimper in protest because she missed his body heat. But a new, sudden heat wave washed over her when he sunk his teeth into her naked thigh, licking his way up to the last strap of the dress.

She looked down at him, completely breathless when he flooded the skin around the cloth by his sweet kisses, slowly unhooking the clasp and freeing the first strap out of four. It tickled her pleasantly and she had to use all of her willpower not to start wriggling under his caresses. Rather, digging her nails into the sheet beneath her, she put her left hand next to her head to provide him free access to the rest of the straps.

Trying to catch her breath, she did her best to ignore his free hand that stuck behind the cloth, finding her thong and pressing his fingers on to her intimate parts through the fabric. She could feel him smile against her skin as he worked with his other hand on the second strap, still tasting and kissing the skin on her side, making her stop holding back the whimpers.

His smile was caused by the indisputable fact that he could feel how wet she was. He had truly made her horny during the dinner. Cheekily sticking his fingers behind the thong, he pushed his two fingers inside her wet pussy carefully, making her groan as she arched her back a little. Some swear word escape her mouth but, since he was taking care of two tasks in the same time, he didn't register what it was.

Pushing his fingers in and out in a gently, steady rhythm that was going to drive her insane, but that was not enough to help her reach the delightful gratification, he unclasped the third strap. He didn't even flinch when her right hand shifted from the sheets onto his back, digging into his skin through his shirt. He just buried his fingers inside her even deeper, making her moan loudly, which was music to his ears.

She reached with her free hand into his hair while he was taking care of the fourth strap, suddenly regretting teasing him before. Besides knowing how to pay a compliment, this man also knew how to play a payback game very well. She had been horny for far too long, which was his fault, after all. So she was glad for this. But she was also aware that he would do everything he could to make her go crazy and beg for mercy first, before giving her what she craved for.

After he unclasped the fourth and the last strap, dedicating few kisses to her armpit, he looked up at her while his fingers carried on in their work. If it was even possible, he'd fallen harder for her desirous face, bending down to claim her lips, which she welcomed hungrily without hesitation. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she expressed her want for him in a sensual, passionate kiss.

She didn't have any choice but start a biting game, because she was going for an aggressive kiss, trying to make him to give her what she longed for. However, he apparently didn't agree, slowing the kiss with a bite on her bottom lip to remind her who was in control at the moment. He carried on in the steady rhythm of his fingers that made her feel all hot as she repaid his bites, slightly rocking with her hips.

She shrieked into his mouth when he curled his fingers inside her, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath. He smiled at her, nipping her earlobe to which she answered with an impatient moan. "And the top?" He whispered into her ear, trying to get rid of the last barrier that prevented him from making her naked.

Pulling away to see her face, he raised an eyebrow playfully, waiting for an answer. But she couldn't say anything even if she had wanted to. Her mouth was dry as she tried to calm her heart beat with short, raggedy breaths. Instead of forcing a reply, she lifted her hand and, with shaky fingers, showed him the two clasps on the top, cleverly hidden by the Swarovski crystals.

He nodded, humming appreciatively, because he had to admit that the dress had been crafted with skilful intelligence. But for undoing those two lasts clasps, he needed both of his hands, so he pulled his fingers out of her wetness. It cost him a great portion of his willpower, because she responded to this action with a soft whimper right into his ear. It was that kind of whimper that told him he shouldn't needlessly delay what was bound to happen.

When her left side was finally free of the dress, he didn't think for long about how to strip her completely. Looking at her and smiling mischievously, he sat up on his knees, ignoring her confused expression. He slipped his hands beneath her back, lifting her up into the sitting position, as well, in one swift move. She then helped him because she got the hint.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He promised that he would handle the dress with care, because it was truly a masterpiece. And it would be a shame to rip it up.

She gave him a wide, grateful smile, accepting his two heated kisses before helping him hitch up the bottom part of the dress. Obediently, she moved her body in the way he needed to take the cyan blue beauty off of her, not trying to cover her naked body with her hands or anything. After what had happened between them in the afternoon, she didn't have the need to feel insecure in front of him.

He slowly unwrapped the fabric from around her, not focusing on her divine body at the moment, because he knew that he had all night for that. He folded up the dress with appropriate thoroughness while she put her hands on the mattress behind her to support herself. Quickly scanning the room, he threw the dress, with perfect accuracy, on to the bedside table.

Looking back at her, he caught her staring up at him with another type of a smitten look from her inventory that would force any man in the world to go down on his knees in front of her. He still couldn't believe that she was so open with him, that she was showing him her true herself. He didn't have any need to doubt or feel uncertain about her feelings, because she wasn't hiding them anymore.

He lifted his hand, tucking her hair behind her ears lovingly and then slipping it lower and grabbing her by her neck. Without any effort, he leaned in and kissed her passionately as she met him halfway, immediately wrapping her right arm around his neck. She pressed her chest against his, which made him realize that she still had a bra on and that he should take care of the damn thing, too.

He embraced her, not even trying to be inconspicuous because she had to be aware of what he had in mind to do. Instead, she wrapped her left arm around his neck, too, taking control of the kiss so he could focus on his task. Acting as a true professional, he made quick work of the clasps of the bra, pulling away slightly without breaking the kiss to pull the straps down.

She unwrapped her arms, one after the other, to help him to get rid of the straps completely. He then took the bra, throwing it away and not handling the garment so cautiously like he had done so with the dress. Caressing her sides, he carefully touched the sides of her breasts with his fingers, making her moan as she broke the kiss to take a breath.

With a lustful sigh, she glued her lips back on to his with a mammoth hunger, only to break the kiss once more. The thing was that his hands had travelled straight into her lap, making a contact with her thong and touching her intimate parts that were burning and dripping with wetness for him. Her eyes begged him to either finish the job, or not do anything at all if he wanted her to last.

A nod in understanding came from him as he rubbed his hand across her thigh up to her waist, claiming her lips in a thorough kiss. Biting her bottom lip, he shifted his mouth to her neck, enjoying the vibrating groan she made. He couldn't help but smile when she told him she loved him in a husky whisper and decided to reward her for it. He was enjoying this open and sincere Ziva very much.

Since she clung onto him like he were her favourite teddy bear, he had control over her body, so tilting it back didn't give him any troubles. Flicking his tongue over her right nipple after he went lower with his kisses, he heard her moan his name as she buried her fingers into his hair. He paid the same attention to her left nipple, wondering how the hell he had been able to control himself at the dinner, because this was all he craved for.

While he was sucking her nipples gently, she moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her back, however, gave away under his ministrations and since his hands were firmly clutching her waist and not supporting her body entirely, she collapsed down on the mattress, taking him with her. Not that either of them minded it. He just stretched out his legs, carrying on in his actions while Ziva sighed in satisfaction.

She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers, but he was still fully clothed, despite being without his jacket. Taking advantage of his busy state, she embraced him tightly and rolled them over, to which he reacted with a surprised moan. He opened his eyes and blinked confusedly but when he saw her naked body towering over him, he smiled and licked his lips.

Ziva straightened, putting her hands on his chest for support, watching him observing her with a predatory look. "But you are overly dressed, Tony." She stated, slowly undoing the buttons of shirt to expose his naked chest.

He shrugged disinterestedly, stretching his hands away from his body to sign to her that he was open to anything. "Do whatever you want." He replied with a teasing smirk on his face. He had certainly planned something.

She lay down on his chest, being sure that she rubbed her breasts against his body as much as she could and bringing their faces only millimetres apart. "Well, you were talking about a striptease earlier..." She offered playfully, biting her bottom lip seductively as she put the hands around his head, playing with his hair.

He responded with a chuckle, shaking his head in disagreement. "No way. I didn't drink that much." He refused resolutely. Her doing a striptease for him was one thing, but him being stuck in such a role was a completely different one. He would have to be totally plastered to do such a thing.

She gave him an innocent smile, mastering her own chaste expression as if she didn't have anything nasty in her mind, having known that he would turn her down. "What are you suggesting? That if I get you drunk enough, you will do a private strip show for me?" She couldn't resist teasing him further, rocking with her hips to touch the bulge in his pants.

He hissed in pleasant pain, knowing that if she kept doing this, it would send him over the edge. "Never say never." He quickly admitted, giving her a chance to believe that maybe in the future, she could achieve the thing she desired.

Her smile turned into a triumphant grin, immediately attacking his lips with her kisses. Her body started to inadvertently move in waves, teasing not only the obviously growing bulge in his pants, but also his chest with her hardened nipples. He had to show a lot of self-restraint not to roll them over again, tearing his clothes off and taking her right here and now. And all of that because he wanted to play his game as long as possible. He didn't have any intention to surrender first.

He had the advantage, in this little teasing game of theirs, that he still had some clothes on while she was naked, except for the thong. But that was soon about to change and he unwillingly helped it. To slow her wavy moves down, he lifted himself up and she took it as a hint to strip him of his shirt. Before he even knew it, the shirt was gone, thrown away carelessly while he still had a quite horny Ziva David straddling his hips.

She put her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down on the bed, emphasizing her demand by deepening the kiss. He didn't have any other choice but to lay back down under her assault, keeping her in the close contact by sliding his hands up and down over her back. Neither of them cared about oxygen. When they needed it, they parted for a while to inhale. But the need to have their lips permanently joined was just too great.

She'd had enough of waiting, though. Just to have his bare chest to caress wasn't enough for her. She needed more. She needed what she had desired ever since he had left the room that afternoon. She needed what he had made her want with his comments and touches at the dinner. She needed to become his, because that was what she had accepted in the first place. Her love for him knew no boundaries, and to let him make her his was an essential part of being with him in a relationship.

Reaching behind her, she found the zip of his pants and pulled it down, ready to give up the sweet, sinful kiss to speed things up. He registered it immediately, sensing another opportunity to tease her. So his hands shot up to grab her by her wrists. He managed to hold her hands in a tight grip on her back while she bit his bottom lip hard in frustration.

She kissed him deeply, trying to free her hands from his grip but he skilfully managed to deflect any of her attempts. He actually didn't want to prolong this foreplay more than was necessary, but the fun he was having was too amazing to pass up. Besides, she was gorgeous when she was annoyed. He was smart enough, however, not to tell her that. Experience told him that women weren't fond of such a compliment, because they usually didn't find it complimentary at all.

He started to laugh when she broke the kiss and shot him the killer gaze she gave him quite often. He had to endure a lot when he had been stripping her of the dress, so he didn't feel guilty for trying to make it more difficult for her, as well. Her face then turned into a 'you-will-regret-this-one-day' look, but she soon found a way how to make him let go of her.

Rocking her hips, he hissed louder than before and she triumphantly grinned, knowing very well that this would work. His grip loosened and she broke free of it, straightening up and sending him a devilish look. He watched her expectantly, admitting his defeat silently. They were both equally aroused but she was the one in charge of things at the moment.

She stood up from the bed, winking at him to assure him that she wouldn't be away for too long. Just as in the afternoon, she took his pants off in one, swift move. Now, even with the boxers he had on, because she didn't have the mood to delay things any further. She needed him now. There was no need to question whether there would be a next time, so she didn't have to be afraid that she wouldn't get any time to explore in the future.

He lifted his hips obediently, sharing her thoughts. No more delays. Teasing games were fun and all, but when his throbbing erection sprung out of his boxers, he knew that he had to satisfy his want. She looked his body up and down while stripping herself of her thong, already feeling the heat building inside her and the blissful emotion she needed to feel once more. And then again and again and again.

She crawled back up on to the bed like a cat, ready to straddle his hips again and take what she wanted. But he sat up, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. Before she could blink, he had embraced her, turning her over and thrown her down on to the bed. Covering her body with his, he had her beneath him, drinking her lips with the love and the lust that were controlling his mind.

She didn't seem to mind it, smiling at him affectionately when he broke the kiss, making her gasp with the movement of his hand that caressed gently her waist. "Let's stop playing games, what do you think?" He asked her with a raspy voice thickened with desire that was emitting from his body.

Placing her hands on his face, she nodded enthusiastically to express her consent. "I agree. Take me." She whispered hoarsely between her heavy, short breaths. She was blazing with want for this man, and there was only one way how to satisfy it.

Sealing the approval with a hungry kiss, he revelled in the way her fingers raked his hair, moaning appreciatively into her mouth. She wrapped her left leg around his and thrust her hips to make him stop the craving already. He complied with her wish with pleasure. Adjusting his body in the way he needed it, he entered her soaking wet pussy easily, but gently.

They both gasped for air at the contact, making them break the kiss and letting the wonderful feeling sink in. It was way more pleasurable than in the afternoon, now that their feelings weren't hidden and they were both stripped of their masks completely. It was all about genuine, real love between them. They let it to blossom with every single detail of their love-making.

"I love you." He breathed out hazily, kissing her before she could even respond. He thrust into her slowly, making her to almost bite off his tongue with pleasure, but he was smart enough to prevent it.

She urged him further, adding a light rock of her hips, trying to absorb all of the bliss she was experiencing. Opening her legs fully, he thrust into her again, his head spinning in ecstasy over how amazingly it felt to be surrounded by her heat. He took his time, carrying on slowly because he was aware of how long they both had been aroused, and he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Ziva didn't share his patience, though. She couldn't stand the slow tempo right now. Not that she didn't like it, but it was bringing her to the edge of sanity. And she wasn't sure how much she could take. His kiss was intoxicating, his thrusts were rhythmic and deep, but it just wasn't enough to help her reach her orgasm, and she wanted to get there whatever it cost and as soon as possible.

She sped the rock of her hips, but he didn't take it into account at all. Frustrated, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled them over, taking advantage of his impression that he had everything under control. She gave out another gasp, releasing his lips because his manhood plunged even deeper into her by the change of the position, hitting the sweet spot which made her a bit dizzy.

"I love you, too." She repaid the confession from earlier, watching him smiling widely, evidently quite enjoying lying on the back with her on top of him.

His hands travelled down, cupping her by her cheeks while he kissed her jaw line, grazing his tongue across her pulse point. She tossed her head to get rid of her hair, in which she wasn't very successful because it was a tousled mess. But at least she got a clear view on his eyes. He watched her expectantly, trying to keep his body at bay and not move his hips involuntarily.

She loved watching his eyes, if she wanted to be honest with herself. It was his greatest weapon, but they were also a well of emotions. She could tell from his gaze whether he was troubled, sad or crestfallen, and she could also clearly see when he was happy, contended or delighted. His current stare mirrored his love for her and she realized how many times she had seen it, but had decided to ignore it. A mistake she'd love to slap herself for right now.

She bent down, kissing him gently and using his open mouth to engage her tongue. His hands shifted into her hair, holding her head and repaying the kiss with everything he had. The kiss soon turned into a hot, moist exchange of angles once she started to rock her hips, massaging his penis with her inner muscles, making him groan. She just smiled devilishly and carried on as if her life depended on it.

He soon joined her in the movements, thrusting into her. Because of that, she had to break the kiss numerous times to take a deep breath. But she returned every time to his mouth. In other cases, she paid thorough attention to his earlobes and his jaw, completely lost in sensations just as he was. The need was unbearable and nothing but those two, bringing the satisfaction to each other, existed.

He could sense, however, that she was getting fatigued, half-trembling every time she or he moved with their hips. The breaks she was making between the kisses were also getting longer, so he decided it was time to get back in control. Embracing her body, he gently flipped her over and she gratefully sighed, welcoming her position of her on her back. She didn't have much strength left because she was knocking on the door to blissful heaven.

Letting her breathe, he shifted his mouth to her pulse point while she buried her fingers into his hair, moaning as he was building the pleasure inside her. He was unstoppable, thrusting into her in a steady, swift rhythm, which she apparently liked. He knew that he didn't have to question, anymore, whether he was crazy about her. He was hopelessly mad about her.

After few moans that soon turned into shrieks, some of them bearing his name while she was digging her nails into his back one second and into his arms another, she shattered around him. The blissful feeling sent her into a whirlwind of delightful emotions, making her drown herself in the darkness full of unimaginable pleasure and relief after she had released all the tension.

He stilled inside her for a while because he wanted to give her a moment of recuperation, but she urged him in various ways to move and so he did. She held onto him, her legs wrapping around his torso while she rode out the powerful orgasm, burning with satisfaction. Gripping his head, she kissed his ear in gratitude and pulled away to look at him and find out how far he was so she could help him.

He immediately reacted and palmed her face to kiss her, to which she didn't protest at all, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She could feel his desperation because he was running out of breath easily and it was obvious that he would welcome her assistance. So, despite the fact that she was weakened, her limbs were flabby and her body seemed to be completely immobile, she rolled them over, getting on top of him.

He breathed out deeply, glad that he could have a rest but, on the other hand, he craved for the end like nothing else. He felt as she wiped off the beads of sweat from his forehead with her trembling fingers, breathing heavily because this was taking too much of her energy. He couldn't blame her because he was exhausted, as well. And the state of dizziness he was in certainly wasn't helping.

She kissed him, trying to draw some energy from him, but every time she moved her hips to help him to reach the peak of his own, her whole body started to shake and she had to stop and take a deep breath. Looking at her, he caressed her face and sent her an understanding look, because she was evidently frustrated for her current incompetence. He didn't want her to blame herself.

But she decided to fulfil her part whatever it cost. Gathering her remaining strength, she began to move in a slow but steady rhythm, using mainly her inner muscles to massage his manhood inside her because it was probably the only part of her body that didn't feel so limp. His hot breath fanned her face but she was sweating so much that she couldn't care less.

The hard work paid off eventually and Tony could enjoy the bliss she gave to him when the orgasm hit him hard. He squeezed her waist firmly in the need of holding something solid, and let the wave of satisfaction to wash over him, spilling his semen into her. Ziva collapsed on his chest, just convulsing her inner muscles, too tired to even move. She hugged him tightly, letting him know that he could always hold onto her.

He was floating through the sky of eternal bliss, relieved that his hunger and thirst were quenched for the time being. If he thought that making love to her in the afternoon had been a total nirvana, this was thousand times higher level. They didn't become just one body, one mind and one soul. They were also connected in a spiritual, psychological way, reading each other's minds and understanding one another without the need to use any words.

It was that kind of feeling he always dreamt about. It was supposed to be the same connection as his mother and father had had. Or Shannon and Gibbs. And all those other couples that represented true love. He didn't feel gratified just sexually, but primarily mentally. She had managed to fill out the hole his failed relationship had caused, that included her constant denial from before.

Caressing her hair softly after he recuperated, he lifted her head up and, despite their heavy breathing after all the physical expenditure, he kissed her fiercely, expressing his own gratitude. She moaned in pleasure, but she was still too weak to coordinate any movements, so she just moved her lips because that was all she was capable of at that moment.

For the last time, he rolled them over so she was beneath him once more, knowing that she would be glad for a more comfortable position, especially because her head landed on the pillow. During all the rolling they had practiced, they had managed to get to the head of the bed, so they were in the position people usually used for sleep. He didn't refrain from touching her heated skin while he was moving her, making her tremble.

He released her lips, wanting to say something. But then he realized that words were meaningless in this situation. He could read everything in her face and, judging by her smile, she could see the same emotions in his. His hand gently caressed the skin on her waist while she played with his hair lovingly, both falling into a comfortable silence. They, rather, focused on calming their breathing.

She then pulled him down for a kiss while his hand started to knead her flesh, and that was a sign for him that he needed to slow down. He wanted her, again, but he needed to take a break for a while. So, to prevent himself from constantly touching her and admiring her divine body, he dug out the sheets behind her and lovingly wrapped her into them, breaking the kiss and nudging her nose.

She awarded him with an enamoured smile, allowing him to cover her body with the sheets because even she started to crave another round. However, they needed some energy for that. He actually had to admit that she looked incredibly sexy, wrapped just in the sheets. Sometimes, he had the impression that when she was covered with cloth, she was more attractive than naked. Which was a bit strange, but it had reasonable explanation in his head.

Pushing such thoughts into the back of his mind, he ran his finger across her swollen lips and with a whisper that bore a love confession, kissed her passionately.

_**The End of Chapter 20** _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Towel – Chapter 21** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_He released her lips, wanting to say something. But then he realized that words were meaningless in this situation. He could read everything in her face and, judging by her smile, she could see the same emotions in his. His hand gently caressed the skin on her waist while she played with his hair lovingly, both falling into a comfortable silence. They, rather, focused on calming their breathing._

_She then pulled him down for a kiss while his hand started to knead her flesh, and that was a sign for him that he needed to slow down. He wanted her, again, but he needed to take a break for a while. So, to prevent himself from constantly touching her and admiring her divine body, he dug out the sheets behind her and lovingly wrapped her into them, breaking the kiss and nudging her nose._

_She awarded him with an enamoured smile, allowing him to cover her body with the sheets because even she started to crave another round. However, they needed some energy for that. He actually had to admit that she looked incredibly sexy, wrapped just in the sheets. Sometimes, he had the impression that when she was covered with cloth, she was more attractive than naked. Which was a bit strange, but it had reasonable explanation in his head._

_Pushing such thoughts into the back of his mind, he ran his finger across her swollen lips and with a whisper that bore a love confession, kissed her passionately._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

After they parted, watching each other with dopey faces as the love for each other streamed their veins, Ziva sighed contentedly. It had truly been one of the best ways to release the tension, and she had to admit that despite her earlier claim that she had been happy, it hadn't been as genuine as it was now. She couldn't exactly describe the feeling inside of her, because she had no words for it, but she was sure that it was happiness. And it was all his doing.

Tony shared her contentment, as he couldn't take his eyes off of her and the sparkle inside her eyes that testified to her authentic joy. Her enchanting smile only underlined that, and it truly made his head spin as it had the moment he had seen it for the first time. The only thing that was needed, now, was her delightful laugh. But he had a certain recipe to get that bubbly sound out of her.

Despite the hindrance in the form of the sheets he had wrapped around her, he found a spot on her body that he knew was ticklish for almost every person in the world. And he wasn't mistaken, because, even though he took things lightly on her inner thigh, she started to giggle, and soon she was laughing happily, wriggling under his tickling efforts. Her body was still too weak to prevent this reaction.

He eventually stopped because he didn't want to torture her. They needed refresh and gather new energy. Besides, he had achieved his goal and made her laugh. It seemed she didn't mind his actions, because she continued to smile at him, putting her right hand on his chest to feel his heart beat under her palm. Her other hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

She then grimaced because her brain started to work after it had been suppressed by the primal need to make love. "How long have you known?" She asked him out of the blue, once she gathered enough strength to speak.

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what she might have meant, but since there was no need to hide behind half-truths, he decided to ask for a clarification. "Can you be more specific? There are a lot of things I know about." He said curiously, letting his hand to graze the material of the sheet and lightly caress her skin like that.

She blushed for some unknown reason, trying to comprehend her train of thought. But it was the first question that had risen up in her mind. She hadn't been exactly thinking about what she was saying. "The way we were sleeping on my couch, in my apartment, during our movie nights. How long do you know about it?" She clarified, reminding him that he had admitted that he had been aware of it but, for whatever reason, had decided not to talk about it until today.

He furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, trying to figure out why she felt the need to get an answer about this. But if it was what she wished to know, he would gladly asnwer it. "That depends... How long has it been happening?" He asked, now quite curious about her reply, because he actually had known about it for a quite a while. And he used the present perfect tense intentionally, because he hoped that they would continue in those snuggles on her couch. They would lose the nickname 'secret' but he didn't have any objections against it.

Her blush deepened as she lowered her gaze to mask her embarrassment. "Since the first night, actually." She admitted quietly, feeling ashamed that all she needed for a good night's sleep had been Tony accidentally falling asleep on her couch.

Not that it was that embarrassing, but when she had realized she had been sleeping badly when he wasn't next to her, she had started to invite Tony into her apartment more often. And her main reason had been to get some sleep, and not actually spend time with him. That had been just a bonus. She had felt as if she had been using him just for his marvellous capability to hold her in his arms and make her relax enough to sleep peacefully without any bad dreams.

He chuckled in response, unable to hide his smirk. "Well, I've known it since the second night, then." He confessed, remembering how he had woken up in the middle of the night to find her in his arms. He had been sure that sleeping on her couch hadn't been an accident on the third night. He had pretended to fall asleep to find out whether she had slept in his embrace by coincidence or whether it had been deliberate.

To his utter astonishment, it had been intentional. He had concluded that she had been satisfied with the state of things as they were, because she had always pretended that she had slept in her bedroom, and not with him on the couch. She had never mentioned a word about this. And he hadn't seen a reason why he should deprive himself of such a pleasure to sleep with the woman he loved, on the couch, in an affectionate hug.

Ziva opened her mouth in surprise. She would have never guessed that he had known about it for so long. She had thought he had found out recently. She had to wonder whether he had known about her primary motive for dragging him into her apartment so often. But when she looked into his eyes and saw him smiling at her, she realized that he had been aware, and that had done everything to ensure her peaceful sleep.

Still, why he hadn't questioned her about it, gnawed at her. Not even once did he say anything. Not even a hint that he had known. "So, you knew it from the very beginning? And you didn't tell me anything?" She asked him incredulously, trying to find out what had been behind his silence in this matter.

Tony sighed wearily, grazing his fingers across her face. "Why would I? So you could use it as a reason to push me away? Forbid me to fall asleep in your apartment ever again? Maybe even cancel our non-dates?" He asked her, keeping his voice calm so he wouldn't hurt her with his claims. He decided to be sincere with her, though, and tell her what he was really thinking.

His words stung in her heart, nevertheless. Once again, she realized how much she had been hurting him in the past with her inability to open up and tell him about her feelings. Because he was right. She would have used it to drive him off, build new set of walls around her and do anything she could to be far away from him so as to prevent another possible heartbreak.

Disgusted by herself, wondering how he could love her despite all of this, she turned on her right side, hiding herself from him. She wanted to rectify every wrong action she had made when it came to their relationship so much, but she knew that she couldn't. Her past, that seemed to have come up to hunt her all over again, couldn't be changed. But she had hope. She had a future with this man and she vowed to do everything to fight for it and not to give it up.

Tony didn't feel hurt when she turned her back on him. He had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about, so he let her and continued in his explanation. "No. I was smarter than that. I kept my mouth shut because I knew that we would talk about it when the time was right." He said, wrapping his own body up in the sheets and leaning his head against the pillow, which he had propped up against the headboard.

Ziva chewed on her thumb for a little while, trying to sort out her thoughts and absorb his words and wanting to break free. She wanted to free herself from the entire burden of her fears and worries, so she could be with him without any past behind her. They needed to finish the talk and since he had helped her to relax (in a very pleasant way), she saw this opportunity as the best one.

"Can we talk?" She turned back to him, sitting up because lying next to him would probably make her to think about entirely different things.

He replied with a nod, folding his arms behind his head. "Sure, we can. Tell me what troubles you." He invited her, not failing to notice her adorable after-sex look with the tousled hair and swollen lips. _Damn, she is gorgeous._

Her stare lingered on his face for a while but then she looked away. She didn't know where to start. There was a chaos in her head. She wasn't sure what to pull out first, because she didn't want to destroy what they had built in the last few minutes. So many things that troubled her and she didn't have any idea how to deal with them. She only knew that if anyone could help her, then it was him.

He watched her for a few seconds, closely studying her struggle. But, eventually, he decided to lend a helping hand. "Start where we left off." He suggested, still keeping his relaxed stance. He wanted to show her that he was done with pretending and that he wasn't angry with her or anything. He was content and wanted to show her that.

She shot him a surprised look, silently thanking him for the advice. "I was telling you about my happy endings and... how I couldn't stop the feeling that they would be taken away from me." She recalled their conversation from few minutes earlier, before he had taken care of releasing the tension in the most delightful way.

A nod of confirmation came from him. "And I promised to you that they wouldn't and that I would do everything to ensure your happy ending. And I mean it." He finished for her. He felt a duty to bring her that.

She rubbed her arms nervously, sighing. She couldn't help but wonder how far he was able to go to fulfil his promise. "With all due respect, Tony, no one can ensure that." She objected, knowing that the main obstacle in her way to happiness was primarily herself.

"Yet you keep on trying to get it." He remarked, because despite her seeming resignation on happy endings, she was a fighter. She always fought to her last breath for what she thought was right.

She nodded and chuckled at the obvious irony. "Yes. None of those attempts turned out well, though." She uttered with bitterness, recalling all of her failed relationships; especially the last one. She had been a fool to believe Ray and his sweet promises. Because that was all she had gotten – only promises. They had never turned into reality.

Tony reacted with a furrow of his eyebrows, wondering whether her words had been meant to be a warning for him or whether she was having another fit of denial. "So what? You'll give up on us just because you've failed before? Despite the fact that you love me?" He asked her incredulously, wishing to have some manual to her head, because he didn't understand the change of her moods at all.

They had reached a mutual agreement. They loved each other. They both knew that not acting on those feelings would be a huge mistake. They weren't able to hide it. Yet, she was sitting here on the bed, looking all beautiful and sexy, but doubting them. And just because she had come to a conclusion that she didn't deserve happy endings and presumably wanted to give up on trying finding one.

She remained silent because she didn't have a slightest idea how to respond. She understood that he'd tried to point out that she was a fighter, so it was obvious that he expected from her to keep fighting. But she was so tired of it. She had to fight for everything in her life. For her father's attention. For her childhood hobbies. For her right to become a Mossad agent because her father wasn't giving anything away for free.

She had been forced to fight for every mission she had wanted to apply for. She was constantly fighting for her existence. Even in times when she had been ready to die. She had to fight for every tiny piece of the puzzle that was called "her life". With no exception of relationships of any kind. Family, friends, lovers, surrogate family. She'd just had enough.

He continued to prod her, though, not giving up on getting an explanation. "Just tell me, Ziva. Enlighten me. What is so different about me?" He asked her, getting a little frustrated. But he managed to suppress his need to raise his voice.

She looked up at him with a confused expression, wondering exactly what he meant. "Why you were able to risk it with other men, but you apparently aren't able to do so when it comes to me? What did they have and I, obviously, don't?" He fired his question in her direction, knowing that what he had said sounded awfully cheesy. But she wasn't giving him any other choice. It seemed that all those men in her life had possessed something he didn't have. And he wanted to know what it was.

Her face turned into unhappy, sorrowful expression because she didn't want him to think about himself like that. He had it all wrong. "Actually, it's the other way around. It's about what _you do_ have and the others lacked." She countered with urgency in her voice, wanting to show him that he had a special place in her heart. A truly special one. No one could ever replace him.

Now, it was his turn to look all puzzled, because he wasn't aware that he had been equipped with some trait that distinguished him from the others. And if he had, then it had to be something repulsive about him that she just couldn't get over. He didn't have any other explanation. Because she had always pushed him away and preferred someone else. Nonetheless, something in the way she was looking at him made him continue to listen to her.

"I could deal with losing them. And, in fact, I had to and I did." She explained further, after a moment of silence when she was playing with her fingers in her lap nervously. She had cherished most of the men in her life she'd been in a relationship with, but since some of them had betrayed her, she didn't mind so much that they had broken up. As for those who were dead, she had managed to deal with their deaths in some way or another.

The reason was the she hadn't loved them the way she loved Tony. The real, genuine love had waited patiently around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike her. Besides, Tony was very special to her. The others had been only lovers, sometimes even friends. But Tony was her partner and her friend, part of her surrogate family. And, now, her lover. He was different because the feelings she had towards him were not only romantic nature. It was also about the trust that had grown between them throughout the years. And she wasn't a person who would trust so easily.

"But I would never... I can't afford to lose you. I wouldn't be able to survive it." She continued with a shaking voice as her throat constricted.

She started to feel like crying again, but she was still in a pleasant euphoria due to their erotic encounter. It was a very strange feeling. She felt sick at the thought of losing him, especially if it were her fault that he would die or get hurt. But, on the other hand, her heart was filled with such unimaginable happiness and contentment that she could barely contain herself.

He stared at her in awe, totally frozen in the position he was in. If he was right, one of her main problems that she'd had about them entering a relationship was the fear of losing him. Probably because of the fact that they would make a couple. So, she'd rather chosen men who were easier to deal with in the case of loss than choose a man she really loved just because she didn't want to lose him.

By which, she had been standing in her own way to happiness. She was denying herself the real joy of life because she had come to the conclusion that she either didn't deserve it, or there was no chance that the true love relationship would ever have a chance for success. He didn't know why she was thinking this way, and he guessed she probably didn't know that, either. He just wanted her to stop being so afraid and to give in to what was offering to her.

He moved on the bed while she tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. He sat in front of her and took her gently by the arms. "Hey, you're not going to lose me, OK? I will do everything I can to prevent that. I'm not going to let it happen." He tried to assure her, wiping away the tears as he cupped her cheeks while she was fighting these strange, contradictory emotions.

"How can you know that?" She asked him desperately, stifling a sob, hating the state she was in. She would love to lower her gaze and get rid of the tears, but he was holding her face and she didn't dare look away from his eyes.

"Because I've already lost you once. And I vowed that I would never go through something like that ever again." He informed her, his gaze getting foggy as the grim memories returned to haunt him.

A few tears left her eyes as she stared into his face, trying to absorb it. This was the second time someone had mentioned her disappearance in Somalia tonight. And she couldn't stand the guilt she saw in his eyes, because it wasn't supposed to be there. She had made the decision to go there on her own. Nothing he would have said to try to make her to stay with NCIS would have changed her mind. Contrarily, it would have probably driven her away even more.

"I made a huge mistake back then. And I'm not going to repeat it." He uttered, his voice quivering with emotions full of guilt and sorrow.

He didn't feel guilty over shooting Rivkin. It had been either his life, or the life of the man Ziva was in relationship with. It had been an easy choice. He felt guilty because he hadn't done enough to change her mind about her departure. He felt guilty because he had behaved cowardly and let Gibbs to handle it. He hadn't had enough strength to stand up for himself against her once more and try to persuade her to come back with them.

He could never forget the helpless feeling he'd had as he was sitting in the plane, realizing that Ziva wasn't coming with them. That she had chosen to return to her father. That he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her. He had been mad at Gibbs for letting her go. He was mad at himself for doing nothing to make her go with them back to DC. He had failed. Terribly.

"I'm not going to let anyone to decide my future for me anymore. I'm not going to let anyone to interfere into our fates ever again." He vowed, raking her hair in pure desperation to show her that he was really capable of everything to ensure the happy ending they both deserved with each other.

He couldn't stand it anymore and leaned in to kiss her, feeling her sobbing. But she returned the movements of his lips. Soon, she had wrapped her hands around his neck and, barely controlling herself, she swallowed him with a passionate kiss. She was giving him a sign this way that she believed he truly would do anything to make her happy. That, despite her fear of losing him, he would put up a hell of a fight before he would give up on her.

He was actually terrified of losing her just as much as she was. With one difference – he had already known what it had been like to lose her. Yet, he was willing to risk everything. With this kiss, though, he could sense that her resilience was dwindling and she had sustained his offers. Now, she was ready to risk whatever was needed, as well. She loved him beyond description, and she was sure that together, they could win every fight. He and his love were providing her the unrelenting determination.

She had to slow down, because the kiss was in danger of turning into something more than a mere lip lock. He had to do his best to prevent his hands from roaming all over her body, laying her down and taking her once more. He understood that this conversation was far from over and he wanted to finish it for their own sakes. He had wanted her to relax and that was definitely fulfilled now. So, there was no reason for delaying what needed to be said.

Pulling apart from him and breathing heavily, she rubbed her hands down his chest in a loving gesture. "Not even Gibbs? Or Rule 12?" She asked breathlessly in connection to his earlier statement. She was curious about how they would cope with this particular matter, according to him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes and sighing. "That's the other thing that bothers you?" He asked her while playing with her hair. What he had said had been mainly directed at Gibbs. He respected his boss greatly. But sometimes he was tired of denying himself the thing he wanted so much just because Gibbs' rules were forbidding it. So, when it came to Ziva and his relationship with her, he was ready to stand up against Gibbs. _But was she?_

She nodded to answer his question, feeling slightly better. The first thing had been her inner problem. This matter, however, was something they had to deal with it together. It wasn't only about Gibbs' approval of breaking one of his essential rules. It was also about them being able to work together while being partners in life. Thus, proving to their boss that his decision to allow them to still work under him would be the right one.

He smiled faintly, pulling away to see her beautiful face. "Well, I wouldn't be that afraid of Gibbs. He gave us his blessing. Sort of." He said confidently, trying to fix her hair a little because he had made it into a tousled mess.

She reacted by bulging her eyes out in shock, not quite believing his words. _In what universe was Gibbs giving blessings for breaking the rules he had invented?_ "Wait, what? When did that happen?" She asked him. She couldn't remember talking to Gibbs in the last few hours, and she hadn't seen him to talk with Tony, either. And if the blessing had been given earlier, Tony would have informed her about it long ago.

His smile only widened as he traced his thumb across her lips. His need to constantly touch her, to incessantly assure himself that he wasn't dreaming, and that she was really his, was too great. He couldn't ignore it. "Remember our encounter in the hallway?" He asked her, caressing her face as he recalled the sensual kiss she'd given him a few hours ago.

She replied with another short nod, wondering whether Dr. Ryan had mentioned something to Gibbs about catching them kissing in front of the restroom. But she had been unable to help herself. If he hadn't made her horny at the table, maybe she would have been able to behave reasonably. Ever since this man had made her his, she had craved for more. No matter how much she had tried to deny it. Sometimes, there were things she couldn't run away from so easily. And her desire for him was one of them.

"After you so quickly disappeared, I went to the men's room. Gibbs went there, too. The only thing he told me was, and I quote: 'Don't screw it up, DiNozzo. You have only one chance.'" He explained to her, mimicking Gibbs' voice at the end. She bit her lip thoughtfully, realizing that she had almost collided into Gibbs on her way out of the hallway, so this sounded like it could be truth.

"So, he knows. Somehow. I'm not exactly sure what he meant, but I'm positive it concerned you and me." He rounded it off with a shrug of his shoulders. Nobody had any idea how it had always been possible for Gibbs to know everything about everyone. He just knew. It was useless to occupy one's mind by such a question.

Still taken aback by the information and what Gibbs had done, she chuckled in disbelief. That was not what she had expected. In her vision, Gibbs and his rules had always been the sacred thing no one could ever go against. Not even Gibbs himself. But, on the other hand, it made sense in the perspective of being his surrogate kids. He'd always wanted the best for them. Maybe he'd realized that 'the best' that both Tony and Ziva could get was each other.

"Well, that's... unexpected." She commented after a while, perplexed. It felt so odd, but, on the other hand, it was a dream come true.

"I can't believe it would be that easy, though." She countered contemplatively, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't let them off the hook with a simple blessing. That wasn't him. He was supposed to have worries considering the relationship and unity of the team. And how the relationship would influence their working lives.

"I don't think we've won yet, either." He agreed, thinking exactly the same thing. He expected that they would have to fight for their right to be together. If they were able to convince Gibbs, then Vance would a piece of cake. But they had to proven themselves in front of their boss first.

"I guess there will be some deeper 'keep-it-out-of the-office' talk and all. I just think he's giving us a chance to get together and solve how we will be able to make it work between each other. Because it primarily depends on us." He remarked, guessing Gibbs' intentions. He'd probably wanted them to be prepared for the future questioning and show what a strong couple they made.

She looked up at him, getting slightly nervous because he had been right and it was one of those things that bothered her. She wanted to be with him but they had to find a common ground. It was the first test of their relationship, kind of. "And are we able to make it work?" She asked him, trying to find out what he was thinking before she would tell him her point of view.

He smiled at her, putting her hair behind her ears. "Well, we make a good team, don't we?" He suggested, meaning not only their sync while they worked but also the harmony between them as friends and lovers.

She couldn't help but smile widely because she was aware of the secret meaning his statement. However, her face turned serious after a moment because she wanted him to know that this matter was significant. "It's not just about that Tony." She warned him, taking his hands and playing with his fingers affectionately.

"We have to respect each other in work as colleagues and in private as people in relationship. It's also about distinguishing how we are supposed to behave to one another in which situation. And then, there's being with each other twenty-four hours a day." She explained further. She added the last bit to sign him that spending their free time together would be regular matter from now on. So, he had to learn how to not get bored and she had to learn how to not kill him.

His grin couldn't get any bigger. Even a Cheshire cat would have been jealous of his smile. "Awesome. My most favourite thing to do." He replied in all seriousness, looking forward to spending his time with her and actually doing things with her like he'd dreamt about for years.

Now, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she had wanted to. A blush crept into her cheeks, flattered by his comment, thinking only about how sweet his words were. She loved to spend her free time with him, too, but she was too stubborn to admit that in front of him. Least of all this openly. She knew that he had been completely serious, because there had been no teasing in his voice. He had been sincere. And that made it all even more adorable.

He decided to use their mouths in more pleasant way than still smiling like idiots, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. He wanted to give her what she was dying for – certainty and security. "Don't worry, OK? We will make it work." He assured her by words, pulling away and cupping her face to look directly into her eyes.

"It won't be easy, I know. But I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to us." He added, ready for this big step. It certainly wasn't going to be easy to be by her side as her partner on the job and to be professional, since he didn't seem to be able to keep his hands off her and all. It also included not to let their personal matters to influence their work in case they argued. But he was sure that they would always find a way to deal with that.

Her face lit up with genuine happiness, grateful for this man in her life like nothing else. He was truly a gift from the heavens. And they would be able to make it work, she didn't have any doubts about that. They just had to stick to a certain set of rules and everything was going to be OK. All they needed now was to convince Gibbs about this idea and make him to give them a chance.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she crashed her lips onto his in a fierce kiss as a reward for being him. She needed a man like this. Determined and relaxed. Patient and persistent. Who was able to get the best out of her. Helping her to awaken the wild side of hers that always helped her to fight all her battles. She needed such an enthusiastic and passionate man.

She suddenly broke the kiss as one thought from the back of her mind came up. "Can I ask you something?" She asked him breathlessly, lightly brushing his lips with her own.

He took a deep breath, sighing contentedly. "Whatever you have in that gorgeous head of yours." He gave her permission, not being afraid of her questions. She didn't seem to be preparing to drop some bomb. It seemed to be more of a question out of curiousness.

"Those non-dates. Did you do it all just because you wanted to show me that we are able to make it work and be professionals at work while being close friends and enjoying ourselves in our free time?" She asked him directly. She wondered whether it had been his motive since the very beginning, or if it had just happened to be a coincidence.

He smiled, wondering why she was asking such a question. But he wouldn't deny her the answer. "The truth?" He asked just for the fun of it, adding a teasing tone to let her know that he was just testing her boundaries.

"I don't expect anything else." She replied seriously, showing him that she was curious about this matter and she truly questioned his motives. She noticed the teasing tone, but she really wanted to get an honest answer from him.

He raked her hair lovingly, giving her an understanding smile. "At first, no. It didn't even occur to me. I just loved to spend my time with you. It was a change, and a very pleasant one, if I may add." He explained, being sincere with her. He had enjoyed their non-dates because he could be in her proximity, not realizing he had been falling for her harder. But it didn't have any meaning now.

After all those months she had been healing herself after the events of Somalia and the disappointment she had experienced with Ray, it had been a step forward for them. She had let him in. And that had been something he'd valued greatly and wanted to make use of: to spend as much time as he could with her. They had been getting along very well together. So, the usage of 'close friends' term had been very accurate.

"Later, I just thought that if I ever found the courage to tell you how I feel and if you felt the same way, I could use it as an example that we were able to make it work. Because I knew that you would have doubts. After all, I had them, too." He finished it with a shrug of his shoulders, telling her the whole truth. There was no point of keeping this from her. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

She slid her hands down from his shoulders and across his chest, biting her lip thoughtfully. "So, your intentions really were chaste." She commented, cursing herself for not letting him to get closer to her earlier. She had doubted him and she hated herself for it. When, in fact, all he had wanted was to become the reason for her happiness.

He took her by her chin, the smile never leaving his face, kissing her lightly on her lips. "As they always were." He confirmed, because his intentions with her had always been pure and he'd had no plan to use her just for few pleasant nights. She had been his priority for a long time.

She looked at him with a smitten look, wondering what she had done to deserve this luck. He had changed for her. He loved her. He was ready to fight against the whole world to be with her. He was ready to stand up against his boss for the right to be together. His intentions couldn't be any purer, any more chaste and sincere. He was, without a single doubt, the love of her life.

And there always would be some problems. They couldn't avoid it. It was part of their life routine – both in work and in their personal lives. But, now, she wasn't alone to fight the battle. She had him and their love that was stronger than anything else in this world. Because the love of soul mates, and they undoubtedly were made for each other, was one of the strongest relationships a person could ever build.

Staring at each other for a while, the desire soon overpowered them as they both leaned in, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. The problems were solved. Lust was sated. Now, they could enjoy how it felt to be together as a couple and take their time in the love-making. They could explore, uninterrupted, without feeling doubtful or anything. Their relationship as a couple had just begun.

_**The End of Chapter 21** _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Towel – Chapter 22** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_She looked at him with a smitten look, wondering what she had done to deserve this luck. He had changed for her. He loved her. He was ready to fight against the whole world to be with her. He was ready to stand up against his boss for the right to be together. His intentions couldn't be any purer, any more chaste and sincere. He was, without a single doubt, the love of her life._

_And there always would be some problems. They couldn't avoid it. It was part of their life routine – both in work and in their personal lives. But, now, she wasn't alone to fight the battle. She had him and their love that was stronger than anything else in this world. Because the love of soul mates, and they undoubtedly were made for each other, was one of the strongest relationships a person could ever build._

_Staring at each other for a while, the desire soon overpowered them as they both leaned in, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. The problems were solved. Lust was sated. Now, they could enjoy how it felt to be together as a couple and take their time in the love-making. They could explore, uninterrupted, without feeling doubtful or anything. Their relationship as a couple had just begun._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

She wrapped her arms around head, drinking in his lips as if they were the sweetest beverage in the world, bringing their bodies closer. She changed her sitting position and, instead of using her buttocks, she sat on her knees, letting the sheet around her to fall slightly. He put his arms around her, sliding his hand across her naked back, devouring her as if she were the finest meal on the planet. The love for each other controlled their minds, streamed through their veins, and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Not that they wanted to.

He eventually laid her down, because mere kissing wasn't enough for him. He had gathered enough strength to go into the second round and, because everything seemed to be solved between them, he didn't want to delay what was bound to happen anymore. She didn't protest, stretching her legs on the bed, letting him to support her.

When her back hit the mattress, she moaned in pleasure, revelling in the way his body covered hers. The feeling was so indescribable and pleasant. She loved everything about him, and the fact that he now belonged only to her was making her feel all warm inside. And she planned to never let him go. After all those years of denials and hiding, she had had enough. She wanted to finally be happy with a man she loved. She just hoped that the love was strong enough to fulfil her this wish.

He moved his hands to her hair, slipping them down on her face and touching her eyes in a loving gesture. She made a mistake, though, when she opened her eyes, forcing herself to blink because something in her eyes started to scratch. All the tears she had let out, and now his touches, had caused her make-up to fall into her eyes, making them water. She hissed into his mouth at the discomfort.

Regretfully, she broke the kiss. "Tony, wait." She said, wiping away the tears below her eyes and blinking rapidly in an attempt to stop the scratching.

"What?" He asked her hazily, not registering anything and shifting his mouth to her neck, teasing her pulse point with his tongue. He was too caught up in her, revelling in pleasing her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She answered half-moaning, while blinking her eyelids to find where the scratching originated from.

That caught his attention because he didn't understand why she would want to leave the bed at this very moment. They were bit busy. "Now?" He asked her for assurance, wanting to be sure that he hadn't misheard or anything.

"My make-up got into my eyes. It scratches." She clarified as the new set of tears sprung from the corner of her eyes. She could feel that one of her eyelashes had fallen into her eye, irritating the eyeball. She needed a mirror so she could take it out.

He pulled away to look at her, feeling sorry for her upon seeing her struggle. "Oh." He uttered in sympathetic tone, helping her to clean the area below her eyes with his fingers.

She smiled at him, stroking his hair in a grateful gesture, but she really needed to get herself in front of a mirror. "You know, you have to..." She beckoned him with her hand, signing him to move over so she could get up.

"Oh, right." He acknowledged apologetically, turning on his side to give her the space to get up.

She stretched out her body, sitting up and reached for the black T-shirt with a familiar scent that she had put on the bedside table in case she needed it. Carefully, she unwrapped the sheet from around her body and put on the T-shirt, sensing his eyes feasting all over her naked flesh. She smiled and wiped the area below her eyes again, standing up and letting the T-shirt fall down and cover her thighs.

"Hey, that's my T-shirt!" Tony suddenly exclaimed, playing offended as he propped his head up on his hand.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, but with a smile on her face. She turned around, tilting her head, and winked at him. "Of course, it's your T-shirt. You left it here earlier." She clarified. He nodded, finally remembering that he had lost his T-shirt on his way out of her room that afternoon.

"And I have every right to wear it. Because it was me who bought it." She added, wriggling her hips seductively, teasing him. But she still had to look after her eyes, so she blinked rapidly to relieve the pain.

He looked her up and down critically as if he were a Miss World juror and she a Miss World contestant. His eyes lingered on certain parts of her body for longer period of time, making him to lick his lips. "Well, I have to admit, it looks good on you. But I like you more without it." He assessed her, trying to reach for her and draw her closer to him. But she smacked his hand away.

She put her knee back on the bed, leaning towards him and looking directly into his face. "And that's exactly why I put it on. Because if I were naked, I'd have you on my back in a second." She told him, being well aware of his dirty thoughts. She had been a witness to what her body covered in a small towel had done to him. So it was clear that, if she had chosen to go to the bathroom naked, he would have followed her there with no regard for her current problems with her scratching eyes.

He pouted in his usual, adorable way, admitting that she was right. She smiled widely and kissed him lightly on the lips while she ruffled his hair. "I'll be right back." She assured him with a wink, straightening and turning on her heel to go to the bathroom.

"I'll get bored." He tried to whine, dropping his head on the pillow, already missing her warm, sexy body next to him. The bed suddenly felt so empty and cold without her.

She chuckled loudly and threw her hand in the air in a 'can't-do-anything-about-it' gesture. "You can start without me." She suggested without turning around and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, sure. As if I needed to." He muttered under his breath, yawning and stretching his body, trying to get it under control because he was still aroused.

With a sigh, he looked around in an attempt to find something to entertain himself. He needed something to catch his attention, because if he didn't find anything, he just might have done what she had accused him of – follow her into the bathroom and take her there. He didn't care anymore where or how. He just wanted her. But he understood her need to get rid of the make-up.

Eventually finding remote control for the TV, he turned the TV on and started to flick through the programmes. When a certain documentary caught his eye, he sat up, getting engrossed in it. He had just needed something to distract himself. He was just unimaginably happy and that made him very relaxed. Finally, he felt like his life was complete.

Ziva leaned against the door and sighed deeply. She had never felt so content, that was for sure. Her life suddenly had a new meaning. She had actually started to live for something that was worth fighting for. She wasn't just surviving. She was experiencing what the world was offering to her. And that was love of the man who would go through hell to make her happy.

Walking over to the mirror, she quickly found the damn eyelash and started to dig it out of her eye. It felt so liberating to finally stop the annoying scratching. Her eyes were bloodshot, so she pulled out the make-up remover and cleared away all the make-up. Scooping water into her hands, she washed her face and eyes. Then, she reached for a towel and dried off her skin.

Looking at her reflection, she saw the silly smile on her face. This time, however, she didn't try to wipe it off. It belonged there. He had made her happy and she had every right to smile like an idiot. Because she was deeply in love and she didn't want to hide it. He was able to arouse these feelings inside her. He was the reason for the butterflies in her stomach and her erratic heartbeat.

Slipping her eyes down to the towel in her hands, she had to smile even wider. She couldn't help but think about how much this little, unimportant decision to wear this small towel had changed her life. Although she doubted that Tony would have ceased his advances if she had wore bathrobe or the larger towel. Or anything in general. He had been too determined to make her his, to finally break her walls than to be stopped by a piece of cloth.

And she was grateful for that. Sure, she hated being pushed as much as everyone did. But in this case, Tony's unrelenting effort to convince her about his desire, his love, his sincere and pure intentions, had brought the success he'd wished for. And it was beneficial for both. She appreciated how much he had stuck to his guns and hadn't let her destroy what they had built so far. She truly needed it.

She brushed her hair quickly to look more presentable, humming a song as the wonderful mood streamed through her veins. After checking that everything was alright, she opened the door to the bathroom, half-expecting that he would be standing there. He wasn't, though. She stared at him unbelievingly as he was sprawled on the bed, engrossed in the TV.

"Tony?" She called out at him, loudly enough so he would register her, using her smooth sultry voice. She took a seductive pose at the door frame, revealing her legs and playing with the rim of the T-shirt teasingly.

"Hm?" He responded absently, his brain failing to focus his peripheral vision to see her standing at the door frame.

She glared at him but since he wasn't paying her any attention, it didn't have any effect. She couldn't believe he would just ignore her like that. Especially when he had been so eager only a few minutes ago. It seemed like the TV always had had some sort of spell on him, rooting him to the spot and making him to focus only on the movie, documentary, news or whatever he was watching.

"Could you, please, look at me?" She tried to catch his eye by wriggling her hips, hoping that he would take his eyes off the screen. It didn't work, though.

"Uh huh." He nodded in agreement, but his eyes stayed glued to the screen, as if he hadn't heard her request at all. He heard her talking, but he couldn't discern the words she was saying.

She opened her mouth in shock, trying to absorb the fact that he preferred the stupid program on TV over looking at her. However, she had known him long enough to know that all she needed to do was to prod him a bit. Tony DiNozzo wasn't a man who would turn down a woman who was offering herself to him. Certainly not over a TV. He just needed a little push.

"Well, that lasted long." She uttered sarcastically. She knew that he wouldn't register her words, anyway. He just nodded in agreement, again, and watched the TV as the documentary was drawing to a close.

She rolled her eyes and went over to the door of the room, passing between the bed and the TV, so he would see her. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she turned to him despite his evident, keen interest in the TV. "I hope the television will entertain you more than me, then. I think I will go back to the dinner and find someone who is really interested in me." She said, turning back to the door threateningly and counting silently to five.

Those five seconds was all she needed for it to finally dawn on Tony what she had just said. He tossed his head in confusion, processing her words. "What? No!" He exclaimed, taking the remote and turning off the TV. He couldn't let her to leave the room, not in million years.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." He jumped out of the bed stark naked, speeding after her.

He pushed the door shut, because she had opened it slightly, pressing himself against her back. He couldn't believe she had really wanted to leave, dressed in just his T-shirt. He breathed in the smell of her hair, feeling as she shuddered when he took her by her elbows from behind. She smiled to herself secretly before he turned her around so she could face him, letting the winning feeling wash over her.

"I'm sorry, OK?" He apologized, caressing her cheek tenderly. He knew that no man would ever exchange a woman he had craved for years for a TV. It had just been his way to distract himself before she had returned from the bathroom. But he'd gotten caught up in the middle of watching the program.

She didn't reply and put on her offended face, turning her head aside so she didn't have to look at him. Sure, it was all just a ruse to provoke him. She just wanted to tease him back. However, it was hard not to think about his naked body right in front of her as he pressed her against the door behind her. She started to love the positions they always found themselves in.

He didn't notice her struggle, though. He was purely focused on what he should do to apologize enough. "Look, the TV is off and I swear I won't touch the remote, again." He assured her, weaving his fingers through her hair in an apologetic gesture, hoping she would at least look at him and give him a sign that she wasn't mad at him.

She just huffed mockingly, crossing her arms across her chest. It was more an action of desperation to prevent him from feeling as her heart jumped up and down because of their closeness. She started to feel hot as the desire for the man she loved started to control her mind. The fact that he had slipped his hands down her waist wasn't helping, either. It was damn hard to pretend to be angry with a man she wanted so much at the moment.

"Come on, what can I do to make you forgive me?" He asked her desperately when she kept refusing to look at him, kneading her muscles and hearing her purr in delight.

Her supposedly hardened expression turned into a wide, mischievous grin. There was only one thing he could do to make her forget about his wrongdoing. Turning her head back to him, she wrapped her hands around his neck. But instead of pulling him down for a kiss, she rubbed her palms across his chest and arms, not getting enough of his sculptured body.

Then, she stood up on her tiptoes, nipping his nose teasingly and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I think you know." She whispered, using the sultry voice of hers that almost made him to lose his mind again.

He chuckled, catching her by her chin and, without hesitation, bending down to seal the forgiving with a passionate kiss. Having had problems with self-control for quite some time, he pushed her against the door. But she didn't seem to mind it as she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her leg around his. He definitely knew what to do to rectify his sin in the form of the keen interest in the TV.

Pushing her more tightly against the door and hooking her leg around his waist, he tried to give her the hint to wrap herself around him so he could take her to the bed. She didn't have any problems comprehending and lightly jumped to get a hold of his body, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. She could feel his growing erection and, since the moisture in between her legs was giving her crystal clear signs what she wanted, she rocked with her hips to make him finally move.

He unglued her from the door and took the few steps that separated him from the bed, throwing her on it. He immediately followed her, because to give up of her lips was something he just didn't want to do. She kissed him fiercely, wrapping her legs around him again once he had placed his body on top of hers. She couldn't fight the desire anymore, she wanted to be his all over again and make him hers until the end of time.

He understood her impatience very clearly. But before he could lose himself in her completely and focus his mind only on pleasing her, he had to get rid of the barrier in the form of his T-shirt that she had put on. It really looked good on her and, as he'd already mentioned, she sometimes looked sexier when she had clothing on. But it was a barrier to what he desired, so it just had to get out of his way.

His hands found their way to her waist, taking the T-shirt and rolling it up without any hesitation. She broke the kiss, though grudgingly – because she wanted to taste the sweet corners of his mouth as much as she could. Nevertheless, she obediently raised her hands and let him pull the T-shirt over her head, actually glad that the garment was gone and she could feel his body skin on skin.

He threw the T-shirt away, focusing his eyes on her body, caressing her feminine curves. "Definitely prefer you more without it." He repeated his words from earlier, because her naked, divine body was everything he wanted to see until the end of his life.

She purred like a spoilt cat, glad that there were no barriers anymore, because the lust inside her burnt and she didn't want lock anything up inside her. She was free, so it was pointless to keep herself at bay. She wanted to be wild and let the unbridled passion to seize her mind. She wanted to bring the satisfaction to him, to herself and not because she felt the duty, but because she loved him.

Reaching for his head, she pulled him down for a kiss, showing her tongue into his mouth violently, but he didn't protest. He agreed to the never-ending battle of their tongues, twisting them, intertwining them, rubbing them against each other and just enjoying the pleasure. The fresh citrus flavour was long gone but her mouth was just so sweet, so delicious, that he couldn't get enough of it.

She started to claw her nails all over his back which was sending shivers down his spine, in contrast with the heat between their bodies. Her heels dug into his ass, urging him to go further, but he wanted to keep his promise from the afternoon and take things slowly now. They finally had enough time to please each other, explore the secret and hidden places on their bodies that were able to make them go crazy.

He wanted to immerse himself in making love to her, giving it everything he could, because, now, it wasn't about their first time or sating the desire. It wasn't about getting to another level, because for that they still needed time. It was about learning each other's needs, demonstrating their mutual love and declaring it in the way couples usually do. Simply, taking their time to find out what they needed to know and to show their feelings.

He broke the kiss, flooding her jaw with light kisses to assure her that he wasn't done yet. She didn't have any choice but moan, anyway, as he shifted his mouth down to her pulse point. That was already something he didn't need to learn how to handle. He'd already gotten a diploma for how delightfully he was teasing her jugular vein, loving the way he could feel the pumping blood with his lips and tongue.

She sighed and moaned, tilting her head to give him more space, which he used for nipping her earlobe. She shuddered when he whispered into her ear how much he loved her, meeting her with his gaze. It was just a brief moment, but she was looking deep inside his soul. Then, he nipped her other earlobe, making her dig her nails deeper into his skin.

Her heavy breathing, caused by the increasing impatience and need to gratify her desires, made her breasts rub against his chest, and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. The next target of his mouth, then, was naturally those boobs. Going lower, forcing her to lessen the clench of her legs around his waist, he started taking care of her hardened nipples by flicking his tongue around them.

Kissing and sucking them came soon, one after the other, and she wondered when exactly his tongue had become so skilful, because it was driving her insane. What she didn't realize was that she was about to find out how much skilful his tongue could be. Because when she wasn't happy with only touching him anymore, she registered his erected manhood between their bodies and decided to speed things up a bit. Little did she know that he had a totally different plan.

She rocked her hips, pressed her body tighter to his, clenched her legs around him even more, but he didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. He continued to savour the deliciousness of her breasts as if nothing could ever interrupt him. She huffed in frustration but also moaned in pleasure because he definitely knew how to use his tongue. But, having enough, she grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head to make him look at her.

"Tony, now." She said urgently, looking into his innocent eyes that weren't guiltless at all. He was ignoring her attempts intentionally, she could tell from his relaxed smirk.

He smiled, returning to her face, rubbing his hand from her waist up her body until it reached her hair. His hand buried in her hair, taking her firmly by her skull. Then, he bent down and kissed her, supposedly promising her that he would comply with her wish. Or at least she thought so. She wanted to feel him inside her, she needed to engage her inner muscles and experience the pleasure.

Her surprise was quite evident, then, when he uttered those two words. "No way." He refused to obey, knowing that it hadn't been request but a direct order from her side. But he wasn't done with her, yet. On the contrary, he had just begun his quest in pleasing Ziva David.

At first, she just stared at him in puzzlement until he winked at her, getting back to the bottom part of her body, paying attention to her bellybutton. She banged her head against the mattress, releasing her legs around him and putting them on the bed. _Oh great... He had decided to torture her._ She didn't have to guess his intentions, but how long she could last, she didn't know.

Not that it mattered to him, anyway. His plan was probably to make her to lose her mind, that was for sure. But she trusted him like to no one else, so she let him to do whatever crossed his mind. And what dirty thoughts they were, she didn't have to guess. She could tell that they both had the same. And what his goal was at the moment was fairly obvious. The only thing she could do was to prepare for the blow.

So, she relaxed her body on the most possible level as he was helping her by massaging her waist, while teasing her bellybutton with his tongue. She jerked with her stomach a few times, because it tickled her, but she managed to relax again. She couldn't look at him and see his head in between her legs. In some strange way, it would send her over the edge, though she didn't know why.

Just staring at the ceiling above her head, she wondered why he was delaying the pleasure. She could feel his feathery kisses on her navel, she knew about his presence down there. Her muscles were stiffening, she could barely control the moisture in between her legs as it dripped in anticipation of his future actions. She had to fight the urge to lock his head on place with her legs.

When nothing was happening, only her thighs were caressed gently, she lifted her head and looked at him. He had apparently been waiting for her to do so, because he was sending her the 'do-you-trust-me-on-this' look. He wanted her permission. She was astonished but she found it sweet. Her decision was clear, so she nodded in agreement, because there was nothing she wanted more at the moment.

He sent her a grateful smile, because her permission was quite important to him. Normally, with any other woman, he wouldn't have been so considerate. But, for some reason, he needed to know that she trusted him completely. Something in him had changed since he had made love to her in the afternoon. Maybe it was because after so long he was making love to a woman he actually and genuinely loved.

When her head hit the mattress again and she gave out a shuddering sigh, he bent down and started planting kisses from the knee pit on her left leg up to her inner thigh. She was getting impatient but she was holding out. She understood that he wanted to take his time at the moment and, after all, she could get her payback later. Which was exactly what she planned to do once he was done.

He repeated the same actions on her right leg, as well, and for the last time he looked into her face, watching as she bit her bottom lip because she could feel his eyes on her. Then, and without hesitation, he stuck out his tongue and thoroughly licked her pussy, gathering all the juices he could. She groaned and arched her back, fighting with herself to keep lying still.

She swore in some foreign language, but which one it was, he didn't know. Definitely not Hebrew, nor English, he could tell that. Not that it interested him since he was pretty much busy with rolling the sweetness of hers in his mouth. And he definitely couldn't have enough. He repeated the same action once again, earning a loud moan from her as she twisted her hands in an attempt to keep it together.

She had truly underestimated his tongue in so many ways. She hadn't had any idea what this little rough thing could do to her. She already felt her body giving in to the pleasure she was experiencing. She was too weak to resist something that was so close, just within an arm's reach. She was surely about to lose her mind. However, she was still sober enough to not beg him to finish the job.

Not that he needed any begging. He was content with his current occupation in between her legs, pleasing her with his mouth. He didn't hesitate to use his tongue in the same way for the third time, teasing her clitoris a bit, to which she responded with a delicious, light scream, digging her nails into the mattress beneath her. Her hips jerked involuntarily, so he put his hands on her waist to keep her in the place.

The upper part of her body twisted in the agony as she tried her best to last as much as she could. It was so hard, though, because his tongue was masterful in its job. She could barely put some coherent sentence together. Everything she wanted to say came out as a shriek or groan without any evident form of a word. She couldn't do anything else but express her satisfaction so vocally. It was just impossible to hold it back.

He just enjoyed what he was doing, using the roughness of his tongue in the most delightful way he could deliver. He recognized that she managed to say his name when he got even cheekier and stuck the tip of his tongue inside her, making her almost tear her hair off. He thought about giving her a little break, but when he stopped for a while, she moaned impatiently, indirectly begging him to continue.

And he did everything he was capable of to bring her what she desired the most. He loved the way her body started to writhe when the orgasm hit her, opening and closing her mouth, letting out those beautiful sounds of pleasure. His tongue was avidly scooping all the juices leaking out of her, prolonging her pleasure as she was sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasant blackness around her.

She recovered quicker this time, but not because she had had enough. On the contrary, she wanted more, and that was the source of her sudden strength. She sat up, looking straight into his face as he savoured the last remnants of her juices in his mouth, sitting up, as well. Her look was all he needed to know that she was overly satisfied, and that made him happy.

She launched herself at him, kissing him with gratitude and passion, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. He embraced her, which was a mistake, because she wrapped her body around him tightly, lying back down and taking him with her. Before he could even blink, he found himself on the back as she flipped them over, finally getting on top. It was her time to play.

She broke the kiss for a little while, biting her lip contemplatively, pondering how exactly she should make use of her dominant position. There were a lot of ways how to get her 'payback' but some of them could backfire on her. And she wanted him to lose his mind just as she had lost hers. The difference was that he had to hold out a lot longer than she had, because she definitely wanted to feel him inside her once again.

He brushed her hair out of her face to see her eyes clearly, though her hot breath fanning his face was enough for him to know what she was thinking about. He didn't protest to their current position, and savoured it, tapping his fingers along her sides. Nudging her nose, he tried to kiss her again. But she resisted until she caught his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it gently.

They leisurely proceeded to kiss each other thoroughly, their tongues entangling, exploring the corners of their mouths zealously. Ziva lifted her body up a little, her hand travelling down to Tony's crotch with only one thought on her mind. She didn't try to be inconspicuous. She was letting him know about her intention by sliding her hands across his body, rubbing his skin.

The more she was surprised when his hand shot up, taking her by her wrist and forcing her to halt her movement. She released his lips and looked into his face to find out what he was concerned about. It struck her in an instant, comprehending that he wanted to last as long as possible, too. However, she was experienced enough to know how far she could go and still claim her prize in the end.

"Trust me." She told him with a light chuckle, waiting for him to lessen the grip. But that didn't happen. His face turned serious, locking his gaze with hers intently.

He thought that his action had made her believe that he didn't trust her which, of course, wasn't true. He trusted her more than anyone. He'd entrusted her with his heart a long time ago. "I do." He assured her, trying to show her that his problem was of a different nature. Whatever she had in mind to do with his, well, 'little Tony', it could send him over the edge, and he wanted to end this love-making in traditional way.

She closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed hilarious how they could misunderstand each other even in situations like this. They were both thinking about the same thing, but one of them usually came to a different conclusion. "I know." She told him urgently, showing him that their thoughts were identical. All she was asking for was a little trust to please him and bring him on the edge of sanity, but without the final gratification because she wanted to experience that one with him.

His lips slightly parted in an apology for his inability to comprehend what she had in mind, but he didn't have a chance to say anything, because her lips were on his, kissing him and swallowing his words. He gave in to that, because he was the one in control a few minutes ago and she behaved well, so it was his time to be the obedient one. Besides, he didn't mind it, at all, and found it exciting instead.

The grip on her hand lessened, letting go of her wrist as he put his hands on her back, rather touching her heated skin. She smiled into the kiss, carrying on downwards straight to his crotch. Her fingers didn't hesitate to embrace his manhood, chuckling at the hissing sound he suddenly let out. She used it to her advantage and deepened the kiss, burying his head into the pillow beneath his head.

Another hiss came when she let her hand rub his shaft, stroking it gently. She knew very well how to touch, where to press and how to use her nails. On top of that, she wasn't giving him a chance to breathe properly, always gluing her lips back to his whenever they broke the kiss to inhale. He didn't have a moment to think, he focused all his willpower on holding out and lasting as long as possible.

When she felt she had teased him enough, sensing the raising pulse on the skin of his penis, she released his lips for the last time, opening her eyes and sending him a hungry gaze. He just managed to gulp, knowing very well what was about to come. And since he already knew that she was careful enough to stop with her actions just at the moment he thought he might be losing his mind, he realized he was about to be tortured, as well.

Surrendering to his fate, he gave out a shuddering sigh when she started to suck on his pulse point, currently grazing her nails across the tip of his shaft. He did his best not to move, but his muscles couldn't stand to be still anymore and his hips jerked under her touch. She chuckled in that 'a-little-bit-impatient-aren't-you' way, continuing in her kissing trail down to his chest undisturbed.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, he played with her hair sprawled across his chest as she flicked her tongue around his nipples. She went lower and lower, sticking her tongue inside his belly button. That made him snigger which was quite an unusual sound for him, but she loved it. He gasped as her breasts brushed against his erected manhood, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see it.

She smiled devilishly and sat on her knees, welcoming that he had parted his legs to let her do so. She adjusted her hair so it wouldn't get in her way while pleasing him with her mouth, catching him staring at her. She noticed that he wanted it, but on the other hand, knowing her reputation, he was a little bit afraid of what she might do to him when he would be totally in her mercy.

She sent him an enchanting smile, tapping her nails across his navel, forcing him to snigger once more and making him relax. She understood his worries, being a control freak herself. This situation was easily exploitable, but she didn't have any bad intentions. She just wanted to return the favour and get her little payback. She wouldn't injure him intentionally, only if it was truly needed.

Then, she bent down and licked his whole lenght, making him swear. She repeated it once again, swirling her tongue around the tip. His groan echoed in her ears, loving the sounds he was making. She didn't need anything more to know that she was doing a damn good job. All she wanted for him was to enjoy it, after all. And probably fulfil one of his fantasies.

The fingers of her left hand embraced his manhood to keep it on place while her right one rubbed the skin on his stomach sensually. She opened her mouth fully and swallowed the upper part of his shaft, letting only her lips tease the throbbing skin. She heard him moan, so she did that a few times, preparing him for more. She still had few good tricks in store.

Swallowing him whole, she gently brushed her lips across the sensitive skin, making him embrace his head in an attempt to keep it together. Doing so once again, she sucked on his manhood all the way up, treating him like a lollipop. She had never guessed that he was able to lose himself so much to start moaning like a girl, but here he was. And he didn't feel ashamed because, honestly, he didn't have any chance to think.

If he was a master in using his tongue, she was master in giving a blowjob, he had to admit that. If he hadn't been so good in controlling himself, especially when he was around her, he would have lost it long time ago. She gave him a little break, being a lot more merciful to him than he had been to her. But they both knew that it had been on purpose. After all, they both wanted the same thing. No misunderstanding about that anymore.

When he recovered a bit, and she gained bit strength to continue without losing her mind, as well, she swallowed him again, this time using her tongue to tease him. Her tongue was less rough than his but, still, he thought that his body had caught on fire after what she just did. He literally felt every fibre of his being burning, savouring the pleasure as it clouded his mind.

She pushed the borders of his sanity further, making use of her teeth together with the sucking element of her mouth. He couldn't help but jerk with his hips involuntarily as he clenched the muscles on his butt. He hoped she didn't mind it and got an answer right away when she started to tickle his crotch and his butt, forcing him to relax the muscles and, actually, move his hips again.

She kept leisurely in swirling her tongue all around his manhood while grazing it with her teeth and brushing it with her lips. She felt him wriggling, moaning and groaning, swearing and saying her name, actually almost begging her to stop because he might let it go. Given her experience, she knew how far she could go, though. But it was rewarding to hear the pleading tone and see the imploring gaze he was sending her now and then.

"Kill me." He breathed out hazily, not quite perceiving where he was, with whom and what was happening. He was completely lost in the waves of pleasure she was delivering.

She smiled triumphantly, admitting that she had tortured him enough. After all, even she felt the tugging inside her belly, signalling to her that her body desired to sate the want burning inside her. She released his penis with a last flick of her tongue, watching as he closed his eyes and groaned loudly, raking his hair. She gave a comforting slap to his sides, appreciating his obedient behaviour.

Then, she crawled like a cat back up, kissing him on his lips lightly, seeing his eyes flutter open. "As you wish." She agreed to fulfil his plea with a whisper across his lip, but in her own way and under her terms.

He managed to just gasp, unable to let out any words as she sat down on his crotch, burying his manhood deep inside her wet pussy. He saw her eyes widen at the inexpressible pleasure as she purred like a cat, sending him another smitten look. He opened and closed his mouth in attempt to say something, but it was useless. Words couldn't describe the connection they had.

Their lips joined in a passionate kiss and she slowly started to move her body in waves, building the pleasure for both. Her hands embraced his head, massaging the nape of his neck as she changed the angle like she wanted. She shivered under his touches as he hungrily caressed her body, letting her know that he missed her, no matter how satisfyingly she had been taking care of his gratification. He just needed to feel her.

Although he let her to do whatever she desired, because she totally broke him and he couldn't do anything else but admit his defeat, he couldn't refrain from bucking his hips. Since he hit the sweet spot inside her, she broke the kiss with a loud moan, ceasing her movements to recuperate. Every time she thought it couldn't get more intense, she only sunk deeper to relish in the endless pleasure.

She looked him in the eye, watching his utter fascination over her. She was used to him sending her a look of adoration, but this bordered on goddess-like adoration. She could see the devotion in his eyes and, if it was even possible, she fell for him harder. Her heart opened up to him to completely. He could rip it out of her body and do with it whatever he wanted. Because he would be the only one to have such a privilege.

She bent down to kiss him, but when her lips brushed over his, he thrust into her and she could only moan, absorbing the jolt of electricity that shot through her body. She looked at him, but this time with a reproachful expression, because she saw the amused smirk on his face. Beckoning with her hand, she silently signalled to him that he could roll them over and take the initiative all by himself, if he wished.

He only shook his head in disagreement, a light chuckle escaping out of his mouth over her glare. He knew she didn't mean it. After all, it had been her who had told him that she preferred to be on top a few years ago. So, why not allow to her that when she had already fulfilled one of his fantasies? He could certainly live with the fact that he was the one beneath this sexy, divine body. As he had mentioned earlier – a sight to die for.

She grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely, depriving him of fresh air, but she couldn't care less. Continuing in her wavy moves, she engaged her inner muscles as well, provoking him lose the remaining control he had over himself. She wanted him to thrust into her, to hit the sweet spot inside her, to make her lose it just as she was doing the same for him. She emphasized her request by mirroring her actions with her tongue in his mouth.

To be honest, he didn't need so many impulses. His body acted on its own and soon he joined her in her movements, completely unwittingly. The call of the wild, they say. The realization that he was just a human being, after all, and humans needed to sate the primal need just as every mammal and every animal in general. Besides, he loved this woman and she loved him. There was nothing he would trade it for.

In a few minutes, their slick bodies glittered with sweat, their kisses were interrupted more and more often with the need to take a deep breath as they moved in harmonious sync, trying to reach the blissful heaven. It wasn't hard, but they both wanted to savour the feeling of being together so much that they fought with letting it go. It was just the need to express the love for each other, to bring their best and show how deep their feelings were.

The end was near, and Ziva was the first one to yield. Releasing his lips, she moaned as the orgasm hit her, together with the unimaginable wave of heat, collapsing on his chest. Tony went right after her because hearing her moan like that was too much for him to bear. He started to spill his semen helplessly into her, grabbing her by her head because he needed some firm support.

She didn't mind he was tugging at her hair, because her mind was totally blacked out by the pleasure she was experiencing and she knew that he was going through the same emotions. She couldn't even describe what she loved the most about making love to him, considering that it had been just the third time. But damn, she couldn't get enough of it. If it weren't for the fact that they had to attend a wedding in the morning, she would make love to him all night, the next morning, all day, all week, all month, even the whole year. She would never get bored of it.

His thoughts were similar because for all he cared, he could stay in this room with her forever. It just felt so good and so right to be with her. It was exactly what he had dreamt about. But it also wasn't anything like he had imagined it. It was ten thousand times better. His fantasies and his wishes could never compare to the reality. Being with the love of his life was something nothing could ever beat.

He lifted her face after he stopped seeing stars and got lost for a moment in the shining pool of pure love. It was an expression he would never forget, ever, in his life because, despite her broad inventory of smitten looks, this one was the most genuine, most candid and most hearty. He could feel her heart beating erratically and the speed matched his own. This was profound, true love.

They leaned in simultaneously, kissing each other unhurriedly, thoroughly enjoying it. It naturally felt better and better by each passing second. Eventually, she broke the kiss and lightly caressed his face, getting off of him. She reached for the sheets that were just next to her, as Tony had thrown them away when he had jumped out of the bed earlier, and threw them across their warm, exhausted bodies.

This time, it wasn't for making a barrier so they would stop touching each other and titillating one another. She wanted to snuggle with him and the homely feeling included sheets as well. Turning on her side, she flung one of her legs across his, put one of her hands around his torso and lay her head down on his chest. He embraced her with a wide smile, feeling content with the way she nestled against him. This was a definition of 'homely'.

_**The End of Chapter 22** _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Towel – Chapter 23** _

* * *

_*** WHERE WE LEFT OFF ***_

_They leaned in simultaneously, kissing each other unhurriedly, thoroughly enjoying it. It naturally felt better and better by each passing second. Eventually, she broke the kiss and lightly caressed his face, getting off of him. She reached for the sheets that were just next to her, as Tony had thrown them away when he had jumped out of the bed earlier, and threw them across their warm, exhausted bodies._

_This time, it wasn't for making a barrier so they would stop touching each other and titillating one another. She wanted to snuggle with him and the homely feeling included sheets as well. Turning on her side, she flung one of her legs across his, put one of her hands around his torso and lay her head down on his chest. He embraced her with a wide smile, feeling content with the way she nestled against him. This was a definition of 'homely'._

_*** AND NOW WE CONTINUE ***_

* * *

They both focused on calming their breathing, first. After the expenditure of energy, there was an urgent need to gain some strength back. Ziva was intently listening to his heart beat, feeling it also under her palm. Smiling widely, revelling in the way they cuddled, she was being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic echo of his essential organ.

The events of the day suddenly dawned on her with a crushing force. All the stress with the Dearing's case and whether they would even manage to arrive at this hotel on time came to her. All the way here she'd had to listen to Abby's rambling long. Tony's advances and love-making in the afternoon. Rehearsal dinner where she'd been forced to deal with her relationship with Tony once and for all. Another talk with Abby. And then those amazing hours with Tony in this very bed. She couldn't help but feel tired. It had been an exhausting day.

Tony absently played with her hair, trying to say something. But he wasn't able to put a coherent sentence together. He actually had no idea what to say. There were many things he would love to tell her, but he couldn't find the right words. It still felt so surreal to have her in his arms. The fact that they made a couple. He'd desired this for a long time, and now when he finally had it, he could barely contain himself. His mind kept digressing from thought to thought, distracting him.

He looked down at her, smiling as he saw her snuggled at his side, obviously dozing off. He couldn't blame her, this had been an emotional day and he felt worn out, too. Still, there was one thing he wanted to talk about with her before the morning came. He needed to know and come to a mutual understanding with her about this matter, because it was essential for the next day and their behaviour towards each other.

"Can I ask you something?" He said quietly, weaving his fingers through her hair while grazing the fingers of his other hand over her naked back.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily, soothingly caressing his chest in an unconscious gesture. She didn't bohter to open her eyes and listen to him attentively. She felt too tired for that.

"How it will be when we get back to DC?" He asked her, trying to find out when he could finally shout from the rooftops how much he loved her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she pondered the meaning behind this question. And since misunderstandings were often thing for them, she took it in a different way than he had meant it. "Well, I guess that's enough for the trust." She commented annoyingly, trying to lift herself up. It was obvious that he had doubts about her loyalty to this relationship, thinking that she might pretend that nothing had happened between them.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, laying her back on his chest, hurrying with an explanation. "I didn't mean it like that." He assured her, guessing her assumptions about his question. He gave out a silent sigh of relief when he felt her relax against his body again as she waited for him to express his thoughts better.

"I meant..." He continued, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully. "How do you want to tell the others about us? Do you want to tell them here or when we return home? Or do you want to keep it a secret?" He questioned her. They needed some strategy to face Gibbs with all of this, and to inform their friends.

She sighed, both in relief that he trusted her and weariness because she kept misunderstanding him and it irritated her. She had to learn how to read between lines better. "Keeping it a secret doesn't make any sense." She stated with a hint of a disappointment in her voice.

It would be exciting to hide it and have secret dates, practice secret winks, touches and yearning gazes. But, truth be told, they'd had enough of that during their partnership and friendship. Only now, it would have a deeper meaning. Besides, she truly wasn't sure whether she would be able to keep it a secret for long. After all those years, she just wanted to show the world that she was happy with the love of her life.

"You know very well that Gibbs knows and I'm sure that McGee and Abby suspect something." She explained further. If Gibbs had given them his blessing, he knew for sure. And she couldn't not notice that their two friends had been overly nosy and curious tonight. No doubt that they had their own suspicions.

Tony, who was thinking in the exact same thing, just grimaced. "Sure they do. Because they have to poke their noses everywhere." He muttered under his breath while Ziva put her hands on his chest and leaned her chin against her hands, so she could look up at him.

He hadn't meant it in a bad way. He loved their friends dearly and if he was supposed to be honest with himself, he was quite nosy, as well. Actually, it was clear that McGee had learnt nosey-ness from him, which Tony was proud of. But Abby's interruptions in the afternoon, the fact he'd had to lie about his whereabouts to McGee, and all the concerns about affecting the whole team with this relationship was getting on his nerves.

She ignored his comment on purpose, not wanting to stir the pot any further. After all, she could blame neither Abby nor McGee for their curiosity. They had given them bunch of reasons to suspect that there was something going on between them with their behaviour at the dinner. She, rather, reached her hands towards his face, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I want to tell them. And I want to deal with Gibbs as soon as possible. But I insist on what I said earlier." She explained, getting lost in his eyes quickly. She loved the warm, affectionate gaze he was giving her.

"This is Jimmy's and Breena's wedding. It's their weekend and we have to think about them. They deserve all the attention and I don't want to steal their spotlight." She said, watching him nod in agreement. Not that they were so overly confident that their relationship would become a number-one topic all of a sudden, but it would certainly interfere with the wedding merrymaking. And neither of them wanted that.

"So, we'll tell them. But a few days after we get home, so we can get to know the situation and prepare ourselves to deal with everything." She continued, still caressing his face, thinking about the mountain of work that was waiting for them back in DC. They had left in a hurry, so some things needed to be done before they could face the world with their relationship.

He smiled at her, putting the strands of her hair behind her ears lovingly. "That was what I was asking you – how it will be when we get back to DC? We have to come up with some plan to convince everybody to give us a chance." He clarified. He agreed with her, because to wait a few days before telling everyone was actually a genius plan. He was aware of the paperwork that Vance expected to be finished as soon as they returned.

She returned the smile, glad that he had nothing against putting off telling anybody about their relationship for a while. Some things just needed to be done first. "I'm sure we will. We just have to handle it carefully. That's why I want to wait a few days and prepare the ground. We can actually show Gibbs, in the meantime, that we are able to make it work." She added another wonderful idea that had emerged from the formulating plan. It was a great chance to show that their boss didn't have to worry about the unity of the team.

The grin he gave her was enough for her to know that the understanding about their work being in the first place for most of the time was reached. It was needed to convince Gibbs and Vance, to calm down Abby and McGee, and, also, for themselves. They needed to learn how to separate their work and personal lives. Neither of them doubted that they would make it, though. After all, if Gibbs had agreed with them getting together, the belief in their own confidence wasn't too hard.

She lifted her head to bring it closer to his. He didn't need anything else as he buried his fingers into her hair, grabbing her by her skull and attaching his lips to hers. They found the leisurely rhythm immediately, moving their mouths and enjoying the sweet kiss of love and affection they felt for each other. It was a sealing of an agreement, much more pleasant than a hand-shake.

With the passion between them, it was no surprise that the hands started to roam, touching the naked flesh of their bodies, bringing up the heat between them once more. She used her hands on his chest as leverage, crouching on the bed to get better access to his mouth. He remained lying there, enjoying rubbing his hands all over her skin while she forced him to change the angle of the kiss.

She slowed down the kiss, not forgetting her exhaustion as she released his lips gently, adding one last, light peck. "But this means something, unfortunately." She started to explain another thought that had come up in her mind, while she was devouring his mouth.

He only managed to raise his eyebrow at her in question, though neither confused nor scared. He trusted her, so he didn't make any false assumptions. They needed to learn to stop misunderstanding each other and jumping to conclusions, so he figured, why not start with it now? So, he gave her the time to finish her thought and explain what she'd meant by her statement.

"If we are supposed to act like everything is usual between us, you have to... _We_ have to stop with the constant touching each other." She said, unable to mask the sadness deep inside her. His touches had become euphoric for her and she'd gotten addicted to touching him. But, for the sake of evading any questioning from their friends and boss, they needed to act professional. At least in public.

"But that will be so hard." He whined. But he understood her concerns. They wanted to wait a few days and prepare for the fight, so it was reasonable to not show how things between them really were. Otherwise, people would demand answers immediately, not giving them any chance to postpone the explanation.

She ruffled his hair with a sigh, not keen of the idea, either. "I know, honey, I know. But it's necessary." She tried to comfort him, using her sweet soothing voice, hoping to lessen the disappointment not only for him, but, also, for herself.

His face frozen in an awkward, stiff smile upon hearing her call him a term of endearment. Not that she hadn't used such words in the past, but this time he knew she had meant it for real. That it wasn't pretended or for teasing purposes. She'd used the endearment because she wanted to, because it was what couples usually did. And that made it so special.

She stared into his face for a while, trying to digest what was wrong with him. "What?" She decided to ask when she couldn't find any reason why he would have such a discomfited expression.

"You called me 'honey'." He uttered in a tone that showed that he was shocked by it, but in a pleasant way. He'd never guessed that she would be the first one in using endearments.

Her face grew red as a rose, and she lowered her head. She was aware that she'd called him that, but it had been so natural that she hadn't registered it. He had been looking at her like some plush toy – in this case teddy bear with a huge heart with an 'I love you' inscription in his hands. And because bears were associated with honey, she'd just thought it was accurate. Not to mention that she felt a strong urge to hug him and never let him go.

"Well, I..." She tried to explain herself tentatively, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure whether he minded it or was pleased with it.

He assured her that it was the latter when he took her by her chin, lifting her head up. "I love you, too, my sweet little ninja." He confessed, leaning in and kissing her with a huge smile on his lips.

She moaned appreciatively, unable to fight the smile, as well. She stretched out her legs and lay on his chest again, wanting to fulfil her urge and embrace his muscular form. She pressed her body tightly to his, hugging him with a crushing force while changing the angle of the kiss as he demanded. He truly was the best teddy bear in the world. And with the most precious heart in his hands, hers.

Even though kissing her was heavenly, some of the biological needs of his body started to show, and Tony was forced to break the kiss. He looked deeply into her eyes, tracing his thumb across her lower lip. "I promise I will behave. But now, I would welcome if you let go of me, because it's me who need to use the bathroom now." He told her sweetly, chuckling at her duck-like pout of feigned disappointment.

She rolled off obediently, letting him to get up so he could go to the bathroom. He gave her one last, light kiss before he headed in that direction, hoping she wouldn't get bored just as he had. Her eyes followed him and his naked ass across the room until it disappeared behind the door. She plopped back down on the mattress. At first, she just lay there for a while staring at the ceiling, but then she turned on to her side.

The bed felt cold without him next to her, and she wanted to feel his warmth right away. Burying herself deeper into the sheets, she breathed in his smell, savouring his scent. Maybe it seemed a bit pubescent, but people deeply in love behaved like that and she didn't have any problems with it. Certainly not now, when she was on cloud nine, completely captivated by her own feelings towards him.

The wave of exhaustion hit her again and her eyelids started to feel heavy. Soon, she was dozing off, twisted in the sheets, too tired to wait for him and his loving embrace. But she couldn't find the right position – at first her hair started to scratch so she turned on her back. But that wasn't comfortable, either. She turned in the bed for a while before she finally found the best sleeping position on her stomach. After she did, she sighed contentedly and gave in to the tiredness.

Tony couldn't get a sight any better than the one that awaited him once he exited the bathroom. There was the woman who owned his heart, sprawled on the bed in a slumber as only the bottom part of her body was covered by the sheet. It ended just above her derriere, and her naked back deliciously offered itself to him. Her hands were flung around her head, mostly covered by her brown hair.

He smiled mischievously, going over to the bed and crawling on it. Carefully, he embraced her waist, tapping his fingers all over her sides as he bent down and started agonizingly slowly kissing her lower back. She moaned, giving him a sign that she enjoyed it and that she wasn't asleep yet. It was setting her skin on fire, but she was too tired to engage in another round of amorous plays.

So she let him to worship the skin on her back with his kisses, which he did very thoroughly, not leaving out any inch of her divine body. She either moaned or sighed to express her pleasure, depending on how much strength she had to use her voice with. He was sending her into heaven with the feathery brush of his lips, and it was obvious he was enjoying it quite as much.

Once he got to her neck, lightly teasing it with both his lips and nose, she managed to raise her hand and ruffle his hair from behind. "Tired?" He asked her with a whisper into her ear while nipping her earlobe.

"Uh huh." She managed to get some form of confirmation out of her mouth, smacking with her lips adorably.

"Wanna go to sleep?" He whispered another question while he cheekily cupped her breast, managing to get his thumb between her body and the sheet beneath, flicking it over her nipple.

"Uh huh." She responded in the same way as before, adding a light moan to show him how much she liked his attention. He smiled and nodded in understanding, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure whether their relationship meant that they could also share a bed when it came to regular sleeping. Sure, she had slept next to him and snuggled against him during their movie nights, but he wasn't supposed to know about that.

Experience was telling him that he should assure himself that she wanted him to stay for the night as well. Whether she wanted to wake up next to him in the morning, or whether he should rather go back to his room. He simply needed to know, because he was used to sleeping in his bed alone. And sometimes he preferred it, so maybe she had the same habits. After all, many of the women he had been with hadn't been too fond of cuddling afterwards, and neither was he.

He had to admit that his sleeping attitude had been changing lately since he had started to spend his nights on her couch. But that was only because of her presence in his arms. It was different, when he was supposed to sleep next to a woman who was only a one night stand for him, or when he was next to a woman he loved and that meant a world for him. And he wanted to know her point of view on this. It was something he could learn about her.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked her uncertainly, anxiously waiting for her reaction, because he feared it. She could take it all wrong again, and he didn't want that.

She was ready to deliver another moan as her response, but then she stopped herself as her mind processed his words. She forced her eyes open, blinking rapidly to disperse the sleepy mist all around her. Luckily for him, she was too tired to dig deeper into why he had asked her such a question. Instead, she just turned over on her side, facing him as she looked at him with puzzlement.

"No, I want you to stay." She told him, not quite comprehending the meaning behind all of this. She had considered it a sure thing to sleep and wake up next to him from now on. They made a couple, so it was expected.

He stared at her awkwardly, his heart melting at her words, but feeling confused with himself. He didn't know how he should explain it. He couldn't tell her that he had half-expected her to kick him out of the bed, because that was exactly what had happened to him before with other women. That would give her the wrong impression that he was thinking about her as a one night stand. Which wasn't true at all, since he was deeply in love with her.

"I just thought... that maybe you need some space... or something. But, you know, just forget it. I really don't know what..." He stammered, hoping she would forgive him for his clumsiness. He knew that he'd had to have sounded like a complete idiot.

He was silenced, though, as she put her arm around his waist and rolled on top of him, forcing him to lie down. "No, definitely not. I don't need any space. I need you." She protested drowsily, throwing one of her legs over his, getting comfortable on his chest.

"I need only you. Because I love you." She mumbled, already half-asleep. His body made a fantastic pillow and the moment she snuggled up against him, she started to doze off once again.

He smiled, sighing in relief as he stretched out his arm to turn off the light, letting the darkness fill the room. "I love you, too. Sweet dreams, my princess." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as his arms enveloped her and he nestled into the sheets.

She just raised her hand, unable to reach his face in her state of sleepiness. So she just touched his body in a random spot and mumbled something about good night. He took her hand, kissed it and put it on his chest as he watched her breathing steady out. After that, he allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. Not even a minute passed by and he was sound asleep, holding her in his arms as the most precious treasure in the world.

* * *

Right at 7 AM, Abby energetically led McGee through the hotel's hallways, straight to Tony's room. She really wanted to carry out her plan and find out whether her suspicions about Tony and Ziva were right. Just to be sure that McGee wouldn't try to back out, she'd gone into his room and dragged him out of there so he would help her. She didn't sleep much last night, because she had spent a lot of time sitting at the bar, talking with the handsome barman. But this matter was way too important, and she had enough energy for it.

Tim stumbled after her, cursing under his breath. Abby had gone totally insane, but he didn't have any other choice but to obey her. When Abby started to focus on something, no one could ever talk her out of doing it. No matter how crazy, unfeasible or discourteous the idea could be. He truly didn't want to intrude their friends' privacy, but she had shown up at his door, expecting him to follow her and not taking 'no' as an answer.

They stopped in front of the door and Abby pushed him forward, looking at him expectantly. He sighed wearily, pulling the key from Tony's room out of his pocket. "Abby, I don't really think that this is a right thing to do. I understand you care and all, but..." He tried for the last time to prevent her from stepping into Tony's room to obtain her 'solid proof' about the significant change in Tony and Ziva's relationship.

He was cut off, however, when Abby rolled her eyes and snatched the key from him. _If you want a thing done well, do it yourself_ , she couldn't help but think as she stuck the key into the keyhole as quietly as she could."And you have to understand that I just need to be sure." She answered with a sigh.

She wasn't happy about doing this, either. But her family could be in danger and she needed to know the facts before she could act. And she couldn't go to Tony or Ziva and start questioning them when she didn't know whether her hypotheses were right. She needed evidence and that was to be found, hopefully, on the other side of the door. She knew it was rude, but those two weren't giving her any other choice.

She turned around to look into McGee's pleading face, raising her hand as if she was making a promise. "I don't want to become a creepy stalker and take any photos, Tim. I just want to peek inside, that's all." She swore to him, trying to calm him down. She didn't mean to snoop around too much. Just a little bit to ensure the evidence.

"Fine." He uttered with annoyance, knowing it was useless trying to talk her out of it. She'd made up her mind long ago.

He watched as she noiselessly unlocked the door, putting her hand on the doorknob. She raised her forefinger of her free hand and put it in front of her mouth to sign him to be quiet. Then, she turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. The crack was big enough for her to stick her head inside and look around. Tim leaned against the wall, waiting for her inspection to be done.

She scanned the room quickly, gathering all information her eyes could register and quickly making guesses in her mind. One thing was quite evident – Tony wasn't present in the room and he probably didn't spend his night there. The bed was made up very neatly as if no one had touched it. A wrinkle here and there, but nothing that would testify about the fact that the bed had been used for sleeping last night.

She pulled her head back, looking over at McGee. "He's not there!" She informed him about her conclusion in a loud whisper.

Tim was surprised by the information, even though he had expected it. Things were getting real all of a sudden. Not that he had anything against it, but it was so uncharacteristic of them. Both Tony and Ziva suppressed all those feelings they had towards each other most of the time, so it was a bit strange to know that they had apparently decided to act on them. Either way, he firmly believed that it was for the better.

Before he had a chance to stop her, because he had been deeply lost in his thoughts, Abby pushed the door open and entered the room. She looked around herself as McGee went right after her, ready to reprimand her for what she had done. His words died on his throat when he glanced around and found out that she had been telling the truth. Tony wasn't there, although Tim tried to find the merest sign that he was.

"Tony?" Abby called out quietly, opening the door to the bathroom and checking it, as well, for assurance. No success in finding the man, though.

"It seems that he didn't spend the night in here at all." Tim commented, realizing that nothing had changed in the room since the afternoon when he had come here. Only, Tony's bag with his clothes was now on the floor and his tuxedo was hanging on the nearby wardrobe. And the tie he had worn to his suit at the yesterday's dinner was lying on the bed.

Abby nodded in agreement. Except for Tony's clothes, the room was untouched. It meant only one thing – Tony hadn't slept in here. She stopped in front of the other door in the room, pondering whether the answer to her questions could be there. Ziva was supposed to be on the other side, and Tony most likely with her.

"So... This door?" She asked Tim, pointing at it, feeling the excitement over an important discovery in her veins. It was like waiting for DNA results, or ballistics.

McGee nodded and went over to her, because he didn't want her to step into someone's room without their consent once again. "Look, Abby, we already know that Tony isn't here. We don't need to intrude on Ziva's privacy, as well." He persuaded her. It was obvious that Tony had to be in the other room with Ziva. After all, in the last few months, there hadn't been any other woman Tony would have shown his interest in.

"I just want to peek inside for a second, I swear." She assured him once again. The fact she knew that Tony wasn't in his room didn't represent the ideal form of solid evidence she needed to assure herself that those two were together. If it was true, she needed to see it.

Tim gave out a weary sigh, backing out and sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He resigned on trying to reason with Abby. It didn't have any meaning with such a stubborn character. "Whatever. Can't believe I'm here, being your accomplice..." He muttered under his breath, feeling so helpless.

Knowing Ziva, he knew that Abby could expect some death trap on the other side of the door. It was inhabited by an ex-Mossad, after all. He didn't want to know what Ziva would do to them if she knew what they were doing here. It was too dangerous, but Abby refused to see that. She'd just made up her mind to find out the truth, not caring about any consequences.

Abby looked at him, making a mental note to award McGee for his bravery once this was over. Then, she breathed in and out to prepare herself and opened the door to Ziva's room a crack as quietly as she could. When she didn't hear any movement, any words, or anything in general, she very carefully stuck her head inside to look around and find out what was going on.

The image she saw would stay in her mind forever and it made her heart melt. Never had she seen something as adorable as the scene in front of her. As the morning sun lit up the room, Tony and Ziva lay in the bed, comfortably tangled together in the sheets. He was spooning her, with his right arm flung over her body as his hand was intertwined with hers, and their legs were entangled.

There was no doubt it was an amorous embrace as they slept peacefully next to each other. Tony's bare chest pressed on Ziva's naked back, who had the sheet tightly wrapped around her breasts. She held their entwined hands in front of her mouth on the pillow while her other hand held his right arm. His left arm was above her head and his face was buried in her hair, nuzzling her neck.

Abby couldn't help but smile in happiness at their peaceful sleep. They were evidently satisfied with lying together in the bed like that. The content smiles on their faces and the way they held each other were more than enough. She suddenly felt very bad for staring at them like that, so she pulled her head back and closed the door noiselessly. She didn't need any more proof. This was what she had been looking for.

She turned around and leaned against the door, sighing happily. "They are so cute together." She uttered dreamily, unable to help herself.

McGee snapped his head in her direction. "So, it's true? They are there? Together?" He asked her, surprised by the fact he was taken aback by it.

Although Tony had hinted that he had decided to act on his feelings, and Tim hadn't had any reason to believe otherwise, it still surprised him. Maybe because one thing was to hear about it and another to see it with his own eyes. Such a miracle was a must-see. So, he stood up and went over to the door without a second thought. He wouldn't believe until he saw it.

Opening the door carefully, he peeked inside, too, and was very happy with the sight he was welcomed with. He also noticed the clothes on the floor, so he didn't have to guess what had been happening in this room during the night. Abby, in the meantime, pulled herself together and wiped the smile off her face. Worriedly, she sat on the bed and sighed thoughtfully. She had gained her evidence. Now the question was, what she should do with it?

"Well, it's about time." He commented, closing the door as he went back to the bed and sat down next to Abby.

It still felt surreal, but everyone who had seen Tony and Ziva together had to admit that they were made of each other. They perfectly filled in what the other one lacked and they complemented one another in one of the most unique ways McGee had ever witnessed. The harmony between them, the dynamics they had... It had been written in the stars that those two should end up together.

When she neither agreed nor disagreed with his statement, he nudged her. "What? I thought you'd be happy for them." He said with a questioning raise of an eyebrow, wondering why she looked so upset.

She sighed deeply once more, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm happy for them. It's just... I'm not sure if this is happening for the right reasons." She said contemplatively, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, and knowing these two... This might get pretty painful if it doesn't work out." She expressed her concerns, waving her hand in the direction of the door with Tony and Ziva behind it. The consequences could be disastrous, they all knew that. One of the reasons why Gibbs ensured Rule 12 – team was supposed to be united.

"What do you mean?" He asked her curiously, soothingly rubbing her arm. He understood her concerns because he'd had the same. Tony had assured him, however, that he didn't have anything to worry about.

Giving out another sigh, she stood up because she needed to walk when she was contemplating. "Ziva... She might claim that she is fine and this wedding doesn't influence her behaviour at all. But I can't stop the feeling that she might be affected by it more than she's letting on." She said thoughtfully, making few steps back and forth.

Ziva had made a very solemn promise, but Abby still had doubts. The change of her behaviour, now clearly caused by Tony, had been abrupt and unusual for her. And Abby couldn't help but wonder what was behind her desire to change. One explanation was suggesting itself – her friend had been recently betrayed by a man who had proposed to her and she'd considered the marriage with him. That wasn't something you just throw behind yourself. It had to leave some marks.

"I'm afraid that Tony might be just a comfort for her, nothing more. I'm not sure if she knows what she wants and whether she is ready for a serious relationship. Sadly, I sometimes think that Tony doesn't know that, either." She further explained, wincing at her own words. She didn't like to think about her friends like that. But she also didn't want to censor her own thoughts.

He watched her with a puzzled expression, trying to understand her thinking. "Wait, are you suggesting that Ziva is using Tony?" He asked her, not quite believing that she would accuse Ziva of something like that. Sure, Ziva was sometimes selfish (who wasn't, after all), but to suggest that she slept with Tony just not to be alone, and of giving him false hopes, was way over the line. Tony had seemed pretty sure about his success, so McGee believed that if Ziva was with him, it was because she reciprocated his feelings.

"It might be like that." Abby countered immediately, knowing that it could be the other way around, as well. But she chose not to think about that. Tony being on a path to self-destruction, using Ziva to satisfy his fantasies about her wasn't an idea she'd love to develop in her mind.

"I'm not saying she does that intentionally. I just... We both know that Tony is crazy about her. And I know that she's attracted to him. If they were both weak just for a minute, they could..." She trailed off in the end, stopping herself before she could finish the sentence with 'destroy everything'.

"Ugh. What I'm even saying... I sound like a freak." She reprimanded herself, feeling disgusted by her own thoughts. Her thinking wasn't right. She should support her friends and not question their motives and tell them what they were supposed to do according to her opinion.

But she was seized by a great fear. She was scared that if one of them didn't reciprocate the feelings, if they did just one wrong, though little step, everything could go to hell. Ziva could leave, Tony might be left heartbroken and the whole family would fall apart. She had vowed to herself that nothing like that would ever happen after Ziva had returned from Somalia. She had promised to guard the unity of the family whatever it cost.

On the other hand, she was happy for their friends. If they'd gotten together for the right reasons, if they had finally admitted that they loved each other, she should launch fireworks or something. This was a fantastic breakthrough and success for both. But only in case they had stopped playing 'cat-and-mouse' game and they weren't hiding behind their masks anymore. She truly hoped that Ziva was ready and Tony was, as well.

She flinched when she felt McGee's hand on her shoulder, turning around to face him. He took her by hand and led her back to the bed, sitting her on it as he sat beside her. "It just shows that you truly and deeply care in your own, quirky way, Abby." He assured her that she wasn't a bad person for caring about her friends. He was understanding her concerns, but he didn't try to convince her about the opposite. That wasn't his job, so he chose another approach.

After Abby smiled at him, squeezing his hand in gratefulness, he continued. "Which is amazing, but you have to realize that they are both adults. They make decisions for themselves. We can't tell them what to and what not to do." He told her, defending his friends. He knew that Abby was aware of that, as well, but it couldn't hurt her to remind her so.

"Besides, Tony has grown up enough to know what he's doing. He wouldn't go so deep with this, if he wasn't sure. He assured me about that." He told her and Abby sent him a surprised look. That meant that Tony had to be sure about Ziva's feelings if he was risking so much. And that was good news. Also, it showed why McGee was being so calm about this.

"Just have some confidence in them, OK?" Tim asked her to do this little thing and stop being so overly curious about the fate of their friends. It could backfire on them and both Tony and Ziva could get very angry with them. And since he and Abby had only the best intentions, he didn't want to be accused of sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

She nodded in agreement, promising that she would do so. "I know you're right. But I will talk with Ziva about this." She said with a sigh. She needed to know how seriously Ziva was invested in it and whether she was ready for a serious relationship. She just wanted to assure herself about that, because she didn't want to witness any heartbreak.

Tim squeezed her hand once more, nodding with resignation. "That, I can't forbid you to do. Just please, don't tell her that we were here. I want to live." He pleaded her. He didn't want their friends to know about how they had intruded on their privacy. And he was sure that Ziva would kill them for that.

She chuckled and turned to hug McGee with her typical Abby-crushing hug, thanking him for being so understanding towards her. She knew that he drove him crazy quite often. "Don't worry, I know how to handle it." She assured him.

They fell into silence after she pulled back, but both smiling. Remembering the scene on the other side of the door, Abby had to admit that despite all her worries, she was happy how things had turned out. Tim had been right – it was about time for these two. Seeing them to dance around each other was a torture. Especially knowing that to interfere was inappropriate, because they were both stubborn and they had refused any help.

McGee watched her for a little while, soothingly rubbing her back. "Come on, we should leave before they wake up. And Jimmy is expecting us." He told her and stood up, offering his hand to her.

She accepted it, sending the last look to the door to Ziva's room. They stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Still quietly, she locked the door up, pulling the key out of the keyhole. Then they left the corridor together, stopping by at the reception desk to finally return the key with an apology for not doing so sooner. In the meantime, the sleeping couple didn't have a slightest idea about their little visit, and both McGee and Abby hoped it would stay like that.

_**The End of Chapter 23** _

_**THE END OF PART 3** _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Towel – Chapter 24** _

Ziva was the first one to stop being so lazy and open her eyes. She had woken up a while ago, but she hadn't wanted to ruin the serene moment and she had been too sleepy to move. She didn't have to guess whose arms were enveloping her. She could never mistake the scent of the man she loved and the sensations inside her when she slept next to him. She'd always had a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep when he was close to her.

Her eyes quickly got accustomed to the morning light and she finally allowed to herself sigh in contentment. Seeing their intertwined hands in front of her mouth, her heart skipped a beat as she raised them and kissed his fingers gently. She loved the feeling that was streaming through her veins. A huge burden had been taken off her shoulders last night and she'd gained a loving relationship thanks to it.

She couldn't help but wonder why she had been so defensive and refusing about being with Tony. Given what she knew now, she had to admit that she had been denying herself the happiness she deserved. Which was exactly what Tony had been trying to show her the whole time. Fear really was a powerful emotion that had made her completely blind. Thankfully, she'd managed to face it and deal with it.

Releasing his hand, she turned over to look at him, studying his face. He was truly adorable when he was sleeping. His satisfied smile framed his face as he breathed steadily, sometimes smacking his lips and pouting. She loved how the wrinkles on his face made him look so masculine, so roguish. Especially those he had around his eyes. One just knew that this man was a smart, funny clown.

What she loved about him the most was hidden from her at the moment, though. His eyes. In them, there was a well of emotions she could study endlessly if he let her in. And she could see there that maybe he was a natural clown, but with an unhappy past behind him, one full of pain and disappointment. But still, he was able to look at the world in an affectionate way, making himself and the people around him stronger and ready to fight.

His determination was another thing she loved about him. His enthusiasm, his unrelenting belief to never give up, his fighting spirit... That was what was making him a very strong, and sometimes unbending, person. She admired his will to give his everything when it came to a case, to his surrogate family, or to a concern about a friend. He was an amazing man and she couldn't be happier to know that he was hers.

She raised her fingers, touching his lips lightly as if she couldn't wait to kiss them, taste them and devour them. "I know you're awake." She said with a huge smile on her face. She had registered the first moment she'd seen his face that Tony hadn't been sleeping as he had pretended to be.

Tony's lips curled into a wicked grin, immediately falling in love with her voice in the morning. It was a bit croaky, but in such a sexy way that he couldn't do anything else but love it. He had pretended that he had been still asleep for one simple reason – he had been afraid that it had been all just a dream, and he didn't want to experience the disappointment of finding out so.

Luckily, the events of yesterday weren't a dream, they were pure reality. His heart leapt in his chest with joy and love. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to get accustomed to the morning light. She was the first thing he saw and it made him smile widely, because to see the affectionate gaze full of love was something he had wanted to see for a very long time

"Morning." He greeted her sleepily, stretching out his body, purposely roaming his hands all over her back and hugging her to him tightly.

He looked into her shining face as she was looking at him with a long-suppressed hunger. Instead of answering his greeting, she leaned in, unable to control herself anymore, and kissed him fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him as close to her as possible. She couldn't get enough of him, finally giving in to the urges she'd started to feel since the first night she'd fallen asleep next to him on her couch.

He took her up on the offer easily, rubbing her skin and tasting her lips with a relentless enthusiasm. He could certainly do without words if he always got a kiss as a greeting. Her sweet mouth, her smooth lips, her skilful tongue and her teeth she used for gentle bites were everything he could ever dream of. Being with her was seventh heaven. And it felt right.

His body naturally reacted to the fact that she was naked, kissing him as if her life depended on it. He didn't know what the time was and he didn't care, if he wanted to be honest. His whole world included only her at the moment. After few seconds of kissing, he put his hands on her waist and rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss efficiently. She moaned, massaging the nape of his neck.

She'd already fallen in love with the feeling of him pressed against her this way. It was giving her chance to rake his hair, wrap her legs around him and inconspicuously guide him to make her lose her mind. Because damn, she wanted to lose herself in him, give herself in to him and be his. It wasn't hard to admit that. He was pretty much taking care of that with his touches and kisses.

He broke the kiss, the lust clouding his mind, awarding her delicious skin with his feathery kisses all across her jaw line, down her inviting throat until he ended up with his nose in the swell of her breasts. She knew that he wouldn't refrain from flicking his tongue around her nipples, sucking on them, and she let him to do that, moaning and enjoying the pleasure.

As she turned her head to the side, while raking his hair, she caught a glimpse of an alarm clock on the bedside table. Her next sigh was a mixture of pleasure and frustration when she saw the time. _Why does it always have to be against them?_ It was almost 9 AM, the wedding started at noon. So, if she wanted to manage to do all the things she promised and needed to do on time, she had to stop with these morning pleasures and get her ass out of the bed.

"Tony, stop." She half-moaned regretfully, her caresses turning into comforting ones.

He looked up at her, clearly seeing that something was troubling her. "Why?" He asked her innocently, but then he caught sight of the alarm clock, as well. He didn't have to guess twice as to why she had stopped him.

She returned the look, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers, smiling when he leaned into her touch. "You know very well why. We've got a wedding to attend." She reminded him, wondering how she had managed forget about it for a second, herself.

He laid his head on her chest, his right ear right above her heart, nestling down in between her breasts comfortably. "Ugh. I'd rather stay here with you all day long." He whined, though he didn't have anything against weddings. But he would really exchange it for being with the love of his life for the whole day in bed. He was sure that Jimmy would understand.

She chuckled, trying not to think about the fuss that would result from them not showing up at the wedding. As much as she wanted to stay here, it was impossible, and they both were aware of that. "I know. Me too." She confessed with a sorrowful sigh, weaving her fingers through his hair lovingly.

He kept laying there, just breathing and purring in delight under her ministrations. She realized that he wasn't about to move until she pursued him further. _Lazy man..._ "But there is something called 'being responsible'. Come on, Tony, you know we have to get up." She told him, trying to play on his rational side. Although, she knew that this side of his was practically non-existent at the moment, suppressed by a more pleasant need.

He just scrunched his nose and smacked his lips. "I just have to slip on my tuxedo and I can go." He protested, hugging her body more tightly to him, stubbornly refusing to let go of her.

She rolled her eyes in amusement but with a smile on her lips. That was so typical of him. "Sure, but that's you. I have to take a shower, put on my dress, let the hairdresser to do my hair, and I promised to help Breena with a few things." She told him. Even though she was there primarily as Jimmy's guest, her friendship with Breena had been growing, and she couldn't let her down on such an important day.

He lifted his head and gazed up at her with open fascination in his face. "You are a very busy woman, Ziva David." He told her seriously, cracking open a wicked grin.

She glared at him for teasing her, but she was smiling because she couldn't help but feel happy. "I can help you with the shower, if you want." He offered seductively, planting kisses on her chest to give her the idea what he had in mind to do in the bathroom with her.

She couldn't help but smile at it, cursing her sense of responsibility at the moment. If she had been careless, she would have given in to the idea without a second thought. "Although it is immensely tempting, no. I wouldn't be able to leave the room." She turned him down repentantly. Some longer amorous plays had to wait for the time being.

He didn't have a chance to look at her and try to persuade her to behave recklessly because she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately to make it up to him. He yielded to that. After all, if she wanted to apologize all the time with such a kiss, he wouldn't complain. Besides, he knew that she was right. Making love to her could wait. He had a lifetime to do so.

To show her that he wasn't angry with her, he found her ticklish spot and started to tickle her, eliciting the bubbly laugh out of her. She had to break the kiss so she could breathe, laughing heartily. She smacked his hands away, but he wasn't giving up and kept tickling her, until she managed to wrap one of her legs around his torso and flip him over, so he was on his back.

She caught his hands by his wrists, pinning him down on the mattress, almost giving in to the desire she could see in his eyes. "I love you, Tony." She breathed out after she stopped laughing, looking at him with all the love she felt.

He grinned at her, never getting tired of hearing those words. They meant a world to him, just as much as she did. "I love you, too." He returned her the confession, watching her and her smitten look with an endless joy.

She bent down and kissed him lightly, releasing his hands. He immediately reached out for her but before he could embrace her tightly, she straightened and smacked his ass. "Move, DiNozzo! Go back to your room." She ordered to him in a teasing tone, knowing that it was the only way to make him to get up and behave responsibly.

She got off him as he pouted in disappointment, but eventually started to get up with a weary sigh. "Are you going to boss me around like that all the time?" He asked her, trying to sound as innocent as he could while she wrapped herself into the sheets.

She looked at him, watching as he found his boxers and put them on. "Let's just say - you better get used to it." She answered teasingly, letting the sassy side of hers show.

He turned around to face her, smiling cunningly. "Can't wait." He answered, and before she had any chance to react, he took her by her chin and kissed her thoroughly.

With him pushing her back, forcing her to lie down, she didn't have any other choice but to give in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. It was always like a spell. The banter, the bickering, the kiss and she turned from a wild cat to a mush in a second. He was her destiny, her fate and since she had embraced the realization, she had come to terms with sharing the control over her heart with him.

He released her lips, watching as she sighed in contentment and opened her eyes slowly. "So, see you at the wedding?" He assured himself, knowing that she should be with Breena and he was supposed to take care of Jimmy, so their paths would cross at the ceremony at earliest.

She only managed to nod, the smitten look on her face revealing how much she fought with the urge to tell him to stay with her. But it had been she who had made him a better and more responsible person, so he didn't dare to disappoint her and decided to behave as a grown-up man should. He smiled at her, took her hand and kissed her fingers. Then, he rolled off her and finally got up from the bed.

She watched as he found and gathered his clothes that had been scattered on the floor, sending her wink here and there. She always giggled when he did that, her cheeks hurting from the constant smiling, but she couldn't help herself. He went over to the door to his room in his boxers and unbuttoned shirt, with his pants, jacket and shoes in his hands, and turned around for the last time to look at her.

He was satisfied with the different feeling he had now, when he compared it to the one he'd had the day before. He had been forced to leave her and answer the door with McGee behind it, with the satisfaction he had told her how he felt about her, but with uncertainty about the future. Now, the future was clear and brighter as it had never been. He had no doubts about their relationship.

She blew him a kiss and he smiled, sending her one last wink and entered his room, leaving her alone. She sighed happily, getting up from the bed wrapped in sheets, and pulling on her bridesmaid's dress out of the wardrobe. She straightened it and laid it on the bed, turning around and heading toward the bathroom, ready to take a relaxing shower before all the wedding craziness began.

* * *

"You look so gorgeous, Breena. Like a Princess Bride." Ziva uttered with fascination, watching the bride standing in front of the full length mirror, already dressed in her wedding attire.

She didn't register that she had just made a movie reference, because it wasn't her intention. But it seemed that Tony had started to have some influence on her. It had come out of her mouth quite naturally. Maybe it had been unfair to call him cheesy for usually being full of movie clichés. He probably didn't even know about it sometimes. He just said the first thing that came up to his mind. Just as she had done a few seconds ago.

"Thank you." Breena answered her, her face shining. She felt nervous, but the joy over her big day was stronger. "At first, I wasn't sure about the dress, but it seems so perfect now." She said, straightening the cloth of her dress and looking at her reflection critically.

It was white wedding gown made from satin and covered with transparent, chiffon lace with simple embroidery on it. Floor-length, the dress was elongated in the back, under Breena's backside to create a sweet, short train. That was enriched by a veil with a lace on the edges. The length was accurate, not too short and not too long. The veil was attached to a comb which Breena had secured in her chignon on the back of her head. However, the veil was put aside at the moment because the hairdresser was fixing the chignon, so it would stand the weight.

Then, Breena wore a bodice made from the same chiffon lace with the same embroidery that covered the upper part of her body from her breasts up to her neck with a hole on her back. The bodice had long sleeves and it only added to the supposed innocence of the bride. It could be taken off, which Breena planned to do after the ceremony. Her shoes were then simple white, covered with a lace and 5-centimetre heels.

"By the way, you look amazing, too." She didn't refrain from noticing how the bridesmaid dress suited Ziva. Sure, she was the bride and the star of this day, but she had to admit that her taste in bridesmaid dresses was excellent.

"Ah, thanks." Ziva waved her hand at it, blushing a bit. She wore white, floor-length dress, as well. This had a waistline and even though it seemed they are strapless, it was also covered by transparent, tulle net all over the dress. So, the skirt and the bodice with the two cups for breasts were covered by the net, and then the net continued up to the neckline and on the back.

What was really sweet about the dress was the black flowery embroidery on the cloth, so it would look like lace. It decorated the bodice gently, underlining the waist line, breasts and shoulder blades. The upper part of the skirt was then completely white and the embroidery started at the bottom, reaching up to one third of the skirt. The edge of the skirt was then covered by black lace to complete the embroidery.

Her black stilettos were quite comfortable, and with the light make-up, she looked amazing, indeed. The hairdresser had done the same hairstyle on every bridesmaid – French braid with little white orchids here and there to decorate the hair. Breena's hairstyle, besides the chignon, also included curls made out of her fringe. The white orchids were then part of her bridal bouquet, together with white roses.

Breena turned to her, making the hairdresser to roll her eyes at the restlessness of her client, and winked at her. "Though not so stunning like you looked yesterday." She teaed. She was proud that she had made her to buy the cyan blue dress.

Ziva looked at her with an expression that clearly told her that she was glad that Breena was the first one to focus on this subject. "Ah, about that. Let me tell you something. You have lost your mind, woman. That wasn't a rehearsal dinner but a pretext for a matchmaking party." She started to reprimand her for what she had prepared for them. It was obvious that Breena had thrown the dinner just to push some people together.

Breena shrugged, obediently keeping her head in place so the hairdresser could finish her work. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied innocently, although it was evident that she had a pretty good idea what she had been doing. The sly smile on her was revealing enough.

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall, so she could look straight into Breena's face. "Oh, really? So, it was just a coincidence that all the people in there were dressed up as if they attend a ball or something? You could have arranged speed dating right away, Breena. You didn't have to pass it off as a dinner." She continued in her admonishing, trying to ignore the amused smirk of the hairdresser who pretended very hard that she hadn't heard anything.

Breena closed her eyes as one of the beauticians she had hired started to fix her make-up. "Think about me what you want, but if it worked, I'm only happy. Some people just needed to be pushed together, so I helped them. And the others could have fun. There's nothing wrong with that." She defended herself and her idea.

Ziva raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever." She muttered, turning aside and, looking out of the window, observing the wedding guests in the hotel's garden. She hoped to spot Tony, but without much success.

Both the beautician and hairdresser went to take care of the other women in the room, leaving those two there, because the hair spray had to dry up first on Breena's hair and then there would still be time to do the final adjustments on her make-up. Breena stretched out her body, hating to stand in the same place motionlessly, but it was something she had to endure in order to look like a beautiful bride.

She looked over at her friend, sensing that something was off with her. But not in a bad way. She seemed more relaxed. It just looked as if a great burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. The natural smile she probably didn't even know she had plastered on her face gently forced the corners of her mouth upwards. Her eyes roved over the garden below as if she was trying to find someone.

"It worked for you, right?" Breena asked curiously, watching her reactions closely to get another hint as to whether what she was thinking was true.

Without any chance to control it, Ziva turned bright red and looked at Breena, immediately lowering her gaze to hide the lie she was about to say. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, refusing to tell her anything. After all, they had agreed with Tony to not tell anyone until the right time came.

She didn't know that Breena knew better, because she could guess people's happiness around her with an amazing accuracy. "Sure, it worked for you! You have it written all over your face. Gosh, I'm so happy!" She pulled Ziva into a huge hug, despite being dressed in her wedding gown.

"Breena, I..." Ziva tried to protest without much success, hoping that no one around them would question why they were hugging. She didn't want to explain anything to anyone, so she wouldn't get lost in her own lies and half-truths.

Breena didn't let her speak up, though, pulling away and totally finishing her off. "Congratulations! Tony must be a happy man." She uttered with a huge smile on her face, feeling so happy that those two had finally gotten their shit together.

Ziva stiffened, staring at the bride unbelievingly. _How the hell did she know?_ It didn't make any sense, Breena wanted her to meet some new, fine man at this wedding. She shouldn't be aware of her and Tony and their complicated relationship. Moreover, she wasn't supposed to know anything about them being a couple. It was fresh, just a few hours, how could she possibly know about it?

Then, another realization hit her. If Breena knew, then the word could get spread all over the place and everyone would know about her and Tony in a few seconds. Which would mean that they wouldn't get those few days to prepare themselves for the confrontation with their boss and their friends. She couldn't let that happen, not after she had agreed with Tony that they would wait.

She grabbed Breena's arm and turned her aside to get away from the other women in the room, so no one would overhear what she wanted to say to her. "Look..." She began, trying to find a way to explain Breena to stay silent about this and not to tell anyone. Especially not to those who belonged to the team.

Breena stopped her, however, putting her hands on her shoulders soothingly. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. I won't tell a living soul. I know you have to deal with Mr. Gibbs and his Rule 12 and all of this shit first." She assured her about her discreetness. She had heard enough about those two and the team in general, so she had a pretty good idea how it worked.

Ziva just stared at her, still taken aback that the secret was no longer a secret, not knowing what to say. She had thousand of questions in her head as she kept opening and shutting up her mouth in an attempt to voice at least one of them. "How did you know?" She then asked the first one that had come to her mind.

Breena chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh, come on. You two are so obvious. Even a blind person would see that. I knew that you were into each other before I even met you. Jimmy's stories were more than enough." She told her, showing her how people around them perceived their relationship. They were made for each other, attracted to one another, but they had been refusing to see that. Although the people in their surroundings knew that it was bound to happen.

Ziva looked at her in surprise, wondering why Breena had planned for her to meet with some man at the dinner, if she had known about the nature of her feelings towards Tony. "I thought you made me buy the dress so I would get to know someone. Not to get me together with Tony." She pointed out, still in awe how Breena knew that the reason of her smile today was that she was deeply in love with a certain man.

Breena nodded in agreement, already smiling and rubbing her hands in excitement, because she couldn't wait to reveal her secret. "That was the initial plan, yes. But then I overheard your conversation with Abby about how you didn't seek any relationship at that moment, but you didn't want to destroy my enthusiasm. And that you would ask Tony to accompany you at the wedding and protect you without me knowing, so you wouldn't hurt my feelings. That's when I realized that I can help you two to get together." She told her with a sly smile on her face and roguish gleam in her eyes.

Ziva only managed to open her mouth in shock, almost passing out when she heard the rest of the story Breena had decided to tell her. "You already had appropriate dress to make Tony lose his self-control, because, let's be honest, who would resist you while being in your proximity for the whole evening in that attire?" She continued with a teasing wink, nudging Ziva's shoulder and chuckling.

"Then, when I was arranging accommodations in this hotel, I put you and Tony into those connected rooms with the door, so you would have an easier way to each other. Without being spotted by anyone." She rounded it off, revelling in the shocked expression on Ziva's face. She'd heard enough stories to know that to make her speechless was a magnificent performance. She could congratulate herself.

The only thing Ziva could do was to stare as her brain tried to process what she had found out. She couldn't help but wonder whether Breena hadn't 'helped' with other things, like put the small towel into her bathroom, putting her shoes into Tony's bag, directing Tony's actions or being the small voice in her head that eventually had made her give in.

It all felt like conspiracy against her, but she was sure that Tony hadn't been involved and it was really just Breena's doing. He was the victim, just as she was. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that Breena had a point. And although buying the dress or having the connected rooms hadn't been the main reasons for getting together with Tony, it had played a specific part in the whole story.

"I can't believe that you..." She started, obviously still trying to deal with the new-found information. But she was cut off by Abby's arrival.

"Hey!" Abby chimed in happily, emerging behind Breena's back as she put her hands on her shoulders and turned her around to see her "You're such a beautiful bride, Breena." She breathed out, looking the wife-to-be up and down to assess her wedding gown and express her excitement over it.

Breena blushed, even though those rosy cheeks were caused mostly by her expectations about what Ziva would say to her little interference. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. But to see Ziva happy and so deeply in love was delightful. And she was really glad that she'd had a certain influence on it. Since she'd gotten know the whole team, she didn't have any problems to understand why Jimmy depended on them and cherished them so much.

"Thank you, Abby. You look stunning, too." She returned the compliment, admiring the dress of the best man (or best woman, of course) of her husband-to-be.

It was unusually to see Abby in white, though not that much since she wore white lab coat all the time. But a dress was something different, after all. It was floor-length, white dress with straps and a slit on the airy skirt on the left side up to her inner thigh. From up there the cloth continued askew with a black strap made from a chiffon net around Abby's waist. The top then was white again with a low-key v-neck.

On the back, the dress made another v-neck, covering only the cross tattoo. Abby's hair underwent an unusual change too, because she had the same French braid as Ziva. With black stilettos, white pearls around her neck and black lace gloves, she looked gorgeous. It was really Abby-like, but not so much at the same time. Just the right mixture to maintain Abby's bubbly personality while meeting with dress code.

"But what are you doing here? Something's wrong?" Breena asked her worriedly, because Abby was supposed to take care of Jimmy since her role required it.

"No, no, nothing. I just want to borrow Ziva for a second." Abby calmed her down, hoping that Jimmy would survive a few minutes without her. Both Tony and McGee was there with him, and when she had been leaving, Ducky had just arrived, so everything should be fine.

"Ziva?" She waved her friend in front of her friend's face, because it seemed that Ziva hadn't registered Abby's presence in the room fully.

Ziva snapped her head at her, staring for a while. "She planned it all!" She exclaimed and pointed her finger at Breena, who had a hard time to keep her face straight.

"What?" Abby asked her confusedly, looking back and forth between Breena and Ziva to find out what was going on. Lately, it seemed like everyone was keeping secrets from her, and she was the last one who figured out things. And she didn't like it, because she hated to be in the dark.

But Ziva composed herself quickly, realizing that she should cope with the situation, especially in front of Abby, who wasn't supposed to know anything for now. "Nevermind. What was it you were asking?" She shook her head and sent Abby a huge smile full of anticipation, back to her old self.

Abby narrowed her eyes, deciding to find out what was behind this, but later. She had other things to handle at the moment. "If I can talk to you for a second?" She asked, feeling a bit nervous. The time pressure was high, but she just needed to talk to Ziva before the wedding started about her and Tony. The morning revelation certainly wasn't adding up to her calmness.

"Sure." Ziva answered a bit bewildered. She watched as Abby smiled and went out of the room, waiting for her o follow.

She shifted her eyes toward Breena, who was on the edge of sniggering, turning toward her. "We two are not done, yet." Ziva notified her with a raised forefinger and stern expression on her face, going after Abby. Breena just shrugged and smiled widely, glad that her plan had worked out perfectly.

* * *

Abby stepped out of the room the hotel used for wedding preparations and into the hallway with huge French doors that led into the garden. They were closed at the moment, festooned with the wedding decorations, waiting for the bride to go through. She could hear the buzz behind them as the guests gathered in the garden for the big event. The door opposite the one she'd just walked out of led into another room used for wedding preparations, but it was saved for the groom.

She walked a few steps away from both doors, further along the hallway, so neither the bride's party, nor the groom's, would disturb or overhear her conversation with Ziva. She knew that she needed to handle it carefully and not reveal too much, especially the way she had found out about those two. But her family's happiness could be at stake, and she needed to know how to act.

Ziva followed her, sensing Abby's nervousness, but she remained calm. The shock she had just experienced was too big, so she didn't have any time to feel nervous. When Abby stopped, she passed by her and turned around to face her. She wanted to have a view of the hallway, just in case something happened. Her agent, ninja-like senses were still working properly.

"So, what's up? Something's wrong with Jimmy?" She asked Abby, hoping that Jimmy wasn't having any second thoughts at the moment. She knew how jumpy the man could get. And it would explain why Abby wanted to talk to her in privacy, and not in Breena's presence.

Abby shook her head, clasping her hands together. "No, he's fine. Relatively speaking. I wanted to talk to you." She told her, pointing her clasped forefingers at her, trying to steady her voice.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Abby was so jittery. That didn't witness about anything good. "Ok, so talk." She invited her.

Abby cleared her throat and smiled nervously, playing with her fingers to mask it. She knew that to approach the subject was hard, especially after their talk yesterday. She expected Ziva to be angry with her for the fact that she was about to give her the impression that she didn't believe her. And especially because she was about to accuse her of taking advantage of Tony.

"Look, Ziva, I know that you swore to me yesterday that you are fine and all. And I believe you. But are you really sure that there is nothing wrong?" She asked her carefully, her eyes pleading her to reveal the truth and not to hide anything.

Ziva's reaction was natural as she shot her an unbelieving look, sighing wearily. She appreciated her care very much, but sometimes she could get on everyone's nerves with it. "Really, Abby? Again?" She asked her annoyed, putting the emphasis on the last word.

"I don't really know what more I'm supposed to do to convince you of the fact that I am fine. I swore on my sister's grave! I am in complete harmony with myself and the whole universe. Why can't you just understand that and stop creating some non-existent problems?" She spit at her crossly, but still keeping her voice low. It wouldn't be appropriate to start yelling at her. She knew that whatever Abby did, it was done with the best intentions. She wasn't a bad person.

Abby didn't want to show it, but the venom in Ziva's voice had made her flinch. She expected her anger, but not so much the virulence. Especially because all she was doing was caring about her friends and family, nothing more. "I do understand! But if you just lie to yourself and don't want to accept the truth, people might get hurt, Ziva." She attacked her, raising her voice and adding the insistence and anger into her voice, as well.

Ziva's jaw dropped at her words. _Did she just accuse her of lying to herself about the state of her mind? And hurting her friends intentionally by pretending to feel something she didn't? Did she really think that she was so self-absorbed and indifferent? That she would be capable of doing such a thing?_ She didn't have any idea what made Abby think like that, but she couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Excuse me?" She asked her unbelievingly, the tone of her voice coarse as a rock and the gleam in her eyes revealing the dangerous assassin inside.

Abby didn't back away, though, as she would usually do if Ziva was looking at her this way. She had started it and she had to finish it, whatever it cost. "You heard me." She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest to show her intransigence.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, now fuming with anger. Abby's insolence that she dared to disguise as her worries was irritating her to no end. She couldn't feel any other way but betrayed, because Abby was supposed to be her friend. Friends didn't usually accuse each other of being insensitive. She couldn't find any other reason as to why Abby behaved like that, but she wasn't about to give up and admit to something that wasn't true.

She was ready to lose her temper and give Abby a piece of her mind, but she stopped herself. She looked around, still aware of the fact that they were in the hallway with people nearby. Shouting and having an argument during a wedding wasn't that unusual, but still, she didn't want to draw any attention. Besides, she wanted to enjoy the wedding, not be upset.

She breathed in and out to maintain her decorum, making a step towards Abby and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Look, I don't want to argue with you right now, so just listen." She started sternly, looking directly into Abby's fearless eyes.

"I AM FINE. There is nothing wrong with me. And if it seems to you that there is, it has nothing to do with this stupid wedding." She told her with gritted teeth, trying to control herself and putting an emphasis on each word in the sentence. Hopefully, it could convince Abby.

"Are you so sure about that?" Abby countered coldly, not even blinking to show Ziva that this matter was really important for her and she wasn't going to apologize for anything. She had every right to question her motives and, deep down, Ziva knew that she couldn't deny her that.

Ziva was surprised with her belligerence, and, for some reason, it made her blood boil in her veins. "YES! OK, I admit it – maybe I was imagining my own wedding and I was thinking about it. But definitely not with Ray, because that wedding would have never happened." She retorted, feeling exhausted with the constant convincing she had to carry out that she and Ray were over and she had left it behind her.

Abby sent her a questioning gaze with a raised eyebrow. It was the first time Ziva had admitted aloud (at least to her) that, even though she had considered the marriage with her ex-boyfriend, she was now firmly convinced that the engagement wouldn't have ended up with a wedding. And that was new information. Something that could change Abby's mind about Ziva's intentions with Tony.

In the meantime, Ziva huffed, trying to calm herself down. She was aware that she had raised her voice too much and she hadn't meant to do it. But Abby was testing her temper a lot. "Ray wasn't the right man for me." She continued, more calmly. "And I wasn't the right woman for him. Not when I'm in lov-..." She immediately bit her tongue the moment she had almost said 'love'.

To give herself away like that wasn't the best option. She just hoped that Abby hadn't noticed it. She lowered her head and hugged herself, falling into silence. The only thing she could do was wait for a reaction and then appropriately deny everything. She shouldn't let her temper to get the better of her. Her self-control had been shaken since yesterday, though, so it was no wonder she had lost it.

She couldn't see that Abby smiled, taking a step towards her. She put her hand on her shoulder, soothingly rubbing it to assure her that what she had said wasn't anything wrong. Contrarily, it was the best thing she could have said. "In love with someone else?" She finished for her friend quietly, purposely leaving out Tony's name, because that could lead to another argument. This was enough for her to know that Ziva was ready for a serious relationship with him. If she loved him, and didn't fear to say it aloud, then she didn't have to worry about anything.

Ziva lifted her head up, her anger suddenly gone, replaced by evident surprise. Looking straight into her eyes, she knew that she couldn't lie about her words and deny them. Abby knew very well what she had been about to say. Moreover, the understanding expression on her face let her know one thing – Abby knew. Abby knew that that 'someone else' was Tony.

She didn't know how she knew about it, and she, rather, didn't want to know how Abby had obtained the information. But it was fairly obvious that she knew it. And then it struck Ziva like a bolt out of the blue why Abby had been so mistrustful towards her. Since Tony was like a brother to her, she was protective of him, just as every sister would be.

She wasn't standing against her friend at the moment, but against a sister of her boyfriend. Which would explain why Abby had been so worried that if she had been lying to herself, then people might have gotten hurt. Especially Tony. Since Abby wasn't sure about how strong the feelings were that Ziva had towards him, it was no wonder she had been questioning her about her mental state.

She kept staring, slightly opening her mouth and trying to find some words. She knew that she had to answer in some way, because the question still hung in the air. She suddenly wasn't sure whether she should admit it or deny it. _Would Abby ask who the 'someone else' is? Would she want to hear with whom she has fallen in love with?_ She bit her lip in contemplation, hoping to find the answer in Abby's eyes.

She was saved from replying, though, because her little conversation with Abby was interrupted all of a sudden. "Abbs?" Tony called out into the hallway, as he opened the door from the groom's room and stepped out.

He smiled widely the moment his eyes laid upon Ziva, momentarily forgetting to breathe when he saw her in the dress. She returned him the smile, unable to hide the light flush of her cheeks. For a long second, the world around them stopped existing as their eyes locked, getting lost in each other quickly. Their faces screamed with the love for one another, and neither of them minded Abby's presence at that moment. They just forgot about her.

The magic moment was broken, however, when Abby turned around to face him. "What?" She asked him, trying not to show her annoyance over the interruption.

Tony forced his eyes to shift toward Abby and stop ogling his girlfriend. "Jimmy's freaking out and he's calling for you." He informed her that the autopsy gremlin had gotten a panic attack and whatever he and McGee had done wasn't enough to calm him down. Even Ducky was unable to help him. And Gibbs hadn't shown up, yet, to give him a head slap or two.

Abby sighed wearily. But, being a responsible person, she decided to return to her role of Best Man. "OK, I'm going." She told him, turning to Ziva and taking her by her hands. "We'll finish this later." She more suggested than ordered to her, and Ziva just nodded, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were still focused on Tony, anyway, because she couldn't get enough of how dashing he looked in his tuxedo.

Abby pulled her into a hug, hoping that the argument hadn't brought any bad blood between them. She hadn't meant to be harsh on her. But it had been needed to get the true feelings out of her. For now, Abby was partially satisfied with the answer she'd gotten. Then, she turned on her heel and went inside the groom's room, ready to take care of Jimmy's worries and leaving those two there alone.

They stared at each other for a while in silence, both trying to fight the urge to fall into the arms of the other. It was too dangerous, because anyone could see them. Tony, however, couldn't control himself for too long. He carefully looked around to ascertain that no one was within sight, hoping that nobody would open the door from the rooms. Then, he crossed the hallway and took her in his arms.

Before she had a chance to say anything, his mouth found hers in a searing kiss, which she devotedly returned. Those few hours without him had been torture, and to feel his lips against hers, to smell his scent, to be embraced by his manly hands, were everything she wished for. Nevertheless, she was aware of the fact that they were in a public place, so as soon as the kiss had started, she pushed him away and broke it.

"Tony!" She reprimanded him, but the flush in her cheeks couldn't hide the fact she had enjoyed the kiss immensely. Not to mention that she couldn't refrain from pressing her body against his.

He smiled at her apologetically, putting his hands on her cheeks and lifting her head up to look into her beautiful face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He whispered his apology breathlessly while his eyes travelled frantically between her desirous eyes and her delicious mouth.

She managed to answer with a light moan and a smile, because she felt a similar way. It was so hard to keep any self-control when their eyes met. His eyes were devouring her and she couldn't help but shiver at the burning gaze of his. It made her tingle all over her skin and, judging by his purrs of delight as she rubbed his back, he was going through the same thing.

"You just look so..." He started again, trying to keep himself at bay by saying something, but she didn't give him any chance to finish the sentence. She didn't care whether he'd meant to say 'beautiful', 'stunning' or 'gorgeous'. All she cared about was his lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down and kissed him with everything she had, swallowing his words effectively. She couldn't get enough of him, even though she tried so much to keep the control. But he was so irresistible in his tuxedo and with the relaxed smile on his face. Moreover, the way his hands roamed over her back as his lips moved against hers made her lose her mind.

But she knew that she couldn't afford this, and neither could he. She could feel that he desperately tried to hold his need for her back, but she was making it impossible for him. It was like a magic spell, as if fate wanted them to be glued together against all odds. To break the kiss, to stop touching each other, seemed to be the greatest crime against the love law. Neither of them wanted to be the first one responsible.

Ziva eventually gripped the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, forcing herself to release his lips and put some distance between them. "Go." She whispered, her eyes begging him to listen to her, otherwise they might end up back in her room.

He nodded in understanding, shaking his head to disperse the lustful haze. The attraction between them had been unbearable already from before, but this was far stronger. Not that he was surprised with it, but he just didn't expect it to be so strong, so intense. It almost brought him to his knees, forgetting about everything. She was like a drug and he became deeply addicted to her.

He gave her one last peck and went back into the groom's room without looking at her. Seeing her standing there might change his mind and they both knew that it would lead them somewhere else. She leaned against the wall for a little while, trying to pull herself together after the explosion of passion. After her breathing steadied enough and she was sure that her knees wouldn't give way, she returned to the bride's room.

From the corner on the other side of the hallway emerged Gibbs with a tentative smile on his face. He still wasn't sure how to face this issue, even though he expected that it might happen one day. After all, he'd given his blessing to DiNozzo. No wonder that the younger agent had made use of it as soon as possible. Still, he knew that the conversation with those two would be hard. But necessary, indeed.

"See? I told you not to worry. They are able to make it work." The soothing voice of Dr. Samantha Ryan penetrated his ears as she put her hands around him.

He smiled widely this time. It wasn't honourable to watch his two agents making out in the hallway, trying to figure out how he really felt about it as their boss and surrogate father. But they had bumped into them by coincidence on their way to Jimmy's room. Gibbs had no doubt that the husband-to-be needed a proper head slap to get over his nervousness.

He turned around, looking at the doctor, kissing her on her cheek. She'd given him a lot of peace this weekend as she kept convincing him to let Tony and Ziva solve their problems on their own. It seemed that it wasn't the worst idea to do. They looked happy and content together. And if his children were happy, then he was the most satisfied father in the world.

_**The End of Chapter 24** _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Towel – Chapter 25** _

Ziva stood back in the hallway, kneeling on the floor as she tried to properly adjust the dress of the little 6-year old flower girl. She was one of Breena's cousin's twin daughter. A blond, sweet girl named Emma, she was supposed to walk with Ziva and play her important role in throwing the flowers all over the garden to announce the bride's arrival. Her sister Veronica was then to be led by their mother, having the same part in the wedding ceremony.

The flower petals consisted of roses, lilies and jasmines, mixed together with rice. Both girls had small adorable white baskets, which they held with sacred pride. It was obvious that, despite their age, they were proud of themselves to have such an important role at their mother's cousin's a wedding. They loved Breena with all their hearts and she always spoke about them with a smile on her face.

And Ziva didn't have any trouble understanding why. Emma was a real sweetie, showing her such love; as if she were her own blood. That girl wasn't shy, either. She kept asking various questions, allowing her natural, childish curiousness to show. Even though her mother had tried to curb her, reprimanding her for bothering people with her questions, Ziva had assured her that she didn't mind them at all.

Now, the cutie stood attentively in her floor-length white, chiffon dress. It had ribbon straps, and a black sash around her waist that continued downward, clasped with a white rose. She let Ziva adjust the dress so she would look like a proper flower girl, showing the right stance of a little lady. Ziva had to admit that it was adorable as hell, and the cuteness of it was making her think about her own kids. If she had ever had one, of course.

Emma was shooting question after question at Ziva, bringing up a wide range of topics. At first, she was interested in the wedding and the reason why it was happening and all. Then she started to be curious about Ziva's job and what it was like to be an agent. Ziva had a great patience with the girl and answered on each of the questions. Sometimes hesitantly, but still accurately enough to satisfy Emma's curiousness.

When Breena stepped out of the room into the hallway, she had to bend down to hug Emma and her sister. Straightening, she smiled at them and returned everyone else's hugs. But she couldn't hide her nervousness and shaking hands. She was sure that everything was perfect, but she kept thinking about whether everything was really done as it should be.

She had the most perfect dress in the world, she was about to get married with the most amazing man on this planet and in front of the most wonderful people she knew. Everything seemed so perfect. People around her had taken care of everything to make this day flawless. Even the old saying _"something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_ " was fulfilled.

She had her mother's veil she had worn for her wedding with Breena's father. Something old. Something new was a silver pendant that had been given to her by her maid of honour and best friend in one person. Ziva had lent her Israeli pearl earrings and Abby had bought her a blue garter.

She didn't have any reason to be worried, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't leave her alone. Everyone was wishing her good luck, including Ziva who went to hug her, too, whispering a few reassuring words into her hear. She appreciated all the help and love from all sides so much, that she was on the verge of tears. Her maid of honour didn't let her to cry, however, wiping away those tears before they could fall.

The usher came in and told them that it was the time to begin. With the final good-luck wishes being sent toward Breena, Ziva took Emma by the hand and, when the orchestra began to play the soft music, she led the flower girl through the French doors straight into the garden.

Emma threw the petals all over, tightly holding on to Ziva's right hand as the sister in front of her did the same. The wedding guests were looking at them with smiles on their faces, following their trail to the gazebo where Jimmy stood anxiously. Abby was with him, of course, to give him the needed support. Just in case, all of the groomsmen sat in the first row of the groom's side.

The marriage officiant observed the whole scene with a smile, as well, watching as Ziva, the girls and their mother arrived in front of the gazebo. They assumed a position on the bride's side, just below the gazebo stairs, to throw the rest of the petals and flowers once the ceremony was over. Ziva wasn't at all against it, even though she should stand on Jimmy's side as his guest. But at least she could look at Tony for the whole ceremony.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, and once their eyes locked, she was lost. Even though he was sitting quite a few metres from her, she could see all the love he was trying to express through his gaze. They stopped perceiving the world around themselves. Luckily for them, no one was noticing their reverie, because everyone was watching the maid of honour with the ring bearer coming down the aisle. The ring bearer happened to be the maid of honour's 5-year-old son.

They made it to gazebo, climbing up the stairs and joined the main party with the groom, his best man and the officiant. Emma tugged at Ziva's hand, trying to gain her attention, but Ziva was purely focused on Tony. She didn't know she could be so captivated with just looking at him, but she didn't care. She just knew that she wanted to see the face every day. Wake up next to it, kiss it, caress it, whatever else.

They both forced themselves to break eye contact, however, when Richard Wagner's _'Bridal Chorus'_ ,-or, _'Here Comes The Bride'_ , as it is generally known-started to play. Breena emerged into the garden as her father led her towards the gazebo, taking their steps in the rhythm with the music.

Ziva heard as Jimmy gasped, struggling to breathe. But she hoped that Abby was able to calm him. She had her own problems at the moment. She tried to fight back tears. She hadn't known Breena for far too long. But, over the last few weeks, they had become great friends. And she didn't wish Jimmy anything else but happiness. That man truly deserved it.

When Breena passed by Ziva and Emma, taking those few steps up to the gazebo, Ziva's eyes turned back to Tony. He was watching her, as well. As if he were reading her mind and knew that she would want to look at him. It was just the mutual need of comfort they both suddenly felt. And they knew that they would find it in the eyes of the other. She sent him a small, assuring smile, which he returned with delight.

Finally, they turned their attention to the events inside the gazebo, where Breena's father was finishing the handover of his daughter to the man she was about to marry. He patted Jimmy's shoulder and left, taking the seat next to his wife. Breena turned to Jimmy, giving out a deep sigh in happiness, as she couldn't believe that this day had finally come.

The officiant smiled at them, and, after receiving a nod from both, started his speech. "Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Breena Slater and James Palmer together in a marriage." Breena and Jimmy stared into each other faces with smiles. Everyone in the garden fell silent, listening to his words and enjoying the happiness they felt for the couple.

"Breena and James, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together." The officiant continued, turning his attention to the bride and the groom, respectively. They both looked at him and listened attentively. "Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life – and is the shared goal of a married couple." The officiant uttered with seriousness, addressing those words to every person who was there.

Gibbs couldn't do anything but cringe at the speech. Sure, it was all true, but the man who had been married fourth times knew better. It wasn't only about married life, but about life in general. Too bad people would often fail, including him. He tried to ignore the longing gaze Tony was sending in Ziva's direction, but he noticed that she was looking at him, too. And that made him happy for some reason. They were so obviously in love and he was actually proud of that.

When the officiant was sure that the message was delivered, he waved his hand in the air and invited the bride and the groom to hold hands and exchange their personally-made vows.

Breena grabbed Jimmy's hands, sensing, as he gripped them tightly, that he had been longing to hold on to something familiar. He was nervous just as she was, but once their hands touched, they both felt great relief. It was all about them. What they were about to say wasn't something they hadn't said before. It should be easy. The nervousness was caused more by the fact that they had to say all those things in front of other people.

"I, Breena Slater, do take thee, James Palmer, as my husband." She started as she looked deeply into his eyes, her voice shaking. But with each word, her voice was gaining the confidence and certainty. "I promise you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship and my unending love as long as we both shall live." She continued, making short pauses to gulp and wetting her lips with her tongue.

Jimmy squeezed her hands to thank her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He'd heard that weddings were emotional, but he would never had guessed they were _this_ emotional. He felt like passing out. But to marry the woman of his dreams was too amazing to destroy it with his clumsiness. He felt Abby behind his back and saw the smile on Breena's face, and that gave him the courage he needed to start with his vow.

"I, James Palmer, do take thee, Breena Slater, as my wife. I vow to you my fidelity and my support, my honour and my respect, my honesty and my protection. You are my comfort, my joy, and my one true love." He said shakily, falling silent when Breena couldn't hold it back any longer and gasped as she let the tears fall, moved by his words. "I will cherish you every day of my life and treasure the journey that has brought us to this most wonderful and perfect place." He finished with difficulties, his vision blurring as the tears found their way out of the corners of his eyes.

Breena returned him the squeeze and sniffed. In the meantime, both Ziva and Abby were tearful, too. Ziva's gaze often turned to Tony's to find the comfort she desired. He always gave it to her with his dazzling DiNozzo smile she loved so much. If she didn't know him well enough, she would have sworn that she had seen the gleam in his eyes that suggested that he would love to be on Breena's and Jimmy's place.

But she didn't have much time to give it a deeper thought, because the officiant was moving to the next part of the wedding ceremony – the ring exchange. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts together in endless love. It is a seal of the vows James and Breena have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear the rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." The officiant blessed the rings.

The maid of honour took her son by his hand and nudged him to fulfil his role in the ceremony. The boy turned to the couple and lifted up his hands in which he held a pillow with two wedding rings. Since Breena was the first one to make the vow, she took Jimmy's ring with shaking hands, sending a smile to the ring bearer and turning back to Jimmy who extended his hand obediently.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. With this ring, I thee wed." She said, her voice quivering with emotions as she tried to hold back the tears of happiness. But it was useless. She put the ring on Jimmy's finger and looked at him expectantly.

Jimmy also smiled at the ring bearer, who seemed to be even more nervous than he was. He took the beautiful golden band Abby had helped him to choose for his wife-to-be and lifted Breena's hand, focusing solely on her ring finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated after Breena, feeling a bit more confident than before. The ring fit her perfectly, and she smiled at him widely as the tears fell down her cheeks.

The officiant nodded and finalized the last steps of the marriage. "In as much as you, Breena and James, have consented before these witnesses to join together in marriage, and endeavour to love, honour and respect one another, and by the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He continued speaking in his ceremonial way, gesturing when he addressed the couple as a married one.

"You may kiss the bride." He told Jimmy, knowing that, after signing a protocol from the bride and the groom, as well as their witnesses, his job here was done.

Jimmy didn't hesitate to take Breena into his arms and kiss her chastely on her lips to express his joy. The music started to play to celebrate the newlyweds as everyone started clapping, as well. Ziva finally allowed to herself to wipe away the tears, catching Abby doing the same in the corner of her eye. Her eyes, however, searched for Tony who stood up and, after the applause, joined the others to congratulate to the new husband and wife.

Jimmy pulled away and looked into the radiating face of his beautiful woman, whispering how much he loved her while trying to get rid of the wetness on her face. She returned the confession, kissing him on the cheek, unable to stop smiling. Then, they both turned to the wedding guests and started to accept the congratulations from their families and friends, including their kids.

Ziva waited for Tony to get into the line, standing next to him, trying to hide the secretive smile. It was that kind of smile that signed that she knew something and the others didn't. Her hand 'accidentally' brushed against Tony's, and he returned it while trying to look completely normal as always. They played with their fingers like that, hopefully unnoticed by other people.

When Tony finally got to Jimmy, he took him by his shoulders and pulled him into a giant hug. "You made me very proud, autopsy gremlin. Congratulations, and good luck in the future." He wished him, meaning it in the most sincere way he was capable of. Jimmy nodded in thanks, unable to say a word since he had said the words 'thank you' at least a thousand times today.

Ziva, who went right after Tony, hugged Jimmy too, noticing Breena's smirk as she had seen them standing next to each other. She shot her a short, warning glare, but that wasn't able to stop the newlywed from teasing them. Tony didn't notice anything and hugged Breena, too, feeling sincerely happy for the couple. Maybe he was a bit sceptical about this relationship at the beginning, unable to comprehend how the nerdy pathologist had managed to pick up such a gorgeous chick. But that didn't matter anymore. They were made for each other.

"Congratulations to you both, of course, Mrs. Gremlin." He wished her as he pulled back, failing to understand the real meaning behind her grin.

She nudged his shoulder teasingly, winking at Ziva. "Thank you, Tony. Actually, likewise. Congratulations." She said knowingly as Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Ziva didn't let him to question it as she embraced Breena to congratulate her. "I will kill you." She whispered into her ear. But on the outside, she looked like a happy bridesmaid. Breena only chuckled, knowing that Ziva didn't mean her threat.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him out of the gazebo into the garden, so the rest of the wedding guests could express their wishes to the newlyweds. She didn't even notice that she had intertwined their fingers, so that it looked more as if they were a couple. They joined the groom's side, since Emma was under the direct supervision of her mother from now on, and Ziva didn't have to look after her anymore.

Once the congratulating session ended, Breena and Jimmy stepped down from the gazebo, and the girls threw the rest of the flowers and rice over them. Abby and the maid of honour followed, with the officiant behind them. They went back to the hotel together to sign the marriage protocol and make the life event official. The orchestra was playing Mendelssohn's 'Wedding March' and the guests applauded the couple once again.

After the couple disappeared, the guests started to disperse and the ushers began to prepare the garden for the after party. Tony and Ziva joined Gibbs, Dr. Ryan, McGee and Ducky, commenting on the ceremony. They were both aware of the investigating look their boss was giving them, so they tried very hard not to give away their secret. Though it was really hard. The ceremony was quite emotional and since it was a celebration of love, they wanted to fall into the arms of each other and never let the other one go.

After everything was prepared and the waiters had placed everything on the tables, the usher went out of the hotel and gained the attention of the guests in the garden. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Palmer!" He announced, opening the doors for them.

The couple entered hand in hand, accepting the glasses of champagne from the waiter as the other guests got their glasses, as well. "To the newlyweds!" The usher shouted and raised the glass. The guests repeated it after him and drank together with the couple on their happiness.

The usher left and the party started. Breena squeezed Jimmy's hand and smiled at everyone in the garden. "Thank you all so much. I guess we will take some photos now. And then, all you single ladies, don't run out on me! We have to find out whose wedding we will be going to next." She said, waving with her bridal bouquet to stress what was about to come. The tradition dictated that she had to throw the bouquet into the group of the women who weren't married yet.

Everyone cheered, and only Ziva seemed a little bit hesitant. Tony noticed her discomfort but he didn't have a chance to talk about it with her, because the photographing craziness had begun. They participated a lot in the group photos and all, so he had to wait until they would be alone for a little while. That chance came when the couple went to take photos all over the garden and the beach, so they would have a full album of wedding photos.

Ziva distanced herself from the others, standing alone in a corner with a glass of wine in her hand. It wasn't that she didn't want be a social person, but she had no desire to even be near Tony with Gibbs' X-ray gaze and Abby watching her every step. Let alone even trying to finish the conversation from before. She needed to be with her thoughts for a little while, to digest all those emotions and gain some of the self-control back. With each look at Tony, she was losing it.

"Will you go to it?" Tony's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as he stood next to her, but in a reasonable distance, so no one would think they were standing too close to each other.

"No, I won't." She answered firmly.

It didn't have anything to do with an aversion to the wedding customs or anything. She just couldn't stop thinking about the gleam in Tony's eyes and her own desire to settle down. But it was a bit too soon to think about a marriage with Tony. Not that she was sure that she would be the one to catch the bouquet, but the possibility was high. And she didn't want to influence their relationship with some wedding superstition. It would probably only bring uncertainty into their relationship, nothing else.

"You should." Tony advised her immediately, sipping his own wine as he watched Jimmy and Breena taking photos in the distance.

She raised a questioning eyebrow on him, wondering what was behind his desire to make her go and try to catch the bouquet. "Officially, you are still a single woman. If you don't go there, it might raise questions. So, if no one is supposed to know about us..." He clarified, trailing off in the end to let her to think through what might happen if she didn't participate in the usual wedding customs. Especially if she had participated in the previous ones without objections.

"I'm not so sure that we are a secret anymore." She told him, scratching her head and looking around to be sure that no one could hear them.

He snapped his head in her direction in surprise. "You told someone?" He asked her unbelievingly. McGee had tried to get something out of him, but Jimmy's nervousness had kept them occupied enough. He had kept his mouth shut, just as they had agreed.

She sighed, taking a sip from her glass, avoiding Abby's gaze as she tried to make an eye contact with her. "Didn't have to. I don't know how, but Abby knows." She broke the news to him, even though he didn't seem surprised. Considering McGee's questions, even he had the feeling that their two friends knew something more than they were supposed to. Moreover, it would explain the conversation of his girlfriend and the Goth in the hallway he had interrupted. "So does Breena." She continued, focusing her eyes on the bride suspiciously. She had a pretty good reason to suspect that Breena might try to throw the bouquet right into her hands, just to tease her more.

"How?" Tony asked, now really surprised. He would have never guessed that the autopsy gremlin's wife might know anything about them.

"Because she planned it from the very beginning. Didn't you wonder why we got the rooms we're in? Her doing." She informed him, still taken aback by the actions of her friend.

He chuckled in response, putting two and two together and figuring out that Breena had made Ziva buy the amazing cyan blue dress for him. "That's why she congratulated me? I guess I should thank her, then." He said amused. Jimmy had married a little minx, that was for sure.

Ziva's face suddenly broke into a wide smile she didn't try to hide in any way. "I already did." She told him, sending him a smile as she put the glass of wine into his hands and started her way back to the gazebo. The throwing of the bridal bouquet was about to start.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ziva stood helplessly in front of the gazebo with the bridal bouquet in her hands. She tentatively accepted all the congratulations from other single women who hadn't had the luck to catch it. Not that she had caught it. For some reason, the events of the last few minutes were a blur. She didn't remember much. She only knew that she tried to be as inconspicuous as she could and the bouquet landed in her hands by accident.

She heard Breena's squeal in happiness but she didn't have any strength to react. She was confused and dumbfounded, not really knowing how to feel about the whole thing. She had been thinking hypothetically about catching the bouquet and dealing with the superstition that she would be the one to marry next. Now, she had to face it all of a sudden, because everyone would expect it from her.

Her eyes found Tony, but it didn't bring the usual comfort as always. He had an unreadable expression on his face, not givingg her any indication as to what he was thinking. That made her feel uneasy, since Tony was usually a well of emotions. Now, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She just hoped that she hadn't just doomed the future of their relationship. She didn't want it to end before it had even begun.

_**The End of Chapter 25** _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Towel – Chapter 26** _

Ziva sat at the table, staring absent-mindedly in front of her at the bouquet of flowers that was lying there. She didn't like what it meant. She wished she hadn't caved in and hadn't participated in the stupid wedding custom. _What even kind of tradition was it?_ It was forcing people to get married just because one of those people had caught the bouquet. It was making a decision for her, and that was what bothered her the most.

She didn't even know why she attributed so much importance to the stupid wedding superstition. She could have easily brushed it off, since she was Jewish. Tossing the bridal bouquet wasn't a typical custom for a Jewish wedding. Although, with the blending of cultures, many Jews living outside of Israel had adopted some Western wedding customs. She had to admit that. And that was maybe the reason why she was giving so much thought to it.

However, it seemed too soon to consider marriage with her current boyfriend. Sure, she had imagined the wedding and the life of marriage for the last year or so. And she had envisioned Tony next to her, or someone who looked like Tony, at least. But to fantasize about it and to really do it were two entirely different things. She wanted to settle down, of course, but when it was going to happen should be her choice.

She wasn't afraid of the married life itself. She was afraid that Tony might propose to her just because the bouquet symbolized that he had had to do it. That it would be a requirement that he had to fulfil. And she hated that thought. She wanted to marry him because she loved him, because she wanted to share her life with him in that way. But she didn't want him to feel obliged to do it if he didn't want to. She was content enough with the fact that they were together.

Now, their relationship was endangered and she didn't know what to do about it. She was tense, because it just wouldn't leave her be. She couldn't enjoy the wedding party as she should have been. The food had certainly been amazing, but she had only poked at it with her fork a few times before pushing the plate away. To be honest, she was like a robot – all smiling on the outside, absentminded on the inside.

The only soothing thing that had always brought her back to reality was, paradoxically, Tony's touch. Every time his hand brushed against her skin, every time his fingers found her hand beneath the table, every time his leg gently touched her own, she felt a huge wave of relief go through her. He was all the comfort she needed, even though she felt troubled mostly because of their relationship.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music, and she smiled genuinely, because the first dance of the newly married couple had just started. Both beaming, Jimmy led his beloved Breena across the dance floor, swaying her into the rhythm of a soft song accompanied by a piano. It was magical, and Ziva felt a tug at her heart again. That didn't make her condition any better, but those unfulfilled desires of her heart were getting clearer and clearer. If she only knew the right way to make them come true.

When the song ended, other couples joined them on the dance floor. She just watched them, not really knowing where Tony was at the moment. She wasn't even sure whether dancing in front of other people was a good idea. They could accidentally reveal a lot through standing too close to each other. With all the thoughts running through her mind, she, remained sitting.

"Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" The sweet voice of her lover pulled her out of her thoughts as his hand landed gently on her shoulder.

Involuntarily, she smiled at his courteous behaviour. He could be so adorable sometimes, and he was aware of his charm. She turned her head at him to look into his expectant face. _How could she ever resist that?_ She nodded in agreement and let him help her to stand up. It was obvious how much he struggled with himself not to envelop her in his arms right away. But he managed to control himself and, when he took her by her hand, he put his 'we're-just-co-workers' facade.

She followed his lead in every way, pretending that they were only two friends who coincidentally fit together while dancing. Stepping into his embrace, she let him to sway her into the melody of the song, trying to ignore the warmth she felt because his hands were touching her. She didn't have to pay attention to their movements, because Tony was a magnificent dance leader and they were natural.

Tony knew, however, that something was wrong with her. She seemed to be in a different world and, even though he had tried to bring her back a few times, she had gotten lost in her thoughts again. Even Abby had tried to get her attention, but Ziva had either pretended that she didn't hear her, or she truly had had no idea that Abby had been speaking to her. He didn't have to guess what had disconcerted her so much. He had noticed her unease immediately.

"I don't mind it, you know." He told her in an assuring tone, making an eye contact with her to prove his sincerity.

She gave him an ostensibly uncomprehending look, as if she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Sure, she knew very well what the was trying to bring up, because she was aware that all his touches had been meant to calm her down. She had expected that he would avoid it, though. It was surprising for her that he was so brave and started to talk about it. Because, to be honest, she wanted him to sweep it under the carpet.

"That you caught the bridal bouquet. Actually, I'm very happy about it." He clarified, loving the opportunity that had presented itself. The moment they had gotten together for real, he couldn't resist the tempting idea to marry her right away.

Sure, considering his past, it was very hard for him to actually want to settle down again. To build a strong and loving relationship with a woman he would love to marry. Ziva had always been different for him, though. The love of his life, without a doubt. There was no wonder that the secret desires of his heart had resurfaced once he had stopped fighting them back. There was no point in it. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

She shot him an incredulous look as her eyes narrowed. _Was he doing what she thought he was doing?_ He couldn't be serious. All the time she thought about how she didn't want to push them into the marriage, just because some wedding superstition was telling her to do so. And he was doing exactly that. Exactly what she didn't want, what she was afraid of, what she hated to face at that moment.

"Is _that_ supposed to be a proposal?" She asked him, scrunching her nose at the weirdness of it. He seriously couldn't think that she would start to scream 'yes' after what he had just said.

"What if it is?" He countered back, his voice calm. He knew that he irritated her, and his relaxed nature had to drive her crazy. But he was sure about the way he was handling things.

She glared at him, hating how laid-back he was about the whole issue. If he thought that this was the best moment to tease her, then he was seriously wrong. Although, he seemed genuine. She just couldn't read him and she didn't like it, because she couldn't tell how serious he was. And the fact he was proposing to her at the moment wasn't helping, either. She just didn't know what to think about it.

"Then, I advise to you to change the way you're doing it. A woman dreams about an entirely different kind of proposal than that." She snapped, starting to get angry with him.

She had a feeling that he was just making fun of her and her uneasiness over the bridal bouquet. It wasn't a coincidence that he had brought up this topic right now. He had done it intentionally to tease her, nothing more. The soft smile that graced his face didn't disappear for even a second. But she really was in no mood to respond to his attempts to make her relax this way. The only thing he could achieve from this was his death or injury.

He didn't change his behaviour, even though he sensed that the blood in her veins was starting to boil. "OK, I just thought you might be into an unconventional way of proposing. Or do you want to tell me that you didn't like the way CIRay proposed to you?" He asked her, making a spin to get them further away from the others. He knew that his question might bring some argument.

Her ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. She completely didn't understand what was happening with him. He had confused her so much that she failed to notice the jealousy in his voice. Of course, he was jealous. Some man-a man he hadn't liked since the first moment he had seen him-had proposed to his love sooner than he did. And he hated that fact more than anything.

She deserved something special. She deserved everything he could ever give her. And what that CIA's idiot had offered to her? At first an empty box of empty promises? And then a rash proposal when he had realized that he was losing her? He would never comprehend how Ziva had even considered marrying him. But he was sure that deep down, Ray wasn't a bad man. Despite all of his wrongdoings. He just wasn't the right one for Ziva.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" She asked through gritted teeth, annoyed beyond description. She stepped on his foot to get him back to his senses.

"Did you like it or not? It's a simple question." He didn't miss a beat and continued swaying her body with the rhythm while handling this conversation.

She furrowed her eyebrows contemplatively, wondering what the hell was going on. The grip of his hands around her body tightened, as if he were afraid that she might run away from him. She did notice the jealousy in his voice this time, and it threw her off balance a bit. It was a change, since he had always supported her in her relationship with Ray. Not that he liked him, but he had helped her psychologically every time she had needed it.

Paradoxically, his jealousy helped her to calm her wild temper. Even though she was still mad at him for bringing up the topic, she knew that he wouldn't be talking about it if he didn't have a good reason. Moreover, they were dancing with other couples around them, and she couldn't afford to make a scene. Plus, she, in fact, enjoyed dancing with him. They could touch each other without being scolded by anyone.

"No, I didn't." She answered sternly, but more coolly. An argument wouldn't lead them anywhere, and she could only blame herself for her anxiety because of the bridal bouquet. "There are many more romantic ways to propose to a woman." She added, hoping that this topic was closed and they could enjoy themselves.

His face broke into a wide grin, the traces of the green-eyed monster gone. The only thing his green eyes showed was love. "So, there _is_ a romantic side of Ziva David, after all." He teased, pressing her body tighter to him to feel the warmth her body emitted. He just couldn't resist to see her all angry, because she looked so cute that way.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that she had to put up with this, because that was Tony. "Of course that side of me exists. Just because I don't show it often doesn't mean I can't be romantic." She answered, ceasing their dancing because the song had just ended. Some of the couples exchanged their partners before the new one began.

"OK, I'll rethink that." Tony said, looking around himself warningly to lure away any possible person interested in dancing with his girlfriend. She was only his for the time being.

She huffed, but stayed in his arms. For some reason that she couldn't comprehend, his touch was still soothing her. And she wasn't even interested in dancing with someone else. It was easier to dance with someone with whom she could have a little talk and not need to pay attention to the movements. No matter that the talk was about things she wanted to forget about.

When the music started and they resumed their dancing position, she tried not to look into his face too much. She wanted to show him that his teasing had been inappropriate. The more she was surprised when his question reached her ears. "What would you say, if I proposed to you?" He asked her curiously after it seemed that they had fallen into a comfortable silence.

She shot him a weary look, not quite believing that he was pulling out this topic again. Her reply was clear – she wouldn't tell him 'yes', not after the proposal he had performed and because he had done it just because of the stupid wedding custom. She wanted to marry him and she probably wouldn't hesitate to agree with the proposal, but she wanted a real, romantic proposal and only if he asked because he truly wanted to marry her.

"That maybe I think it's too soon for us to consider wedding? We haven't even been together for 24 hours, Tony. And we don't have to get married for real, just because I caught the bridal bouquet." She reasoned with him, trying to get rid of the topic once and for all. She knew why he was doing this, so they could finally stop with it.

He froze for a little while, but then continued swaying her body with the rhythm. He now understood her aversion to this topic. Because she thought that he was asking her these things because the bouquet was hers. But that wasn't true. Sure, he had seen an opportunity in it to start a dialogue about it. His only reason was, however, that he wanted to marry her for real.

His features suddenly softened as he raised his hand and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's not about the bouquet. It has never been." He assured her quietly, his voice full of seriousness and sincerity. She looked up at him, and her eyes narrowed upon seeing the heartfelt expression. She gulped, realizing that maybe she had been wrong about his intensions.

"I love you, Ziva. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that there are plenty of things couples do before they get married, but we've known each other for years. We've been spending every free moment together lately and we're getting along pretty well." He told her. He just didn't want to waste his time anymore.

"I really and honestly want to settle down. And I know you are the best choice I could ever make. I want you to be my wife." He continued, looking deeply into her eyes that she didn't dare to close in fear that his words might be a dream.

She momentarily forgot how to dance, but he still managed to lead her. It was something she hadn't expected, to be honest. But she had been so engrossed with the bridal bouquet that she hadn't considered that he might have meant it seriously. Now, she had to admit that the gleam in his eyes she had seen while he had been watching Jimmy and Breena at the altar was real and not imagined.

He had thought about it, just as she had, over the last few months. And the thought hadn't come out of the blue. It hadn't been caused by this particular wedding they were attending. He was ready to take this big step. He had proven his maturity by not fearing to pursue this relationship and convincing her about his love. He had seriously considered settling down and he had been thinking about her to do so with.

It shocked her, but also pleasantly surprised her. She, again, had to wonder how similar their fantasies and desires were, and what a shame it was that they often misunderstood each other. Considering how much time they had lost due to the lack of their will to accept what they felt toward the other, it wasn't that surprising that they both thought about marriage.

"You're serious." She stated the obvious, taking a deep breath, because she struggled with it. He wasn't teasing her.

"Sure, I am. It sounds crazy, I know. But I love you and that's all I need to know." He said, his heart skipping a beat when she beamed at him. She liked the idea, he could see that. "So, what would your answer be?" He repeated his question without hesitation. After all, she had the answer written all over her face. But he wanted hear those words.

She sighed like a lovesick teenager, her eyes never leaving his. Not only her heart screamed 'yes'. Her whole body was practically shouting the agreement. The blood in her veins, the energy that flew her nerves, simply every fibre of her being wanted that marriage. Only her brain had a slightly different opinion. It agreed, but it also warned her that things were happening too fast for her liking.

She smiled at him raising her hand to caress his cheek in a loving gesture. "Well, I have to admit that I like the idea very much. And it's also very tempting. But..." She paused, trying to figure out how to reason with him that they had plenty of time to consider these things.

He cut her off as the wide, Cheshire cat-like grin spread across his face. "Is that a 'yes'?" He asked her hopefully, his heartbeat speeding up and reaching staggering heights. He knew what that 'but' was about, that was why he was only interested in her words before the one he so much hated.

She chuckled, not at all minding that he had interrupted her as she let her fingers touch his handsome face. "It's not 'no'." She stated carefully, hoping not to disappoint him. But she had her reasons for turning him down at this very moment. "You haven't officially proposed to me in a proper way, after all." She added immediately when she saw his face fall. She wanted to do this right, because she felt that this relationship was the true love she deserved. That was why she demanded a proper proposal.

He calmed down a bit, his mischievous mind already formulating a plan as to how to make her his wife. "And when I do?" He asked her, just for the fun of it and to assure himself that he had a chance for success.

She smiled at him widely, shaking her head at his unrelenting effort to betroth herself to him beforehand. "Do it, and I'm certain you will get the answer you so much want to hear." She replied, covering her 'yes' behind vague words.

His grin got wider than ever, not quite believing the luck and happiness that had filled up his life. He had a girlfriend who had just agreed to become his wife, once he came up with an appropriate and romantic way to propose to her. In that moment, he stopped caring about what people would think and how they would react to this relationship. No one had the right to rob him of this. And he would never give this up for anything.

The fact he didn't care anymore made him lean his head forward. To his surprise, she followed his lead, capturing his lips with hers without any sign of fear or doubt. The kiss was one of the sweetest he had ever experienced. It was another seal of an agreement they had reached together, and proof of the love they felt for each other. It was very easy to get lost in her and stop perceiving the world around them.

She wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer, effectively deepening the kiss. He stopped moving and ceased their dance so he could embrace her tightly and focus on her delicious lips. He needed to properly devour them and taste them, to show the passion inside him and enjoy the way she had decided to prove her feelings. After all, she had initiated the kiss, so he couldn't deny her that.

To say that the people around them were shocked would be an understatement. It wasn't like all the people at the wedding stared at them unbelievingly. But those who knew those two were completely stunned. Breena almost squealed in happiness as she opened her mouth wide. But then she remembered that she should behave properly and covered it with her hand to hide her astonishment.

Jimmy dropped the microphone he was holding in his hands, as he had been preparing to sing a love song to his bride. Even though the meaning of the Bette Midler's song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' didn't have much to do with Tony's and Ziva's situation, he couldn't help but think about one line. _It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart._

And yes it fit. Because no one had had any idea that they had grown so much together that they had become a couple. Not to mention that the couple, themselves, had been unaware of their feelings for each other for the last few years. So, it truly might have appeared to go unnoticed. But, as the song said, they had had it all there in their hearts. The kiss he was witnessing couldn't be anything but full of love. It was quite evident, because they were pouring their hearts out at the moment.

His natural reaction was to be happy for them. Looking over at his wife, he caught her staring at them with a crafty smile on her face. He had to wonder whether she wasn't part of the whole picture in some way. But he could leave that for now. Singing the song in a few minutes in front of the wedding guests and mainly, the love of his life, was now the hardest task he needed to focus on.

Shocked to no end were Abby and McGee. They had been in the middle of a conversation about Abby's clash with Ziva on the hallway earlier. Abby had just been describing Ziva's reactions to her questioning when McGee had suddenly nudged her, stopping her mid-sentence. When she had looked at him quizzically, he had only nodded in the direction of the couple with words, "I don't think we need any more evidence".

She had almost fell off the chair when she saw those two kissing each other so unabashedly and passionately. As if everyone knew about the change in their relationship. They were so dauntless and apparently without any sign of fear of being judged, caught or reprimanded. And that was what she had needed to see to know that her family was safe. They obviously loved each other and had come to terms with it. No moment of weakness. The thing between them was real.

Tim put his arm around her in a soothing gesture, not having any doubts or fears about the couple. They were strong as partners, stronger as friends and, without a doubt, even stronger as soul mates. He approved of this relationship because he knew that if anyone deserved such happiness, these two were on the top of the imaginary hit parade. And if they experienced the happiness together, then he could describe it with only one word – perfection.

"And what do you think about this, Jethro?" Ducky's voice snapped Gibbs out of his reverie as he stared at the kissing couple with an unreadable expression on his face.

He didn't answer, because he didn't feel that any reply was needed. He wasn't a man of words, and he saved the important ones that needed to be said for later. Because the need to talk with his two agents was quite urgent and necessary. He knew, though, that he would take it lightly. After all, if they weren't afraid to kiss in front of him before they actually announced that they were a couple, then they were prepared enough for facing him.

He just smirked and looked over mischievously at Ducky, rather stepping out of the scene as he took Samantha Ryan's hand and went to enjoy the nearby beach with her. No need to solve these problems now. They were on a wedding of a man they all cherished a lot, so he had plenty of time to deal with Tony and Ziva once they got back to DC.

As for the couple, once their mouths started to hurt, they broke the kiss. The love haze didn't disperse, despite the fact that they began to perceive the world around them again. They were just too immersed in it, not wanting to go to back to reality. So, they only kept nudging their noses with closed eyes, savouring the sweet moment of intimacy between them.

"Are you aware of something?" Ziva whispered, resuming their slow dancing as her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met his.

"Of what?" He asked her in the same secretive whisper, kissing her nose lightly and gently rubbing her back.

"We've just kissed in front of everyone." She stated, unable to wipe the smile off her face. They had just given themselves away. There was no possibility that no one had noticed the kiss and the apparent fondness of each towards the other.

Tony pulled away just a little bit to see her face properly. He looked deeply into the chocolate brown orbs that he loved so much and tried to read her thoughts. He didn't see anything but love, affection and devotion. The smile on her lips had reached her eyes. It didn't seem that she regretted the kiss, or that they hadn't been careful enough and, instead, let the passion between them explode.

"Are you OK with it?" He asked, squeezing her hand as he took it and put it over his heart so she could feel how strongly his heart was beating. It was beating for her, after all. She had captured it a long time ago.

She looked down on her hand on his chest and felt his erratic heartbeat for a little while. It might have seemed impossible, but her heart had the same frequency. She felt more connected to him than ever before. And considering that she had just agreed to marry him-after a proper proposal, of course-she relished the warm feeling that flooded her from head to toe.

It was love. The real, true, genuine kind of love she had read about in fairy-tales, heard in the bedtime stories her mother was used to tell her, seen in movies and so on. The type of love she hadn't believed that it was destined for her. That type of love she had thought she would never experience. Yet, it struck her and she fell for it. Willingly. And she was proud of that.

"I am. I love you and I don't have any reason to be ashamed of it." She replied, placing her free hand on his face, ready to be over with this farce. She wanted to show the world that she was in love and who her chosen one was. Not that it mattered, anyway, because everyone had already found out.

He smiled at her, letting the smitten look to take over his face, as he leaned down and kissed her once again. He squeezed her hand as their fingers intertwined over his heart and they carried on dancing while their mouths slowly moved against each other. This was the love they had been both looking for and they had finally gotten it. Their lives were complete.

Neither would have ever guessed that a small towel covering her body not even 24 hours ago would be able to cause this. In the end, they couldn't be happier that it had. It had brought them where they had wanted to be for years. It had made them to give in to their mutual desire and finally accept the love and reveal their true feelings. It had brought them into the arms of one another. And thanks to that, they had become a couple.

_**The End of Chapter 26** _

_**THE END OF PART 4** _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Towel – Chapter 27** _

_**The Epilogue** _

The sound of a running shower echoed through the bedroom as the light of the sunset caressed it with its rays. It was peaceful summer evening with kids still playing outside, couples going for a walk with their dog or just enjoying the last days of this hot period of the year. The sound of the shower suddenly stopped as the person taking said shower turned the water off, finishing the evening routine of cleansing their body.

Ziva stepped out of the shower, taking the towel into her hands and wiping her wet skin dry with it. For a little while, she ceased her movements to admire the sunset through the window. She'd always wanted to have a window in her spacious bathroom, but that had been wishful thinking in the apartment building she used to live in. Now, when she lived in her own house, she had fulfilled this wish, though the window was made from that type of glass so no one could see inside, of course.

She applied her body lotion, humming a song. Then, she dried hair and brushed it thoroughly. While she was meditating about the odds and ends of life, she realized that she had left her bathrobe and clothes in the bedroom. There was no avoidance, she took the towel and wrapped her body up, not caring that it was quite small to her current body proportions.

Opening the door, she stopped in her tracks as a familiar person entered the bedroom from the hallway. "Hey Ziv, I..." Tony greeted her, his voice abandoning him when he saw her body in the fluffy towel standing in front of the bathroom.

He started to think that she had done this on purpose just to remind to him how they had become a couple. This happened on numerous occasions, but it always felt like the first time. The excitement whenever he saw her body in flesh, the beautiful form he so much loved to explore day and night, always penetrated his body. It was nice and familiar, sweet and domestic. He loved the sync they had been in.

The little cry of the baby he was holding in his arms made him snap out of his stupor, purring in delight to watch her olive skin in the sunset light. She leaned against the doorframe invitingly, watching him hold the baby girl in his embrace. It was obvious that the infant was more than satisfied in this particular man's hands. She couldn't help but find it a turn-on, but in her state that was quite normal. Almost everything about the man in front of her made her horny.

The desire inside him wouldn't leave him be. He wanted to touch her skin and taste her lips. Carefully, he put the baby down in the crib, assuring himself that she was sleeping peacefully and didn't need any assistance. Then he made a few strides across the room and took the love of his life into his arms, watching the beautiful smile on her face with which she urged him to do whatever he wanted.

And so he did. Kissing her tenderly at first, and then claiming her mouth fully. He had let the passion explode for countless times since they had been together. She smiled into the kiss widely, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him as close as possible. Even though they had been a couple for more than a year, now, and were freshly married for two months, the kiss didn't lose the electrifying nature.

His hands couldn't refrain from roaming all over her body, but they eventually stopped on her stomach. He had fallen in love with touching her growing belly so much. It was addicting to think that there, inside her womb, was a little baby growing up. The baby that was only theirs. His and hers. The fruit of their mutual love, the bundle of joy they had created.

He didn't think that their relationship had shifted too wildly. It was just a natural development from dancing around each other for so long. They had started to plan the wedding right after Tony had proposed on the anniversary of the day they had met and, around Christmas, all had been done. They got married in June with Ziva in the first stages of pregnancy, because they had agreed that they were ready to have kids.

So they were about to have a daughter or a son. He truly didn't care what it would be. What made him happy was just that she would be the mother of his child. On top of that, everything was just perfect. Despite the initial disapproval from her father's side, even Eli David had softened his approach when he had been informed that soon he would be a grandfather.

Gibbs had set a new set of rules for them and he strictly enforced them, but they had managed to be careful enough when they couldn't stand not to touch each other anymore. As their surrogate father, and forthcoming grandfather, he couldn't wait for the baby's arrival, making wooden toys in his basement. Tony had to admit that he had never seen his boss in such a wonderful mood. It seemed that his relationship with Ziva actually helped the old Marine to find the peace in his heart.

McGee and Abby had accepted the roles of uncle-to-be and aunt-to-be immediately, happy for their friends as if it was their own child. Their earlier fears and doubts about them were dispersed within the first days. Tony and Ziva didn't give anyone a chance to doubt them. Sure, they had had small problems, because those couldn't be avoided. They had always managed to solve those problems without affecting the team, though.

Ducky and Vance always stuck around to give them some advice. Not only when it came to kids, but also when it came to marital stuff. And Jimmy and Breena were always there to share the happiness with them. Others had accepted their relationship in one way or another. Senior was delighted to heavens, but Tony had known very well that his father would have been delighted by the news, anyway.

Slowing the kiss down, still caressing the skin on her belly beneath the towel, he released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. She sent him a dazzling smile, licking her lips to memorize his taste. "Have a nice shower?" He asked her, only slightly disappointed that he hadn't joined her. But just a little. After all, she was his until the end of the world.

She nodded and hummed in agreement, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but notice how her husband looked extremely yummy today. If it wasn't for the baby lying in the crib right now, she would have let her dirty thoughts to take over her mind. All she needed was to throw the towel away, since she already knew what effect this attire had on him.

"What did you want?" She asked him to distract herself from the lust that was trying to win over.

He grinned at her, taking her by her hand and dragging her over to the crib. He picked up the sleeping baby girl and undid a part of the romper suit so her diapers were visible. "See? I finally did it right!" He proudly showed his wife how neatly and perfectly he had changed the baby's diapers.

Ziva let out a chuckle, ruffling his hair to show her appreciation for his effort and his enthusiasm to learn to do things correctly. He was an exemplary father-to-be. She remembered how he had made fun of Jimmy earlier. Now, he behaved exactly the same. Nervous, but cute in his typical DiNozzo way. She couldn't choose a better man to have kids with, because his devotion to this particular cause knew no boundaries.

He leaned into her touch and let her take the baby into her arms as she looked down at the beautiful little bundle. She nudged the nose of the sleeping baby with her forefinger, lifting her gaze back up towards Tony. She couldn't get enough of the sparkle in his eyes whenever he saw her with the baby. It was obvious that he had wanted to have a family for quite some time, and that his claim about settling down had been serious.

"You are really lucky that Jimmy and Breena let us look after Victoria. You can properly prepare yourself for being a father." She teased him, putting Victoria Elizabeth Palmer, a five-month-old baby girl, back into his arms. She went over to the wardrobe to put on some clothes.

With a chuckle, Tony carefully lay little Vicky down in her crib, glad that she was sleeping peacefully. He watched her for a long second. "Yeah." He uttered in a sad tone as the dark thoughts started to cloud his mind once again.

To be honest, he was really happy about having a baby and all, but he couldn't stop the feeling that he shouldn't be allowed to have kids. He had never been good around them. They didn't like him and he didn't like them. As much as he wanted to have one of his own, he just didn't know whether he even had any paternal feelings to love the baby in the way he/she deserved.

Sometimes, he understood his father and his helplessness after his mother had died. If he didn't have Ziva, he didn't have any idea what he would do. She was his solid rock, supporting him and assuring him that everything would be OK. That was why he was treating her like a queen. Not only did she deserve it, but he was very scared of losing her. He couldn't allow to anyone to destroy what he had built so far.

He just didn't want to repeat the mistakes his father had made. He wanted to be the perfect parent to his child. Even though he had made progress with casual parental duties-and especially thanks to Jimmy and Breena who always were willing to lend them Victoria for a little while-he knew that to take care of his own baby was an entirely different thing. And he had serious doubts about himself whether or not he would make it.

He sighed deeply, watching as Victoria mumbled something in her sleep with her adorable baby voice. He lightly caressed her head and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder as Ziva tried to gain his attention. She heard his sigh and the sad tone in his voice, knowing that something was off.

He turned to her and noticed her worried face, trying to smile at her casually to show her that nothing troubled him. "Is something wrong?" She asked him, because she didn't believe the fake smile. He wasn't good at hiding his true feelings from her, anymore. Nor was she from him.

"No, everything's fine." He tried to lie to her, knowing that it was useless when she took him by the hand and squeezed it. He couldn't tell lies to her. She knew him too well.

So, he just hung his head down, ashamed of his doubtful thoughts about himself. She didn't deserve a weak man; someone who didn't feel confident enough. Especially because he knew that she would make a perfect mother. Whenever he witnessed her interaction with a kid, she was natural. Babies, kids, teenagers – Ziva handled them all perfectly.

"I just... What if... What if I won't be a good father?" He asked her, looking up at her with genuine fear in his eyes. He so much wanted to be the perfect parent, but he didn't know how. "I don't even know how to be one. You know me... Me and kids... It just doesn't fit well together." He stated with sorrow, getting angry with himself.

She was the one who was pregnant, who carried the child, who risked her health to deliver their baby. And here he was with his pitiful problems, throwing them at her as if she could solve everything. If he didn't know how to help himself, then why should she? He just hated these states he was having lately when his mood jumped up and down as his doubts and joy took turns in control.

Ziva only smiled, reaching her hand toward his hair, playing with the strands to soothe him and make him feel better. It hadn't been the first time he had voiced his doubts over being a good father. And if she wanted to be honest, she was terrified herself. It was a great responsibility, and no one could give them the right advice as to how to handle it. But she always showed Tony the support he needed. He was strong for them while they had started their relationship, fighting for them tirelessly. So she was the strong one for them now.

"No one is born as an ideal parent, Tony. We all learn during the whole process of bringing up a child. You never know how it will turn out in the end." She tried to calm him down, assuring him that every expectant parent was going through the same moments of uncertainty. He wasn't alone in this. "But let me tell you this. No matter how your paternal role will turn out, I know that you will give it your best. Because you always give the best of you to the things you love the most." She reminded him of his unrelenting fighting spirit she admired in him so much. She knew he genuinely couldn't wait for the baby, that he already loved it more than himself. That he was ready to lay down his life for him/her and for her, to protect them both. He already had the right paternal feeling, he just didn't see it.

He smiled at her faintly, taking her into his arms to get a hold of something familiar that made him feel secure. "It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." She told him. "Why I married to you and why I'm having a child with you. So, don't worry. We'll be just fine. Together." She intertwined the fingers of their joined hands, making their wedding rings to clink against each other.

He raised his free hand, caressing her face to appreciate her features for a little while. "I love you." He confessed sincerely, meaning it also as a way to thank her for putting up with him and supporting him. No one had ever believed in him just as she did.

Smiling widely, she beckoned him with her finger to lean down so she could capture his lips in the loving kiss he obviously needed. The ever-so-comforting kiss that made his head spin and forget about everything but her. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man, bright future and family, but she knew that she wouldn't trade it for anything in this universe. And neither would he.

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." –_ Lao Tzu

_**THE END** _


End file.
